


Red Tides

by zyuna



Series: Crimson Fate [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom/sub, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Personality Swap, Psychological Trauma, Starscream is Leader, Starscream needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 82,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyuna/pseuds/zyuna
Summary: As the Decepticons struggle on in the war against the Autobots, young medic Knock Out is recruited by Starscream to aid in their cause. The quiet and modest bot soon discovers another side to the usually calm and humble seeker. It isn't long before they fall into each other and become entwined in a surprising twist of fate.





	1. Character Information

**Author's Note:**

> This series is currently ongoing since 2015 and Chapters 1 to 5 (including character background) are reposted from my DeviantArt. General themes, diction, way of writing, etc may change as chapters progress. Some character personalities/affiliations are changed. **Art related to characters in this fic can be found on DA at deviantart.com/zyuna or zyuna-arts.tumblr.com.**  
>  (Note: The first few chapters are kinda cheesy but as it progresses, gets more mature in writing as I developed a better understanding in the direction I wanted for the story. Please bear with the story in its first few chapters.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Specially compiled for your convenience :D Character backgrounds for this AU series. Heights are estimated and based on others' evaluation online (I may have changed them a little).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own discretion. May contain major spoilers for upcoming chapters. If you don't want to be spoiled at all, feel free to skip right to the story!

**DECEPTICONS**  
~~Megatron~~  
Starscream  
Soundwave  
Laserbeak  
Shockwave  
Dreadwing  
Skyquake  
Smokescreen  
Knock Out

 **AUTOBOTS**  
Optimus Prime  
Ultra Magnus  
Ratchet  
Arcee  
Bulkhead  
Wheeljack  
Breakdown  
Cliffjumper  
Bumblebee  
Airachnid

 **HUMANS**  
Miko Nakadai  
Agent William Fowler

* * *

  
**DECEPTICONS**  
**Name:** Starscream  
**Rank:**  Leader (current), Second-in-command (former) **  
Height:** 7.5m (25')  
**Personality:** Independent, calm, humble, resilient  
**Skills:**  Resourceful, agile  
**Description:**  One may call him "mysterious" for he has a peculiar, versatile personality that's both his ultimate strength and weakness. Despite his outward lack of enthusiasm he is independent and highly respected among the Decepticons. He possesses impressive firepower and unparalleled agility; even against bigger, bulkier bots, he isn't easily beaten in battle. Opponents often have trouble keeping up with his stealth and speed.  
**Facts:** Has had a complicated past with Megatron; this led him to becoming more conservative and wary of trust. He may also hold grudges and can be very stubborn. In the past, he used to be more outgoing. His current love interest is Knock Out, who he behaves differently around; the effeminate bot turns into quite the flirt around the latter.  
**Weapons:** Null-ray blasters (in-built; both arms), guided missiles (four on each arm), Energon sword (melee; retractable from back)

  
**Name:**  Smokescreen  
**Rank:**  Second-in-command (current), Stealth Specialist (former)  
**Height:** 6.5m (21')  
**Personality:**  Brave, opportunistic, friendly, energetic  
**Skills:**  Strong endurance, cunning  
**Description:**  Fearless but a little clumsy, Smokescreen tackles all obstacles with ferocity. Despite his talkative habits, he can keep his mouth shut when needed. Dependable and easy-going, he can be trusted to get a job done in double-time. While he gets along fairly well with everyone, he's become especially close to Knock Out.  
**Facts:**  Although he's mostly happy-go-lucky, he's had a rough history with Autobot Bumblebee. Before the war, the two were the best of friends, until they chose opposing sides and were forced to fight each other. He tends to act as if nothing ever happened between them, but when confronted physically by Bumblebee himself, can turn rather merciless.  
**Weapons:**  Laser cannons (in-built; both arms), flamethrower (melee; attached to hilt on his back)  
**Others:**  Phase shifter (attached on wrist)

  
**Name:** Soundwave  
**Rank:**  Communications Officer  
**Height:** 8m (26')  
**Personality:**  Silent, tactical, calculative, loyal  
**Skills:** Swift, intuitive  
**Description:** Near silent, but deadly on the battlefield, with hacking skills just as deadly. He rarely speaks, but when he does, it's often when he feels very strongly about something. A selfless bot, willing to offer whatever aid to his comrades, and is fiercely loyal to the Decepticons. He's also deployed multiple Mini-cons, one of them being Laserbeak, who sits on his chest plating.  
**Facts:** Was one of the Decepticons' earliest followers, led by Megatron. While he was undoubtedly close to the initial leader, Soundwave's excellent observation skills gave him knowledge of Megatron's abusive attitude towards Starscream, leading him to develop mixed feelings for him. As such, his grief over Megatron's passing wasn't as prolonged as originally would, and he instead developed a deeper respect for Starscream. On a side note, he seems to harbour a fondness for earth animals, especially domestic ones like rabbits and kittens/puppies.  
**Weapons:** Resonance blasters (in-built, both arms)

 

 **Name:** Knock Out  
**Rank:** Medical Officer  
**Height:** 6.5m (21')  
**Personality:** Quiet, earnest, hardworking, prudent  
**Skills:** Fast learner, observant  
**Description:**  Known to be the youngest certified physician in Cybertronian history, Knock Out is willing to learn what he can, displaying a high level of intelligence and maturity for his age. However, he is also socially awkward and may tend to be overly polite. While he's mostly indoors in a lab, he is an exceptional fighter and isn't afraid to get scratches on his paint during battle. He prefers to launch sneak attacks and finish enemies swiftly and cleanly.  
**Facts:**  He can get short-tempered at times. Despite his supposedly quiet nature, he hides a darker, sadistic side rarely witnessed by others. Dislikes being looked down for "being too young", as he's often mocked about his age. As a result, he tends to shatter expectations by achieving more than required. Apparently he's also been trained in combat by a renowned warrior. Currently, he is in a mutual relationship with Starscream.  
**Weapons:** Buzz saw, drill (in-built; both arms), energon prod (melee; attached to hilt on his back)

  
**Name:**  Shockwave  
**Rank:**  Scientist (current)/Medical Officer (unofficial/former)  
**Height:** 8m (26')  
**Personality:**  Gruff, particular, inventive, serious  
**Skills:**  Organised, meticulous  
**Description:**  While he's seen better days, Shockwave is your average no-nonsense doctor and not the best bot to rope into a conversation, though he's more adept as a scientist. Once he finds something worth his interest, he invests his undivided attention on it with vigor. If he's in a good mood, he may give a hearty laugh.  
**Facts:**  Having been crippled by Ultra Magnus, his disability withdrew him from the medical field, but presented him the opportunity to pursue his fascination for experimentation. He tends to lock himself in his lab late into the wee hours of the morning just working. On what, you ask? Who knows--he's extremely defensive of his 'works' and isn't very chatty. Though if you ask him to teach you about what he knows, he'll gladly oblige (if he has the time), and can be a great but strict mentor.  
**Weapons:**  Sonic cannons (in-built, both arms)

  
**Name:**  Dreadwing  
**Rank:**  Warrior  
**Height:** 9m (29'5")  
**Personality:**  Firm, determined, dutiful, quick-witted  
**Skills:**  Weapon-savvy, adaptable  
**Description:**  The younger of the twins, Dreadwing is a little more intelligent and patient than his brother. Specialising in explosives, he's the bot to go to for weaponry or battlefield advice. Trustworthy, dependable and a fierce fighter, he has a spark of gold when it comes to protecting his comrades, be it Cybertronian or human.  
**Facts:**  Being twins, Dreadwing and Skyquake share many similar traits. When not in the battlefield, the pair make good entertainers, often recounting Cybertronian legends and stories in an engaging manner, sure to awe their audience. Dreadwing holds a particular interest towards science and history (which Skyquake does not), sometimes assisting Shockwave at work.  
**Weapons:**  Blaster, sword (melee; both retractable from his back)

  
**Name:**  Skyquake  
**Rank:**  Warrior  
**Height:** 9m (29'5")  
**Personality:**  Sporting, protective, confident, strong-minded  
**Skills:**  Powerful melee dexterity, high defenses  
**Description:**  The older of the twins, he's naturally defensive and wishes more than anything to shield those dear to him from harm. Though not very bright, his lack of intelligence is backed up by his excellent fighting talent or supported by Dreadwing. Such powerful strength comes at a price, as he's prone to accidentally breaking something or doing more damage than he's supposed to, earning him a stern scolding from Starscream (or anyone else).  
**Facts:**  He and Dreadwing are inseparable, even in battle, though the occasional sibling rivalry may disrupt their harmony. If they're not cracking jokes or entertaining others with their compelling storytelling, they enjoy a good duel or two, which causes quite a disturbance despite being a sight to see. Skyquake is intrigued by his brother's hobby for science, but is more interested in training himself or beating up Autobots.  
**Weapons:**  Hunter (melee; Decepticon Hunter as seen in RID 2015)

 

* * *

  
**AUTOBOTS**  
**Name:**  Optimus Prime  
**Rank:**  Leader  
**Height:** 10m (32')  
**Personality:**  Taciturn, blunt, merciless, prideful  
**Skills:**  Strategic, scheming  
**Description:** _He is not the Optimus Prime you know..._ This guy is greedy, self-loathing, commanding, and will _not_ tolerate any of your scrap. Clown around or come up empty-handed and you'll be sure to get a beating, or worse. Optimus rules like a dictator, seemingly generous and logical at first, until he twists your mind with his intentions. Those who follow him are fierce combatants and loyal supporters of their master. Those who oppose him are typically shown zero mercy. He enjoys mocking others with crude and cold remarks, be it his followers or enemies.  
**Facts:**  Used to be on good terms with Megatron before the war when he was known as Orion Pax. When he was made a Prime, Optimus immediately took it to his advantage and sought for power. Megatron was horrified with what became of his best friend and felt he needed to be stopped. However, in the long run, Megatron was inadvertently influenced by his dictatorship and began to fall victim to his path of ruin. Optimus couldn't care less that Megatron is dead but still wishes he were the one to kill him instead.  
**Weapons:** Blasters, swords (in-built, both arms)

  
**Name:**  Ultra Magnus  
**Rank:**  Second-in-command  
**Height:** 9.5m (31')  
**Personality:**  Bold, spontaneous, feisty, optimistic  
**Skills:**  Proactive, industrious  
**Description:**  If Optimus is the core ingredient of the cake, Magnus is all the flavours that goes with it. The Autobot commander rambles more than his leader and is certainly far from dreary. Despite being a chatterbox, he gets the job done and is efficient at multitasking. He leads with sheer enthusiasm and determination; his constant desire for motivation is infectious and keeps the Autobots alert.  
**Facts:**  Responsible for crushing Shockwave's digits in a past feud. He still boasts about it to this day and vows to crush the old scientist's spark next time. Oddly he also appears to have a soft spot for Starscream, behaving in a manner that seems to be flirting. Unsurprisingly, Screamy doesn't share the same affection in return. Whether or not he truly has feelings for the seeker is unknown, though that soft spot _has_ given the Decepticons the slip sometimes.  
**Weapons:**  Energon hammer (melee; mounted on his back), blasters (in-built, both arms)

  
**Name:**  Ratchet  
**Rank:**  Medical Officer/Scientist  
**Height:** 7.5m (25')  
**Personality:**  Laid-back, patient, objective, tolerant  
**Skills:**  Innovative, tactical  
**Description:**  Shockwave may be your average grumpy doctor, but Ratchet is like, totally chill, dude. He may be old but he knows what's in and happening while keeping his extensive medical knowledge in check. He appears to show the least aggression against the Decepticons yet faithfully serves the Autobots, which puzzles bots about where his loyalties lie. Nevertheless, this "neutral" attitude of his is what makes him dangerous; nobody knows what he's really thinking about.  
**Facts:**  Out of all the Autobots, Ratchet is the least oppressive despite being a formidable fighter. While he seems to dislike battle, he simply chooses not to fight if possible. Megatron has tried to convince him to join the Decepticons before but to no avail. Ratchet and Optimus have known each other for a long time, and the medic remains faithful to his leader. His true intentions are never revealed; even among the Autobots, Ratchet has many secrets that not even Optimus knows.  
**Weapons:**  Swords, blowtorch (in-built; both arms)

  
**Name:**  Bumblebee  
**Rank:**  Autobot Lieutenant  
**Height:** 6m (20')  
**Personality:**  Competitive, vengeful, daring, sarcastic  
**Skills:**  Passionate, self-motivated  
**Description:**  The Bee you know may be bouncy and bubbly, but this Bee is the polar opposite: silent and back-stabbing. When he talks, usually words of resentment or sarcasm pour out of his mouth. He enjoys toying with enemies and torturing them in glee. His ever-growing hunger to victimise others is his greatest sting sure to leave you in throbbing pain.  
**Facts:**  Optimus considers him the 'best' warrior among the Autobots and potential next second-in-command. Bumblebee rarely fails on a task assigned to him and executes each mission with vigour. However, behind his domineering attitude, he's actually quite timid and can be insecure. He secretly fears that he might one day "go soft" like his former friend Smokescreen, and believes that maintaining the upper hand in any situation would ensure that outcome is unlikely.  
**Weapons:** Stingers (in-built; both arms)

  
**Name:**  Airachnid  
**Rank:**  Stealth Specialist  
**Height:** 5.5m (18')  
**Personality:**  Sneaky, arrogant, cautious, perfectionist  
**Skills:**  Precision, evasiveness  
**Description:**  She prowls like a predator ready to capture unsuspecting prey and darts around effortlessly. Her enemies she prefers to entrap in sticky, strong webs tough to free oneself from. The stealthiest of the Autobots, she makes a reliable ally, except she prefers to work alone. If you prove yourself worthy, she may take you on as a partner.  
**Facts:**  Like Ultra Magnus, she is one of the many bots who's attracted to Starscream. Except that she openly confesses her love for him and that love is twisted and maddening. From the day she met him, Airachnid conjures plans to capture her 'beloved' and has dreams to enslave him as her personal assistant. What exactly about Starscream that she likes is ambiguous, though it's likely she fancies him for his looks, like most bots.  
**Weapons:**  Webs (expelled from palms), acid (expelled from mouth)

  
**Name:**  Arcee  
**Rank:**  Warrior  
**Height:** 5m (16')  
**Personality:**  Bombastic, moody, idealistic, possessive  
**Skills:**  Quick, nimble  
**Description:**  If there's one word to sum her up, it'd be 'diva'. She isn't afraid to confront anyone whose ideals clash with hers, although if she's the one being threatened first, a quick escape is her solution. Hard to please and fussy, she's caused the most trouble for the Autobots out of anyone else; yet remains a valuable asset for her agility despite her small physique.  
**Facts:**  She has a tendency to make ambitious claims, which often fail. Self-contradicting and a complain queen, nothing much seems to satisfy her except maybe beating up others. Few can put up with her attitude but if you manage to get on good terms with her, she can be a trustworthy ally.  
**Weapons:**  Scythes (retractable; both arms), blasters (in-built; both arms)

 

 **Name:**  Cliffjumper  
**Rank:**  Warrior  
**Height:** 6m (20')  
**Personality:**  Nonchalant, reserved, controlled, obliging  
**Skills:** All-rounder, trickster  
**Description:**  Life is but a game to Cliffjumper; his indifferent attitude towards anything in general will either amaze or annoy you. He may seem neutral about the Decepticons like Ratchet, but his spark will always be dedicated to the Autobots, if not himself. Valuing morals more than anyone or anything, he may turn against his associates if circumstance calls for it.  
**Facts:**  A not-so secret he has is that he somewhat has a crush on Arcee. She knows, but doesn't accept his feelings for her. _Ouch._ Despite that, Cliffjumper isn't terribly devastated and doesn't pursue her. Instead, he becomes Arcee's closest 'friend' whom she can count on.  
**Weapons:**  Hunter (melee), cannons (in-built; both arms)

  
**Name:**  Wheeljack  
**Rank:**  Weapons Specialist/Wrecker  
**Height:** 6.5m (21')  
**Personality:**  Tenacious, decisive, analytical, resistant  
**Skills:**  Efficiency, smart planning  
**Description:**  The 'boss', brains and speedster of the Wreckers. Wheeljack is a maestro at engineering and explosives, apart from possessing natural leadership skills. Rarely does he lose his cool and vents his anger through battle. Stand in his way and be sure to face his wrath of big bangs and flurry of action.  
**Facts:**  Sometimes his mischief or disobedience leads him to being beat up or yelled at by Optimus. Wheeljack may bend or break the rules if he doesn't quite comply to them, occasionally ignoring commands by his leader or commander. This negligence is undoubtedly risky but when it pays off, his associates may be left stunned.  
**Weapons:**  Dual swords (melee; retractable from back); grenades (melee)

  
**Name:**  Bulkhead  
**Rank:**  Warrior/Wrecker  
**Height:** 7.5m (25')  
**Personality:**  Headstrong, impatient, scatterbrained, persuasive  
**Skills:**  Strong physical combat, unprecedented bravery  
**Description:**  One of the 'brawlers' of the Wreckers, this bot loves to smash basically everything. Dim-witted, it takes some talking to ease logic into his actions, otherwise he's driven by his own intentions. Also forgetful, he has to be persistently reminded of the task at hand or a certain memory to keep him on track. His short-term memory has cost him on several occasions like blurting out facts meant to be kept secret.  
**Facts:**  Attitude-wise, Arcee may be the most unbearable, but Optimus thinks Bulkhead is the most worthless of them all. Sure, he's good at breaking things, but when it comes to understanding commands, sometimes he just... doesn't get it. Breakdown usually has to comfort him and re-explain things. On the other hand, Bulkhead finds human culture to be amusing, having picked up some of their interests that include monster truck rallies and death metal music.  
**Weapons:**  Wrecking ball, cannons (in-built; both arms)

  
**Name:**  Breakdown  
**Rank:**  Warrior/Wrecker  
**Height:** 8.5m (27')  
**Personality:**  Carefree, klutz, straightforward, sensitive  
**Skills:**  Self-confident, open-minded  
**Description:**  Another 'brawler', Breakdown may be air-headed at times but doesn't stray off-task. Maybe a little too enthusiastic, he's like a human toddler and is motivated by rewards and fun. At the same time, he is the most empathetic among the Wreckers and may interject if a plan goes against morals instead of logic. Serving as a mediator between the reckless Bulkhead and commanding Wheeljack, he ensures the harmony between the Wreckers is maintained.  
**Facts:** Cliffjumper has Arcee to lay his optics on, and likewise, Breakdown has his optics on Airachnid, who has _her_  optics fixed on Starscream, whose optics are completely on Knock Out (who likes him back). Airachnid isn't aware of Breakdown's affections or he might be too goofy for her to care. Nonetheless, Breakdown remains determined that she may one day notice his efforts to woo her and finally break her stubborn gaze away from Starscream. Your passion is admirable, Breakdown... Keep chasing her and don't give up though this is all one long chain of unrequited love :')  
**Weapons:**  Hammer, blasters (in-built; both arms)

 

* * *

 

 **HUMANS**  
**Name:**  Miko Nakadai (仲代ミコ/Nakadai Miko)  
**Age:**  16  
**Occupation:**  Student (Exchange student from Japan)  
**Height:** 1.6m (5'3'')  
**Personality:**  Bubbly, loyal, optimistic, protective  
**Description:**  She loves punk and her appearance screams colours; Miko may often be loud and reckless, but beneath that 'delinquent' attitude lies a super-genius. Equipped with surprisingly vast general knowledge, self-taught hacking skills, straight As in school, amazing talent in music (piano/electric guitar), Miko is one heck of a teenager. She knows when to be serious and when to have fun, just like her assigned robot guardian, Smokescreen. Often helping the 'cons with tech-related stuff, she usually stays at base to monitor communications with Soundwave when the bots are deployed for missions.  
**Facts:**  Unlike the 'original' Miko, this Miko actually does her homework and effortlessly, too. In fact, school is like a game to her; she barely studies and yet can even attain the highest grades in her class. Her host parents are somewhat afraid of her and because of that, pretty much lets her do what she wants.

  
**Name:**  William "Bill" Fowler  
**Age:**  Approximately 50s  
**Occupation:**  Special Agent (current), U.S. Army Ranger (retired)  
**Height:** 1.8m (6')  
**Personality:**  Gruff, commanding, sensible, independent  
**Description:**  Mess with Fowler, and he'll be sure to kick your ass. Or talk rough with you until you shut up. He may be retired, but he still retains his vigor from when he was in the military. Adept at piloting a variety of vehicles, including jets, helicopters and tanks, he's provided the Decepticons with top-notch alternate modes. He rarely visits the base and only does so to deliver government-related news or check on the well-being of the foreign robots.  
**Facts:**  Upon meeting Miko for the first time, he was enraged at the 'cons and wasn't too happy with her being around (or knowing about the Cybertronians). After seeing she was rather capable and intelligent despite her rowdy behaviour, he decides to make her a 'consultant' to his agency, Unit:E. He even promised to recruit her as an official member should she decide to prolong her stay in the U.S. after her exchange program was over.


	2. I - The New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decepticons are in need of a medic and a new member, and Starscream has found the perfect candidate. Knock Out is young--the youngest 'con in history--but also promising thus the SIC has high hopes for him. The youngling gets to know his superior in a more... surprising manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pretty cheesy imo but this was done way back in 2015... This was written so long ago that I cringe at its contents :'D Nonetheless I hope you bear with me for the next few chapters.

It seemed nothing more than a typical day at the Decepticon HQ. Apart from the tragic news of the Decepticons’ leader Megatron being in stasis lock due to near-fatal damage to his physical body, the daily routine of the Decepticons continued. Starscream, the Decepticons’ second-in-command, was currently in charge of all operations within the headquarters. There weren’t many Decepticons left during the war against the brutish Autobots, whose forces outnumbered them tenfold and could easily overwhelm their current army.

However, Starscream was going to bring in someone new into the family of Decepticons—someone he believed would be a promising asset. He had looked up on this particular bot for some time and considered him carefully before deciding to introduce him to the world of Decepticons. But first, he had to space-bridge from Earth to Cybertron in order to welcome the rookie to his new home.

Starscream left Soundwave, the lead Surveillance IC, in charge during his absence. Once the SIC set foot onto the barren, torn-down wastelands of the planet Cybertron, he proceeded to the only remaining secret Decepticon base stationed there.

He was respectfully greeted by countless Cybertronians for they knew who he was but none of those greetings he was truly satisfied with. Those who were here at the base were mostly Decepticons-in-training and retired mentors. The bot he was looking for didn’t appear to be present. Or was he simply someone difficult to distinguish?

“Excuse me,” said Starscream to a passing blue bot, “do you know anyone who identifies by the name ‘Knock Out’ around here? I have important matters to discuss with him.”

The bot nodded and gestured diagonally to the left. “Yes sir. If Knock Out is the one you’re searching for, he’s right there in that room. Hardly ever leaves that place and never seems to talk to anyone. I don’t know him personally myself, sir.”

The silver jet gazed into the distance thoughtfully before acknowledging the bot. “I see. Thank you for informing me, cadet. You may go now.”

The blue bot nodded once more and hastily left. Starscream approached the room which he was directed to and knocked twice before entering.

At the first glance the interior of the room seemed to be a neat library of equipment and medical tools, carefully arranged in an orderly manner. Nobody appeared to be present at the moment despite the SIC letting himself in without anyone’s consent.

“Pardon the intrusion. Is there a certain ‘Knock Out’ who resides here?” he questioned aloud.

His voice echoed louder than he thought and almost immediately something clashed against a metal table as though startled. Quickly a prominent figure stumbled out, sheepish and dazed.

“Y-yes, that’s me.  I greatly apologise for the inconvenience of coming here.”

Starscream had to admit that he was surprised. What stood before him was a red ‘bot, with stunning features and an unusually attractive face. He looked quite young nonetheless, though sporting a mature chassis.

The silver mech shook his head. “No need to apologise. Knock Out is your name, is it not?”

“Yes… sir,” the young ‘bot replied softly.

Starscream hummed an ‘hmm’ in response and paced towards him. Knock Out seemed wary of his presence but remained still, optics following nervously the slim figure circling him.

“Do you know who I am?”

“… I’m afraid I don’t think I do, sir.”

 _Ah. So looks like he’s been kept in the dark,_ pondered Starscream curiously. _He_ is _addressing me as ‘sir’, however._

“I am Commander Starscream, second-in-command for the Decepticons stationed on Earth. I have personally come here to seek your assistance.”

Knock Out’s ruby optics sparked with surprise. He sounded disbelieved for a second. “You require _my_ assistance… on Earth, sir?”

“That is correct. I have thought over you carefully and decided that you will be a promising addition to my team. Since you have been under medical training, you will serve as a great physician for currently I lack the possession of any.”

The poor bot looked baffled. “I appreciate your offer, but why me, sir?”

Starscream sighed. “I don’t have any other choice. You are the only Cybertronian worthy and capable of meeting my expectations. There are many others like you, but no one can surpass your skills and ingenuity. That is why I chose you.”

Knock Out kept silent momentarily then spoke, quiet and uncertain. “Am I really that special?”

A tiny smile stretched from the commander’s lips. “Perhaps. Do you wish to assist me then, young one?”

Knock Out was deeply warmed by his soft words and gentle voice; he couldn’t object. The Commander seemed like someone he could trust and work with. Besides, an opportunity like this shouldn’t be passed on. He bowed his head slightly in compliance to the latter question.

“I would be honoured to work with you, Commander. I greatly appreciate this prospect you are presenting me with.”

“Then all is settled. You shall come with me and bring only all necessary equipment—you are officially a fully-fledged Decepticon from this moment on. We will then space-bridge back to Earth.”

*

Knock Out could not believe how Earth looked like. It was nothing he ever imagined: the atmosphere and surroundings were bizarre and fascinating! So much organic matter all clustered in one place as one large ecosystem. He could only stare in awe of all the uniqueness around him like the new environment.

“Do you like how Earth looks like?” asked Starscream, noticing his behaviour.

“Yes,” said the red bot. “It’s… beautiful.”

“I think the same. The main inhabitants of this planet are an intelligent species called humans—almost as intelligent as Cybertronians. They may be tiny in size compared to us but their intellect should not be misjudged. Other creatures living here are not quite like humans but are exceptional in their own way. We rely on humans as a form of communication and information regarding the Earth’s natural environment so as to do as little harm as possible. The Autobots are threatening to exterminate the human race and it is our responsibility to prevent that from happening—so that another war wouldn’t start when one is still going on.”

The younger bot nodded in understanding. “I will learn as much as possible about Earth, sir.”

Starscream glanced at him from the side, frowning a little. “You don’t have to add ‘sir’ at the end of almost every sentence, you know.”

“But isn’t that what I’m supposed to say, Commander?”

“Yes, but you’re the first ‘con to have called me ‘sir’ the most in the shortest period of time. It feels as though I’m royalty of some sort. I am merely your commander, not your leader. Save that for Megatron… when he awakens.”

Knock Out remained silent for a moment. He had heard about the tragic fate of the Decepticons’ leader and could only imagine the grief felt by those who were present when Megatron was badly hurt. He pushed the thought aside and focused his attention on the current situation.

“All right… Then how do I know when to use ‘sir’?”

“Hmm. How about only when you’re answering questions?”

“Okay.”

An awkward silence followed.

“Ah. While here on Earth, we are robots in disguise, so we take up the form of native machinery or vehicles to mask our identity. If any human apart from those we collaborate with, for example a civilian, sees us in our true form, much chaos would break out. I suggest you get an alternate form as soon as possible. Try to keep a low profile; besides that, anything is fine.”

Knock Out nodded once more. He had plenty to learn about this new planet and adjust to its surroundings. Meanwhile, Starscream brought him to a high canyon overlooking an endless highway. Here they watched from above the passing vehicles.

“Humans manufacture various types of vehicles for different purposes. However, I do believe there’s something that will catch your attention.”

They waited until something appealing drove by. The red mech was quite restless by now; nothing was of interest to him. Just boring slow cars with shabby paint. Doubtful he turned to his commander.

“Are you sure this is the best place to look?”

 “Well, it isn’t, but unless you obtain an alternate mode we can travel further to better places. This area is the closest to our base so there isn’t much of a choice.”

And so they waited longer. As soon as Knock Out was about to shut his optics lazily, a bright glint caught the corner of his optics. Optics fixed on its target he murmured, “There. That’s the one.”

He wasted no time scanning the flashy vehicle and was satisfied. Starscream watched him curiously; chin resting on a servo and head tilted at a minute angle. The ‘bot noticed his gaze and seemed taken aback.

“Um… is there something wrong?” he asked anxiously.

The SIC didn’t reply to him directly. “Your choice of vehicle intrigues me. I said ‘low profile’ and yet you chose to scan a speedy, slick sports car. Why not choose something capable of flight; like me, for example.”

Knock Out pouted a little. “You and I both know there aren’t any airborne vehicles around here and my only choice would be something land-based. Besides, I-I like things that are fast and attractive.”

The older mech’s gaze was now thoughtful. “Hmm. I see.”

He then stood up, glancing behind to gesture the mech to follow him. “Come on. Let me show you around the base.”

*

Starscream walked through with the young ‘bot the final part of the tour—his personal quarters. Knock Out stepped in and observed curiously before turning to his commander.

“It looks fairly decent,” he commented graciously. “Thank you.”

A nod of acknowledgment was the jet’s response. He straightened his back to speak in a more formal tone. “Since you just got here, you will require someone to assist and educate you in daily routines. I have discussed this prior to your arrival and it has been decided that I will mentor you until further notice. Do you have any objections to this arrangement?”

“No,” said Knock Out quickly. He realised his curtness and amended his mistake. “Sorry. No, sir.”

The atmosphere seemed to be stilled by a long, doubtful silence. Softly the seriousness in the commander’s optics dissipated and unease took its place. The voice he spoke in next surprised the grounder considerably much.

“Knock Out. You don’t have to be so formal, or overly conscious of what you say. I know we just met, but you don’t need to be so… afraid of me. If you don’t know anything, just ask. There’s no harm asking something you aren’t sure of and it’s fine to make mistakes now and then. Do you understand?”

Ruby optics dropped their gaze to the floor momentarily. They were contemplating; processing the words spoken—words spoken with such grace and concern. He even dropped his typical business-like tone. Why was the high-ranking Decepticon worried so much about him? Was there something prominently disturbing about his demeanour?

“Commander, I—” he stopped and continued slowly, “... I understand.”

“Good,” murmured Starscream, closing in to his apprentice. Leaning down he spoke softly into his audio. “If you truly understand, I do not want to see you doubting yourself in any way ever again neither be resistant talking to me. That is an order.”

A brief pause filled the silence. “Yes, sir.”

And then swiftly the jet’s face brushed the other’s lips ever so slightly, startling the mech. Wait… what?

“Remember that,” the smooth, silky voice whispered almost inaudibly.

Knock Out was left frozen in place after his mentor rose and headed for the door. Even after he was now dismissed, the red bot could not fully process what just happened. The metal doors closed as the finely-structured jet exited his quarters in even, nearly soundless steps.

He lifted a finger to his lips, the scene replaying itself continually in his processor. Unknowingly his entire frame heated up at the very thought of the sensation.

_He… kissed me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha omg. Onward to Chapter 2!


	3. II - Our Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out learns more about his commander and begins to doubt his attitude towards him. Things get awkward when they patrol together outside of base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> urgh the cringe continues; things only start to get more serious/defined in Dirty Job onwards

“Knock Out! Bring me that welder, will you?”

“Yes, Shockwave.”

Knock Out was currently helping the former medic Shockwave at the medical bay to repair a minor wiring entanglement in one of the Decepticon’s top fighters, Smokescreen. The hardy bot had returned from a little scuffle with the Autobot’s youngest but most skilful warrior Bumblebee, scratches and dents in his shining navy blue armour. Smokescreen was famous for being the brash and fearless one, apart from devising ingenious plans. Nonetheless he was friendly and cheerful to anyone.

It was his first time seeing Knock Out up close and he expressed his interest through a casual conversation, optics following the red mech closely.

“Hey, so you must be that new ‘con the Commander was talking about! Didn’t know you’d be a medic. Good thing too, Shockwave here is getting a bit too rusty to fix parts anymore and is stepping down.”

The heavy-built purple mech grunted in displeasure at the remark. Smokescreen apologised quickly and resumed his chat. Knock Out ignored him so far, acting as though the patient was never there.

“I’m Smokescreen. Knock Out’s your name, huh? Pretty catchy. What’s your alt-mode? Mine’s a sports car! I love fast and classy things.” While his arm was welded back in place, the blue mech caught sight of the tyres at Knock Out’s back and the flashy headlights at his front. “Ah, you’re a sports car too! Great choice. Seems like we have similar tastes, eh? Stylish and speedy. Come to think of it, the Commander sort of fits that description too; although I wouldn’t dare say that aloud to him.”

 _Stylish and speedy._ That phrase somehow caught the red ‘con’s attention. He remembered having a conversation about his choice of vehicle mode with Starscream. And then the thought of Starscream sent electricity sparking down his internal circuits. He still couldn’t shake the incident the day before out his head. He didn’t understand why the Commander did such a thing to him and wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the reason.

“… If you keep spacing out like that the Commander might have to throw you out of the team,” Shockwave’s stern voice intercepted his little dream bubble. Knock Out shook his helm to clear his thoughts in embarrassment, Smokescreen hiding a chuckle.

“Sorry,” mumbled the young bot. “I’m done welding your servo. Just give it a few minutes to settle and it should be back to normal.” He glanced at Shockwave. “Permission to be dismissed, sir.”

The purple mech nodded and Knock Out made his way out of the med. bay. Smokescreen, flexing his servo to test its dexterity, spoke thoughtfully a while later.

“He doesn’t talk much, does he?”

Shockwave stared at the ‘con. “I’m sorry, who?”

“Knock Out. He seems awfully polite, too. Makes me feel a little uneasy around him. And how old is he? He looks pretty young to me.”

“Who knows? It’s the Commander’s decision on choosing him. He has his reasons for letting the kid join the team.”

“Speaking of the Commander, have you noticed how he behaves around Knock Out? I never realised this before, but when I think about it I can’t help feeling he harbours some sort of special connection to him.”

Shockwave grunted. “What; like favouritism? Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not kidding! I know what I saw. I just feel that the Commander behaves in a more… lenient way around him as compared to us. It isn’t that obvious but you can tell by how his optics are so concentrated on him. It’s as though he’s watching his every move and surveying him.”

“You’re thinking too much, Smokescreen. Too much battling with Autobots has scattered your thinking processor. Even if that’s true, it’s only natural for the Commander to behave that way, since he _is_ the kid’s mentor, after all.”

“I am _not_ mad, Shockwave! Then again, I guess I may be overthinking.”

Smokescreen walked towards the door and a startled Knock Out, hiding outside to eavesdrop, quickly left the area. He thought of the conversation he just heard and pondered anxiously. Was what Smokescreen claimed true? Did Starscream really treat him differently from others? He _did_ kiss him the other day—or at least did something similar to that. Certainly that wasn’t something the Commander did to anyone.

Knock Out returned to his quarters for a quick power down. He was certain he had no more duties to perform and a little nap wouldn’t do any harm. If anyone needed him they just had to look or comm him directly.

Meanwhile, at the control room, Starscream left the task of monitoring the premises to Soundwave while he exited to find somebody. He happened to walk past Smokescreen who seemed to be in a hurry.

“Have you seen Knock Out?” the silver jet questioned him.

The blue mech stopped to look up at his commander. “Yes, sir. He just finished welding my servo for me in the med. bay. I’m not sure where he is now, though.”

Starscream looked disappointed for a moment. “I see. Carry on, Smokescreen.”

He continued to search the base and arrived at Knock Out’s quarters. Knocking twice he asked, “Anyone home?” only to receive silence in response. He entered nonetheless just to check nobody was there.

Optics scanned the area to discover a mass of dark red humped like a mountain of some sort at the working table. Apart from some tools scattered around, no doubt was the young mech taking a break on his own accord.

“Already taking a power down, I see? Are you really that free for resting?”

Knock Out jolted upright, startled to find the tall shadow of his commander looming over him. He shook his helm vigorously, stammering like a frightened sparkling.

“N-no, I’m sorry—I thought I could—”

He stopped once a kiss was placed on his lips. Starscream looked down at him, the same lenience in his optics. “I was just teasing you. Primus, you should learn to calm down, Knock Out.”

What the grounder didn’t like was how his commander was smiling at his bewildered response like it was amusing to witness. Besides, why was it that when he was alone with him the atmosphere suddenly enlightened as though a storm had just passed?

He hardened his expression sourly. “Well, you scared me.”

“I did, huh? No wonder you’re already so red—in the face.”

 _Slag it!_ It must’ve been that kiss earlier on! Now Knock Out was both mad and embarrassed, frustrated coping with the commander’s peculiar behaviour. It had barely been past a week and already he felt like coming to Earth wasn’t such a great idea anymore.

Looking away he muttered, “What do you want?”

The silver mech leaned against the table, slim ankles interlocking in a casual stance. He directed his optics to the blushing mech, replying calmly. “I wanted to ask how you’re coping here so far. Has it been tough on you? Perhaps you aren’t used to working as much as you do now than before.”

“I’m fine, thanks. I get used to new surroundings quite easily,” he retorted curtly. Abruptly afterwards he blurted, “Shouldn’t you be doing other things, like patrolling the area instead of talking to me?”

“Skyquake and Dreadwing are on patrol right now. I’ll go out only later when they return. Why; do you hate talking to me so much?”

“No! Of course not!” Knock Out realised his sudden outburst and hung his helm shamefully. “Sorry. I just feel that I’m sort of a hindrance for you. You keep sacrificing your time just to see me; I don’t know what I should do.”

Starscream edged closer, armour mere inches away from scratching the surface of the other’s. “You don’t have to do anything. I choose to see you on my own therefore you don’t disturb me at all.”

The red mech flinched as the jet closed the proximity between them. Surprised, the older mech spoke in slight confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“Why are you doing this?” he asked quietly.

That immoral look of compassion was difficult to turn away from. “Why do you think I’m doing this?”

 _Urgh,_ thought the medic, _I hate riddles; especially ones that have me involved._

He shrugged. “I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking you to tell me.”

There was a brief silence.

“You want me to tell you?” Starscream questioned. “All right—I will.”

Swiftly he leaned in for a kiss, refusing to let his apprentice break free. Gradually he progressed to deepening the kiss, first letting his glossa brush his lips for permission to enter his mouth. The young ‘con, baffled and shocked, wasn’t sure how to react and unconsciously opened his mouth. The glossa parted his lips smoothly, entering and teasing the unsuspecting prey inside. Sparks of electricity jolted from his mouth, sending sudden erratic bursts of energy throughout his circuits. Damned that winged ‘con—now there was no turning back. If Knock Out didn’t react soon he might just be swept away by this inexplicable situation.

Starscream withdrew slowly, letting his glossa tease the mech’s lips as he moved away. By then the poor grounder was stumped and pretty much unable to function. In a voice like smooth velvet his commander spoke to him, that very voice resonating eerily down the nape of his neck.

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you? What a slag you are; fancy making out with the Commander,” the jet mocked coldly. _Ouch._ That remark struck Knock Out hard in the spark.

There was a sudden surge of outrage as though someone turned on a light switch. Indignantly the red ‘con pushed the taller mech away and glared with optics piercing through his chassis like daggers. He wasn’t afraid of him now.

“I don’t understand how I could learn from you if you are my ‘mentor’,” he hissed. “All you do to me is take advantage of whatever current situation and twist it round to satisfy your desires. Haven’t you ever considered my feelings? Aren’t I any different from the others? I came here to learn, not to be toyed around like a _pet._ ”

Infuriated he stormed out of his quarters without even asking for permission to be dismissed to Primus-knows-where. Starscream, astounded, called after him but to no avail.

“Knock Out! Wait!”

Sighing, the silver mech trudged out sulkily. “I never knew that kid can be such a hothead. What harsh words he said to me, too! He’s got guts to talk back to me—how interesting.”

*

Smokescreen noticed a flash of red dash past him, immediately knowing who it was. He raised a servo to wave but stopped when he noted the enraged expression etched solid on his face. This was strange—Knock Out had never shown any signs of discontent ever since he stepped pede onto Earth. Perhaps something grave just happened and made him particularly unhappy. Wanting to cheer him up, Smokescreen attempted to follow after the ‘con.

“Hey!” he yelled. The red mech didn’t even glance. “You okay? What happened?”

The blue ‘con reached forward to grab him, only to receive a tight slap in return. Stunned, he stood there staring at the fuming mech in front of him.

Knock Out realised who he had hit and looked away. “Sorry. I’m just not in such a great mood now—too much running around in one day.”

Smokescreen sensed an undertone of hesitance. “Did the Commander demand you run errands for him or something?”

Bingo. The very mention of ‘the Commander’ made Knock Out wince with unease. Nonetheless Smokescreen remained calm and observed his junior’s response.

“Yeah, sort of. I… have to go now.”

Smokescreen shot out a servo to block his way. “Go where?”

The red mech stared at his senior with intense ferocity. “Uh… my lab.”

“Your lab is in the opposite direction, Captain Obvious. What exactly is going on, huh?” The blue ‘con had folded his servos and regarded him with worry. “If you have a problem you can talk to me about it. I won’t tell anyone else—I promise.”

Knock Out had absolutely no intention of sharing his twisted conversation with Smokescreen. He was angered by the fact that he was being teased and manipulated, but it also annoyed him that the SIC clearly had some sort of ulterior motive. He sighed irritably and stood without looking at the other ‘bot. “Tell me your honest opinion, Smokescreen—do you think the Commander treats me differently from everyone else?”

Smokescreen seemed a bit startled. He blinked his optics several times before answering slowly, “Well, that’s difficult to answer. I mean, everyone has different personalities and strengths so I don’t think ‘differently’ is a specific enough definition…”

Knock Out almost snapped, “I’ll rephrase it: do you feel the Commander is biased to me in any sort of way?”

 _Biased._ Now that was something that sparked an idea. The older blue ‘bot pursed his lips tight, before sighing, “What makes you think that?” Smokescreen felt ashamed. He had no courage to let out what was running in his processor.

The red ‘con whisked the two of them away to a corner for more privacy. His ruby optics darted back and forth as though on the lookout for hungry predators. His helm lowered as he mumbled, “Haven’t you noticed anything strange about the way the Commander treats me? He’s always talking to me whenever possible, asking me how I am, asking how I find work here, greeting me personally…”

“I think you’re making assumptions too soon,” butted Smokescreen and he continued quickly. “You only just met the Commander and joined the Decepticons. I guess it’s safe to say he’s just being friendly to you. He’s often that way with new members, and considering you’re the youngest ‘con in history he’s probably worried about you fitting in.”

 _Yeah, right._ Knock Out knew Starscream wasn’t merely acting Mr Nice Guy with him. He had with him some sort of twisted affection and odd interest for the red bot. There was something else beyond everyday interaction—talking, following orders, enquiring information—something blatantly intentional. He could sense it. Every time Starscream was near, he could feel a strong aura of unknown intention. Every minute action, every word, every enunciation—it seeped through him like a deadly virus. He was being entranced—manipulated. It was frustrating to be toyed with. Each time a smile curled on the Commander’s lips, Knock Out felt uneasy. That smile was full of secrets; full of desires. He didn’t want to continue being in a master-and-puppet situation—he was frightened.

“Well, then why don’t you try to clear my doubts for me? Let me ask you something: does the Commander usually engage in a…” He paused, searching for the right words. “Like an intimate relationship with his underlings?”

The astounded look on Smokescreen’s face made the young bot regret his choice of words instantly. Likewise, the blue ‘con was at a loss on how to react. Knock Out decided not to press further and pursed his lips into a thin line, nervously waiting for his senior’s response.

“Let’s see… ‘intimate relationship’, you say.” Amber optics flickered upwards in a pensive motion. “To be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if the Commander _does_ have a close bond with someone. In all my time here so far as a Decepticon, the Commander has proven himself to be a tough nut to crack. Nobody can truly predict what he might do, despite his typical composed attitude. I personally witnessed him executing a few of the Autobots’ most savage warriors on his own with much brutality in my early years as a member. Everything was over so quickly yet so much energon was spilled on the ground that it was terrifying to look at. What’s more amazing was how he remained calm throughout the clamour, as though nothing could shake him. That being said, he probably needs someone to turn to for assurance besides himself. I’m sure even the Commander, despite how independent he may seem, appreciates a little comfort from somebody. Otherwise, I really commend him if he could manage carrying all these burdens on his own. I most definitely wouldn’t be able to do that.”

The red mech stood rigid as he listened in silence. All that Smokescreen said actually made sense as he reflected upon his words. The more he thought about it, the more his spark sank and squeezed against his chest plating. He was being selfish, after all—he hadn’t thought about what Starscream had gone through to become who he was now. Guilt began to build up in his processor, but he couldn’t help doubting how the SIC treated him; he simply couldn’t understand his mentor at all.

Smokescreen was staring at the young bot with a mix of curiosity and concern. Optics darting swiftly to check for passing bots, he leaned in and whispered, “Why do you ask? Has the SIC proposed something special to you? Is that why you’ve been so edgy lately?”

Perplexed, Knock Out vented in to lessen his pent-up stress. The blue mech was surprisingly intuitive and straightforward. Clearly it would be challenging to keep secrets from him; nevertheless he proved he could keep his talkative mouth shut at the right times. The red bot decided it wasn’t worth starting an argument with his senior and let him in on some of his worries.

“I’m not sure what he’s trying to tell me, but I know he doesn’t see me the same way as everyone else,” he admitted quietly. Much to his surprise, his voice turned out sounding much calmer than he predicted.

Smokescreen raised both optic brows. “Oh? What makes you think that way?”

This, the young medic found terribly difficult to answer. “Let’s just say… there’s a different energy around him when it’s just us. Not the kind of energy you’d sense in a crowd or common group. It’s—how do I put this—the sort of feeling you get when someone just seems a little different to you, so they stand out from the rest.”

The blue ‘con contemplated his dilemma carefully, brows taut in a serious fashion. “I think I get what you mean. So in short, you have a crush on the Commander.”

“What? I never said that!” barked Knock Out sharply, before shutting his mouth tightly. His words echoed loudly off the walls with him suddenly raising his voice. Embarrassed, he dragged Smokescreen to a more deserted area in the HQ though there was no one else nearby. How did that bot even come to that preposterous conclusion?

Now the blue mech was grinning with a smug expression. “Aha! So there’s trouble brewing in love, I see. Well, why didn’t you say so earlier? There’s nothing to be ashamed of—everyone’s fallen for the SIC at least once in their lifetime, or at least admired him to a certain extent. His alluring charm is just too strong to resist.”

The red ‘con gritted his denta and growled in annoyance. “Wipe that smile off your face! Don’t jump to conclusions like that, will you? Besides, even if it _was_ a crush, it’s the Commander himself who feels that way about me!”

Uh-oh; he’d blurted it out too fast. There was no turning back now. Knock Out swore his entire frame heated up and his face evidently reddened with heat. Smokescreen’s optics widened like saucers as he gawked at the younger bot speechlessly.

“No,” he mumbled. And then his voice pitched. “No fragging way.”

Before he could react, he was seized by the older mech’s servos and shook backwards and forwards like a violent pendulum. “Knock Out, do you know what this means? Do you understand the situation you’re in right now?”

Utterly confused, the bot could only mumble, “Uh…”

“Slag it, I’m so damned envious of you right now! How I wish I could trade positions with you!” Smokescreen exuberantly punched a fist in the air with, what, angst?

This conversation was baffling the medic by the second. He was almost prepared to give up and walk away. “What do you mean? Why are you envious? What’s there to be envious about?”

The blue mech now regarded him seriously with a stern expression as he spoke in a hushed, low voice. “You see, rumour has it that the SIC’s first love was Megatron himself. They were inseparable and worked well together. Not a single quarrel occurred between them. But a while before Megatron fell into stasis lock from a devastating blow to the helm, critically damaging his processor, our Commander started acting oddly. We thought it was the stress of most operations pushed to him or the shock of Megatron’s injury, but we believed it was more than just that. He used to be more lively, our SIC; more enthusiastic, to say the least. It was around this time he gradually became less of a chatterbox and more composed—it was as though he matured both mentally and emotionally. Up till now we’re still not certain why he changed, but we respect his decision and support him all we can. That’s why everyone looks up to him so much; we understand he’s experienced many harsh situations and had to fight his way out of them one way or another.

“And this is where you come in. The rest of the Decepticons including myself, figured if there was someone to comfort him like how Megatron did, the Commander wouldn’t feel so tensed about his duties. We feel the need for somebody to be his outlet for stress where he could share his problems with, but so far to no avail. It’s as though he’s completely shut the door to his spark and refuses to let anyone in. Maybe deep down, he’s still mourning about our Leader and wants nobody but him. With what you claimed, Knock Out; that changes the entire story. There’s a strong chance the SIC would be running at top speed again, enthusiastic as before. You could be the solution to all his problems.”

The red ‘con took a while to digest all the info. This was too much to take in one day. Smokescreen leaned closer and hardened his expression rather unnervingly.

“So you see, newbie—having the SIC fall for you is a fate everyone dreams of. We all want him to be genuinely happy once more and regain the strength to lead the team in Megatron’s honour. If he really _does_ have a crush on you, you shouldn’t dare try to object. You’re one heck of a lucky mech, you. I’d grab on to him and not let go before it’s too late, if I were you.”

Knock Out never expected such high praise of Starscream. Everybody he’s met so far spoke of him in such high regard. And then there was him—shouting and insulting his mentor and storming off like a sparkling. What a way to introduce himself to a Decepticon of superior ranking! What’s worse was that he was the youngest to be made officially into a ‘con, personally hand-picked by Starscream, and mentored under him. Clearly that was enough to tell the red mech was the real deal to have caught the optics of the SIC. He totally screwed up his future career by rebelling against a subject of authority. Who knows what might happen to him next?

 While he organised his thoughts silently, Smokescreen suddenly reverted to his usual self and flashed a wide smile to his junior. “Say, Knock Out, do _you_ have any feelings for the Commander?”

The medic straightened himself offhandedly. “Not at the moment. I respect him, of course, but there’s nothing beyond respect that I have for him.”

A sigh vented from the older bot and he mock-punched the red mech’s chest. “You’re too stiff, kiddo. Learn to loosen up a little. Who knows? Maybe you’ll fall for him like how he fell for you. Hey, but whatever happens, I’ll support you, ‘kay?”

Stunned, Knock Out stared after him as the blue ‘con slipped past him and walked away. Several pede-steps afterwards he paused to swivel his helm around. “Oh, and don’t worry. I won’t tell a spark about your ‘secret’. See ya!”

With that, Smokescreen vanished from sight in an instant. Great—now Knock Out had to figure out what he should do on his own. His first priority was to clear things up with Starscream so their relationship wouldn’t go astray. Now the problem was where to find the long-legged mech; he did say he was going out to patrol later on. He could always comm his mentor directly but felt too ashamed to do that. Mustering his courage, the young bot decided on finding the seeker personally.

 

The hint of grey wings just slipped past and turned into a corner. Alarmed, Knock Out quickly called out, “Commander!” Shortly afterwards, he took a few steps forward to come face-to-face with Starscream, who’d stopped and halfway turned around. Slight shock was evident in his scarlet optics but nonetheless retained their leniency.

“Oh. Good afternoon, Knock Out.”

The silver mech’s words were enunciated with such grace—especially his name—that it sent shivers of electricity down the medic’s back. Ruby optics offlined momentarily as the bot regained his energy after running around the HQ. Starscream tilted his helm slightly in curiosity.

“Were you perhaps looking for me? You appear a bit frazzled.”

It was now or never. The red ‘con made the effort to look presentable in front of his superior as he spoke as firmly as he could. “Yes, I was. I came because… I wish to apologise.” Blinking, the older bot continued to gaze at his underling. “I haven’t been as respectful to you as I should be. I went ahead and acted out based on my own intentions and I’m ashamed of that. I… wasn’t aware of the consequences my actions would impact on you. That being said, I will try my best to be more useful to you.”

Starscream merely looked on with a faraway, pensive expression. What could he possibly be thinking? After a while he calmly turned back around and slowly walked forwards. “I’m just about to take over the patrol. Come with me,” was all he said without looking back.

*

Mentor and apprentice both patrolled a mainly deserted highway in the countryside. Despite Starscream greeting him ‘good afternoon’, it was already evening as the sun was swiftly swallowed by the night. It was approaching winter season in the area they were; a time where the climate was at its coldest and white precipitation called snow fell and accumulated in certain regions. The days were shorter and the nights were longer during this time, so the humans retired earlier than usual from work. It was rather peaceful to drive down the black gravelled road with the SIC cruising in the sky above, both bots moving as parallel as possible while keeping a good distance away from being too close. Knock Out quite liked his new alt-mode and the comfort it gave him; easy to navigate yet fast and efficient.

The silver ‘con’s radar detected no plausible threats or humans nearby and felt safe to engage in a conversation with his apprentice. “Say, Knock Out,” he began calmly. There was no immediate response but he continued. “Do you really hate me so much?”

Hate? The word struck the medic right in the spark like something was squeezing some of his energon out from inside. He didn’t know exactly what he felt for his mentor. Swallowing his doubts, he replied simply, as nonchalantly as possible, “I don’t hate you, sir. I’m just… confused.”

Starscream thought for a moment. “What are you confused by?”

The hint of a scoff was evident in the younger mech’s tone. “I think you know very well what’s making me confused, Commander.”

Sunlight was close to almost none by then. Knock Out switched on his headlights for better view of the road ahead. The seeker masked a chuckle. “You never fail to intrigue me. I’m glad we are partners.”

Partners? Whoever said they were ‘partners’? As far as the red bot was concerned, they were simply mentor and apprentice; nothing more, nothing less. He was already afraid what could happen if they explored beyond their hierarchical liaison. It seemed Starscream had taken a few steps ahead and crossed the line of a ‘healthy’ platonic relationship. Smokescreen wasn’t lying about the SIC being unpredictable—you never know what you’ve landed yourself into until it’s too late.

Knock Out was about ready to give up fighting his inexplicable dilemma. Venting a small sigh, he mumbled tiredly, “Please don’t tease me. I’m no good at riddles, so spare me the games and cut to the chase.”

Silence followed for a while, and then suddenly the sleek jet veered away from the road and flew towards the barren countryside. The red ‘con initially figured he was taking a detour but quickly realised he was heading for a completely different direction. Startled, the medic hurried after his superior, tyres skidding off the road and onto the bumpy, uneven ground.

“Commander? Where are you going?”

“We’ll head back to base soon. For now, let’s take a break.”

Since when were they allowed to take breaks in the middle of a patrol? Sure, there was no sign of activity from the opposing Autobots thus far, but shouldn’t they at least be more cautious? Thousands of questions were running in his processor but he kept silent and followed the lean seeker.

When they were out of sight from the highway, Starscream transformed back to robot mode and likewise Knock Out did the same. An abandoned mining cave was located nearby with enough room for two Cybertronians to comfortably move about. The tall bot retreated deeper into the crevice and stopped midway where it wasn’t too far from the entrance. Nervously the red ‘con stood beside him and anticipated his next move.

“You were worried… about this.”

A long, curved talon traced its way up the front of his neck and stopped at his lips, before lightly grazing the surface and moving away. Astonished, Knock Out flinched and widened his optics in shock. Starscream frowned slightly, looking disappointed.

“Do you hate it?” he questioned. It wasn’t a demand or a tease.

The medic’s face morphed into a slight pouting expression with a look of annoyance.  Personally, the seeker found this stubborn side of him adorable. As quickly as he became cross, Knock Out’s expression changed once more and now had an unreadable emotion like a mix of insecurity and absence.

“I may be a physician but reading emotions isn’t my forte. I’ve never been good at socialising and I don’t know if I ever will be. I’m already confused enough. I don’t want to be confused further.”

Starscream gazed at him before offlining his optics for a moment, and then leaned down slightly to lift the red mech’s chin upwards. “I expected a little more from you, youngling,” he confessed. “You are, after all, my _first_ choice in terms of skill. But no matter—as your mentor, it is my responsibility to properly train you the ways of a Decepticon. For now, all I expect from you is to follow my instructions obediently.”

Frankly, Knock Out was terribly nervous. He’d grown to respect the commander out of fear; he wondered if the others felt the same, though he highly doubted so. Before he could protest, the young bot was pulled into the seeker’s embrace and a soft kiss was placed onto his lips. Not this again! Swiftly afterwards, that familiar, slightly raspy yet velvety voice whispered into his audio receptor three distinct, unmistakable words. The red mech stiffened from shock.

“Why—”

“Don’t tell anyone.”

Composed as usual, Starscream moved away and started walking out towards the entrance as though nothing ever happened. Baffled, Knock Out could only stare after him stupidly as his processor blanked out.

“Come. It’s time we head back,” the commander said simply.

The young bot unwillingly trailed after him as he pondered long and hard during the journey back to base. All he wanted was to power down and clear his processor from everything that was thrown at him under one day. He convinced himself that the seeker had a reason for whatever he’s doing—or perhaps this was all done on a whim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen is a Decepticon... But hey, he's still a good guy and a nice bot. He can win Best Friend Award hands-down.


	4. III - Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decepticons head to a coal mine where the Autobots are harvesting energon crystals but cause damage to the cave at the same time. As a result, Knock Out and Starscream get trapped inside. The medic finds himself in yet another inescapable situation with his mentor.

No matter what he did, Knock Out simply could not focus at the task at hand. Shockwave, serving as an observer while the young bot performed his duties as a medic should be, was eyeing him oddly. If he kept this up any longer, the purple ‘con would give him a long lecture about being more serious and whatnot. Well, but how was _he_ to blame when a certain someone was making things worse for him out of everyone’s notice? Those same three words were constantly repeating at the back of his mind like a broken tape recorder.

 _Tch, I got to snap out of it and focus,_ the red mech scolded himself. He was organising various medical tools and equipment, trying his hardest not to misplace anything. Already he mistook a scalpel for something else and almost put it where it shouldn’t belong. Annoyed, he shook his helm to clear his cloudy processor and concentrated with a taut expression at what he was moving.

“Something bugging you, Knock Out?”

Startled, the bot turned around to face his superior. “Ah… it’s nothing, Shockwave. I’m just a little confused with arranging so many tools at once. No worries.”

The purple mech stared at him through his single, large yellow optic. Shockwave had no face to begin with, so nobody could really tell what he was feeling. It was rather daunting to be around him so most bots preferred to leave him be. Heavy pede-steps approached the red bot and Shockwave waved a servo to dismiss him.

“Go ahead and rest for today. I will take over from here.”

Knock Out was grateful and heaved a huge internal sigh of relief. He bowed slightly and made his way out the med. bay. “Thank you, sir. Sorry for troubling you.”

Just as he stepped out, a blaring alarm sounded, shocking him. This was the first time it ever happened since he arrived on Earth. He caught sight of Smokescreen running past at the corner of his optic and apparently the blue mech noticed him too.

“Hey, what are you still standing there for? Get your aft moving and assemble!” barked the older bot brazenly. Taken aback, Knock Out followed behind with no complaints. He had never seen Smokescreen so angry or serious before. Something grave must’ve happened for the alarm to go off and everyone to scurry.

As he followed the blue mech, Smokescreen eventually came to a stop where the rest of the ‘cons were already gathered in the middle of the command centre where all operations of the base were supervised. Soon after, Starscream emerged and stood facing his team on ground level from the higher storey. Knock Out had to purse his lips as a chill ran down his frame the instant the seeker stepped out.

“Fellow Decepticons,” began the silver mech in a strong yet calm, commanding voice. “Our systems have detected Autobot activity near the suburbs at a current coal-mining site. All human personnel have been evacuated when a massive explosion occurred, destroying a great amount of natural resources. We don’t know how many of them there are, but I suspect it is likely to be the Wreckers.”

Murmuring quickly exchanged between the ‘cons. A little embarrassed, Knock Out whispered to Smokescreen, “Wreckers?” The blue bot frowned deeply at him in shock.

“What? You mean you’ve never heard of them? Where have you been living your whole life—under a rock?”

Technically, that was somewhat of the truth. Knock Out hardly left his lab or went out into the city, for that matter—this was the first time he travelled so far, let alone step _out_ of Cybertron and onto another planet. He might as well be called ‘primitive’.

“But what would Autobots want at that sort of place? Coal?” questioned Skyquake. He was the older and more short-tempered of the twins, often doing something without thinking twice. Dreadwing, being more sensible, shot his brother a glare for speaking in a sarcastic tone to the SIC. Starscream, on the other hand, didn’t appear disturbed by the rudeness.

“I believe there is something more valuable than coal hidden in that cave; something any Cybertronian would go after. After all, its existence on Earth isn’t impossible.”

Knock Out pondered for a moment. The thought then struck him and he held back a gasp. _Energon—_ the life force of all Cybertronians and the equivalent of blood and food. Cybertronians only needed energon to live; without it, their sparks would not last long. Living in a foreign planet where resources were scarce, they needed all the energon they could get to fuel their energy.

Starscream soon spoke once more. “Therefore, since Wreckers should not be taken lightly, we will need sufficient power to combat them. Dreadwing, Smokescreen and I shall be assigned this mission. The rest of you remain here as backup and keep a lookout around the perimeter of the base. We don’t want any pesky intruders discovering our headquarters or damaging any more property.”

“Yes, sir!” the ‘cons shouted in unison. The young medic was amazed by their level of dedication—he could sense their energy fields pulsing with similar vitality and urgency. The selected bots for the mission were already moving out in a single file, the commander leading the front. Suddenly he turned his helm back to the cluster of remaining ‘cons.

“Knock Out,” he said, firmly. Stunned, the red bot stiffened himself and faced his mentor. All optics was now on him, almost as surprised as he was. Up till now, no one had really spoken much about the newest member except feedback that he was an excellent medic despite his young age.

A hint of a smile curled the edges of the seeker’s lips; so insignificant that it was easy to miss. “We may require your medical assistance if anyone gets hurt on the job. I assume you can handle defending yourself against bulky bots with bad tempers?”

His words shocked the entire team. Skyquake pointed a finger at the medic, who was nearly half his size. “But sir, isn’t he too inexperienced for this kind of mission? It’d be his first encounter with actual Autobots, and _Wreckers_ to make it worse!”

“Exactly—plus he’s also a medic, not a warrior. His job is to save lives, not endanger them. We can’t risk losing our only doctor besides Shockwave, Commander,” chipped in Smokescreen, expressing concern.

“It’s best if he—”

“I can handle it,” Knock Out voiced, as loud and firmly as he could. No one interrupted him now as they stared with wide optics and raised brows. The red mech swallowed his nervousness and raised his helm slightly to boost his confidence. “I will try. I may be a medic, but I’m well capable of breaking things like any other bot can. After all, I’m still armed with weapons though I rarely use them.”

Starscream nodded solemnly and averted his gaze forward. “Good. We are running short of time—keep close to Smokescreen and get to the location as fast as you can. Meanwhile, Soundwave, you’re in charge while I’m gone. Decepticons, move out!”

Several running steps forward and the silver mech transformed into a sleek fighter jet, taking off to the sky. Dreadwing followed suit, his alt-mode more bulky and fearsome. Smokescreen glanced behind his shoulder and flashed a smile.

“Well, that leaves us! Better get going and catch up to them—jets are tremendously fast, you know? But we are _racing_ cars; built for speed! Race you to the cave!”

As quick as a flash, the blue ‘con had already transformed and sped off, out of the base. Hastily Knock Out transformed as well, chasing after his senior. Smokescreen still retained his cheerful outlook despite being deployed on a serious mission. That truly showed off his confidence in himself and his team mates. The young bot tried to keep pace, driving at top speed right behind the blue ‘con’s tailpipe. This was Knock Out’s first official mission—no training or small tasks given beforehand on Earth. It was going to be a test of his skills, courage and adaptability.

 

While on the way to the site of chaos, Knock Out realised it was taking them much longer than he anticipated. Didn’t they have a quicker way of getting there, like via a ground-bridge? Starscream used a space bridge to teleport from Earth to Cybertron and back. Perhaps operating the space bridge used up a large amount of power; thus depleting the already limited sources of energon available. Nevertheless, he was certain by this time, the two seekers were already at the cave before them.

“Hey, uh, Smokescreen? Are we reaching soon?” asked the red bot worriedly.

“Why are you asking me? You _do_ have the coordinates of the cave, don’t you? You should know precisely how close we are from it.”

“Yes, but, I’m just asking for reassurance.”

Smokescreen gave a hearty laugh, which offended the medic a little. “Having the nerves, huh? Don’t worry; I felt the same way on my first mission too. It’s fine to make a few mistakes, but don’t screw up too much.” He paused, and then questioned curiously, “That reminds me. I saw you and the Commander returning together from outside yesterday. Did you accompany him during the last patrol?”

Ah; that was the time he didn’t wish to remember the most. Knock Out replied offhandedly, “Yes, he asked me to. What of it?”

A deep hum sounded from the other mech’s vocals. “My suspicions were right! So, did anything interesting happen between the two of you? Anything you learned about him?”

The red mech heaved a sigh. “I don’t know. Like you said, he’s difficult to understand. I barely comprehend him at all. Honestly, it tends to scare me.”

“You’re scared of the _Commander?_ Well, he’s usually solemn and all, but I’m not afraid of him. Rather, I have a high level of respect; that’s why I don’t want to disappoint him, and neither does anyone else. If you have any problems, he’s the bot you can talk to—besides me, of course.”

Before Knock Out could reply him, their comm-links were interrupted.

“Smokescreen, Knock Out. Dreadwing and I have just arrived at our destination. How far away are you from the location?”

“We’ll be there shortly, sir! Less than two kliks away!” answered Smokescreen.

“Make haste about it. We don’t know what’s happened in there while we were heading here. We will go on ahead, but proceed with caution when you arrive. The area is littered with rubble and loose rocks.”

“Copy that. On our way as fast as we can,” chirped the blue bot, offlining his comm-link. He turned his attention to Knock Out and accelerated, engines revving loudly. “Heard what the boss said? Sounds like we’ve got an exciting adventure ahead!”

The red mech didn’t quite share his enthusiasm. An unstable cave with giant rocks and boulders potentially cascading upon them any time clearly spelled danger. If this was what being a Decepticon meant, he wasn’t sure if he was fully prepared for it. His spark was at stake even if he wasn’t involved in battle given the circumstances.

They arrived promptly, just as Smokescreen said, at the targeted location. Both bots transformed and cautiously observed the perimeter. No sign of humans or Autobots outside. The place _was_ a mess, however; just like a scene right out of an action film. A wide, gaping hole where the explosion occurred scarred the entrance of the mining site. Knock Out cringed slightly at the sight of it.

“Come on, doc, let’s head inside,” urged the older mech quietly, gesturing him to stick close. “Watch out for rubble and don’t make a sound. ‘Always be on guard and attack immediately unless intercepted by a team mate—no hesitations!’ That’s what we were taught. Back then it wasn’t the Commander who used to say it, but Megatron. I hope the old bot’s still hanging tough, though.”

Smokescreen went completely silent afterwards. Funny, the medic still hadn’t caught a glimpse of the Decepticon leader yet despite his time here. The ‘cons seemed really protective about their leader and rarely whispered a word about him. Knock Out began to wonder where Megatron could be in their base and if anyone monitored his well-being. Shockwave, maybe? Soundwave was another possibility. The slim purple mech wasn’t much of a talker to begin with and hardly spoke, often stationed at HQ. But now wasn’t the time for pondering and the medic shook his helm to clear his thoughts. His current priority was to double as a combat soldier while keeping his medical profession in check.

After walking down the tunnel from the entrance, they neared the end where it opened up to a large cavern with several branching tunnels. Railway tracks lined the ground for mining carts to navigate around. A large pile of coal sat in the centre like a black mountain almost as tall as the bots themselves. Knock Out raised his optic brows.

“That’s a _lot_ of coal,” he murmured, impressed. Glancing over he noticed Smokescreen making quizzical expressions at each of the branching tunnels. The red mech walked over to him, blinking curiously. The only way to know the right tunnel was to comm Starscream and enquire their location. He mustered his courage and decided to make the call himself, but Smokescreen was quicker.

“Commander, this is Smokescreen. We’re already inside the cave. No Autobots or humans spotted so far. Which tunnel do we go into?” his tone was serious.

“Enter the second to your left. It should lead you to a much larger cavern with clusters of crystallised energon stuck high in the walls. Fortunately this is a coal-mining site, not precious gems and stones. The humans appeared to have left them alone.”

The blue bot gestured Knock Out to the one of the tunnels. “We’re heading there now. Anything else we should look out for?”

“There are Wreckers, definitely—Breakdown and Bulkhead. You’d hear them before you see them. They seem to be using drilling equipment to lodge the energon loose. Their actions are causing the entire structure of the cave to weaken, however, so we don’t have much time to idle before the walls come crumbling down on us.”

As they walked further down they could spot the silver mech and Dreadwing crouching down by a corner, observing what was beyond. Both Smokescreen and Knock Out carefully made their way towards them in a stealthy fashion. The blue ‘con tapped Starscream’s back with a finger.

“Psst, Commander.”

The lean jet turned his helm slightly and nodded. He then began explaining the plan for execution. “Dreadwing and I will distract those two while Smokescreen, move as much of the energon they’ve mined away from them. Knock Out, you remain here and keep a lookout for any threats. Only assist when absolutely necessary. Everyone understand?”

All ‘cons nodded and Starscream gave the order to proceed. While he and Dreadwing approached the two Autobots with raised weapons, Smokescreen turned to Knock Out and whispered to him while keeping sight of the enemies.

“Two-thirds of the Wreckers, it seems. Wheeljack is the only one missing—he’s the speedster of the trio and the most powerful. Luckily for us the two ‘B’s are mostly brawn and no brain, so hopefully things wouldn’t go too bad. Gotta scoot—jump right into action when you know you need to!”

The red mech observed from his post the battle as it unravelled. The seekers were already close and it seemed the two burly ‘bots had spotted them. Knock Out focused hard to listen to what they were saying, weapons on standby.

“All right Autobots, care to tell us what you’re doing here?” Dreadwing bellowed, startling his rivals. Breakdown, a navy blue bot with yellow optics, scoffed as he glared back.

“Decepticons! _Just_ what we needed when we’ve mined almost all there’s to take from this stupid cave. What; are you gonna try to stop us? Do you need all this energon for yourself, too? Ah! I know—you need it for your beloved Megatron, don’t you? Oh the poor bot, berth-ridden and unable to move or speak! Hahaha!”

Breakdown burst out laughing and Bulkhead soon joined in. The other burly ‘bot, this one green and quite clumsy, raised his fist threateningly at the ‘cons. “We’ve got time to tackle some pesky ‘cons, haven’t we? I’ve always wanted to beat Starscream into a pulp until he becomes completely unrecognisable!”

The two Autobots had abandoned their drilling equipment and were reared up, ready to fight. They closed in on the seekers, who stood their ground. Starscream then spoke, serious but composed, “Unfortunately for you, I am not so easily beaten.”

Swiftly afterwards, a merciless brawl began. Knock Out soon couldn’t keep track of what was happening—limbs flying everywhere, the sound of metal clashing on metal, loud groans and battle cries and dust from the soil below kicked up and clouding up the surroundings. Amidst the chaos, Smokescreen managed to slip past unnoticed as he quickly worked to move as much energon away as possible. The seekers were leading the two ‘bots further from their labour, giving Smokescreen more time to work.

There was much more than Knock Out initially thought, however, and he started to wonder if he should jump in to help. How was he going to get past the duelling bots without being noticed? Smokescreen appeared to have a phase shifter with him, so he could easily walk through solid objects to get to another location with it activated. While he contemplated what he should do, a sudden voice nearby scared him out of his frame.

“Well, well, well. What have we here? Have the ‘cons gotten a new pet?”

Knock Out looked up to be faced with a white mech with piercing blue optics. Since he was so focused on watching the battle, he let his guard down and now another ‘bot found his way to him. There was no time to help Smokescreen now—he had a huge problem to handle on his own. The medic narrowed his optics and quickly jumped to his pedes.

“You must be Wheeljack,” he hissed, circling the mech slowly. The opposing ‘bot snickered and gave a wicked grin, double swords in his servos. He tossed them into the air and caught them perfectly, repeating the process, to show off his skills.

“Looks like you’re well-informed,” retorted the white bot. “And who must you be? I’ve never seen you before. You look too young to be fighting a war like this, if I must say so myself. But since you’re already a part of it, there’s no turning back, is there?”

Wheeljack lashed out an armed servo and the red mech dodged it quickly. The young ‘con was glad that speed was one of his strengths. His rival grunted, slightly impressed. “The name is Knock Out,” he eventually replied, going for a slash to the mech’s abdomen with his razor-sharp buzzsaw. The ‘bot groaned as he began leaking energon from the deep cut left behind. “I don’t need to tell you any more than that.”

With Wheeljack’s speed harshly decreased from the wound, Knock Out gave him several more nasty slashes and beat him up with all his power. He then yelped as the sharp edge of the sword dug into his servo, causing a piercing pain in his upper chassis. While he continued to battle the brutish Autobot by himself, his comm-link was interrupted by Smokescreen.

“Hey, doc, listen up! Care to lend a servo? I’m having some trouble moving all these energon chunks by myself. Things aren’t looking too great on the seekers’ side, either—their speed is on par with the ‘bots’ strength!”

Knock Out gritted his denta as he braced himself against the double swords forcing themselves onto him. Despite being severely injured, Wheeljack wasn’t giving up.

“I’m a little busy here! I’m sorry, I can’t help you right now!” the medic replied curtly. With all his strength, he fought back and pushed the Autobot away, pedes digging onto the ground for support. Suddenly an unexpected kick from the swing of a leg toppled the ‘con sideways and he crashed onto the ground. He tried to get back up as quickly as he could but was pinned by a big, chunky pede crushing onto his helm.

Knock Out’s agonising cries alarmed Smokescreen. “What’s wrong? Are you fighting someone? Wait—could it be Wheeljack? Holy Primus, get out of there, Knock Out! He’s gonna rip you apart!”

There was no further response from Smokescreen as Knock Out groaned under the weight of the other mech. What the blue ‘con did afterwards, he didn’t know. He tried to activate his remaining buzzsaw but got his servo slammed down by Wheeljack’s other pede. The white mech snickered as he watched his opponent suffer under his pedes.

“Not bad for a medic; not bad at all,” he commented coldly.

The red ‘con shot him a glare through ruby optics. Wheeljack laughed eerily.

“Don’t look at me like that. You know how I can tell? Normal bots wouldn’t have buzzsaws or drills as their weapons. While you have decent weaponry, you’re all looks and no talk. Seems like you’re still too young to fight Autobots, _doctor_. Time to finish you.”

As the ‘con braced himself for the worst, there was a sudden loud clash of metal as though someone just punched the living daylights out of Wheeljack. Upon onlining his optics, Knock Out was greeted with surprise at the sight of a familiar mech.

“Commander? What are you doing here?”

Starscream aimed multiple direct shots with his null-ray blasters at the Autobot and swiftly kicked him with a slender leg, the white mech collapsing and now unconscious. This was all done in a matter of kliks, the silver jet maintaining the same composed expression. Knock Out was awed by his power and finally understood when Smokescreen described what he was capable of doing. Starscream nudged Wheeljack with a pede to check if he was still conscious, and then turned his attention to Knock Out.

“Are you all right? Smokescreen informed me about your situation and I came over to assist while he took care what’s left of Bulkhead. Never mind the energon—we’ll make do with what we have.”

Dazed, the red mech slowly sat up and rubbed his helm. “I’m fine, sir; just a few scratches and maybe dents here and there. Nothing serious.”

The silver jet extended a servo to offer him help. Hesitant, Knock Out stared at the servo warily at first, and decided to ignore it as he stood up without assistance. Haughtily he dusted himself and straightened his frame to show nothing was wrong.

“You had me worried, you know,” Starscream admitted, concern in his voice. The red mech refused to accept his tone and dismissed it as an act. “Are you even listening to me, Knock Out?”

“I told you—I’m fine. Now, are we going to help Dreadwing and Smokescreen?”

Disappointment was evident in the seeker’s expression, but he decided to let it slip. Leading the way, he quickened his pace and Knock Out followed. “Yes. Now that their leader is taken out, they shouldn’t hold up for much longer.”

 

When the duo arrived where the four bots battled one another, they immediately noticed all of them were weakened with prolonged fighting. Smokescreen was the only exception, exuberantly prancing about with dexterity and power, throwing point-blank punches at Bulkhead. Dreadwing appeared to be wrestling with Breakdown, both bulky bots struggling against each other’s strength. Smokescreen caught sight of Knock Out and grinned.

“Knock Out! You’re okay! Lucky for you the Commander was there to save you!”

The red mech flushed slightly at the last two words. Starscream didn’t ‘save’ him; he _helped_ him. Soon, both Autobots backed out and called it quits. Breakdown growled and angrily wiped energon off his face from a wound he acquired.

“Next time, slagging Decepticons—we’ll finish off what we left of you. Next time you won’t be so lucky! Mark my words!” he spat, narrowing his yellow optics. Quickly, he and Bulkhead turned and fled to retrieve their fallen accomplice. Halfway through, Bulkhead halted and swung his wrecking ball onto the wall and grinned.

“Here’s a parting gift—may you rust in this human-infested cave!”

Not long afterwards, the entire structure of the cave shook and all four alarmed ‘cons looked up. The already weakened walls were deteriorating further from the Autobots’ tampering. Starscream quickly instructed his team mates with urgency.

“The cave is too unstable to hold its structure much longer. We have to work quickly to escape unharmed. Each of us, grab as many energon clusters as you can and transform to navigate faster. Hurry!”

The ‘cons wasted no time and seized whatever energon they could, and then transformed and sped away. Dodging rocks and pebbles raining from above as the walls closed in, Dreadwing was first to escape, followed by Starscream. Knock Out, who was last, got one of his tyres pierced by a rock and yelped. Smokescreen sped on ahead, unable to hear his junior’s cries amidst the roaring of falling rubble. Starscream swivelled round and raced back inside upon noticing the medic was in trouble. Shocked, Dreadwing called out to him.

“Commander, what are you doing? You’re gonna be buried alive!” cried the seeker.

“Knock Out is still in there! I can’t leave him alone—go without me!”

Midway racing back in, the other side’s walls began to crumble as well. Scrap! They were going to be trapped like this! Starscream attempted to steer Knock Out in the right direction as his punctured tyre was causing his navigation to go haywire. No one could risk transforming since they were carrying precious energon which they lacked, and caught in the weather of raining rocks. Realising both sides of the walls were crumbling towards them, they sprinted forwards at top speed—only to be taken aback by the ceiling at the entrance collapsing before them.

That was it—it was the end of their lives—or so they thought.

Just when both ‘cons figured they were done for, the deterioration of the walls subsided, leaving slightly enough space for two bots to stand in. In that narrow space they took a while to register they were still living, coolant stuck to their frames. How they survived was probably a miracle. Starscream knew his remaining team mates were waiting anxiously outside for them.

“Dreadwing, Smokescreen; we’re okay. The walls stopped closing in but we’re trapped only a few steps away from the entrance. Return to base to deposit the energon and get reinforcements. We can’t risk busting ourselves out from this unpredictable cave; manual labour is required to safely remove the rocks and let us escape. There’s too much rubble for only the two of us to move alone. Someone fetch Shockwave to fix Knock Out’s punctured tyre, as well.”

Smokescreen’s apprehensive voice, though muffled, echoed through the wall of rubble. “Hang in there, both of you! We’ll get as much help as we can!”

There was no response from Dreadwing but the trapped ‘cons assumed their team members had already left to hurry back to base. Knock Out was left alone with Starscream— _again._ At this point of time, it was getting ridiculous to ignore his mentor when they couldn’t seem to be separated. The seeker transformed and carefully placed the energon crystals in a safe corner, the medic then doing the same. The red mech bumped against the remaining solid wall and let himself fall downwards where he sat on his aft, pulling a face.

“You shouldn’t have returned to help me. Now we’re _both_ trapped.”

“Well, I couldn’t let you be offlined here alone, could I? It’s my responsibility to ensure the safety of my team,” answered Starscream calmly.

Knock Out couldn’t help thinking there was a double meaning behind his words. Nonetheless, he folded his servos and continued to sulk. The silver mech eventually sat down as well and stared at the rubble blocking the entrance with a distant expression. As they sat in silence, the red bot noticed something odd about the seeker’s chassis.

“Hey, what happened to your wing? I think I see energon leaking.”

Surprised, Starscream observed his wings and realised a rock was lodged in between the top of his left wing. He appeared somewhat embarrassed and shifted his wings uneasily. “Ah. This is nothing; I’ll be fine.”

Now serious, Knock Out edged closer to inspect his mentor’s injury. “You could get an infection if that rock stays in your wing for too long. Let me do my job as a medic and get it out for you.”

The seeker started to panic and tried to reject his apprentice’s offer. “No, it doesn’t hurt, really…” Unfortunately, the red mech misunderstood and gave him a reassuring smile. This was the first time he smiled in front of the seeker but regrettably, at the wrong time. Whether it was a genuine or forced smile, it didn’t matter.

“Don’t worry; it’d just sting a little and then you’ll be all right.”

Knock Out was incredibly close to the silver mech and intruded his personal space. Slender fingers were reaching out to his wings and Starscream watched him nervously. This situation was highly dangerous for the seeker and could go wrong with one slight mistake. Oblivious, the medic carefully proceeded with removal of the rock. He placed a hand at the root of the wound while gently easing the object out, bit by bit. The lean mech bit on his lower lip as he endured the sensation. This was very bad, indeed.

“Hold still, Commander. You’re moving too much—I might hurt you even more,” chided Knock Out, deepening his frown. A little more tweaking of the rock and it came off; swiftly he pressed against the wound with his fingers to stop the leaking. The red mech was acting very professional in his field, but Starscream couldn’t commend him for he had a greater dilemma to worry about. The winged bot had offlined his optics as he tried to maintain his composure.

“There! Wasn’t that quick? Now I just have to hold it here until—”

Starscream couldn’t take it anymore. He slapped the medic’s grip away and pinned him down with both servos. Stunned, the red mech stared at his mentor with utmost surprise and was momentarily speechless.

“Slag it, Knock Out—now look what you’ve done,” hissed the seeker. His scarlet optics seemed potent with a mixture of emotions the young bot had never seen before. Knock Out remained confused as he attempted to comprehend the current situation.

“Did I do something wrong? I managed to alleviate your pain, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but you’ve also managed to aggravate something else.” Starscream leaned down and narrowed his optics, frightening the poor mech. “Clearly you’ve never worked on a seeker before, have you; or at least a seeker with wings like mine? You made one major mistake every bot knows shouldn’t be done. Let me properly teach you the way a seeker works, since you obviously don’t know as much as you should.”

Knock Out’s lips were plastered with a fierce kiss before he could protest. Wait a minute; how did things turn out like this? All he did was to pull out a rock from a wing and tried to stop the leaking. The glossa-on-glossa action hadn’t started yet, and he didn’t intend to play along with the mech’s antics. Infuriated, he desperately hit onto the other’s servo to be released.

“Commander—”

The silver jet sneered. “Commander this, Commander that. Call me Starscream.”

The kiss was continued but not prolonged. This time, Knock Out’s helm was seized by a large hand with long, curved talons brushing his face. A low, familiar voice ordered him calmly, “Say it.”

Ruby optics stared at their opponent with fear and confusion. His mentor’s gaze was entrancing that the red mech was reluctant to turn against him. With the slight parting of lips, he opened his mouth and murmured, “Starscream.”

It felt strange saying his name aloud for the first time. Nevertheless, the seeker seemed pleased as a thin smile stretched on his lips. Still entranced, Knock Out did not realise his face was being lovingly caressed by a talon.

“Good. Start calling me that from now on. While we’re waiting for help to arrive, why don’t we make full use of the time we have? I am merely starting on you—we are far from finished.”

The red mech was already roped in against his will to the jet’s foreplay before he had any chance of backing out. Every part of Starscream was gradually making contact with his chassis—helm seized by sharp talons, mouth imprisoned in a stubborn kiss and now… Wait, where was that other hand touching?

Alarmed, Knock Out kicked out and the SIC was thrown off abruptly. Nothing but escalated fear was written on the medic’s face. “Starscream, I beg of you; stop whatever you’re doing to me! This act of yours—all these advances—I can’t take it anymore. I realise now exactly what you’re attempting to pursue from me.”

A mix of surprise and something else incomprehensible was evident in the silver mech’s expression. “Oh?” He dusted off soil particles that landed on him and narrowed his optics slyly. “So you finally understand why I’m doing this? You _are_ the one who turned me into this ugly monster, you know. Barely anyone has seen this side of me, moreover thought I am even capable of behaving this way.”

Wary of what his mentor might do to him, the younger bot stood his ground and hissed. “Tell me something, Commander: all this while, you had your attention on me not just because you sought after my medical skills but because of how I _look,_ hadn’t you? All that appeals to you is my… my structure. That’s why you keep harassing me whenever you can and trying to get me to respond to your actions. I will only say this once so that you’ll understand me loud and clear—I do _not_ enjoy your harassment, and I certainly don’t accept it, either. In fact, I hate it!”

Starscream could only respond in shock. Those words that poured out of the medic’s mouth tainted with pure agony rendered him speechless. It took the seeker a while to regain his composure and realise he had been tackling the situation the wrong way. The sly, hungry stare dissipated and was replaced by a gentle, almost weak, gaze.

“You think I do all this because I’m after your chassis?” his voice came out as a whisper. His tone took the red mech aback—the other bot sounded disbelieved. Starscream sank down to his aft and seemed to wilt, the familiar aura of authority vanished from him. Knock Out didn’t know how to react.

“If that’s what you think, I see how it is now. It was my fault for making you misunderstand. I did not express my emotions in a more… efficient manner. I will reiterate what I told you before, but more bluntly. You dislike riddles, am I right?”

There was no response from the ‘con as he continued staring with uncertainty.

Scarlet optics were gazing with shadowed emotions but emulated mainly distress. Again the seeker spoke in a quiet whisper. “I like you, Knock Out. I like you for who you are and ultimately I accept everything else about you. What I don’t like is the fact you’re trying too hard to be someone you are not. I feel as though something grave must have occurred in the past to have driven you to shut everyone out of your spark. Nonetheless, I still accept that because I want to help you find your true self. I want to be there to support you no matter the circumstance, not just as a mentor, but as something more than that. If you still refuse to accept my proposal, I understand and deeply apologise for pestering you.”

_I like you._

Those three words echoed in Knock Out’s mind yet again. Suddenly he recalled the moment where Starscream uttered those words to him; it dawned upon him that they were spoken with sincerity, not lust. He had ignored the seeker’s tone and focused only on what was said. At that instant, he regretted his negligence to his mentor’s pursuits. Starscream was trying to reach out to him and express his feelings, not grope him on a tease simply for his amusement. There was no doubt the seeker had indeed developed a genuine interest for him and he chose to ignore it.

Knock Out offlined his optics and hung his helm shamefully. It wasn’t just any common bot who fell for him—it was a high-ranking _commander,_ who earned the respect of many others around him. To be the subject of a commander’s personal interest was definitely a fact one should be honoured of.

“No… _I’m_ sorry,” mumbled the young mech. “I didn’t realise you were being serious all this time. I figured it was all an act to humiliate me for your entertainment and that’s why I hated everything that you did. Also, a thousand apologies cannot excuse my general mistreatment of you, especially as a commander. That being said… I don’t have any feelings for you at the moment, but since you literally risked your spark for me, I am willing to try. I wish to be a useful asset on the team not just as a physician, so if there’s anything else I can do to improve operations, I will do it—since I am your apprentice, after all.”

There was a hint of a smile on the silver mech’s lips. He rarely smiled since he maintained a default calm expression, but the scenario was different when it came to the bot he was attracted to. Somehow, the commander didn’t seem that bad after all, the more Knock Out thought about it.

“Thank you,” replied Starscream coolly. “Your confession pleasures me.”

A brief awkward stillness led the red mech to panic on what to say. Once he caught his train of thought, he widened his optics slightly and spoke carefully in a low whisper.

“Ah, but Command—I mean, Starscream…”

Scarlet optics merely blinked patiently at the other bot.

An anxious expression now marked the younger mech’s porcelain-white face. “Are you sure that I am the right choice for you? This is still sudden for me, and besides, there’s this rumour about…” He hesitated, afraid to voice out his honest opinions. “… about you and Megatron. I’m not implying that I believe it, of course.”

Hearing those words made the seeker’s wings twitch slightly. Was he embarrassed? Knock Out only worked on a few seekers before in his career, but all lacked the type of wings the SIC had. He’d heard from them that seekers like Starscream tend to use their wings as an outlet for expression, especially strong emotions like fear. Could embarrassment fall under the same category? If that was true, then he started to understand why the older mech was so edgy about him touching his wings… and realised he made a foolish mistake indeed.

“So even you know about that?” muttered the jet. The medic raised his brow plates in surprise as Starscream vented a sigh. “Smokescreen must’ve told you, didn’t he? How typical of him.” Now he appeared disturbed by some memory as he hardened his gaze, averting his view. “I haven’t told anyone, but unfortunately, that rumour is true. But things are not as they seem as it is a long story. Our relationship was more… physical above anything else. In other words, that love was unrequited. I will explain more to you later.”

Knock Out wasn’t sure what to be more shocked by; the tall tale about Starscream and Megatron’s possible relationship turning out to be true, or how that relationship wasn’t what everyone assumed it was, or both. He blinked several times and fiddled with a pebble in between his long, pointed fingers.

“You’re fine telling me all this?” his tone was concerned.

The silver mech averted his gaze back and gave another smile. “I am certain you won’t tell a spark; not even Smokescreen. I know you aren’t that sort of bot. Besides, I believe that I shouldn’t keep secrets from you, if we are to be serious in carrying out this engagement. Likewise, I would really appreciate if you don’t hide anything from me. I want to get to know you better.”

Knock Out couldn’t help breaking into a smile, though a slightly awkward one. He hardly smiled, too, probably because he took things too seriously. Nevertheless, he found his mentor’s declaration somewhat amusing. “You’re clearly very passionate about this, aren’t you?”

Surprise marked the jet’s face. The red bot continued, “You’re willing to do so much for me despite us not knowing each other for that long. I suppose you _did_ fall hard for me; although I must admit, I never expected myself to be in this sort of situation and still find it difficult to believe.”

“Well, there’s no turning back, is there? You gave me your word. This time, I won’t hold back any longer so please understand that.”

Their earnest conversation didn’t prolong, for the bots’ comm-links were interrupted by Dreadwing. The other seeker sounded urgent as he spoke in his usual firm voice.

“This is Dreadwing to Commander Starscream and Knock Out. We are currently on our way back to your location with sufficient aid. We also have assistance from Agent Fowler, who kindly loaned us a heavy-duty forklift. He is with us now; would you like to speak to him, Commander?”

Starscream pulled a face for a split second like he was annoyed and swiftly reverted to his composed attitude, responding to the call. “Very well. Put him on the line.”

Soon a gruff but serious voice took over Dreadwing’s comm-link. “Hey, Starscream! I heard about your brawl with them Wreckers just now and things didn’t quite go as planned. All this damage from those Autobots guarantees zero chances of mining ever again. We’ll be there before you know it and busting you out that damned cave so no one could get hurt.”

As quickly as the call was received, there were the familiar sounds of engines they recognised approaching beyond the wall of rubble. Starscream’s comm-link was interrupted once more by a call from Fowler’s cell phone this time.

“We’re here, Commander, just like I said! Now, don’t you touch any part of that rubble, you hear? It’s pretty unstable and this has to be done quickly and strategically. The wall won’t hold up much longer when I look at it from the outside.”

The silver mech shot a look at Knock Out before replying, “I understand, Agent Fowler. We won’t move from our position.”

“Right; we’re carrying out operations now. Whatever you do, just stay put!”

While muffled voices and moving of boulders commenced on the opposite side of the rubble, mentor and apprentice shared a brief period of conversation. The red bot was first to speak, pointing out his commander’s minor injury.

“Um, well, your wound still needs some patching up although it seems to have stopped leaking. Perhaps I should check just in case?” he suggested hastily, trying to sound professional. Despite his ineptitude of speech, Starscream simply smiled and gestured as though to offer him his wings.

“Go ahead. But please… be gentler this time. My wings are highly sensitive.”

Ashamed, Knock Out gave a fake laugh. “I’ve realised.”

In no time, the younger ‘con had inspected the wound and applied slight pressure by pinching it to stop further infection. He was careful not to repeat his mistakes and took extra caution in handling those wings. The older bot observed him with a hint of worry and he tried to reassure him. “I just have to hold it here a bit longer. The leaking’s almost stopped but I don’t have anything to protect the wound with at the moment. When we return to base, I will clean it thoroughly and seal it so it may heal naturally.”

“Thank you. You really are as good of a medic as they say.”

Frowning, the red mech reverted to his typical serious self. “This is merely basic knowledge, Starscream. There’s nothing complicated about treating a minor wound.”

The wall of rubble was clearing up faster than either of them predicted as rays of approaching twilight sun peeked through gaps in the wall. Realising they had seconds before their teammates on the other side could see them the seeker swivelled his helm and swiftly exchanged a light kiss. Knock Out flinched in surprise.

“Remember what I said earlier on. Oh, and please address me by my name only when we are alone. Otherwise, stick to ‘Commander’ like how you’re used to.”

Only when they were alone, huh? That phrase alone was enough to make the red mech feel like someone special to the older bot. Rather pleased, he attempted to contain his newfound happiness and managed to flash a smile. Starscream interpreted that as an agreement and mimed to keep quiet as the rays of light eventually burst into full scenery, completely revealing the two ‘cons. Knock Out squinted at the sudden glare of the sun.

“Good evening, I hope you’re happy to see—whoa!”

Smokescreen happened to be present and was first to notice the pair positioned so close to each other. At first he thought he caught them in the middle of a private moment, but soon realised the medic was simply tending to a wound on the seeker’s wing. Then again, he had his suspicions and remained slightly wary.

“Are you hurt, Commander? I thought it was just the doc who needed to be fixed.”

Starscream gestured that he felt all right and the red ‘con released him with no complaints. Afterwards he rose to his pedes, carrying the clusters of energon and calmly walked out, now freed from the rubble, as though nothing tragic had happened. His apprentice followed suit, somewhat hiding behind him.

“I’m fine, Smokescreen. Knock Out knew what to do once he noticed my injury. On the other hand, thank you all for your prompt assistance; especially you, Agent Fowler. You have helped us many times when we are in need.”

Fowler, dressed in a suit with a tie too short, gave a hearty laugh. “No need for thanking, old friend. You help us fight against the Autobots; we help you in return by providing shelter and equipment. It’s only fair to help each other, you know? Anyway—” He turned his attention to the red bot standing beside the slender seeker. “You must be this Knock Out I keep hearing about! Nice to have you join the team—my name is Agent William Fowler, though my friends call me Bill. I’m with the military and serve as the ‘cons’ human supervisor and guide to Earth’s rules.”

At first, the young mech was puzzled where the voice was coming from but when he looked down was shocked to realise there was a two-legged organic being tiny in comparison to him, standing near Dreadwing. He resembled nothing like a Cybertronian yet similar in anatomy; the bot was at least four times the creature’s height. So _this_ was what a human looked like. Fowler was now frowning at the stunned bot and Starscream took action of the situation.

“Pardon him, Agent. This is his first time seeing a human personally, thus his natural sense of curiosity. I recruited him as his medical skills are of outstanding degree despite his young age. Due to Shockwave’s terminal injury to his arm, he is no longer fit to carry out operations and can only assess basic ailments. A second medic was what we needed and Knock Out was the best candidate for the job.”

The silver mech shot him a warning glance and Knock Out quickly corrected himself, blinking rapidly as though to snap himself out from daydreaming and stood more formally. “Ah. Good evening, sir. Please forgive my impolite conduct.”

Fowler raised an eyebrow, hands on his hips. “No, no, that’s all right. I’d a shock when I saw you Cybertronians for the first time, too. Now, back to business—I have something important I’ve to attend shortly so I can’t stick around much longer. I’ll just bring back the forklift I borrowed; I’m sure you ‘cons can sort yourselves out. Well then, if there’s nothing else, I’d better get going. See you around and good work today!”

Swiftly the agent shuffled back to his large industrial vehicle and drove off onto the highway. Once he left, Shockwave was first to speak up. “Pardon me, Starscream, but I suggest getting yours and Knock Out’s ailments tended to as quickly as possible. Nightfall is approaching and it would be difficult to carry out repairs in the dark.”

“Yes, please proceed, Shockwave,” replied the SIC promptly.

Knock Out transformed and the older purple mech began swapping his busted tyre with a spare one brought along from storage. Starscream had a temporary sealant attached over his wound to block out any contamination while on the journey back to base. Once their dilemmas were taken care of, all bots headed home to rest for the night.

 

Back at base, Knock Out settled in the med. bay and proceeded with properly assessing Starscream’s wound. Shockwave had left them alone to survey the HQ for any mechanical defaults or equipment in need of repair. It was quiet between mentor and apprentice, as the red mech worked swiftly and silently. The seeker was impressed having experienced his skills in action; he understood why the young bot was well praised. Usually he’d cringe at the way other medics handled him during an examination, mainly because of how they treated his wings, since seekers almost never assumed healthcare as a profession.

Knock Out, on the other hand, was quite exceptional in his field despite claiming it was his first time working on a seeker’s wings. Starscream actually felt comfortable having him examine his wings—even when Shockwave used to work on him, the purple ‘con had a habit of being a bit rough with them, though the seeker had no choice but to endure the unease and let him do his job. The red mech was always gentle and focused, behaving very professionally and putting his patients at ease.

“Okay, that’s it, Starscream. You’re good to go,” announced the medic, wasting no time in tidying up his equipment. The silver mech sat up from the berth and stretched out a little, and then flexed his wings to test their dexterity. “It should heal in a few days’ time. Meanwhile, try not to engage in strenuous activities that might strain your injury, and see me at least once per day for treatment.”

“Thank you,” replied the commander, speaking in a more casual tone though maintaining his composure. “And might I mention that you’re starting to ease up around me? How should I put it—you sound more natural.”

Knock Out blinked, and then turned away quickly. “Do I?”

Starscream chuckled. “Slightly.” He slipped off the berth and deliberately walked past the red ‘con, just so that they brushed each other. Before leaving the med. bay, he spoke in a quieter, more serious tone. “I have something to show you tomorrow. Rest for today and we shall meet again.”

Although puzzled, the younger bot nodded. “Oh; all right.”

Slender legs were already close to exiting the premises. “And Knock Out?”

“Yes?”

Now the seeker’s helm swivelled round to face him and scarlet optics stared directly at his apprentice’s ruby ones. “Don’t let anyone find out about our meeting.”

A smile was the last thing Knock Out saw of him the moment those legs walked out of the med. bay. He continued to stare in the same direction for a while, pondering on what he was told. Afterwards, he shook his helm and carried on with tidying up his work table.


	5. IV - Dirty Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one of the rare days of Autobot inactivity, the Decepticons take the opportunity to relax at HQ. Starscream summons Knock Out deep within the hallway of storage hangars to unveil something shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared... Just be prepared, folks.

Typically the Decepticon HQ was quiet and peaceful, with the occasional ruckus of the twins wrestling each other. Since their Earth home was situated on high ground in an isolated area, there was nothing interesting to sightsee but seemingly endless highways and the barren countryside. In other words, their location was perfect as a hideout, but utterly boring when there were no Autobots to tackle. Soundwave was currently out on patrol and the pair of brothers was relaxing instead of brawling. But what was this awful racket breaking the peaceful silence?

“Come on, Smoke! You can do better than that! Hit it faster! Faster, like this!”

A cry of anguish was let out by the energetic blue mech as the TV screen in front of him flashed the words ‘GAME OVER’ big and bold. A teenage girl with twin buns and blue highlights in her black hair gave a hearty laugh and later grinned broadly. They seemed to be playing a video game of some sort, with the audio set almost to the maximum.

“You see? If you’re not fast enough when hitting the buttons at the correct time, _this_ is what you’ll get!” she pointed out cheerily.

Smokescreen pouted. “Okay, okay, I get it, Miko! I’m not as good as you, I know. Just let me practice some more so I’ll get better and then we can have a duel, all right?”

The girl shrugged but waved her hand encouragingly at her robot friend. “Better get to it, then! Work on your rhythm—timing is most important when playing this game.”

The blue bot had already resumed his entertainment, the highest degree of concentration on his face as he continued practicing the game on his own. What sort of force compelled him to pursue a game he was merely a rookie at; he wasn’t sure. Maybe the thought of losing a video game to a human ashamed him and so he refused to give in to that fact. Despite being completely focused on the television screen, he noticed at the corner of his optic that Miko was walking away from him and appeared to be excitedly skipping somewhere.

“Hey, where are you going?” he asked, trying to keep his optics glued to the screen.

“I’m just gonna say hi to the doc. I haven’t introduced myself to him, have I?”

“Uh, I don’t think that’s such a good idea. He’s kinda uptight and doesn’t talk much, plus I don’t know what he’ll think of you.”

Miko ignored his worries and continued heading for the med. bay. “Oh, I’m sure it wouldn’t be so bad. Besides, I wanna meet him! You make him sound so cool and everything. I’ll be fine—meanwhile, keep working on that rhythm!”

With that, she was gone before Smokescreen could protest further. What could possibly go wrong with introducing herself to the latest addition of the team, anyway? She soon reached the doors of the med. bay and casually walked inside, though keeping a close eye out for Shockwave. The big purple bot naturally emitted an aloof aura and he wasn’t the friendliest, either. Thankfully he seemed to be out so she carefully made her way to the only other bot inside.

The red mech had his back to her and seemed to be engrossed in reading something. Wanting to see better, she ascended several toolkits to get closer to him. Once she was close enough, she noticed he was diligently reading something on a Cybertronian data pad. Curious, she decided to engage in a conversation.

“Hello!” she chirped, startling the young bot.

Knock Out nearly dropped the d-pad onto the floor as he whipped his helm around towards the sound of the voice. “Primus, don’t scare me like that! Who are you? What are you doing here?”

The teen smiled and sat down on the edge of the work table. “No need to be alarmed. The ‘cons know me—I’m Miko! I was the first human to discover you Cybertronians after coincidentally witnessing Smokescreen transform and fight Bumblebee in the nearby town. Of course I didn’t know at that time who you were or that you were ‘robots in disguise’, so Smoke had to bring me to meet the rest of the ‘cons and I swore to secrecy about your existence on Earth. Shortly after that, I met Agent Fowler, who the ‘cons contacted, and he came along and prepared this unused air base as your headquarters. So there! Ah, and about why I’m here? I wanted to meet you, of course! Smoke’s been telling me non-stop all about you!”

The medic wasn’t sure what to make of this human girl. Her appearance screamed colours which made him giddy for a moment. Otherwise, she had the unmistakable resemblance to Smokescreen when it came to her personality. No wonder those two got along so well, since they sounded so close. Knock Out blinked and continued to stare at her with his default expression.

“Smokescreen talks non-stop about me?” he questioned, a bit surprised. Miko nodded, and he blinked even more. “Oh. Well… that’s rather embarrassing.”

He returned to his d-pad and continued reading. The teen, on the other hand, frowned and wanted to talk to him longer. “Embarrassing? You should be honoured! Smoke clearly values you as his friend. He sounds so happy when he talks about you. That’s why it made me want to get to know you, too.”

Knock Out merely glanced at her for a split second but otherwise ignored her. Annoyed, Miko started to climb onto him and tried to sit on his shoulder. “What are you reading, anyway? You seem so hooked onto it.”

She peered for a closer look and saw nothing but letters in Cybertronian alphabet on the screen. Taken aback by having a human sit on his shoulder, the red ‘con attempted to shove her off but she remained perched on his plating. She was really persistent, huh? He didn’t hate her but simply found the sensation strange. Giving in, he stopped fidgeting and tried to ignore the slight weight on one side.

“Human anatomy,” he mumbled, flushing slightly.

Miko appeared shocked by his response. “Huh? What for? You aren’t planning to take in human patients as well, are you? I mean, not that it’d be a bad thing or anything, though I’d rather not have your long pointy fingers poking around me…”

Knock Out quickly explained himself. “I figured if I were to live on this planet for the time being, I might as well make the effort to understand its inhabitants and physical composition. So far I’ve made some interesting discoveries and can’t seem to stop… What’s so funny?”

The teen had slapped a hand over her mouth to control her laughter. She calmed down, though, and playfully poked his white face with a finger. “Sorry, hearing you talk somehow reminds me of that grumpy old bot Shockwave. Is this what all doctors are like? Hey, don’t glare at me like that! I was just joking! Stop!”

Miko was then being tickled by the mech’s pointy digits as he shifted her down from his shoulder to the table. Perhaps he’d tickled her a bit _too_ hard, since she starting whining in pain. Alarmed, he immediately stopped his tickling and she caught her breath, clutching her sides. Humans were a lot softer than he thought.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head and smiled to show she was fine. “Nope, your fingers just dug a little too deep and felt uncomfortable. Sometimes that happens when Smoke teases me, too, so I’m kinda used to it. I wouldn’t want to know how it’d feel like if Starscream were the one to tickle me, though. Just imagining those sharp claws of his… why do they look like that, anyway?”

The med. bay doors slid open and in stepped a tall, slim figure.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Both Knock Out and Miko turned to face the same direction. The teen looked delighted, for some reason. “Speak of the devil! Good morning, Commander!”

Oh. It was him. The red mech stood up automatically and greeted his superior. “Good morning… sir.” He hesitated to add ‘sir’ at the end, unsure of how to address him now. Starscream nodded in response at the pair, standing calm and upright with his servos behind his back.

“Good morning. Shouldn’t you be in school today, Miko?”

The girl waved a hand nonchalantly. “Nah, today’s a public holiday. That means I get to spend more time hanging out with you guys!” She glanced over to the red bot and resumed talking. “Oh, and I just made friends with Doc Knock here. We seem to get along pretty well, I guess.”

Doc Knock? What sort of name was that? Knock Out didn’t question her as he instead frowned, but didn’t take her words too seriously. He knew she was simply trying to be friendly. The commander hummed in response and turned his attention to the medic.

“I see. If you don’t mind, could I borrow him for a while? I have important matters to discuss with him in private.”

“Oh, sure, I was going to head back to Smokescreen, anyway. I probably left him by himself struggling with the game while I was gone. See ya around, doc!” she waved again, this time to the red mech, and started to climb down the table. Seeing she had difficulty in her descent, he picked her up and gently placed her onto the floor. She cried a “Thanks!” and hurried off to where Smokescreen was. Starscream watched curiously the interaction between ‘con and human.

“You seem to have warmed up quickly to humans,” he commented, once Miko had left. Knock Out held himself back from making an ugly scowl and instead tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

“They aren’t as bad as I initially thought,” the medic confessed, but swiftly changed the subject. “Anyway, did you come here to fetch me or something? I can go somewhere by myself, you know. I don’t need an escort.”

To his surprise, the lean jet broke into a grin and let out a pleasant laugh. Taken aback, the frazzled bot could only stare at his mentor with wide optics. This was not normal of the SIC to be amused by the littlest of things. Shortly afterwards the seeker calmed down and regained his composure.

“Back to your old habits, I see? Young bots like you shouldn’t be so pent up; you still have a long time ahead of you to discover there are harsher things to worry about. In any case, I assume you haven’t forgotten I have something I wish to show you.”

“Of course I haven’t,” Knock Out mumbled, a subconscious pout his response though he meant to keep a poker face on. Nevertheless Starscream didn’t seem to mind and calmly exited the med. bay, beckoning his apprentice with a swift but firm hand gesture.

“Excellent. Now come with me and observe silence until we reach our destination.”

The medic didn’t bother arguing and simply obeyed his command. Outside, the twins were back to wrestling each other and the Miko-Smoke duo were still exuberantly playing the same video game. That brief moment of distraction annoyed the commander, who called out his name sharply. Sheepishly he apologised and stuck close to him, afraid to be caught daydreaming once more.

Knock Out couldn’t help but wonder what was of utmost importance that needed to be shown to him and just him. Knowing the circumstances of this situation, it could either mean something personal or something related to his field of study. Starscream was leading him down a hallway tucked away in the corner of the base, multiple unused hangars and storage chambers lined along the sides. After what felt like eternity walking, the jet turned into a particular hall and keyed in a code onto the digital lock outside. The red mech followed suit, only to be stopped abruptly at the entrance.

“Before we go in, I’d like to warn you that whatever you see and hear inside should be kept between us. This is a very serious matter; one of which I believe you might understand once we enter. Additionally, try not to be so shocked despite the circumstances. Are we clear on that?”

At this point of time, the young bot wasn’t sure how to react. “Uh… yes, sir.”

Starscream didn’t accept his uncertainty and stared at him coldly. Genuinely afraid, Knock Out straightened himself and reiterated more confidently, “Yes sir.”

Satisfied, the seeker softened his gaze a little and took a step past the chamber doors. “Now, don’t raise your voice in here.”

Frankly, the medic had no clue what he should be looking out for but his dilemma was solved when he caught sight of the centre of the premises. Alarmed, he took a step back before blinking several times.

Before him was a large bot seemingly motionless, lying on a berth and had uncountable wires plugged into him. Strangely he was also encased in a transparent container where it fogged up occasionally in its interior from condensation. Several active monitors surrounded him, displaying his mental and physical statistics. From what the red mech could tell, this bot appeared to be in prolonged stasis lock. While he was marshalling his thoughts to make sense of the situation, Starscream spoke in a mellow yet grave tone.

“I’m deeply sorry to suddenly drag you into this, Knock Out. However, I do not wish to ignore this dilemma any longer and pretend everything is going well. I reckon you can already tell that this bot is in critical condition judging by his get-up. What you may not know is that this is our leader, Megatron, whom we all talk about like an engaging rumour—or at least almost all of us do.”

Nervous, the young bot hesitated to get closer for a better look. So _this_ was the famous Megatron, leader of the Decepticons? He looked more like a rusting corpse than a regal and tall gladiator. What’s left of him was the mere shell of what a great bot once was. Wary, Knock Out dared question, “How long… has he been this way?”

The silver mech, standing a distance away, answered offhandedly, “Who knows? Couple of human months, maybe. That is, if you’re talking about in reality and not what everyone else believes.”

 _What?_ The red ‘con frowned and dropped the formalities instantly. “Starscream, you don’t sound concerned at all. Aren’t you the slightest bit worried? Also, are you implying that you’ve been lying to the team about Megatron’s condition?”

To his surprise, the older mech narrowed his optics and hissed. Now his slim servos were crossed as he leaned against the wall in a stubborn stance. “Of course his well-being doesn’t worry me much at all, Captain Obvious. Have you forgotten what I’ve told you about my relationship with him? I don’t even know how to describe the sort of misery he put me through, manipulating my mind and emotions like a toy. I trusted him, Knock Out—I really did.”

A long moment of silence followed. Knock Out couldn’t bring himself to budge from his position and merely blinked in anticipation. The more he thought of it, the more his spark felt saddened by the commander’s personal story. He could only sympathise for he had been alone most of his life, so he knew close to nothing about relationships between bots. Too much time spent cooped up behind doors limited his knowledge about the world outside his comfort zone.

When Starscream finally spoke, he moved away from the wall and paced about, not facing his apprentice in the optic. “I had to lie to everyone to keep their hopes up. I didn’t want them to fret about someone else when each of us has our own problems to solve. We already have the Autobots to look out for and Earth’s inhabitants to protect from them, as if we are some invincible force. Everyone looked up to Megatron for guidance and considered him a role model, as did I… but no one knew him like I did, and no one saw what I saw behind closed doors. The Megatron he appeared to be was entirely different from the Megatron only I knew—that was what I feared the most.”

The seeker then stopped and faced the motionless leader, servos placed calmly behind his back. He continued in a soft murmur, deliberately keeping his voice hushed. “But the harsh reality is this: Megatron may be in stasis lock, but only on the surface. He was merely set up to appear that way. The truth is… he has already offlined.”

‘Offlined’.

_What?_

No wonder something seemed amiss. Gawking, Knock Out managed to cough out, “How? Why?”

“It happened shortly before you joined us. I was checking his condition like I always did, and noticed something wasn’t quite right. An odd scent was emanating from him like the smell of death—and I knew immediately his chassis had begun rusting from inside. At first I was dumbfounded and didn’t know what to do, so in my haste I covered him in a sealed container, giving the excuse that he might have caught an infectious disease and reset the monitor to a repetitive cycle. I should’ve discarded the corpse as soon as possible but as you can see he’s still here… physically present with the rest of us. I’ve waited this long because I needed time for the fact that what burdened me the most was now gone to sink in. That also means all the leadership now lies with me or I’m second-in-command for nothing. I don’t feel prepared to take that step forward, though; I’m not ready to assume position as ‘leader’ and not ‘leader’s assistant’.”

The red bot had to offline his optics for a moment. _This cannot be happening._ Technically, Starscream was already by default the next leader being SIC. Then who was supposed to take over his latter position? He happened to have an apprentice but it was clearly too soon to promote the youngling to such a high post—besides, Knock Out himself knew he was more of a follower than a leader. Additionally, he was recruited as the next _medic,_ not warrior. But then again… the seeker needed someone to support him. This complicated dilemma had to be resolved soon, otherwise things would plummet into a pit of problems.

“Starscream,” the young mech’s voice sounded more concerned and stern than he thought. He was careful in choosing the right words to say. “You still haven’t quite let go, have you? All this time you looked up to him for guidance but now…”

He decided not to continue and fell silent. His mentor barely moved from his position, still stationary and seemingly motionless. A while afterwards, the silver jet reached out for the main controls that powered the deceased bot’s monitors and shut everything down. The condensation that had built up within the container gradually evaporated and revealed a half-decayed corpse, rusting at an accelerated rate than usual due to the excess moisture. It was brutal indeed to know what once was a great leader now became a rusting clump of metal. The older mech turned around and gazed at the younger bot with an unreadable expression.

“There. I’ve pulled the plug for good. Now there’s no more pretending, is there?”

Knock Out faltered. “You can’t just leave him there…”

An exasperated sigh vented from the other ‘con. “Oh, for Primus’ sake, Knock Out—I seriously don’t want to need to care about him anymore. Even if he meant the world to others, I couldn’t be bothered to put up with all the lies he’s conditioned us to believe. He was so corrupt to the point where I started to lose my sense of reality. I couldn’t tell the difference between what was right and what was wrong. I don’t want anyone to remember him as the fearless, unbeatable gladiator when that was simply the mask he wore all his life.”

Something stirred uneasily deep within the medic’s spark. Driven by this feeling, he stepped up and dared himself to reach out with his servos at Starscream’s slim face. “Then change it. If you hate it so much, don’t hide the truth for yourself. You have to accept reality as it is now—there’s nothing anyone can do to turn back time and make amends. It’s too late for that.”

Scarlet optics stared at the now serious ruby ones, blinking, but later on half-crazed laughter escaped his mouth. “Well, well—look who’s advising who. You certainly mature quickly, don’t you?” His expression swiftly dissolved to typical leniency and with a large hand, placed it gently over his apprentice’s one. “Why don’t you help me? Be my next pillar of support. You are already receiving exclusive treatment from me, rookie. What difference would it make if we were to take that to the next level?”

A brow plate was raised sceptically. “Which is?”

“I believe you very well know what I mean. What comes after kissing?”

What? Was this another one of his riddles? Knock Out hardened his frown to indicate he wasn’t interested in playing along. He might be a doctor, but his forte was in physical and chemical anatomy; he wasn’t very creative in other aspects, to say the least.

When there was no response from the red bot, the taller mech narrowed his optics and purred out, “Interfacing, of course.”

Ah—how could he forget about that? Cybertronians had no reproductive system or defined ‘sex’ to begin with, since they were individually created and not in a similar fashion like humans did. However, many still considered interfacing—the Cybertronian equivalent of intercourse—as an activity for pleasure and intimacy. Naturally there were plenty more mechs than femmes in the population but it didn’t matter much to anyone who they interfaced with. Obviously the seeker seemed skilled in this field and while the medic clearly knew its mechanics, had never experienced it himself. He never quite imagined himself to be put into this sort of situation, either—then again, this was _Starscream_ they were talking about, not some random bot. Indisputably an opportunity like this ought to be cherished before it was too late; how often did one get to witness a commander at his most vulnerable?

Knock Out gazed at his superior with doubt yet curiosity. The longer he stared, the more the seeker pushed him out of the lab and led him to some storage area further down the aisle. His push seemed urgent and full of intent—the medic knew exactly what the opposing bot wanted. The grey mech’s energy field was radiating with desire so intense that it interfered with the grounder’s own field. Ah, the commander clearly knew how to induce foreplay the intelligent way. Quickly, the red ‘con held out a servo in defence.

“Are you sure about this?” he questioned.

Scoffing was the response. “Are my intentions not blatant enough for you?”

Said ‘con now hissed. “You’re surprisingly vain, Commander. Or should I start calling you Lord from now onwards? What do you fancy?”

Scarlet optics narrowed and a deep purr resonated down his neck. Without hesitation, the young mech was pinned firmly onto the floor under the jet’s weight. “That’s the least of our concerns at the moment, is it not? Right now you’re _mine_ to do as I please. Don’t think you have the slightest bit of a chance to escape.”

 _Who said I wanted to?_ Knock Out offlined his optics momentarily as a warm, wet glossa traced his neck and subsequently a mouth latched itself round the caressed area. The sensation tickled yet sent comforting sparks of electricity down his chassis. He knew he was about to commit probably the most sinful activity in his life; he didn’t care anymore. Right now, he simply wanted to feel more of his mentor’s ministrations.

“Given in, I see? You’re certainly obedient.”

Starscream grabbed onto the other’s chin and licked over his lips seductively. The seeker was unmistakably possessive and no longer held himself back—the red mech was prepared to be manipulated. After all, what did he have to lose? His dignity, perhaps? Apprentice growled softly when the elder attempted to seek entry to his mouth just to tease with his glossa. Eventually he surrendered and enjoyed the silence that followed, his superior engaging intense glossa-on-glossa action. The young ‘con was starting to lose control of his senses—energy field was swiftly being engulfed by the jet’s passion. To make matters worse, sharp talons were scraping against his interface panel with insistence and he held back a gasp.

“You rejected me the first time I tried to do this. Now there shouldn’t be any problem, should there?” Deep, slightly raspy voice whispered in a velvety tone. “Open up for me, dear Knock Out. Serve your superior well.”

Ruby optics gazed hazily at lust-filled scarlet ones. After a moment of contemplation, the red mech lowered his gaze and slid back his panel, revealing what usually hid underneath. Starscream shifted his focus downwards and began to smile, talons caressing the entrance of the other’s port. Soon after, an amused chuckle was the given response.

“My, my. You’re already leaking? I didn’t expect you to have such a lewd chassis, especially for someone so young. Guess you aren’t much of a kid as I thought.”

The medic had been controlling his expression the entire time. The level of physical intimacy was ridiculous—overwhelming energy fields clashing into each other’s personal space, frames barely an inch apart, heat radiating from both bots… He couldn’t endure it any longer. He needed something— _something—_ inside of him now.

“Do what you must…” His voice was small but calm. “Starscream.”

The seeker gave his approval with more purrs. “As you wish.”

Sliding back his interface panel revealed a rather impressive-looking spike. Not very large in width, but definitely an eyeful in length. It complemented the rest of his chassis perfectly—the young mech’s desire intensified upon seeing his mentor’s spike for the first time. A familiar hand reached out to stroke the bot’s face lovingly.

“Eat up, doctor. I’m all yours.”

Everything occurred in a flash after that. The grey mech’s spike thrust itself into the youngling’s raw port, startling the grounder to which an agonising moan was his unintended reaction. Starscream pounded his hips into him in expert sync, spike slamming against sensitive nodes within the interior walls of his port. Now their energy fields no longer collided but merged as one powerful waveform, igniting the lust in both ‘cons. No words were spoken as they let instinct take over, their frames doing whatever was needed. Knock Out couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt to be fragged, because _damn_ it was good. He knew the seeker was enjoying himself as well, exuberantly bucking into him like a beast in heat.

“Does it feel good, rookie?”

The red bot snarled. “Shut up and frag me more.”

Taken aback by his response, the seeker blinked in shock before laughing and heaving the medic up to plaster him onto the wall. Talons grabbed onto the grounder’s thighs possessively as the same spike continued to savagely yet passionately dominate his entire chassis. At this moment Knock Out had offered himself to his mentor not as a disciple but an outlet for expression. It didn’t take much for the medic to want release, and for something to give attention to his excluded spike left suffering by itself. Thankfully the grey mech sensed his predicament and with a hand reached down to massage his swollen member.

“I must confess, Knock Out, this wasn’t what I expected from you. Such a thick spike for someone like you—what exactly have you been hiding in your years slumbering within labs?”

Amused, the red bot sniggered and replied, “I don’t know, either. Looks like you’ve awakened the beast concealed inside me that even I didn’t know I had.”

The pair continued their intimate session until both reached their overload. Starscream released his fill deep into the younger mech’s port, warm and sticky liquid coating his insides. Likewise, the medic overloaded and drowned his mentor’s hand in his own fill. Both bots collapsed weakly onto the floor, taking a while to let their systems revert to normal. The aftermath left them unkempt and lethargic—but brimming with newfound joy. Struggling, the red mech righted himself and left a kiss on his mentor’s lips. The jet gazed at him thoughtfully before slipping a hand on his face and stroked him gently.

“You are my property now. Obey my commands and you shall be rewarded.”

“The pleasure is mine, Lord Starscream.”

*

Knock Out still couldn’t get the thought of the deceased Megatron out of his processor. If his mentor was seriously planning on leaving the former leader encased in that makeshift coffin, he simply couldn’t conform to that. As a medic, he knew that proper disposal of a Cybertronian was paramount in ensuring a healthy environment. First he had to overcome the trouble of persuading the prickly seeker to act on behalf of his comrades and not just for himself. Why was he so stubborn? Personal issues were one thing, but when you had an entire team looking up to you for guidance and the human population to protect, that trumped any other type of problem in existence. Besides, now that they’ve committed sin and interfaced for the first time, neither of them could treat each other like how they did before.

What annoyed the red bot at the moment was the fact that Starscream decided to power down with his full weight propped against him. He could barely move and was forced to remain in that same position; the jet was _heavy_ despite his streamlined chassis. Repeatedly the young mech tried to snap him out of that state but to no avail. Nevertheless he knew a faster but cruel alternative—he couldn’t possibly resort to that, could he? Nobody was currently looking for either of them and all was quiet in base. He hadn’t a choice but to wait, servo propped against his face.

After what felt like an eternity waiting, a clawed hand suddenly reached up to grab the medic’s face. Startled, he watched as the winged bot heaved himself to sit up and a serene expression graced his face. “You sat here all this while? Aren’t I heavy?”

Knock Out responded with a familiar scoff. “Light as a feather, you weren’t.”

“You can be quite the gentleman, it seems. Perhaps I should stop calling you a kid.”

The grounder stared directly at him with a monotone expression. Knowing something was amiss, the silver mech’s smile turned into a frown. “What’s the matter?”

“I know I’m not in any position to say this, but I strongly suggest you give Megatron a proper burial as soon as possible. That means informing the whole team the truth about what happened and your plans for the future. You’ve been hiding the fact for so long; don’t you think it’s time to stop running and start taking action?”

Starscream offlined his optics momentarily. “This again, huh,” he mumbled. “You’re one persistent bot.”

Ruby optics regarded the other bot with concern. “This isn’t only about you, Starscream. His loss affects the rest of the Decepticons as well, even the Autobots. The future literally rests in your hands—you decide the fate of this war.”

Silence followed for the next few kliks. A sigh vented afterwards and the seeker rose to his pedes, straightening himself in an orderly fashion. “You’re right—I have been selfish. That is unbecoming behaviour for someone in my position, especially now that I’ve relinquished my title of ‘commander’. I admit that I neglected my team in favour of my own intentions. I assure you that will not happen again; it’s time I lead the Decepticons the way I deem fit.”

A sliver of a satisfied smile Knock Out gave; he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride wash over him. He, too, got to his pedes and stood beside his superior, waiting for instructions. Starscream glanced over to him and a smile curled onto his lips, optics narrowed subtly—a look that signalled he had something planned. Raising a talon, he gently tapped on the red mech’s lips and spoke in a low murmur albeit soothingly.

“I really like you, Knock Out. I hope we may continue to work together for a long time. So, what about it? Would you consider my offer?” When ruby optics blinked at him, he continued, “I’ll gladly pass down my title of commander to you—but not immediately, of course. You would have to earn that position by first acquiring sufficient knowledge and proficiency. Otherwise, this exclusive offer could be snatched away by some other bot.”

The younger mech seemed flattered and slowly asked, “Are you certain someone like me is worthy of such a title?” To clarify himself, he added, “I mean… everyone keeps talking about how young I am and whatnot. Honestly, it’s annoying. Besides, I just got here not long ago—I have plenty to more to learn before taking on a role like that.”

Scarlet optics kept their unwavering gaze focused on the grounder. Starscream spoke calmly, the air of elegance and authority returning to his tenor. “I’d like to believe that one should not be judged by their age, profession or experience. As long as you are willing to commit and communicate, it is undoubtedly feasible. So… don’t belittle yourself. You don’t know how much potential you have until you try.” He paused as the red bot digested his words. “Though I must admit that some level of experience is useful. I’d like for you to be more open about your thoughts, not just around me but the rest of the team as well. That is the first task I wish for you to accomplish.”

Knock Out’s optics faced the ground for a while as he contemplated. Eventually, he raised his helm to look his mentor in the optic before bowing slightly. “I will try my best. On the other hand…” His expression tensed and the seeker instantly knew what he was going to say. Starscream raised a servo to halt him and let out a small sigh.

“Yes, about Megatron. I will gather the team and inform them of his demise, as well as make some apologies on my part, and establish a new set of ground rules. But before all that…” Scarlet optics seemed to make a difficult expression, a mix between hesitation and anxiety. “Perhaps we should get Soundwave in here to witness the scene for himself.”

The red mech appeared puzzled, and then thoughts wandered to a distant memory; stories talked about by his superiors in the medical field. “Soundwave… was one of the Decepticons’ earliest followers, wasn’t he?”

A nod in response. “And unmistakably close to its founder, Megatron. Their relationship was—in human terms—like family. That is why I believe he should be the first bot to consult about what we should do with the former leader’s remains, first and foremost.”

The medic raised an optic brow. _First bot? Soundwave?_ “Oh? Then what am I?”

It took a while for Starscream to realise the irony in his words; when he did, the seeker’s faceplates heated up in embarrassment. His wings seemed to twitch, even. After giving a disgruntled cough, he struggled to maintain his composure. “Y-you… Let’s pretend I never called you in the first place. If the fact remains unavoidable, we’ll say I sought your medical expertise—which isn’t wrong, is it? I’m sure Soundwave would understand.”

The younger mech shared his uncertainty, but for a different reason. He crossed his servos and looked at his superior expectantly. “Well? So are you fetching him or not?”

“We don’t really have a choice, do we? I would rather risk him blowing up in front of us than in front of the whole team.” Afterwards, the silver mech commed the lean purple bot. As he did so, Knock Out’s gaze lingered over to the cacophony of a gladiator that once was, still encased in that ridiculous ‘coffin’ the ex-commander spliced together. What would Megatron think about the current situation? How would Soundwave react?

It wasn’t long before pedesteps could be heard from the distance, and the seeker tilted his helm up slightly. “He’s coming.” Said pedesteps sounded rather prompt the closer they approached. From where they were standing, it looked as if Soundwave was angry, or anxious, but when he was near the duo, slowed his pace and instead looked at them, before shifting his gaze to their deceased leader. Starscream hung his helm and muttered “I’m sorry”, though it felt more like the apology was for himself. The air around them was still and tense; Knock Out swore he could hear his spark pulsing, or was that Starscream’s? The long silence was broken by the seeker opening his mouth to form the word “Soundwave”, but was interrupted by an unexpected response.

“Discard.”

Both the medic and ex-commander blinked, dumbfounded. Did they hear that right? As if to reiterate his point, the faceless ‘con turned towards them and raised a servo to point at the offlined bot. “Discard,” he said once more, unmistakably. Starscream didn’t know what to feel at this point in time; whether to be surprised at Soundwave breaking his vow of silence (which means serious business when he does), or at his response towards his dead leader. Wasn’t he upset? Anguished? The first thing he wanted upon seeing Megatron’s lifeless body was to dispose of him?

Seeing as the seeker was still lost for words, Knock Out decided to speak up for him, though he was just as taken aback. “Are you sure? But this is…”

“Megatron,” began Soundwave, and the red mech shut his mouth. “Is no more. This,” he paused, glancing to the makeshift coffin, “is no one. Discard.”

Again silence filled the air. There was no trace of empathy in the purple mech’s already mechanical voice, as though he never even cared about his former leader. Or perhaps he was hiding his emotions all too well. Then, after repeating his point for the final time, he simply walked away, brushing past the stunned duo. Starscream pursed his lips, and then questioned, “Why?”

Soundwave stopped in his tracks and spoke again, back still facing them. “Megatron… was dear friend to me. Great leader. But…” He turned around in the seeker’s direction. “He hurt the commander. That is unacceptable; tarnish Decepticon cause. I feel… betrayed.”

The silver mech’s spark missed a beat. He knew all along? Which part had given it away? Then again, the entire team seemed to know something was up between him and Megatron. Maybe it was all too obvious and it was Starscream himself who was blinded by it all. The lean purple mech stayed in the same position as if waiting for a response. Wrapping up his pondering thoughts, the ex-commander vented, “Very well. I take that we have your approval. Any last words?”

Soundwave’s visor seemed to glint, but maybe it was just a reflection of light. Otherwise, he said nothing and turned heel to resume walking away. Soon he was out of sight, leaving the medic and seeker behind. Knock Out stared after him in curiosity. “That was a brief good-bye.”

A sigh was heard beside him as the older mech shrugged. “He barely talks, to begin with. I think that might be the most he’s ever spoken in his life thus far.” The short pause was for him to change his tone of voice. “So, doctor, what do you suggest is the best approach for disposal?”

The red mech’s optics were narrowed slightly. “The body should be discarded in a place void of life. Perhaps somewhere like a desert or an ocean floor—though in an ocean, it may contaminate the water and whatever aquatic matter around it.”

Desert, huh. Where their HQ was located currently in Nevada more or less fit that description. However, Starscream knew the perfect place. “I see. I have a good idea of such a location; that being said, let’s not delay any longer and bear the tragic news.” As he began walking forward, his pace halted. “What’s that? Did you say something?”

Alarmed, the grounder quickly shook his head. “Nothing. Just… it’s time to take action.”

The seeker gazed at him with a peculiar expression, but otherwise didn’t press any further. “Yes… you’re right.” While they walked down the long corridor by the countless hangars, he casually slipped a hand under the younger mech’s chin and traced upwards to his cheek, digits ghosting across his face. Ruby optics blinked in slight surprise and the ex-commander gave what looked to be a hint of a smirk. Apart from that, no other advances were attempted from either bot as they headed out of the storage facilities.

Starscream had commed everyone to meet at the heart of the HQ, a light buzzing of conversation arising from the members as they approached their destination. Soundwave was standing right at the back, naturally silent, and seemingly motionless in contrast to the chatter from his comrades. The silver mech glanced over to the medic, who understood the gesture and separated to join the rest of the team. Meanwhile, the seeker took his position at his usual spot and scanned the surroundings for a headcount. Miko was still here it seemed, withdrawing from the video game console and took her position beside Smokescreen. However, a light frown fell upon his lips upon noticing a missing member.

“Where is Shockwave?” he questioned, annoyance lacing his tone.

The team of ‘cons turned their helms around in search of the grumpy old bot, where Skyquake spoke up for all of them. “Probably locked up in his lab as usual. Should I fetch him, sir?” The wave of a hand made the bulky olive bot retreat his steps. They waited a while more, and eventually Shockwave emerged from his recluse to join the party. Now the team whole, Starscream took a moment to gather his thoughts, and addressed his waiting party.

“Decepticons,” he began, all optics now on him. While he started off sounding his typical confident and calm self, Knock Out knew he was anxious. Alas, the silver mech began to hesitate, which was rare of him to do so, and almost instantly worry bubbled amongst the crowd. Scarlet optics focused its gaze to the ground beneath them before slowly scanning through the team. “Unfortunately, I called you here to speak of grave news. Despite all our efforts, we have tried our best, yet it seems like our fate is resolute. Megatron… has lost the battle for survival.”

A series of gasps and murmurs broke out, though it was more of silent cries of despair. The team had more or less needed to let the fact sink in that their leader might never emerge from his comatose state, as chances were slim and his damage severe. Nonetheless, hearing the fact become a reality was still difficult to swallow. The aftermath of grief continued to linger among the bots but a new realisation dawned upon them amidst it all—that could only mean one thing. Once settling themselves down, optics focused on the lean seeker before them, the silence that fell heavy. Beside Knock Out, Smokescreen mumbled the words “So it’s for real now”, probably just to himself, but his human companion nudged his pede for reassurance.

“May we forever honour the good he has done for our fallen planet Cybertron, his fellow Decepticons, our human friends, and all of Earth,” concluded Starscream, offlining his optics. Likewise, the rest of the bots, Miko included, shut their optics (and eyes) to observe a moment of silence. That silence was short-lived as the seeker unexpectedly spoke once more.

“… Is what I should say, but,” the tone in his voice altered to a distant, quiet demeanour. That one ‘but’ was enough to give Knock Out a sinking feeling in his spark; was the ex-commander really okay with telling everyone this? His question was answered when the mech resumed speaking. “You may know Megatron as our leader, a gladiator of Kaon, or once a friend to Optimus Prime; whoever he may be to you, he was known to many for his keen sense of justice. Even so… behind every good deed lies a dark history.”

Those words caused a murmuring of unease which was silenced by Starscream’s continual of his confession. “I shall be frank in the most sincere way I can. Think what you may of what I am about to inform you, but know that this is the truth and only the truth. Inevitably, in Megatron’s absence, leadership and the fate of the Decepticons now rests in my servos. Hence, it is only fair for me to reveal the side little knew about him for you to better understand who he was.”

Again, the murmuring returned; a mix of trepidation and suspicion. Somewhere behind Knock Out, he caught word of Skyquake whispering to his brother, “I don’t really understand but I don’t think I’ll like what I’m about to hear.” As if to add to the already prickly atmosphere, Smokescreen nudged the medic’s shoulder, the look in his face flagrant with scepticism. Ruby optics almost blinked to break that tense stare but the blue mech didn’t give him a chance to react.

“I don’t suppose you already know the story behind this?” he kept his voice low.

The red bot remained still. There was no point denying but it was wise to choose his words carefully. In the end he replied, “Somewhat.” After a moment he added, “Just listen.”

The seeker began pacing along his post slowly as he recounted memories he wished could be permanently erased from his processor. The sooner he dispelled the ex-leader’s façade, the better his comrades understood reality as it was. Even what he told Knock Out was merely grazing the surface. He wouldn’t state anything too explicit but would summarise the general idea. After all, even if he condensed the details, the list was exhaustive and far too personal for the most part. Once he had gathered his thoughts commenced the declaration of truth.

“Megatron may be generous and supportive, sparing time to bond with his comrades and ensuring the safety of us all. In spite of this he still retained a penchant for destruction, which could be traced back to his days as a gladiator. As such, whenever things went wrong or did not go as planned, he had a habit of bottling his frustration in order to maintain his reputation as leader and a role model. Building up that frustration only made matters worse as his desire to dominate was quick in overwhelming him. Whenever he reached a peak, the tension snaps out of him in random, often savage fits. This may last for as short as several minutes to hours or even days. Nevertheless, he only threw these fits in private, away from prying optics and audios… unless I was there to calm him down.”

Now the story was starting to teeter out of the comfort zone. Nobody dared whisper or fidget as they listened on in silence to the horrors that awaited their audios to hear.

“Initially having me there let him vent his frustration by talking it out—unsurprisingly he raised his voice most of the time as if he were scolding me, but once enough shouting had been done, he calmed down for good. Since then he’d always sought after me whenever he felt frustrated. The cycle repeated itself however many times required, but as time passed, it seemed he felt talking alone wasn’t sufficient to fulfil his needs. That was when he began physically taking out his anger, first on objects like empty storage tanks and the walls to his quarters. I tried my best to refrain him from such unruly and dangerous behaviour, even resorting to physical means, yet my worst fears turned into reality as he began to reject my advice and attempts at restraining him. No longer did he see me as someone to talk to but rather, unfortunately, a piece to add to his collection of damaged trinkets. I fought him as best I could, even threatened to blow him up, yet everything I did was in vain; I just could not win against him.

“Alas, I fell victim to his sick game of supremacy—we only conversed when needed, and only when it concerned the Decepticons as a whole—apart from that, all other words I said fell on deaf ears. He was losing his sense of reality; he no longer bothered to keep up appearances as much, and most disturbingly, seemed to hold interest in the Autobots’ endeavours. Frequently he would speak of ‘leading’ the universe under his command instead of ‘protecting’ and vowed to vanquish those who oppose him; hints of his dictator-like speech reminiscent of Optimus Prime. I became fearful that he, too, would fall into the pits of corruption beyond any point of return just as his former friend did. During the peak of this internal chaos was when he got brutally injured from the accidental space bridge explosion, though I suspect there may be foul play by the Autobot leader himself. At this point of time I no longer knew what I felt about his ideals; I thought that perhaps his demise was an opportunity to amend the uncountable faults he left in the Decepticon name.”

The silence prolonged, optics shifting nervously around. The silver mech spoke another time, concluding his confession. “I am truly sorry for keeping this from all of you. As your second-in-command, from this day on I will do my best to serve as your leader, though I may not be as efficient as Megatron was.”

Smokescreen, who’d been listening quietly like everyone else, was first to speak up. “You could’ve told us about the situation with Megatron. Maybe not all of us, but at least someone.”

Nods of agreement followed the blue mech’s voice of concern. And then, Shockwave was next to voice his opinions, sounding serious as usual. “Please excuse my insolence, but if I may ask, could this be the reason why you requested me to conduct more frequent diagnostic exams on you, sir?”

Knock Out raised a brow plate as murmuring occurred around him. If Megatron had physically abused the ex-commander, obviously he would want to be checked over often for any signs of damage. Then again, judging from the story he just heard, it was likely Starscream had been sexually assaulted as well. A shudder ran down his back as he pondered; how _did_ the seeker even manage to put up with months, maybe even years, of cruelty without telling a spark?

Scarlet optics surveyed the now apprehensive crowd. “Yes… I’m afraid so. I know I should not have kept this a secret, but I feared knowing the truth as it was happening would complicate the situation further. I’d rather take on the burden myself than to risk any of the team being subjected to Megatron’s wrath.”

While it was infuriating of him to withhold such a dire secret from the team, his argument was logical; it was better for one bot be tormented than possibly the entire unit. Nevertheless, that resulted in unfathomable torture from the ex-leader in exchange for keeping the balance of the ‘cons in check. Skyquake, who had been frowning most of the time, finally spoke out, sounding slightly angered.

“I… find it difficult to believe our former leader was capable of such immoral actions,” he confessed. “Is there any proof of his plummet to corruption?” At this, Dreadwing hissed sharply as a warning to his twin. Puzzled, the olive mech directed a questioning look towards him, only to receive a glower in return. It took him a while to realise the answer to his question and he sheepishly looked away in apology. The answer was, the simple fact that everyone knew Starscream’s personality had changed during the peak of Megatron’s internal outburst. Nobody questioned him why and just tried to accept that change as it was; now that the story behind the truth about Megatron was revealed, it was clear that the ex-commander undergone that change spontaneously because of the chaos that surrounded him.

“I’m sorry, sir,” said Dreadwing, solemnly. “If we had known about your situation, we could have tried to assist in some way. It’s astounding to believe nobody suspected anything was askew, myself included. We were all so oblivious to the vile treatment inflicted upon you.”

“Please, retain your apologies,” Starscream pleaded gently. He sounded almost tired as he spoke. “It’s my fault for keeping you in the dark. I cannot emphasise how guilty I feel about that, so I promise to be more transparent from now onwards. At present, there are less than ten of us Decepticons here on Earth, so we must operate as harmoniously as possible. The Autobots may have an army, and while they outnumber us ten to one, what we possess is something greater than an army.”

Scarlet optics travelled first to the pair of brothers, then down to the only human in the area; when Miko realised he was making eye contact with her, she sat up, startled.

“A family.”

Knock Out momentarily offlined his optics. _Family._ While that concept was not foreign, it was uncommon in Cybertronian society but played a significant role in human culture. If what Starscream said was true, did he belong in that family, even though he just joined the ‘cons?

“And if we are to work as a family, some changes need to be enforced, in my lead,” continued the silver mech. The medic listened closely as he listed down the new rules. “Firstly, it has been paramount to address Megatron with ‘Lord’ before his name, but frankly I find this unnecessary and rather egotistical. As such, this rule shall be dropped; you may address me as simply as ‘Starscream’, if desired.”

Surprised murmuring broke out, especially among the twins, who were stringent about mannerisms and respecting authority. Knock Out, on the other hand, was probably the most astonished out of everyone. Didn’t the seeker exclusively give _him_ permission to call him by his name? What was with the sudden change of spark? He narrowed his optics slightly, deliberately averting his gaze towards his mentor, who caught it and gave an apologetic glance. Atop of that, he seemed to mouth the words ‘talk to you later’ in his direction before resuming his speech.

“Second, you may be allowed to leave base for personal outings, if you wish, as long as you seek my permission beforehand. If I’m not available, inform someone who is staying to relay the message to me afterwards.”

Bewilderment then washed the team. Smokescreen didn’t hesitate to question, “Hold on, are you saying you’re giving us free time _outside_ if we want to? Is… is that really okay?”

Starscream merely blinked and replied calmly, “Well, I don’t see why not. Of course, ensure that you remain as ‘robots in disguise’ and keep watch of your sensors at all times.”

The bots exchanged glances with one another, unsure what to feel at the moment. Megatron was extremely strict about their safety and never let them travel out of base for personal endeavours. Then this should be something to rejoice, shouldn’t it?

“Lastly,” concluded the grey seeker. He paused for a moment before continuing, “My former position of second-in-command shall currently be put on hold. If I feel one of you is worthy of such a role, I will bestow that position upon you when the time is right. For now, that spot shall remain vacant until further notice.”

Another wave of exchanging glances occurred. Right when it seemed he was done talking, he spoke yet again, this time to one specific bot. “And Knock Out.”

Taken aback, the red mech blurted, “Yes?”

Scarlet optics gazed into his ruby ones, almost as if seeing through them. “I relieve you from your position as my apprentice. I believe you are capable enough to handle yourself on the field by now.” Still stunned, the young mech remained frozen in place even when Shockwave thumped him a ‘congratulations’ on the back. The newly inaugurated leader then smiled, pleasant and warm. “Now no one can mock you for being a ‘kid’ or ‘too young’ anymore.”

A disappointed ‘aww’ vented from Smokescreen, while Miko giggled and Skyquake shifted in guilt at recalling his first impression of Knock Out. The red mech felt slightly embarrassed at the attention he was suddenly getting and managed an awkward smile, bowing in thanks. Starscream returned to being solemn and wrapped the discussion up with a revitalised tone, essentially changing the prior grave atmosphere.

“We must not let Megatron’s demise be our downfall. From now on, we must function more proficiently than before to ensure the Autobots’ defeat. Any future misfortunes I will not withhold from you; likewise, I expect the same attitude from everyone. Supressing issues will only lead to more complications… I have learnt from experience.”

Scarlet optics appeared distant for a moment. Nevertheless, he concluded the speech by voicing a few more aspirations, before dismissing everyone. When they were released from their positions, the silver mech beckoned Knock Out with a subtle glance over the shoulder. The red mech took note of the gesture and just as he was about to proceed forward, was taken aback by a hand grabbing his servo.

“Hey! I was wondering if I could have a chat with you,” mused Smokescreen earnestly.

Ruby optics blinked and the medic spluttered to think of a response. “Uh… Not right now. Duty calls—get back to ya later.” Swiftly he left before his friend could say anything more. The blue mech stared after him with a brow raised. Miko, who had been sitting on his shoulder, folded her arms and let out a sceptical hum.

“Is it me, or does he seem to be hiding something?” she wondered aloud.

Smokescreen confirmed her curiosity by likewise sharing that scepticism. “Well, our newbie has a few shady secrets of his own.” He failed to mention Starscream to Miko; now wasn’t the right time to reveal such an affair to anybody else.

The teen scoffed. “So much for ‘being transparent’.”

“Everyone’s got their secrets,” he shrugged. “Knock Out is no different. In due time, I’m sure he’ll loosen up.”

Miko retained her uncertainty but didn’t press further. She was beginning to feel something was amiss but it didn’t make her uncomfortable; just curious.

 

Meanwhile, Knock Out hurried after his leader, who had returned to where Megatron’s rusting corpse lay. Much to his surprise, Soundwave was already there, removing the hideous container from the medical berth and making necessary preparations. It was a wonder how the near silent ‘con was able to withstand the absurdity of the situation. That being said, wasn’t he previously disinterested in the participation of disposing of the ex-leader’s body?

“Knock Out.” Starscream called, and the red bot heeded. “I need your approval of the burial site before we can proceed. I summoned Soundwave to dial up a Ground Bridge so we may… dispose of Megatron discreetly.”

The slim purple mech was ready with Megatron’s corpse; likewise, Starscream was gazing at the youngling expectantly. Seeing as they were both prepared, the medic gave his consent to proceed. “Very well. Show me this place.”

At his word, Soundwave flashed images of the chosen site on his visor; mostly sandy terrain like a desert, void of life, just like what Knock Out described would be ideal. Thus he nodded, and the slim mech conjured a Ground Bridge before them. He stepped aside for the seeker and medic to heave Megatron from the berth he lay, ultimately tossing him through the portal and out to the other side. Starscream traversed the Ground Bridge to check on the outcome of their efforts; the mighty gladiator had fallen off a cliff and landed deep in a trench below. Soon after, Knock Out emerged as well, only to be blocked by a servo against his chest.

“Careful. You might end up down there with him.”

The bridge had opened at the edge of said cliff, leaving barely enough room for the two bots to stand. One misstep and a long drop awaited them. They stared from above the body of their former leader, gradually being concealed by organic material from the aggressive sandstorm that currently transpired. Knock Out couldn’t help but comment on this.

“Hmm. Weather nearly as ferocious as the once great Megatron himself.”

Starscream added on to that statement. “I beg to differ. This storm is _more_ ferocious than Megatron himself. Soon he will be concealed by the dunes, buried in layers of sand as time passes. Here’s to the end of his reign—may he rust peacefully.”

While the latter sentence may have been said sarcastically, at least he bid Megatron farewell on a positive note. Once they had enough of watching the desert swallow the ex-leader, back through the portal it was where Soundwave waited. The seeker nodded towards him, thanking him for his assistance, and he dismissed himself with a bow. When he had gone from the area, Starscream turned to address his former apprentice.

“Now… I believe I owe you an explanation.”

Ah, yes. About the name-calling. Knock Out crossed his servos and narrowed his optics.

“I told them they could call me ‘Starscream’, but that doesn’t include anything else other than my given name.” He halted to let those words sink into the red mech’s processor. The younger bot was trying to figure out the intention behind those words, as he felt it was more than just what was literally said. Seeing as he still didn’t quite get it, the seeker sighed and yanked the mech’s helm close, long talons curved around his face.

“Meaning, dear Knock Out,” he paused to whisper close to his audio. “You have the exclusive privilege to address me with names other than ‘Starscream’… if you want.”

Ruby optics slightly widened when realisation struck him. Amused by his reaction, the silver mech caressed his cheek. “That’s right; just you. But the same rules apply—only when we are alone. Is this arrangement acceptable to you?”

Being granted permission to call the seeker nicknames? Who _wouldn’t_ be pleased?

“Certainly.”

Satisfied with his response, Starscream left a swift kiss on the medic’s lips before letting him go. “Good. Enjoy this privilege at its fullest, then. We shall see what names you decide to conjure and how I react to them.” He added, “Just don’t be tacky, please.”

Knock Out laughed. This arrangement would be interesting, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slight cringes* Urghh, not sure what to think of this one. I also don't know why I made Soundwave talk like that.
> 
> I remember while writing this chapter I sort of rushed the end and just typed whatever came to mind. Of course, there will always be things that can be improved, but I won't edit it any further since this is reposted from dA. Not sure if I should've made Starscream tell that much about Megatron :/


	6. V - Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and the twins (Seeker Team) investigate the downed ship Harbinger after being alerted of recent activity. Meanwhile, Smokescreen tells Knock Out about Decepticon life prior to the medic’s arrival and Starscream’s past personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, nothing kinky actually happens. I decided to focus more on the rest of the characters instead of just KO/Star. Still, I hope you'd enjoy it nonetheless!

Something was tapping against the door to Knock Out’s quarters. Persistent, annoying… like a scraplet. It could just be his imagination so he ignored the noise and attempted to resume his power down. Yet the rumpus persisted and by the seventh time it was more like banging than what presumably was supposed to be knocking. At this point of time he abandoned the idea of prolonging rest and got up, irritated. Judging by the impolite behaviour of bot outside, he had a good idea of who it was.

“What _is_ it, Smokescreen?” the red mech almost barked, controlling his temper.

“Wow! How’d you guess it’s me?” a muffled voice from outside answered.

Knock Out didn’t share that enthusiasm. He stood by the door, glowering so hard at it as if his optics could pierce through and stab the bot on the other side. “No other being in this base is as boisterous and obnoxious as you are.”

“Hey! I don’t think I’m _that_ bad!” snapped Smokescreen, clearly upset.

A disbelieved shake of the helm was the medic’s response. _How is this guy older than I am?_ Eventually he unlocked the door but firmly stood his ground at the entrance to block access. A pair of hopeful amber optics stared back at him, complete with a toothy grin. He seemed almost oblivious to the angry stare by ruby optics impaling through his chassis. Ridiculous.

“Wipe that smile off your face,” retorted the younger mech bluntly.

The grin on Smokescreen’s face disappeared but he raised his hands in defence. “Now, now, don’t be all grumpy with me. I tried to wake you kindly but you gave me no choice.”

“Couldn’t you comm me instead, if whatever you want to talk about is so important?”

He shrugged. “Thought it’d be better to find you personally.”

“Did you _really_ have to make such a racket outside my quarters?”

“I was giving you a hearty morning call!” The grin began to resurface but Smokescreen instantly braced himself upon seeing the medic’s optics enlarge. “Okay! I’m sorry! I’ll cut straight to the point—I came here to continue yesterday’s abrupt conversation.”

Knock Out stared at him, caught between anger and confusion.

“You know. The ‘yo, I wanna talk’ and your ‘duty calls, ttyl’ reply?”

Oh. Now he remembered. The red mech vented in and exhaled to calm himself. “Yes, what about it?” Honestly he wasn’t too interested but it wasn’t like he had anything else to do, anyway. Might as well kill some time by entertaining Smokescreen with his spontaneous urges for conversation.

“Well, I thought it’d be good to give you some history lessons.”

When ruby optics failed to shift their cold gaze, the blue mech elaborated his point. “By ‘history’ I mean ‘con history. Unless you prefer the twins’ exaggerated storytelling, I offer an excellent insight on past Decepticon endeavours.”

Knock Out raised a brow. Nonetheless, he stepped aside from the entrance. “This better be worth listening, Smokescreen. Else out the door you go.”

His words of approval were enough to cause the grin to resurface on the older mech’s face. Somehow that grin seemed more like a smirk. “Of course! Ask and I shall deliver—I can tell you all I know about Starscream, too.”

He couldn’t resist mentioning Starscream. It was literally bait for the medic. Naturally, he stiffened and yanked the blue bot further inside his quarters. Smokescreen couldn’t wait to spill all kinds of juicy info and watch the younger mech’s reaction.

 

Meanwhile, the rest of the ‘cons gathered by the command centre. Soundwave was clacking away at the keyboard, focused on the screens. Beside him, Starscream observed carefully. It seemed something was up, though the alarm wasn’t activated. Maybe it wasn’t something too dire. Skyquake, who’d been awaiting orders, finally spoke up.

“Sir, is something the matter?”

The grey mech glanced behind his shoulder. “It appears that someone’s recently accessed the _Harbinger_ ’s databanks. No one has set foot on the vessel since it crashed on Earth three years ago.”

While the large olive bot sought to recall of the named vessel, Dreadwing grunted in contemplation. “Curious. Which part of the ship had been accessed?”

“The stern,” said the lean seeker. “While Soundwave was hacking, the uncovered data revealed search history for Cybertronian artefacts. My guess is that the Autobots are interested in whatever’s left behind on board.”

“On board?” echoed Skyquake. “I thought we already scouted both ends of the ship for cargo? What else is left of interest?”

Starscream turned around to face his teammates. “That, we shall find out.” He proceeded to descend the platform of the comm hub and approached the twins. “Both of you, with me.”

It was a simple order, yet the brothers remained stationary. Dreadwing interjected, “But sir…”

“Yes, Dreadwing, we are going to investigate the _Harbinger_ together.”

While their leader offered a kindly validation, that wasn’t what the navy bot was concerned about. “I understand, but what I meant was… shouldn’t the rest of the team be alerted of our departure?”

“I have already told Shockwave to relay the message on our behalf. The team will be on standby should we require backup.”

The brothers exchanged glances but pressed no further. As Soundwave dialled up the coordinates of their destination into the Ground Bridge, Skyquake couldn’t help but confess to Dreadwing. “Don’t you think he’s acting rather lenient? Besides, it’s just an investigation, why would we need backup?”

The navy bot merely shrugged. “He’s always been a little odd. We just have to trust him.”

Once the bridge was prepared, the three seekers traversed it to the other side. They arrived right in front of the _Harbinger_ ’s stern, which had been predominantly buried under the cliff it crashed into. The vessel had been an Autobot transport, shot down by Megatron and Starscream as it traversed Earth’s orbit. The impact of the crash was so severe that the _Harbinger_ split in two, in which both pieces landed in different locations. At a canyon was the stern—where they currently were—and within a forest was the bow. Around the early era of the war, the Autobots had seized most Decepticon ships and reformatted them as their own. The _Harbinger_ was one such ship rightfully belonging to the Decepticons, yet fell into Autobot hands.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at the site. Dreadwing scoured the area for energy signatures with his tracking device, detecting none besides his team. Nevertheless, Starscream cautioned the brothers to stay alert. Energy signatures could be cloaked and thus be undetected. Whoever accessed the ship’s computers could possibly still be around. And so they trekked carefully, keeping their volume down. Dreadwing, however, had to let an itching question out of his system.

“Starscream, sir,” he began, and the silver jet glanced at him. “What intel did you have of the _Harbinger_ before uh, before it got shot down?”

Scarlet optics had a distant expression, as if trying to recall a memory from long ago. “It served as Autobot transport for provisions. Energon, mostly, though it did carry medical supplies, which we took after its destruction. Our attempt to retrieve the energon had failed as the loot was empty by the time we got there. Optimus and his troops had likely already found them before we did—that was how we knew the Autobots had arrived on Earth. Apart from that…” He stepped aside as a tiny lizard dashed past his legs, startling the twins. “I’m not so sure what other purpose this ship held.”

Skyquake prodded at some old wiring that hung from the ceiling. “I have a feeling Cybertronian artefacts have something to do with it, since it showed up in the computer’s databanks. Perhaps it also transported relics and not just basic supplies.”

“If so, why didn’t we find any of such relics when we first scouted it?” pointed out Dreadwing.

Starscream had found his way to the stern’s computers, staring intently at the active screen. “Because it didn’t carry artefacts—the _Harbinger_ was housing a plethora of prototype weapons.”

It didn’t take repetition to get the twins scurrying over. On screen was the blueprint showing the section that stored an array of incomplete and experimental weapons. Such weapons were stored in a hidden compartment in the flooring of the ship, accessed only by a special key. The seekers exchanged brief glances and split off in search for the key and compartment. No words were needed, for they all had the same idea. Skyquake then gave a cry of despair, alerting his teammates. He pointed to the floor in front of him where he knelt.

“Looks like we’re too late. I can’t believe we missed something so significant.”

Dreadwing heaved a huge sigh. “Now the question is—who has the key?”

He couldn’t have gotten an answer sooner—something shot at the trio from behind them out of the blue. As they whipped around to face their perpetrator, a pair of violet optics silhouetted by long, skinny legs revealed who they were dealing with. Maniacal laughter, laced with vile amusement, rung through the air.

“Fun and games, isn’t it, boys? Too bad I have the treasure you’re looking for!”

The twins stood their ground, prepared to attack, but Starscream grimaced. “Airachnid.”

Creepy, eight-legged femme-bot stepped out of the shadows and closer to the seekers. In her hand she dangled a small object, presumably the compartment key, and smiled unnervingly. “Greetings, Starscream dear! I see your beloved Megatron has yet to make an appearance—let it stay that way. Now, if you just tell your adoring hunks to stop making feral faces at me, I may or may not let you have this key.”

The lean mech was less than entertained. “Seeing as I’ve been responsible for the well-being of the Decepticons as of late, you can guess what happened. Regrettably, you get your wish. Second: why would we need the key if you already emptied its contents?”

Airachnid raised her brows. “What makes you think I was the one who emptied it?”

Skyquake grunted. “Oh, please. If not you, who else?”

“It was empty when I opened it. Meaning that blueprint is a phony or someone else was here even before me—I guess the former. Whatever it is, I’m not letting anyone get to those weapons but me!”

Webs were expelled from her palms without warning; the seekers dodged them quickly, though Skyquake got his shoulder trapped. Dreadwing made haste to free his brother, but the olive bot shooed him away. “Don’t worry about me—go after her—I’ll catch up!”

At his word, the navy bot hurried after Starscream, who was firing at the fleeing Autobot with his null-ray. She got off the ship and on the ground, where she drilled a hole beneath her and vanished. Dreadwing clicked in annoyance and surveyed the area. “Scrap, where’d she go?”

Likewise, Starscream was scanning the surroundings for their enemy. “If what Airachnid believes is true, the weapons cache could be located elsewhere. I do not know how or where she acquired the key, but right now it’s more important we locate the actual cache before she does.”

A moment of silence passed and Dreadwing narrowed his optics. “She isn’t resurfacing.”

Then it dawned on both of them. Starscream muttered, “She knows—we’ve been fooled.”

Shortly afterwards, Skyquake emerged from the stern, bearing good news. “We still have a chance. I looked further into that blueprint and discovered a hidden code. Cleverly disguised within the image are coordinates to the compartment, as desired. It’s located on the starboard of the ship’s bow.”

“The bow?” exclaimed Dreadwing. “That’s quite a distance. I am surprised Airachnid is willing to burrow her way underground to get to it. Maybe she doesn’t know the true location, after all.”

“We shouldn’t make assumptions now. If we fly to the bow, it is possible and likely that we arrive before she does. However, we risk attracting attention from human air surveillance. The safest option would be to travel there instantly.”

The brothers nodded in unison. Starscream wasted no time contacting base through his comm-link. “Soundwave, send us a bridge to the bow of the _Harbinger._ ”

It didn’t take long for a portal to open up before them. They traversed it to the other side, on the lookout for Airachnid. All seemed quiet in the forest, but they knew silence didn’t always mean peace. Starscream instructed his team on pursuing their enemy.

“Skyquake, head for the starboard and secure the weapons. Dreadwing, assist him if required. I shall survey the area for Airachnid or any humans. We should operate swiftly.”

Once they were dismissed, Starscream began to inspect the _Harbinger_ ’s perimeter. Airachnid was sneaky and her sticky webs were bothersome to get rid of. The seeker focused mostly on the ground but surveyed the trees as well. He remained alert, null-rays prepped to shoot, yet after five minutes or so, nothing was out of the ordinary. Where could that femme be? Was she still drilling a path for herself underground? Starscream didn’t believe she was _that_ stupid. Surely she had a stealthy plan in mind.

Lack of imminent danger at present gave the seeker a chance to comm his team. “Skyquake, status report.”

It didn’t take long for a response. “I have secured the cache—except that it’s locked.”

Starscream offlined his optics. “Right. She has the key.”

“Dreadwing is attempting to pick the lock as we speak. We would have blown the cover off but figured it was unwise to do so. How are things on your side, sir?”

“No signs of Airachnid yet. I do, however, feel uneasy about the current situation. Stay alert.”

The comm-link then fell silent for a few minutes. Starscream was beginning to feel restless. Something was definitely amiss—he started to think that they were lured straight into a trap. He climbed to the top of the bow for better perspective. Moments later, his comm-link was interrupted.

“I’ve unpicked the lock, sir.” This time, it was Dreadwing. “We can see that there’s at least ten different weapons in storage. They seem manageable to be brought back without extra aid.”

“Excellent. Retrieve them carefully.”

A pause. Dreadwing spoke again, sounding hesitant. “Starscream…”

“Yes?”

“Don’t you think this is a little too easy? Wasn’t Airachnid persistent on getting here first?”

Starscream sighed. “That’s what I feel, too. We may have fallen into a trap.”

Skyquake joined the conversation. “I did find it odd that a simple lock and key mechanism was used to house such dangerous weapons. Either the Autobots who put them there were fools or we’re tricked by another deception.”

 _Deception._ Starscream suddenly felt stupidity hit him hard on the helm. Quickly he abandoned his post atop the bow and joined the twins by the starboard. Surprised by his presence, Dreadwing looked up at him, servos full of prototype weapons. The lean seeker narrowed his optics.

“Dreadwing. Fire one of those weapons.” It sounded like a command.

The navy bot’s jaw dropped. “What?”

Starscream almost barked, “Just fire one of them.”

In all respect, Dreadwing put down his loot and reluctantly picked one up. “But we don’t know if they are even functional to begin with.”

Waiting time was over. Starscream marched up to him and snatched the weapon, then aimed at a tree and fired before anyone could protest. Neither of the brothers could comprehend their leader’s sudden reckless action. He had picked up a military-grade sniper—which _should_ have busted a hole through the tree he targeted—yet there was nothing. Then he detached its magazine and shook it a little.

“It’s empty,” he remarked. As he spoke, other similar firearms were unloaded at rapid speed. “They’re _all_ empty.” He glanced over to the twins, who shared similar ‘oh scrap’ expressions. In his hand he held another sniper rifle, the same model as the first one Dreadwing picked up. “And this one has a malfunctioning trigger. It’s not even manufactured to shoot.”

Despite the dangerous firearm demo Starscream displayed, the situation became clear to the trio. Skyquake summed the situation: “They are fakes—good ones. Brilliant as displays but useless in battle.” So if what was locked away were fakes, where exactly were the real ones?

“Sir?” Dreadwing was peering into the forest. “Should we be concerned of those?”

The trees around the perimeter of the _Harbinger_ ’s bow seemed to light up with a bright red glow. Shortly afterwards, a transparent bubble began to form, imprisoning the seekers. The ground began to tremble and then emerged Airachnid; she shook off dirt on her armour and grinned triumphantly at her victims.

“Foolish as always,” she declared, dangling the key in her hand. “I know I can’t outrun you, so I made preparations to trap you. I see you managed to get your hands on my little toys—how’d you like them?” When she received only glares, she giggled in amusement. “Charming expressions. You can’t fly away or call for a bridge so long as you’re trapped in this force field. All the better for us to spend more time together, Starscream, darling!”

The lean mech was quick to dismiss her flirts. “Cut your scrap. Where are the weapons?”

Airachnid, displeased by his blunt response, scoffed. “I don’t believe that’s a way to treat a lady. Really, you would make a fine specimen—the _finest_ specimen—in my collection.” A threatening stare from Starscream made her cut to the chase. “The truth is, darling: I have no clue where these accursed weapons are, either. Both compartments in the bow and stern were empty despite the key being able to unlock them. So I set up a little distraction in the hopes you might find them for me. Alas, it seems your luck is no better than mine.”

The seekers had a hard time believing her story. Why would the blueprint stored in the _Harbinger_ ’s databanks be fake? Even if it was, what were those compartments used for anyway? Dreadwing raised a question that had been bugging everyone’s minds: “How did you acquire the key in the first place?”

“This?” Airachnid narrowed her optics. “Why should I tell you?”

Words were unnecessary for the seekers to take action. They aimed their in-built weapons at her; she laughed uneasily. “Why does it matter when the key opens up something that’s already empty?”

Starscream advanced towards her, delivered an uppercut to her abdomen and snatched the key from her hand in one fluid movement. While she was distracted, the twins held her down firmly. She wasn’t going anywhere against their brute strength. Meanwhile, Starscream observed the key carefully. It didn’t look anything special—but when he outstretched his servo slightly parallel to his chest, the key astonishingly came to life. What once was a standard manufactured key had morphed into something bigger and geometrical. It glowed faintly in a blue light, mesmerising and baffling at the same time.

While it boggled their minds for an explanation to what just happened, Starscream glanced up in a moment of realisation. Somehow he felt compelled to return to the bow, as if the morphed key was sending him a message. Driven by this instinct, he wasted no time. Swiftly he retreated to the starboard with the oddly glowing key; at certain areas of the ship, it glowed brighter or fainter. Using this as a guide, he continued to scour the ship until the key glowed its brightest. He was led to a section of the starboard wall where upon contact, the wall appeared to swallow the glowing key. Then, he stepped back and watched as soft clicks preceded the wall closing in on itself only to reveal it acted as a cover. Underneath, neatly arranged, was a row of varying weapons. Emblazoned on each of the weapons was a Decepticon insignia. Judging by the design, it seemed as though these weapons were millions of years old.

Naturally Starscream would be first to react, but Airachnid made her move. Screeching, she thrashed in the twins’ grip and tried to pry herself free. “How? How is that possible?”

The sequence of events thus far gave the grey mech enough time to solve the mystery. “It seems that the key was designed for its true purpose only by the hands of a Decepticon. Otherwise, it serves as a ploy to keep intruders at bay. Our ancestors were innovative to have designed such a system.”

Skyquake huffed. “That means the blueprint _was_ fake, after all.”

Enough was enough—furious, Airachnid wriggled violently and shot webs at the brothers’ pedes, effectively making them lose their balance. In the midst of the turmoil she broke free and lunged in Starscream’s direction. Instinctively the seeker tried to comm base, only to receive crackling static. Then he remembered about the force field. _Scrap!_ They had no means of calling backup with the field currently active. Looks like they had to settle the dilemma themselves. Starscream dodged an incoming spider limb and fought to keep the femme from the cache.

“Dreadwing, Skyquake! Disable the field!” he yelled. Airachnid shook her helm in disapproval.

“I don’t think so.”

As she readied her hands, he shot at her back with his null-ray and tackled her from behind. Struggling to hold her down, he glanced at his team. The twins just managed to free themselves and were running towards the rigged trees. Alas, the Autobot twisted her back to shoot a web in Starscream’s face. Startled, he growled as blindness became his new disability. Getting rid of the web was a troublesome process for how dense and sticky they were; for now, he had to rely on his other senses.

“Sorry to blind you, Screamy, but I can’t let your boys get to my cache!”

He hissed. “Who said it was yours to begin with?”

Despite temporarily losing sight, he was quick to hone his remaining senses and caught up to Airachnid. Judging by the direction of the battle, she appeared to be fighting two bots at once. Starscream didn’t know which of the twins engaged combat with her but it didn’t matter—that meant the other one had a chance to disable the force field. While he tried his best to keep up with the flow of the fight, someone addressed him.

“Starscream, secure the cache! We’ll handle her!”

It was Skyquake; so it meant Dreadwing was elsewhere, probably trying to disable the field. Starscream sprung away from the scuffle and towards the bow once more, clawing at his face along the way. The web was shred into pieces and sight returned to him; thankfully, as he ducked an incoming blob of acid. Perhaps it was time to put one of those prototypes to the test. Risky but if it paid off, was worth the danger. He removed as many of the weapons from their place as possible and looked up at the ceiling. Activating his null-ray, he shot a hole through the roof big enough for him to squeeze through. He was quick and succeeded in transferring a few weapons through the hole, yet not quick enough.

Airachnid had Skyquake cocooned in webs and left him thrashing on the ground as she charged towards the grey seeker. Swiftly he grabbed the topmost weapon in the shifted cache and aimed it at her. Who cared what it did, so long as it worked? The moment it made contact with the femme a violently pulsing energy rippled through her chassis, a painful shriek escaping her throat. Starscream looked down at the weapon he armed—it seemed to be an energon prod, albeit an incomplete one, yet still functioned. Amid her agonising screams, he looked over to his team; Dreadwing was freeing his brother from the webs. Before it was too late, Starscream shot several times at the remaining glowing red lights on the trees. The bubble that imprisoned them was then shattered—just at that moment, multiple limbs snagged his back, flipping him over. Airachnid loomed, snatching the prod from him, and exacted her revenge.

However, now that the field was inactive, Dreadwing activated his comm-link. “This is Dreadwing, requesting immediate backup at my coordinates!” Regrettably, the femme hurled acid at him; he yowled at the blistering pain on his servo. Skyquake was already in pursuit of her—she leaped off a comatose Starscream and armed her stolen weapon.

“Give it up, Airachnid, you’re outnumbered!” A clash of metal indicated Skyquake’s sword coming in contact with the energon prod. Around this time Starscream was coming back to his senses and Dreadwing teamed up with his twin. The Autobot growled as she sparred with the olive bot.

“And leave you to the spoils? Tough luck!”

Dreadwing whacked the back of her helm with his sword. “Better us than you.”

A blow that hard should have knocked her out, yet she was merely stunned and continued to tear mercilessly at the brothers. Starscream had moved most of the cache onto the roof of the _Harbinger_ and looked around in heightened anxiety. Dreadwing had called for backup, but where were they? Another glance around and a portal opened up—out stepped Shockwave and Smokescreen. Though he was surprised to see Shockwave, the grey mech heaved a sigh of relief. About _slagging_ time.

The moment Smokescreen exited the bridge, he was rudely welcomed by the sight of Skyquake flying towards his direction. Quickly he dodged and realised the situation was worse than he expected. Airachnid was spotted in the chaos and he sought out for more Autobots, yet saw none. Just her and the seekers were still struggling to hold her down?

In the corner of his optic he saw Starscream waving to get his attention. Making haste to get to him, he dodged incoming webs and scaled the bow. Shockwave lent his assistance to the brothers, giving them an extra edge against the nimble femme. Once close enough to his leader, Smokescreen took note of the considerable amount of weapons by his pedes.

He couldn’t help but express surprise. “Whoa, what’s with the stash?”

Starscream waved a hand in urgency. “I’ll explain later. Right now, get these back to base before Airachnid gets her hands on any more of them.” He turned, then glanced over his shoulder. “Can you manage on your own?”

The blue mech looked over to the mass of bots circling the now helpless femme. “Sure, but I think she already has enough to handle, don’t you think?” Starscream pursed his lips in contemplation. Beyond them, they could see Airachnid was giving in to her fate as she waved around the energon prod in her last line of defence. The lean seeker remarked, “Good point.”

And so the lone Autobot admitted defeat, though begrudgingly, and Dreadwing seized the weapon from her. While Starscream and Smokescreen carried the loot back to the bridge, the blue bot couldn’t help but wonder aloud. “Why didn’t she call for backup?”

The seeker hummed. “Airachnid has too much pride to confide in others. She prefers to go solo, even if she knows she can’t win.”

“Even if it means suffering a bigger loss on her side?” Smokescreen paused. “Ego trumps prospect.”

Shockwave delivered a blow to her helm, knocking her out for real. After a quick recce, Skyquake extracted the key from the wall and the ‘cons returned to base. The _Harbinger_ ’s cache was now safe from Autobot hands.

*

Initially, Knock Out was far from excited having Smokescreen school him of Decepticon history. He had read _all_ the documented endeavours of both Autobots and Decepticons, even Neutrals. He knew that Smokescreen’s version was essentially what happened outside of Cybertron; information yet to be immortalised in any known databank. Maybe he was being too stuck-up. Knock Out _did_ always have trouble making friends; maybe he lacked patience or interest, but the same couldn’t be said towards his passion for medicine.

So when Smokescreen started his storytelling, the medic pretended to listen at first, nodding occasionally and prompting with fillers. He treated this situation as though the blue mech was a patient rambling about his aches and pains. Most of the time he ranted about his battles with Autobots, how he almost lost a leg… Just when the red mech was about to doze off from boredom, Smokescreen started talking about Megatron. Most of what was said he already heard from Starscream, yet he couldn’t help but wonder about the ex-leader. How different would things be had he still been alive?

And then he remembered what Starscream said about Megatron. His hidden apathy, lust for power, despicable abuse… Perhaps it was better that he no longer lived. Smokescreen’s storytelling of Megatron didn’t last long as he quickly transitioned to Starscream. His usual bubbly demeanour morphed into something more solemn as he spoke slower, as if carefully choosing his words. Knock Out straightened his back as he actually paid attention.

“It may be hard to believe now, but in the past Starscream used to be more like… me.”

The medic blinked. Yes, the blue mech did tell him the seeker used to be livelier, more talkative, but having a personality similar to Smokescreen’s? A hand patted his shoulder as Smokescreen continued. “Even the way he spoke was different. You should have noticed that he tends to use more sophisticated words, but that wasn’t always the case. Back then he was a lot more casual and would even joke around with us. At the right times, of course. He used to express himself a lot easier—what I mean by that is he used to smile a lot more.”

Smiling? Starscream? The only smiles Knock Out saw from the seeker were contempt smirks or modest grins. None of which seemed natural to him. None that were genuine, happy smiles. Now that he thought of it he actually felt sympathetic.

“I guess he’s learned to hide his emotions so well over time that even we aren’t sure what he’s thinking. Sometimes, that is. Now that we know the truth about Megatron, it’s no surprise Starscream was heavily affected.”

Knock Out pursed his lips. “Do you…” He paused, as Smokescreen looked up in surprise. “Do you think he was happier in the past?”

It seemed like the blue mech was stumped. Nevertheless he answered as best he could. “Maybe before all the pandemonium with Megatron started, yes. He’s been regressing into a shell that’s encased around him ever since. The thing that _hasn’t_ changed, though, is his level-headedness. I would say he’s basically matured, and us with him. Hopefully.”

Then he glanced over, amber optics catching ruby ones. A sudden grin crawled up his lips. Somehow Knock Out knew he was about to be teased. “But doesn’t that mean you get the perfect chance to jump in and restore his happiness? Tell me, what’s been going on lately?”

The red mech widened his optics. Heck no, he certainly wasn’t going to confess the sinful activity that occurred close to Megatron’s rusting corpse. Just thinking about it triggered a plethora of emotions he’d rather not experience now. So he merely swallowed his anxiety and replied, “Not much.”

Of course, Smokescreen knew the younger bot wouldn’t spill the truth. “Hmm.”

“What? You want me to say we, what, went on a picnic?” It was meant to be sarcastic but he sounded surprisingly sincere. To make matters worse, the older mech seemed to have interpreted his sentence for some kind of accidental innuendo—judging by the smirk that transpired. The medic felt his spine stiffen. This was not good.

“Picnic, huh?” Smokescreen giggled, and Knock Out hissed.

“What in the world are you thinking?”

“Oh, nothing. Just an inside joke between Miko and I.”

The red mech felt slightly humiliated but decided to let it slip. It wasn’t worth arguing. Soon their comm-links were interrupted by a sudden transmission from Dreadwing requesting backup. Both mechs were puzzled—Shockwave had informed everyone beforehand that the seekers were out investigating the crashed _Harbinger._ The fact that backup was summoned indicated the investigation turned sour at some point. Smokescreen shrugged and headed towards the door; when Knock Out followed behind him, a hand stopped him in his tracks.

“I think you’d better stay here in case anyone is damaged. Dreadwing didn’t sound like he was having a good time out there.”

The older mech had a point, but who was going with him? “And you’re going alone?”

By then the medic followed him out anyway, where they bumped into Shockwave. The scientist turned to face him with his single optic. “Knock Out. I suggest you stand by in the medbay. I have a feeling repairs are imminent for our friends. I shall assist the Seeker Team.”

Smokescreen gave him a knowing nod, the I-told-you-so look, and Knock Out sighed. Guess he’d stay in the medbay after all. A biting feeling at the back of his mind told him he was left out due to inexperience, but he was probably just overthinking. He was the Decepticon’s medic, anyway—Shockwave was primarily a scientist and medical skills were a handy asset he happened to possess.

Lingering by the door to the infirmary, he watched as Smokescreen and Shockwave traversed the activated Ground Bridge. If Dreadwing was having trouble, naturally it meant Starscream was, too. The red mech only hoped his team returned with minimal damage.

*

Soundwave turned his helm towards the bridge. The portal had been open for some time, and eventually his team returned. The first bots to step through were Starscream and Smokescreen—in their servos appeared to be weapons. Next came the twins, who supported each other shoulder-to-shoulder as they limped, Shockwave behind them. Knock Out popped his helm out from the medbay, observing the returning bots. Soon he decided it was better to personally approach them instead of looking from afar.

Aside from the alarming number of firearms they brought back, the seekers seemed to each suffer some amount of damage. Dreadwing had it the worst; part of his armour had blistered and it still appeared to radiate residual damage. The medic looked at each of them, and questioned, “Cause of casualties?”

The returning party exchanged glances and replied in unison. “Airachnid.”

Knock Out raised a brow and Skyquake lifted his helm to confirm his doubt. “Really. She did.”

“At least we didn’t let her take anything,” said Starscream. He then turned to Shockwave. “I shall leave these weapons with you to take a look. They were found in a hidden compartment within the _Harbinger_ ’s bow, unlocked by a key that responds only to someone of Decepticon alliance.”

The scientist nodded and peered at the cache. “Prototypes of Decepticon origin.”

“However, we didn’t manage to find out how she got that key,” grumbled Dreadwing.

Starscream flexed a servo. “Regrettably. While learning how she acquired it is useful, what’s important is that such potentially lethal weapons are out of reach from Autobot hands.” He paused to address another issue. “Skyquake and Dreadwing, get yourselves checked at the infirmary. Shockwave, take all the time you need to study these prototypes. They may prove beneficial in future battles.”

As the bots dismissed themselves, Smokescreen jerked his helm at Starscream while passing Knock Out. He was following Shockwave to his lab with the weapons cache. The red mech had grown less awkward around the lean seeker and developed a heightened gratitude. The twins had entered the medbay but Knock Out lingered behind. Starscream caught his gaze as he walked past.

“You should drop by for a check-up, too,” commented the medic, politely.

If they were more isolated, the seeker would’ve sniggered from how suggestive that sentence could be. Instead he simply nodded and forced a modest smile. “I know. I will, later on.”

The red mech felt nothing else was needed to say yet he blurted, “Don’t take too long.”

Quickly embarrassment heated his frame and Starscream couldn’t contain a suppressed laugh. Knock Out spun on his heels, marching to the medbay. Another careless mistake made. Never mind—he’d just pretend it didn’t happen. He distracted himself by tending to the brothers’ wounds. Dreadwing, aside from his acid-melted armour, was good to go. Skyquake mostly had scuffs and a slightly dislocated knee, which the medic snapped back into place with an involuntary yowl from the patient. Nonetheless they were discharged swiftly and the medic was left by himself in the infirmary.

Starscream said he’d come, but when? _No, no, no._ Knock Out was getting too easily excited at the thought of Starscream. It probably was a good thing, but he was still in denial. Should he comm the seeker? But it wasn’t an emergency. While he battled conflicting thoughts, a tap by the door startled him.

“I hope I’m not interrupting you?”

The red mech whipped his helm around to make optic contact. “Of course not.”

Languidly, said seeker strolled towards him with a chuckle. “You seemed deep in thought.”

Knock Out merely grunted. Starscream had shut the door behind him and locked it—unsurprisingly. He helped himself up the medical berth and crossed his legs, staring at the grounder expectantly. Since they were alone, the younger mech dared to converse more casually.

“And you seem awfully relaxed to get a medical exam.”

“Do I?” The seeker hummed, watching as Knock Out took hold of a data pad. “That’s because you make me relaxed, doctor.” Ruby optics shot up to gaze at him faster than he could blink. For a moment they held a stare. “Relaxed or worked up, depends on the situation.”

A hand was placed on his chest and gently he was pushed to lie on the berth. “Very funny, Starscream. Now stay still so I can do this swiftly.”

There wasn’t a trace of tension between the bots as opposed to the invisible wall that divided the two before. It appeared Knock Out truly did overcome his awkwardness, and had a more open air around him. When slender fingers grabbed hold of his chin to turn his head, the odd angle caused him to wince. Ruby optics observed him carefully. “Does it hurt? Did you get hit around your neck?”

Starscream took a moment to appreciate the proximity of those lovely optics staring directly at him. Knock Out seemed genuinely concerned and his tone was gentle. Sure, the youngling could be silent and abrupt, but when it came to the welfare of his patients, it truly showed. He could keep staring at those optics forever but he knew he had to answer. “Well, I got shocked by an energon prod.”

“Hmm.” The slender fingers ghosted over neck cables, almost caressing them. “The damage seems to be only minor, though I should advise you against strenuous neck movement. Just be careful.”

The seeker nodded emptily. He was too busy staring at the medic’s face to take note of said advice. Knock Out was pretty much done with his examination anyway; he was aware Starscream had zoned out halfway. The older mech sat up and grabbed him by the collar plating, pulling him into a kiss. The medic not only accepted it but returned the gesture. Pleasantly surprised by his behaviour, the seeker rewarded him with a tender lick to his lips, in which he shuddered in delight.

“You’re certainly quick to warm up.”

Knock Out shrugged. “Figured it was easier to give in than to resist.”

Starscream tilted his helm. “So is it safe to assume you’re no longer edgy around me?”

“Edgy in a negative way, yes.”

Something about the way he answered intrigued the seeker. He purred as a hand reached out to caress the medic’s face. “What? Have you instead gotten agitated in another sense?” When the red mech narrowed his optics, the older bot laughed lightly. Then his tone became almost airy. “You know, seeing you writhe under my control is oddly exciting. It seemed to me it was your first time… wasn’t it?”

Knock Out bristled defensively but only for a moment. He suddenly had the urge the pin the seeker down; there’s more to him than anyone would ever know. What held him back from revealing his true nature? Before he realised he already clambered on the berth, sat atop Starscream and growled. With the grey mech clearly taken aback, the medic cocked his helm and murmured darkly, “It may have been my first time, but only on the receiving end.”

They stared at each other in silence as the info sank in the seeker’s processor. He finally responded with an uneasy laugh. “Oh… So you _do_ have experience.” He bit his lower lip. “Interesting.”

Ruby optics gazed into shifting scarlet ones. Knock Out dared himself and slipped a hand in the other’s inner thigh. The contact caused him to flinch in surprise but he otherwise didn’t resist. “Don’t worry. Those experiences were all out of medical reasons.”

The tension in Starscream’s chassis seemed to subside as he relaxed in the medic’s touch. “I see.” The hand continued to caress him but he didn’t mind. In fact, it felt good—he hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time. While they were at peace he decided to bring up a topic. “Anyway… I was thinking about what I said to you before; being commander.” There was a slight raise of the red mech’s brows but no comment. “As much as I’d love for you to have that role, it would be senseless of me to instigate it upon you for personal reasons. And, you are right, your inexperience requires time to overcome. So I decided to choose someone else better suited.”

This was surprising news. However, Knock Out did feel slightly relieved. He was content at being a medic—the title of commander was honourable yet carried heavy responsibilities. He wasn’t prepared for such a major role. Curious, the hand that caressed the seeker’s thigh shifted to his face. “And who might that be?”

Starscream grinned mischievously. “If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise, will it?”

“Aww. Come on, at least give me a hint.”

The lean mech chuckled. “I have two choices in mind, but only one of them truly earns that title.”

It didn’t seem like he was going to elaborate, so that was the only hint that was given. Given the circumstances, only three mechs were eligible candidates: Skyquake, Dreadwing and Smokescreen. Soundwave was already a communications officer and Shockwave obviously a scientist. It all boiled down to who possessed the right qualities and potential to exude good leadership. Knock Out had a pretty good idea of Starscream’s two choices but couldn’t decide who was better suited.

“You’ll find out soon. I will announce the news sometime tomorrow.” The medic hummed and the seeker added, “You won’t be jealous of whoever’s going to be the next commander, will you?”

A condescending scoff resounded. “If they attempt to philander you, then yes.”

“Fair enough.” Starscream leaned closer to him for a breathy kiss, in which he couldn’t help but laugh at the tickling sensation. Then he clasped both their hands together and purred, but Knock Out nipped him on the lips. A yelp escaped his mouth and the medic sniggered.

“That’s your warning. The next time, there’ll be energon leaking.”

Starscream initiated a snarl as acknowledgement. Not to worry—he wasn’t interested in anyone other than Knock Out, so any attempts at seducing him would otherwise be turned down. The younger mech tried to nip him again but he was quicker and they fell into a mock scuffle, growling, clawing and nipping at each other. This was fine; they were just playing. Truthfully, Starscream was elated and Knock Out was having fun as well—a win-win for both mechs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Airachnid makes an appearance, and she's an Autobot... An evil one. And crazy over Starscream *gags*
> 
> Seems like KO's quick to transition from "I hate you" to "you're mine" in a short period of time XD This chapter doesn't have anything explicit going on, sorry if it upsets you :'D Also Airachnid sure gives a lot of trouble, needing five mechs to gang up on her (lol) Either she's 2fast4u or the 'cons are weak
> 
> On the other hand, who do you think would be the next SIC?! Answers in the next chapter.


	7. VI - Prospect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decepticon hierarchy is revised and some lucky bots get to wield weapons from the Harbinger’s cache. Starscream receives a “medical exam” after suggesting it to Knock Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Story starts off explicit to make up for the previous chapter. Enjoy, Happy New Year and welcome 2018!

Knock Out could hardly process what was happening. Yet he was completely drowned—lost—in the fervour, the thrill of the situation. He barely remembered that not long ago he was wary and even rightly fearful of Starscream; considering the current circumstances, it all seemed like a fleeting memory.

Before him, the lean seeker was grinning lewdly, yet with a diffident air. In contrast to how _savagely_ he bucked into the grounder’s port, no one could guess just from his expression that he was dominating another bot. Nonetheless, the red mech was utterly immersed, exchanging sloppy kisses from time to time. How did this even happen, to begin with? He wasn’t sure. Last he recalled, he was summoned to the Decepticon leader’s quarters and suddenly everything was a blur.

“Urgh… Starscream…”

The seeker purred. “What is it?”

Knock Out groaned as the other mech continued to grind his hips deep into him. “Aren’t you… supposed to meet Shockwave?” He gave a cry that sounded unintentionally lewd. “You told him… you’d meet him soon… ten minutes ago…”

“Shockwave can wait. Can’t you see I’m busy now?”

The medic’s helm was spinning from the repetitive thrusting motion. He gave an indolent response. “Sure… Busy making me dizzy…”

A slap was given to his aft, albeit more of a light tap. “How defiant.” The grounder stayed quiet but continued to be pleasured. Soon afterwards, Starscream’s comm-link was interrupted.

“Starscream, are you still coming to my laboratory? I’ve been waiting for a while now.”

“Yes; apologies, Shockwave. I will be there shortly.”

He cut off the comm briefly before slamming Knock Out onto his spike—and repeated the motion numerous times. The red mech was plenty lubricated thanks to prior overloads inside him. He already couldn’t think straight long ago and simply accepted whatever ministrations inflicted upon him. Starscream growled and slammed the medic down by his shoulders; his overload occurred soon after. Finally he parted from the mech, Knock Out a slippery mess. The red mech then leaned down and lapped up the remains of the overload and suckled his spike, as if by instinct. Lightly amused, the seeker rubbed the other’s helm affectionately.

“Looks like you’ve been broken,” he commented. “The way you took my spike was most feral.”

 The medic glanced up and Starscream felt his face grow hot. “So should I be grateful or ashamed?”

A hand reached down to grab the grounder’s chin and yank him so he’d sit on the seeker’s lap. The lean mech still had his spike out and Knock Out straddled against it playfully. Starscream chuckled. “That’s up to you to decide. Anyway… I should get going before Shockwave yells into my audio.” He purred once more as the younger bot licked across his lips. “We can continue this later.”

He patted the medic’s thigh and although Knock Out grumbled, dismounted him promptly. Starscream was quick to head for the door but the red mech interjected, “Later?”

The grey bot looked over his shoulder. “Whenever we’re both not occupied.”

Knock Out gave a slanted smile as the older bot left the quarters. For a moment he idled at the berth before realising where he was. Quickly he got to cleaning himself and the berth up—to risk being seen by someone as he exited Starscream’s quarters would be questionable. He headed back to the infirmary to busy himself with sorting out medical tools and distract his mind away from Starscream.

 

When Starscream arrived at Shockwave’s laboratory, the purple mech didn’t seem too pleased, more so than he usually did. The seeker bowed slightly in apology and the scientist dismissed it with a curt nod. He may be Shockwave’s leader, but he was still much younger than he was. At least Starscream still retained respect towards older bots despite his superiority in rank. The purple mech gestured to the impressive line-up neatly arranged on the lab table and began to run through the cache.

“I have inspected and tested every weapon retrieved from the _Harbinger_. They are mostly operational, however caution should be observed when handling them. I believe these prototypes were created to function as superior military weapons.”

As Shockwave explained and presented the weapons, Starscream nodded and observed them thoughtfully. “What are your thoughts on using these prototypes in combat?”

“My research concludes that they are fit for battle. However, like I said, they should be used with utmost caution. My best advice would be to assign these weapons wisely.”

Starscream straightened his back. “Could you perhaps elaborate what you mean by ‘caution’?”

Just that moment, there was a knock on the lab door and in walked Smokescreen. Both the seeker and scientist turned their helms simultaneously to look at him, and he froze in place. It seemed he came at a bad timing—but Shockwave lit up and called out to him sharply.

“Smokescreen, could I use your assistance for a while, please?”

Stunned, the blue bot merely replied, “Uh, yeah, sure.”

The scientist handed the mech a thick piece of scrap metal to hold and picked up what looked like a large handgun. Shockwave activated a series of triggers which made the weapon roar to life and suddenly a blast of bright, bluish-white flames erupted from the end. In his defence, Smokescreen only had that measly piece of metal as a shield, which he instantly held up to his face and yelped. Within seconds more than half the metal melted away under the inferno and Shockwave finally deactivated the weapon. Once the fiasco was over, the purple bot calmly put down the weapon and Smokescreen took a moment to gather his conscience.

“That was the equivalent of typical armour plating on most Cybertronians,” cited Shockwave. “This here is an example of a handheld flamethrower. Minimalistic yet functional and reliable.”

“Yeah?” barked Smokescreen. “That thing could’ve burned my face right off!”

“Exactly why I feel _you_ should have it,” quipped Shockwave.

Both Smokescreen and Starscream stared at him in disbelief. The purple mech turned towards the seeker. “Of course, with your approval. I have modified it so it will never get this hot on accident. That was merely a demonstration as you requested, Starscream.”

The blue bot exchanged glances with his leader. Starscream appeared troubled but eventually voiced his opinion. “Well… what do you think, Smokescreen?”

Amber optics looked bewildered as brows were raised. “I…” He heaved a sigh. “To be frank, I’d be honoured, but I’ll need some time to learn how it works and get used to it. Otherwise I’m afraid I may end up hurting someone by accident.”

Shockwave nodded. “Sound reasoning. You shall study it prudently, then. This is now yours to keep.” He presented the flamethrower to the younger mech, who took it from him reluctantly. Smokescreen then looked over to the lean seeker standing by the side.

“Are you sure I should be handling this?”

To which Starscream smiled. “You’re an excellent warrior. I’m sure you’ll make good use of it.”

The unexpected compliment took the bot by surprise. Nonetheless after blinking several times, he nodded and mumbled a ‘thanks’ as he headed for the door. Not a minute later and he changed his mind, spinning round on his heels. “By the way, I came here in the first place to confirm with you that we still have decent energon supply, though it’s safe to stock up on more.”

Again, Shockwave nodded, focus on the weapons laid on his table. “Yes. Thank you.”

Once Smokescreen had left, Starscream turned his attention back to the scientist. “What about the remaining weapons?” The purple mech was still affixed to what he was doing and almost seemed oblivious to his question. Nonetheless he grunted in response.

“I have thought about it.” And then he activated his comm-link. “Knock Out, come to my laboratory promptly.”

Oh? Starscream raised a brow curiously. Summoning Knock Out most likely meant seeking his medical advice on usage of such dangerous weaponry, but it could also mean he was going to wield one of said weapons. A minute or so later and in strode the medic, albeit slightly wary. The moment he caught optic contact with the seeker, he stiffened for a split second before dodging his gaze away. Starscream held back a chuckle and maintained his composure; he watched as Shockwave presented the red mech with the very same energon prod that Airachnid used on him.

Knock Out, already trying his best to stay calm after noticing Starscream, couldn’t quite comprehend the arrangement Shockwave was proposing. He blinked multiple times, staring at the energon prod in the scientist’s hands. “I’m sorry, come again?”

“I want you to have this,” declared the purple mech. “A medic should have a personal weapon in combat, as well.”

The younger bot gave a polite laugh. “I understand your notion, Shockwave, but I am already equipped with weapons of my own.” He unsheathed his drill and buzzsaw briefly. “They have served me well in battle so far… however little battles I’ve experienced.”

Shockwave grunted. “Well, yes, but there’s no harm in wielding extra defences. Perhaps you should try it out for a while.” He prompted the red bot to take the weapon and he did so obediently. “Your current weapons are better suited for close-range combat. This energon prod will give you the advantage in longer ranged manoeuvres.”

Knock Out stared at the prod momentarily. While he was pleased, he wondered if it was truly necessary. He glanced up to lock his gaze with Shockwave, and then to Starscream. Both mechs nodded and their mutual agreement eased his concerns; looks like he gained a new weapon, after all.

“I have fixed it so it’s no longer incomplete—what was missing was a safety protocol in case of a malfunction,” added the purple bot and the medic nodded attentively. “That is all. You may go now.”

Slightly taken aback by the brief dismissal, Knock Out gave a curt bow to both mechs. “I will be sure to provide thorough feedback of the prod’s utility.” He subtly exchanged a final glance with the seeker, who eyed him with an almost feral, tender look. _Soon,_ he thought. Soon they could be alone once more and resume what they left off.

When the red mech had exited the premises, Starscream took a moment to appreciate the silence that followed, before leaning away from the wall and paced calculatedly towards the one-eyed scientist. He had been rehearsing this conversation in his processor for a while, waiting for the right time to execute it. He vented in and spoke in a business-like manner.

“Shockwave,” he began, and the purple bot looked up. The tone in his voice suggested he was about to speak of something serious. “I, too, have a favour to ask of you.”

The scientist put down the tool he held in his hand. “Oh?”

From his back, Starscream retrieved something from his subspace and presented it to the other mech. Shockwave appeared almost stunned at first, before slowly looking up in a slightly curious yet puzzled demeanour. “These are…? I haven’t seen you wield them in quite a while.”

The seeker pursed his lips. “Yes… I decided that rather than letting them rust, I would prefer you repurpose them.” When the purple mech shifted slightly in surprise, he continued, “Forge them into one sword instead of the pair they are now.”

Shockwave stared at the dual blades in the lean mech’s hands, contemplating. Then he accepted the gesture from him, daring to ask a question, yet tactfully. “Starscream… Forgive me for intruding, but whatever might have happened between you and Megatron in the past—however oblivious I was to it—are you perhaps intending to reach closure, so to speak?”

The grey mech held his now empty hands behind his back, lightly tapping a digit against the back of his palm. “In a way, yes.” After a moment of hesitation he added, “Intuitive as ever, Shockwave.”

A single yellow optic merely gazed at him in a distant expression. “Perhaps. Though I do admit that my personal ventures tend to overlook all else, including those that are blatant.”

Starscream gave a polite chuckle. “You are fervently passionate about your scientific endeavours. I understand.” The purple mech grunted and returned his gaze to the dual blades in his hands.

“I shall do my best to adhere to your request. Are there any specifications you would like applied on this new weapon?”

The seeker thought for a moment. But the only thing he could think about were blurred memories of past battles with those twin swords—victories and losses alike—the day Megatron gifted them to him… All bittersweet memoirs he wished to both cherish yet desperately erase from his knowledge. Ultimately he felt that forging that gift he received so long ago into something new would help him start anew. Neither was he abandoning it completely nor passing it to someone else. It was the best choice in this dilemma. Eventually, he was prepared with an answer.

“Not really. I leave it to you to fashion them the way you feel is best.”

If anything, Shockwave was genuinely astounded at Starscream’s honesty and level of trust in him. It was only right to fulfil the seeker’s request to his finest abilities. “Very well. I will let you know when I’m done.”

The lean mech nodded and turned on his heels to head for the door, all in one fluid movement. Now that his work here at the lab was done, it was time for the next phase of action. While exiting the laboratory, he addressed Shockwave a final time. “Ah. I have something to announce, so maybe you should head to the command centre first.”

“An announcement?”

Starscream didn’t say anything more except nod. Then he comm-linked the entire team. “Everyone, gather at the command centre within three kliks. I have some important news to share.”

 

Knock Out somehow felt he knew what sort of ‘important news’ Starscream was going to talk about. Nevertheless he kept his thoughts to himself and pondered on the events about to unravel. The seeker took his place at his usual spot, calmly waiting for everyone to arrive and settle. When enough waiting was done, he began to speak, and the red mech listened attentively.

“Ever since I have stepped up to become your leader, my former title of commander has been vacant. I’ve put plenty of consideration into selecting this next candidate and feel it’s time to promote this bot.”

Murmurs of surprise echoed between the ‘cons. Knock Out remained still, betting on his intuition. Starscream glanced over to his direction but quickly shifted his focus away. It was the moment of truth.

“Smokescreen.”

At the sound of his name, the blue mech jolted upright. “Yes?” he barked.

“Congratulations. You shall be the next second-in-command.”

For a moment the air stilled, and Smokescreen gawked. “Really?” he almost yelled.

 A sudden whack on his back made the already stunned bot blunder.

“Atta boy!” exclaimed Shockwave.

If not surprised, Smokescreen looked more shocked to know it wasn’t a certain red mech who got promoted. Then again, he was already their medic, so it wouldn’t be fair for him to take on two roles. He exchanged a look with the younger bot, who only gave a polite smile. Somewhere in his spark he had the feeling Knock Out already knew. While his comrades applauded in unison at his promotion, he faced his leader in the optic and questioned, “I’m honoured, sir, but why me?”

The grey seeker slightly shifted his weight to another hip, making it seem he shrugged. “It was the natural choice.” Curious looks were exchanged between bots. “You have strong leadership skills forged within you. This, paired with your combat expertise and personality makes an intriguing role model.”

A nervous laugh was the blue mech’s response. He wasn’t used to receiving such praise, especially from Starscream. Deep down he was screaming with pride, but sensibility knew it was best to be humble. “Wow. Thank you. If only Miko were here—she’d freak at news like this.”

“You can tell her personally when you have the chance,” reassured the seeker. “Now is time to learn the daily tasks of a commander. As for the rest of you, I know it will take time getting used to, but you shall now work together and support Smokescreen as your new second-in-command.”

Skyquake nudged the blue mech teasingly. “Not bad. Looks like I can’t kid you around too much now.” Dreadwing shot him a look, and the olive bot laughed. “Just kidding! Welcome aboard your new ship, _Commander_ Smokescreen.”

Smokescreen vented in deeply. Looks like he had a lot of new things to get used to. As if being given a heavy-duty flamethrower earlier on wasn’t surprising enough. Starscream dismissed the team and beckoned him, where he wasted no time dutifully teaching him what he needed to know. He tried his best to stay attentive and remember all that was taught. A while later, the grey mech gave him his first official task as second-in-command: monitor past dealings with Autobots and come up with a battle strategy. He was left at the command centre with Soundwave, who merely nodded at him in acknowledgement.

“All right, Soundwave,” he began, mustering his confidence. “I’ll do my best as your new commander and I hope I won’t be too much of a burden.” When the other mech seemed to sigh, he added, “Hey, just trust me. Talkative me is the old me—now I’m more alert and serious.”

And so he started to monitor those battle records and strategise as best he could.

 

There was an inexplicable urge to get this tutoring business over and done with. No, more like a _need_ to just run through the basics with the all-too-sprightly Smokescreen at the fastest possible speed. When he was finally done, Starscream made haste to settle his own personal business. An unfinished business he had with a certain bot. He didn’t even bother to comm the mech—he strode into the medical bay confidently, and found who he was looking for seated on an empty energon cube, staring straight at him. As if he knew he was coming.

“Hello,” he said, softly. “You’ve kept me waiting.”

The seeker hummed. “So it seems we were thinking the same thing.”

Knock Out leaned back on his makeshift chair. “I hope Mr. Second-in-command is doing well.”

“He’s fine. I taught him all he needed to know… for now.”

Without warning, Starscream was already seated on the medic’s lap, crashing lips onto his. The red mech gave a grateful purr and the seeker rewarded him with a deep kiss, glossa almost down his throat. That proximity within his mouth fuelled his ecstasy and he let himself drown—both mechs toppled over the measly energon cube of a chair and Starscream pinned the younger bot firmly with his hips. Friction against their interface panels was quick to heat them up, all the more heightening their senses.

“Hey,” the grey mech said suddenly. His voice was unusually soft, almost similar to an innocent yet playful child. “You wanna try something different?”

Knock Out leaned forward in interest. His field had long melded with the winged bot, their passion syncing as one strong force. He noted the slightly glazed expression, as if shy yet shameless, heavier venting and significantly lowered wings. It was a vulnerable position, which undeniably attracted him, but not enough to make him want to _pounce_. Throughout the time he observed Starscream was getting continually bolder with his advances. What could he have in mind this time?

“I’m listening,” the red mech prompted.

A mischievous grin surfaced. “We’re in the infirmary—you’re the doctor here. Seeing that I’m the only one here with you, it makes me a patient. How about you give this sole patient a medical exam?”

Knock Out wasn’t stupid to know he didn’t mean what he said literally. Since he quite enjoyed where this was going, he decided to play along. “What type of medical exam are you suggesting?”

A long talon traced along his headlights as the lean mech hummed. “I don’t know. Something special for a lonely seeker like me?” Then he purred. “I’ll let you have access to any part of me. Treat me how you wish.”

Ruby optics narrowed slightly as scarlet ones squinted in glee. While he was distracted, Starscream took his servo and fondled it against his rear, guiding it to someplace yet to be explored. It was then his intentions were clear as day—the medic tensed momentarily at the moment of realisation. The seeker regarded him with a masked expression.

“You knew, didn’t you?” he murmured. It was more like a declaration than a question, but Knock Out nodded anyway. Starscream continued to mumble, “Then you probably already know that I’m the only ‘con with this.”

The younger bot nodded again. “Seeker physiology. It isn’t uncommon for seekers like you to possess… you know. I understand.”

Amused by his choice of words, Starscream laughed. “I am a little surprised _you_ don’t have one.”

“I have my reasons.” He paused. “But… who knows? I may change my mind.”

“Interesting. Looking forward to that.” Enough with the chatter, the grey mech jumped back on to the flirt boat. Willingly he retracted his panel where the other bot’s digits brushed the entrance to sensitive, tender folds. Knock Out almost gasped aloud but his mouth remained shut. The urge to satisfy himself in the seeker’s passion was eminent, but so was his concern as a medical officer. Engaging in such an act could lead to discomfort on Starscream’s side; the last time anyone touched what concealed behind the panel was probably ages ago, albeit roughly. He was grateful for the amount of trust placed in him but couldn’t help but worry. He didn’t want to let him down, either. So he just had to do his best to remedy the situation.

“All right,” he murmured. “I’ll be gentle. Let me know if it hurts.”

The seeker was about to echo ‘hurt’ in question, until the medic’s fingers brushed a little closer to his entrance and an uncontrolled yelp escaped. _Scrap._ He totally forgot about the state his valve was in. Last it was penetrated or touched, Megatron abused it so much beyond the point of numbness and he had leaked multiple times. The pain was so severe he deactivated his sensor nodes in that area for a while. A stupid idea, but he was desperate at the time. No, he didn’t tell anyone either. Of course not. But now that a certain red mech was here, it was probably wise to come clean with the truth.

And, Knock Out didn’t take the news lightly. A deep frown was set on his face. “I know that it hurts, but turning off your sensor nodes would only _worsen_ the pain. It only provides temporary relief that eventually destroys itself with time. Sorry I killed the mood, but it’s probably good that you’re letting me do this now before you slowly break down beyond repair from inside.”

Starscream offlined his optics. “Mm. Then what do you suggest?”

“I could give you medication, but since the issue happened so long ago, it would be redundant now. Even so, it wouldn’t help much. The best thing for you now… is for me to take care of the problem myself, however long it might take.”

The seeker shuddered at the thought.

“And if you’re having ideas about interfacing, that’s a strict no,” added the medic sternly. “At least not right now, with the condition your valve is in. I barely touched your exterior folds and already you hollered at me.”

Scarlet optics were wide open, staring straight at him. Knock Out knew what that look meant and he tutted. “No,” he said firmly. A finger was placed to his lips and the seeker responded in slight surprise. “I’m your doctor, right? So listen to what I say.”

A disappointed sigh was given and Starscream straddled his lap. “Oh, all right. Go ahead and do what you must.” As a bonus, he fluttered his wings slightly to catch the other mech’s attention. The medic couldn’t help a slanted smile forming. _Bingo._

“First, I’ll need plenty of lubricant.”

 

Thankfully nobody decided to pay a visit to the infirmary, as the pair commenced their sinful activity out of anyone’s sight. Knock Out would’ve preferred if they moved their ‘medical exam’ to somewhere more private like his quarters, but that would be stepping over a line. Currently Starscream was propped against a medical berth, legs pried shamelessly apart, as the medic gave his most _professional_ treatment after diagnosis. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he was enjoying this so-called exam. The seeker reacted beautifully to his ministrations and despite his valve being in such a battered state, tasted delicious. The red mech continued to lovingly lick and suckle the tender inner folds, occasionally slipping a lube-coated finger to encourage his valve to naturally lubricate itself.

Starscream, on the other hand, was in ecstasy. A kind of comfortable, exciting thrill that wasn’t too intense or spark-throbbing. The youngling really knew how to treat his patients well _._ He wasn’t sure how many bots he might’ve done this for, but he didn’t care. He gripped onto the medic’s helm as he felt his warm, wet glossa thrusting in and out his long-neglected valve. At some point of time, Knock Out began talking to him, though it was more of murmuring against his valve.

“You’re doing brilliantly, Starscream,” he praised, still licking the tender folds. “Can you feel it?”

The seeker managed a supressed grunt. “Yeah… you’re _good,_ Knock Out…”

Pleased with his response, the red mech rewarded him with a gentle but firm suckle to his outer folds, rendering a high-pitched squeal from the seeker. “You’re doing way better than I expected. Let’s take this up a notch, shall we?”

He repositioned the older mech to sit up and began thrusting his fingers, slowly, and one at a time. So far Starscream was fairly obedient, responding positively to most, if not all of his actions. They gazed at each other as the medic steadily finger-fucked his leader, both giddied with stupor. Crimson optics held an almost feral stare as they burned into earnest, ruby ones. And then the seeker suddenly sat up further, the abrupt movement causing Knock Out’s fingers to involuntarily plunge deeper into his valve. Startled as he was, the younger mech watched as the lean bot began to rock his hips slowly.

“It doesn’t hurt?” questioned the medic, more curious than concerned.

Starscream gave a reassuring smile. “You are gentle enough not to cause me pain.”

A hum was the response and the red mech continued to massage his insides. Once they had settled to a comfortable pace, the silver mech attempted to seduce his beloved. Alas, Knock Out wasn’t a fool to fall for his tricks, yet greatly amused at a horny Starscream. Perhaps, he _was_ ready for something more after all…

“You’re rather clingy right now,” commented the medic, though his tone was laced with a sort of lustful greed. He bucked the four digits inside of the seeker’s valve and he squealed. Surprisingly, he was already back to being naturally lubricated. He glanced down between his legs and held back a selfish grin. Splattered on his thighs were remnants of lube and pre-cum, some as translucent stains, others running down as thick rivets. At this moment he didn’t care; he licked his lips. “Not to mention a _sight_ to see _._ ”

Heat radiated from the seeker’s face as he gave a modest smile. “Feast for your eyes?”

Knock Out growled. “Don’t tempt me.”

His heightened demeanour merely added fuel to the fire. “Why not? I don’t mind.”

A shadow seemed to cast over ruby optics. “You don’t know what I can be like, Starscream.”

“Then show me.” Likewise, the seeker wasn’t afraid. Bold words made a strong stand.

Knock Out was surprised. Leaning in, he whispered, “I won’t hold back, you know.”

The seeker sniggered. “I can’t wait.”

That was it—the younger bot grabbed hold of both the other’s thighs and spread them wide apart. What once was usually a quiet mech now morphed into someone completely different. Strangely, this dark side of Knock Out was the catalyst to Starscream’s excitement. He whispered a final warning in a significantly deeper voice.

“At first I said no interfacing, but since you’ve surpassed beyond my expectations, I’m giving in. Take this as a reward, dearest leader. Enjoy it to the fullest.”

Then it happened so quickly—without warning, something far bigger than a mere finger rammed into the seeker. The impact and shock of it triggered a rather odd sound to escape his throat, confusion and surprise and delight all at once. Starscream panted and peered at burning ruby optics from between his splayed legs.

“Is that…?” When the red mech smiled and pressed deeper into him, he let out a long moan. “Frag it, you feel amazing!”

Knock Out chuckled. “I haven’t even moved yet.”

When he bucked, a satisfied, erotic sound escaped the seeker’s throat. This rhythmic bucking continued, slow and steady, with a controlled firmness despite its pace. By then, Starscream was a writhing mess—his claws snagged onto the other’s servo and he begged him to move faster. Ruby eyes narrowed, and then the medic leaned down to whisper.

“Shh, not too loud, Starscream. You don’t want anyone to hear you, right?”

The seeker hissed. “Then stop teasing me.”

“Hmm.” Knock Out suddenly sped up his thrusts and the slim mech arched his back slightly. The medic licked his lips. Starscream, noticing this, stared desperately at him for something. So he was given a kiss, although brief. Not long later, the younger mech pressed deeper and harder into him, bucking rougher than before. Nobody better be looking for them now—neither bot was presentable at the moment. Knock Out lifted the other’s hips higher and the seeker yelped in surprise.

“Are you ready?” There was a suspicious grin on the youngling’s face.

His partner responded in a low growl. “Cheeky bastard.”

With a final thrust, the red mech held his stance and his overload spilled deep in Starscream’s valve. Ah, yes, this felt _incredible_. Though amidst Knock Out’s first time topping him, he had neglected one thing. With a clever flick of his finger, he manipulated the seeker’s interface panel to slide open and beneath it revealed a glistening, rock-hard spike. The older mech seemed embarrassed, but the medic held that erect spike and repositioned himself above it. Seconds later that spike engulfed the hot insides of said medic, rendering the seeker speechless. Knock Out continued to fuck himself that way for a while, a little unsteadily but almost frantic. Ruby eyes then affixed its gaze at startled scarlet ones.

“Hey… you don’t expect me to do this all by myself, do you?”

Starscream snapped out of his daze. _You’re full of surprises._ Quickly he took the upper hand and in one fluid movement, flipped him over to his pedes and pinned him against the wall. He winced at the slight pain to his valve but ignored it as best he could. Now it was time to reward his medic handsomely.

“Taking turns, are we? I like where this ‘medical exam’ is heading,” purred the seeker.

Knock Out grunted, face plastered against the cool wall and hands supporting himself as the other mech bucked into him. It wasn’t long before Starscream sniggered in glee. He licked close to the younger mech’s audio and watched as he shuddered. “Oh? Back to being quiet again? You were quite the chatterbox when the roles are reversed.”

“Similarly, I think I prefer you when you’re bottoming and moaning shamelessly.”

That one bold remark ticked the seeker off and he rammed in and out mercilessly. Taken aback by the sudden change of pace made the red mech buckle under his pedes. Starscream caught him in time and flipped him to his back. He also noted how ruby eyes had shifted down to watch as he thrust his hips. A hand whipped his aft and Knock Out jumped in surprise.

“Keep your optics to yourself,” he hissed. “Unless you want me to go faster?”

Go faster he did—faster and faster, till the medic could feel his port squeezing that long, hard spike. Starscream snarled at him for tightening and continued to buck relentlessly. Any moment now, any time he could erupt and wash that port with his overload yet again and—

“Starscream?”

Both mechs were so startled that they jolted and stared at each other. It wasn’t Knock Out that called him, so the seeker sighed irritably and almost growled to his comm-link, “Yes?”

“I finished monitoring what you asked me to. Are you free to assess my findings?”

Clearly frustrated, Starscream took his anger on his ex-apprentice. He resumed thrusting and the younger mech tried his hardest to silence himself. _Damn you, Smokescreen!_

Eventually, the seeker replied, “Give me a moment.”

He finished his rudely interrupted business swiftly, detached from his partner and stepped away. Being reminded of his unsightly image made him frown. No way could he leave looking like _this._ “I’ll be there at the command centre in five minutes.”

Smokescreen sounded relieved. “Oh, that’s great! Thank you, sir.”

Now that the cockblock was gone, Starscream could focus on the matter at hand. Knock Out had already pushed him back to the medical berth and knelt down. The seeker knew what he had in mind and allowed him to execute that plan. So the medic licked sensually at unsightly areas, gently nipping his inner thighs once in a while. While Starscream enjoyed this aftermath, he knew it couldn’t last long.

“All right, better stop before our Commander chips in again.”

The red mech licked across his still open valve and glanced up. “I can’t guarantee you looking spotless with just my personal treatment.”

 _‘Personal treatment’?_ The seeker laughed nervously. “Then do what you must and be quick.”

After a proper clean-up with the right tools, Starscream was good to go. Knock Out leaned against the berth and waved as he headed for the door. “Be sure to pay a visit if anything’s wrong with your valve.”

Scarlet optics gave him a flitting look. “Absolutely.”

The lean mech had finally gone from the infirmary. Left alone once more, the medic tapped the berth absently. Then he shifted his attention to the energon prod given to him earlier on. It was fully functional now, but he couldn’t help but want to experiment a little. A bit of testing wouldn’t hurt, would it? He just had to carry out his modifications discreetly. Certainly in a way Shockwave wouldn’t find out. He knew _exactly_ what upgrades he wanted to apply on his new weapon, and smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no expert in Cybertronian physiology, so let's just assume that in this universe, bots could choose to have sexual organs or not. How that works will remain a mystery.  
> In other news, congrats Smokescreen! Now we'll see how he handles his lovestruck leader and medic in the near future, ahaha


	8. VII - Homage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots cause mayhem at another energon site, this time leading one of the 'cons to be captured in the turmoil. While he awaits rescue from his team, the starship Nemesis turns into a chaotic battleground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *huffs* Now, this was a tough chapter to write.  
> I apologise if things get confusing as the story progresses, I was fighting against writer's block :'D This chapter is pretty long but I hope it'd be worth the read!

Young Decepticon medic Knock Out was generally quiet. He liked his peace, his privacy, though lately he’s become more open to change. What he didn’t like was _sudden_ change. Which was why, the first thing he awoke for the day, was to yell and roll off his berth when he was greeted by a surprise.

He hated surprises.

“Starscream!” His voice rang loudly, bouncing off the walls. He didn’t care if anyone else heard him. By some sort of sorcery, said seeker was propped on _his_ berth, looking very comfortable in his power down indeed. Knock Out considered shaking him but stopped himself. No matter how mad he was, he couldn’t bring himself to do that to him. So he leaned over and glared at the ex-commander.

“Wake up, dear,” he began, looming closer to the unmoving bot. It wasn’t good to stay too close, in case that shifty seeker wanted to ambush him. The grey mech stirred but didn’t budge. “Now, are you really asleep or are you pretend—”

“Gotcha.”

A defeated sigh escaped the medic’s throat. Starscream had captured him nonetheless, gripping strongly despite his svelte figure. As quickly as he got mad, Knock Out simmered down to appreciate the moment. The seeker chuckled with a triumphant smile. “I was awake quite a while ago. Seems like you really are a sleeper, aren’t you?”

Ruby optics darted away in shame. “Never mind that. How did you get in here?”

“Hmm, if I tell you, you’d make sure I can’t do it again.”

When the younger mech frowned, Starscream sat up so that Knock Out plopped onto his lap. “Don’t get so worked up. I just wanted to thank you.” He leaned closer and tilted his helm slightly. “I didn’t manage to say this properly before, but thank you for fixing my valve.”

The start of a laugh sounded but the red mech quickly cleared his throat instead. Naturally, this didn’t go unnoticed. “You’re welcome.” They stared at each other for a moment. Sheepishly he added, “Anyway, why are you here? You should be out doing your duties… Run a patrol or something.”

“It’s already been settled. Smokescreen is out on the first patrol. Later he would be checking the integrity of our weapons cache and energon supply with Shockwave.”

Knock Out raised a brow. “Huh. Aren’t those what you used to do?” He received an honest nod and he narrowed his optics. “I see. Now that he’s the Commander, you can pass your former duties down to him. So I assume you’ve allowed yourself to gallivant around me since you make the rules now?”

“Aren’t you a clever one?” The lean mech licked across the other’s lips playfully. “Of course, I have to monitor myself. We don’t want anyone suspecting anything… yet.”

When he thought about it, the red mech wondered aloud, “Why not?”

It was a sincere question but the seeker appeared hesitant. Then he sighed and wrapped his servos round the younger bot’s neck. Knock Out wasn’t sure what his expression meant. “Current circumstances are not desirable for such an announcement. We shall wait a while longer. Besides,” he lowered his voice, “if the Autobots somehow catch any wind about this, they could exploit it as a weakness.”

While he couldn’t decipher his emotion, his body language said otherwise. The medic gently pressed for more. “Fair point. But is that all?”

Starscream pouted. “It won’t be any fun if _everybody_ knows about us.” When ruby optics stared at him sternly, he added, “Don’t you think keeping this a secret is the least bit exciting?”

“Perhaps, but won’t it jeopardise the team integrity in the long—”

“Oh, don’t be such a killjoy. Just savour it.”

The older mech had flicked the other’s helm, startling him. _Savour._ Savour… huh? Knock Out almost missed the condescending smirk of glee that transpired on the seeker’s face. In the split second he realised, Starscream broke into a giggle and suddenly shoved him backwards. He nearly tumbled off the berth but kept his balance. And then the seeker spread open his thighs invitingly and gave a sidelong glance. The atmosphere was flipped in a matter of seconds.

“You want some?” His voice was rich, and thick with greed.

While the medic was bewildered at the turn of events, he shut his gaping jaw and narrowed his optics. This seeker was getting hornier by the day. Work ethics told him he should cut the scrap and get to business, but personal ethics betrayed them with little guilt. So he scoffed and murmured, “What if I say no?”

Starscream looked almost livid. “Then I say this is an order.”

Knock Out growled. “I hate you, Starscream.”

He clambered back onto the berth and clawed between the shamelessly exposed legs. The seeker slid open his panel and a gasp escaped the medic’s throat. At first he stared, mesmerised, but tempered his expression to something more sinister. “You…” He faltered, but trailed off, lost for words.

A quiet voice resonated from above. The lean mech spread his legs even wider for display. “It’s a present. I thought you might appreciate it.”

This was bad. Knock Out could smell him. He smelled strongly of lust and all kinds of sinful thoughts. That wasn’t the only problem—Starscream had prepared another surprise. The red mech had to shut his optics. This was too much excitement early in the morning. Yet he didn’t detest it. Once settled with his thoughts, he vented and unintentionally breathed in the seeker’s scent. The moment it struck his olfactory sensors he snapped. That drew the line.

 He let out a deep, ravenous growl and buried his helm into that leaking valve. Starscream arched his back and whined in satisfaction as a glossa aggressively yet passionately invaded his insides. Whimpered as his partner suckled and kissed and licked his tender, tender folds, teasing both the outer and inner layers. Then he parted from it briefly to substitute a finger and watch his beloved.

“So you like toys, huh?” When questioned, the seeker grinned lewdly. “I see you have exceptional taste. I bet you use them frequently.”

“Only on my own…” This wasn’t quite the answer the medic expected but Starscream elaborated without being asked. “Megatron always hated the idea of using them…”

 _I see._ Knock Out thrust the digit inside him for a while before carefully securing his fingers around what was embedded. “May I remove this?”

The grey mech nodded and he pulled out the small object. Starscream exhaled in delight but the medic kept his fingers deep within him. With his other hand he observed the little toy drenched in lubricant, and then licked it slowly, deliberately making optic contact. The seeker seemed to melt under his gaze having his valve blissfully played with. Knock Out purred.

“That’s delicious,” he declared. “But to think you had this in you for who-knows-how-long…” He curled the digits inside him and Starscream let out a loud, deafening screech. His body convulsed and tightened around Knock Out in potent heat. He thought the ex-commander might come any moment, and he started to beg desperately.

“Please, please… I need to…”

“Hush. Wait a little longer.”

The red mech leaned down to resume eating the seeker’s valve, now wetter than before. Thick rivets of lubricant trickled down his thighs—it smeared and splattered all over the youngling’s face, but he didn’t care. At this time Starscream had clawed wildly into the berth, leaving visible scratches as he thrashed. But Knock Out held him down as he feasted on this rare, one-of-a-kind delicacy. He rose again, licking his lips, locking his gaze with the nearly insane expression of the seeker.

“Choose quickly. The toy, my fingers, or something else?”

The grey mech didn’t even think and literally screamed, “ _Spike! A fragging spike!_ ”

“Hmm, well, I figured you’d say that. Too bad—you’ll have to hold out a little longer.”

The red mech calmly retracted his interface panel. His spike sprung out, though it was only half erect, and Starscream whimpered when he saw it. This was torture to his system. Nevertheless, Knock Out still neared his half erect spike and rubbed the tip at the pulsing hole. That slight brush alone was enough to cause the seeker’s overload. Once it ended, Starscream was a writhing mess, and sobbed “I’m sorry” repeatedly. The younger mech sighed and leaned back a little.

“Ah, what a pity. Plus, you ruined my berth.”

Although beat, the seeker heaved himself up, grabbed him by the collar plating and swapped their positions. Sluggishly he propped himself onto the grounder’s exposed spike, rubbing against it. Silently he retracted his own interface panel, then with one hand began stroking both their spikes. Knock Out watched, enthralled by the sight before him.

Starscream lifted his head and smiled weakly. “Haha… I didn’t intend to drag this so long… Smokescreen should be coming back home by now…”

That wasn’t very pleasing to hear. He scowled. “What about him?”

“He’s gonna comm me and I’m supposed to take over the next shift…”

The lean mech pumped their lengths faster and _frag_ that felt amazing. The medic knew Starscream was hinting something. “So… you want me to tell him some excuse on your behalf?”

And the seeker beamed. “You’re the best.”

Knock Out frowned and rolled his optics. _You’re the leader—shouldn’t_ you _be doing this?_ Giving in, he gestured a finger to his lips, miming to stay quiet. He opened a comm channel to Smokescreen alone and improvised on the spot. “Hey, Smokescreen.”

On the other line, the second-in-command was surprised to hear the medic’s voice. “Oh, hi! You scared me for a second there. It’s not like you to comm me first thing in the morning… or greet me with ‘hey’, either.”

“Yeah? Whatever. Okay. Listen. I heard you went out on patrol, is that right? Our leader just showed up with some sort of ailment and I’m afraid he would have to delay his shift until I check him over and assure he’s good to go.”

Starscream didn’t know if he was more shocked by the grounder’s casual attitude or the way he handled the situation so smoothly. Smokescreen, too, couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Huh? What ailment? Don’t tell me he’s with you right now?!”

This was too amusing, so the grey mech decided to chip in. “Smokescreen, I am having a dreadful headache and I don’t want to repeat myself twice. You’re in charge of patrol and all operations until I deem myself fit.”

Knock Out widened his optics and Smokescreen spluttered. “What? But sir, you were fine when I saw you earlier today—”

“Then something probably came up while you were gone. Now, are we clear, _Commander_?”

A defeated sigh resounded. “Yes, sir…”

The comm channel was cut off and the red mech glared at his partner. “You’re gonna get us busted with that stunt of yours.”

Defensively, the seeker riled back and hissed. “ _Me?_ It was _you_ who adopted that blasé attitude and referred to me as ‘our leader’ with total disregard for respect! So I just did what I thought was needed.”

“Yeah, you jumped right into the same boat and made things even sketchier! For that, you owe me _double_ the compensation!”

He had managed to snatch the abandoned toy and shoved it right into Starscream’s still-exposed valve. He yelped in surprise but otherwise remained still even when Knock Out started to thrust the toy in and out repeatedly. Ruby optics glanced down at their neglected spikes and hurriedly the older mech gave them attention. The medic smirked.

“I suggest we wrap this up swiftly before things get out of hand.”

The seeker grimaced. “Yes… I’m sorry.”

Although Knock Out wanted to tell him there was no need to apologise, he merely chuckled and continued to play with the toy in his lover’s valve. Starscream had shut his optics and started to rock his hips gently in sync with the grounder’s movements, further edging him on. _Hmm._ He guessed it was worth the shot. He slipped the toy out and replaced it with three fingers that fit him easily. And then he held them in that position, holding a gaze with his ex-mentor as though expecting something.

“Go on. You started this—take responsibility for the end.”

Scarlet optics appeared quizzical at first but quickly his mouth formed the shape of an ‘oh’ and his gaze directed to the erect spike beneath him. Glistening with lubricant, glowing red and monstrous for its girth on someone so young. Sure, it was a tight fit, but infinitely still better than Megatron’s satanic size. Starscream licked his lips and lowered himself in glee onto the length. As he fucked himself happily, Knock Out occupied himself with stroking the seeker’s spike.

“You know,” he began languidly, “If you intend on crashing my quarters frequently, I wouldn’t mind if it was to do this in the morning.”

The grey mech grinned. “I’d ride this face into the sunset any time of day.”

Flattered by his response, the medic flipped them over and pinned him by the elbows. Then he leaned down and took the other’s lips in a fiery kiss, much to the seeker’s delight. They parted and Knock Out bucked into him sharply—he climaxed and so did Starscream. Once it was all over, they took a breather before cleaning up and resuming their duties. Of course, not without another flirt or two by the lanky mech. Smokescreen had commed him yet again, this time informing that he just reached the base and had sent Skyquake on patrol. Regrettably Starscream left the comfort of the red mech’s servos and slipped a hand across his cheek as he glided away. It didn’t help that a provocative smile etched his face.

“See you later, handsome,” he purred.

Knock Out flushed slightly as he left past the doors. Nonetheless that one compliment and the events that transpired left a flitting sensation in his spark. If this was what being in love felt like, it wasn’t all that bad. He liked it—maybe a little too much. It also didn’t cease to escape his notice that Starscream’s attitude had been gradually improving. He was less solemn, more relaxed and slowly regressing to his former manner of speech while retaining his firmness in authority. What could that bring about in the long run? He could only be patient and wonder. However, a call to summon from Shockwave via comm-link terminated his moment of solace. He then left his quarters and mentally prepared for the day.

 

Meanwhile, Starscream had just reached the command centre where Smokescreen appeared busy talking to Dreadwing, gesturing once in a while. The bigger navy bot nodded several times before bowing slightly and taking his leave. The lean seeker strode to the commander’s side, where amber optics caught sight of him and the blue bot whipped around sharply. He looked startled, to say the least, and greeted him hastily.

“Oh! Hello sir, I see you’re feeling better already.”

Confused, the seeker frowned at him before remembering what he had lied about earlier on. “Ah… yes. Much better. All it took was a little more rest to ease my joints.”

Starscream had talked as if he were old, but it wasn’t wrong to say he was older than most of the ‘cons. In spite of this, the blue mech raised a brow and now regarded his leader gravely. Smokescreen hardly got serious; something must have caught his attention. The grounder wasn’t amused in the slightest bit, having spotted one little, vital piece of detail.

“Oh really?” he said flatly. “Care to explain the bit of _red paint_ on your chest, then?”

The seeker ducked to look down at himself faster than the sentence was even finished. To his horror, there _was_ indeed a small smudge of red paint, although it wasn’t that obvious unless one looked closely or had incredibly sharp vision. He felt the energon flowing through his chassis run cold. This was his worst nightmare imaginable.

Smokescreen heaved a sigh and rubbed his temples with a hand. “Maybe I should just come clean with myself, too: I knew you two had something going on, but I didn’t know to what extent. But honestly, I never imagined the two of you ganging up to avoid duties just so you could entertain yourselves.”

For once, Starscream didn’t feel very wise or superior any more. His commander just schooled him of what exactly they _shouldn’t_ be doing; he could only hang his helm in shame as he whisked the two of them away to a more secluded area. To be lectured by someone of a lower rank was embarrassing. He didn’t know where or how to begin with a response.

“I’m sorry,” muttered the seeker. He couldn’t face the grounder in the optic. “Are you against it?”

The question surprised the blue mech, but he replied sincerely, “Not at all. It’s just… surprising, I guess. So I’ll forgive you this once.” Starscream looked relieved, but still nervous. Smokescreen folded his servos. “But I am curious, though—what about him that makes him so special?”

The lean mech stiffened. He didn’t know how to answer this question, let alone if he wanted to answer in the first place. So he spoke quietly. “I… don’t know. But please do me a favour and don’t speak a word of this to anyone.”

Amber eyes softened in sympathy. “You can’t hide this forever, Starscream.” Then he added, more confidently, “But okay. As your second-in-command, I vow to keep my lips sealed. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you,” sighed the seeker. He looked like he wanted to hug the blue mech but held himself back. And then the slight smile of relief dissipated into a frown. “You… aren’t going to tell Knock Out, are you?”

Smokescreen shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. I do feel like kicking him in the aft, though. Pardon my manners, but that’s what I honestly feel.”

“I deserve a kick in the aft, too,” mumbled Starscream, looking away. “Really, Smokescreen, I can’t thank you enough.”

This time, the grounder flashed a smile. “No worries. As long as you’re content, I’ll support you no matter your endeavours. Your satisfaction is vital to the harmony of our team.”

Making Smokescreen the new SIC was the right choice, after all. Despite his youth and bubbly personality, he was also loyal, stern, and sensitive to his surroundings. Starscream couldn’t be any more grateful to have such a dependable teammate by his side. He regarded the younger ‘con with a grateful smile in return and they parted ways so he could quickly rid of the embarrassing stain on his chassis.

The seeker had just finished cleaning himself up—properly, this time—and was walking back to the command centre to check up on Soundwave monitoring surveillance. The main doors of the base opened and in landed Skyquake, returning from his patrol. Not long after that, a loud series of beeps blared to life and the alarm went off. Starscream was half glad and half annoyed at this; what were the Autobots playing at this time?

While the team assembled, he stood by Soundwave and scrutinised the dilemma based on the coordinates on-screen. Then he reclined his back and turned to address the waiting crowd.

“It seems our enemies had decided on raiding another energon mine,” he began.

Shockwave was first to react. “Well, we are running low on energon ourselves…”

The seeker nodded. “Understood. We shall intervene their endeavours, but proceed with caution. Our goal is to replenish our reserves, not start pointless fights. Do not engage in battle unless absolutely necessary.”

Dreadwing heaved a sigh. “Against the Autobots? Tough luck, sir.”

“No doubt,” confirmed the grey mech. “So we shall operate as discreetly as possible. Smokescreen,” he turned to face his commander, who straightened his back at being called. “Assemble your team.”

Despite the slight look of surprise, the blue mech mustered his confidence at the task he was given. All optics were on him, awaiting commands. “All right—this is a stealth mission, so the element of surprise is important,” he remarked, then started to call out. “Me, Starscream, Skyquake…” He paused, remembering the olive bot just returned from a patrol. “No, Dreadwing. And… Knock Out.”

The summoned bots stepped out and assembled in line. Starscream gave an acknowledging nod to the SIC, who added, “Any objections?” When no one protested, Smokescreen turned to face his leader, who signalled Soundwave for the Ground Bridge. With the bridge booted up, Starscream motioned for the team to leave, and bid his remaining members goodbye.

“Keep us updated for anything unusual.”

The remaining bots nodded in unison. “All the best, sir,” mused Skyquake.

Being the last bot to leave meant Starscream had to catch up to the rest. The moment he stepped out into the other side of the bridge, he was met with darkness, and distant echoes of clanking and incoherent chatter polluted his audio receptors. Smokescreen was already ordering the team what to do, and the seeker couldn’t help but feel a small sense of pride wash his spark. _Good that he’s taking the initiative to lead without waiting to be told to do so._ They soon split up according to Smokescreen’s orders; both the seekers as a pair and the grounders together. They agreed on taking what they could in pairs and gathering the lot at a rendezvous.

Seeker Team were skulking behind rocks and boulders, keeping their pedesteps as silent as possible. The chatter and clanking were getting louder and soon they were able to distinguish who they were up against. Dreadwing grimaced.

“Wreckers again, huh?”

Starscream hummed as he spied behind a crevice of a rock. “Unfortunate. Gives you a bit of déjà vu, doesn’t it?”

The navy bot shut his optics. “Oh, please don’t remind me, sir. Let’s just get this over with.”

With nimble movements they began to whisk away energon clusters that were already mined and left unattended. During their mission they made sure to rotate their movements to lessen their enemies’ suspicions; amidst this rotation they bumped into the two grounders. Smokescreen updated his teammates in a hushed whisper.

“Looks like they’re not alone. Arcee and Bumblebee are here, too. They seem to be guarding something in a cavern a little ahead.”

Starscream bristled slightly at the sound of Bumblebee. Given Smokescreen’s history with the brash yellow bot, it might not be the wisest idea to let them come face-to-face with each other. Nonetheless he nodded and reviewed the situation.

“There could be something of higher value in this mine than just energon. Change of plan: Dreadwing and Smokescreen, together now. I shall deal with the duo as a means of distraction.”

This time, Knock Out protested. “And what about me?”

Scarlet optics rested on the red mech for a moment. He wanted him to help Smokescreen and Dreadwing but felt they could manage on their own. Instead, he smiled and gestured with a nod. “Element of surprise.”

At first the medic was confused but then understood what he meant. The team split off once more, Knock Out right behind the grey mech. Ex-apprentice and mentor then waited behind some rocks to strike at the right moment. The Autobots Arcee and Bumblebee, a lithe blue femme and a stout yellow and black mech, paced around the middle of the cavern with watchful optics. Starscream began to formulate a plan as they eavesdropped on the conversation that transpired.

Bumblebee, clearly more restless than his partner, started to groan. “How much longer do we have to stick around and walk in circles?”

“Be patient,” chipped Arcee, although she gritted her denta. “They should be done soon.”

The yellow mech punched a fist into his hand. “I’d like to see what those blokes are doing.”

Arcee scoffed. “I don’t really care, as long as Optimus gives us what he promised.”

Starscream perked up at the sound of the name. Knock Out glanced at him in alarm, and he mimed the medic to stay quiet. From their hiding spot they could see the two bots growing in annoyance.

“Do you really believe everything he says?” scorned Bumblebee.

“Of course not,” the femme shot back. “But you have to agree that he _does_ offer rewards hard to turn down… Take that wretch Airachnid, for example. Even though she came up empty-handed from her disapproved solo mission, just because she claimed that the glorious Megatron has finally succumbed to his wounds, he was _so_ pleased with the news that he gave her half the stash of his high-grade. High-grade! The best quality in the universe—a Prime’s stash!”

Knock Out frowned in disgust. Seriously, alcohol was the Autobot leader’s best reward? Then again, it was true that good quality high-grade could sell for a fortune. If you didn’t want to drink it, you could always make money out of it. The red mech caught sight of the seeker rolling his optics. Frankly that reaction was amusing but he forced himself not to laugh. On the other hand, it sounded as though news of Megatron’s death had already spread around.

“Oh, frag me,” grumbled the yellow mech. He stopped pacing suddenly and slammed a fist onto the boulder right where the two ‘cons were hiding. They froze immediately, fighting to stay completely still. Bumblebee continued to rant, thankfully walking away from the boulder he just abused. “I’d be happier if he brought me a ‘con to beat up and maim as I wish. Unless, of course, I find one myself.”

Starscream pursed his lips. This conversation was getting nowhere so he decided it was better to take action. Quickly he gestured Knock Out to get around the other side while he distracted the duo, as promised earlier. While the two Autobots were busy with their banter, he fired with his null-ray at the roof of the cavern. As they looked up in alarm, he made his escape and shot once more to get their attention. Two pairs of blue optics zeroed in on the seeker, now vile with rage.

“If it isn’t the stiletto-heeled creep himself!” growled Bumblebee, activating his stingers. “Fancy seeing you here by yourself. Where’s your beloved Megatron? Oh! I forgot—may he rust in peace!”

The grey mech narrowed his optics but otherwise said nothing. With both null-rays aimed at his foes, Arcee spoke up next. “You picked a fight with the wrong ‘bots, Screamy. You must be either really stupid or really bold to have come here alone.”

At this remark, Starscream let out a smirk that took them aback. “Who said I was alone?”

The ‘bots glowered at him in irritation before whipping their helms around in unison. There, they caught sight of Knock Out who just managed to snag whatever loot they were guarding and making a run for it in his alt mode. Arcee screeched in frustration and Bumblebee lunged himself at the seeker.

“Who in the world is that?” she spat, torn between chasing after the perpetrator and throwing herself at Starscream. Said bot easily tossed the yellow mech off and shot at him as he dodged aside.

“I know him,” hissed Bumblebee, firing at the speedy seeker. “He must be that new ‘con Wheeljack was blabbering about. Knock Out, was it? Something about being a medic.”

Arcee erupted into laughter at the sound of this. “A medic! This is no place for a medic. He should just go home and let the big bots handle the fighting.”

“Then why are you still here, you fool? Go after him!” snarled the bigger bot, shoving the femme aside as he ran after Starscream. The seeker was just glad Knock Out got away—now he could lure this yellow idiot out of the cavern where the main action was taking place.

 

While Knock Out made his escape, he couldn’t help but wonder what exactly the Autobots were defending. He felt he was far enough and hid behind an empty wall, reverting to bot mode. The loot lay in his hands as he stared at it, fighting the urge to simply open the smallish cube and prod at its insides. But he knew better than to tamper with the unknown and guarded the cube with his life. As he thought of what to do next, an echoing voice from the distance startled his train of thought.

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” chimed the voice, growing louder with each word. The medic gritted his denta. He knew who it was, and cursed silently to himself. The voice spoke again and this time he knew she was nearby. “I know you’re here somewhere. There aren’t many places to hide, you know.”

Knock Out observed his surroundings. Luckily, the area he was in seemed to be a network of tunnels that interconnected. He slipped away strategically whenever he sensed the femme nearby. If he played his cards right, he could get out of the dilemma without having to fight her or face her at all.

Arcee grumbled. “Fine. Looks like you want me to come to you. Let’s play a game, then: your name is Knock Out, is it? I wonder what made you want to join those worthless ‘cons. If you ask me, we Autobots are far stronger and smarter than your pack of blundering fools. Running around like lost sheep without their poor, poor leader Megatron. What’s the big deal, anyway? Just get a move on and forget about him. Everyone dies eventually.”

The red mech had shifted multiple times, all in succession. He was starting to figure out an escape route based on the tunnels he observed. _Almost there—just keep talking, Arcee…_

While they played this game of hide-and-seek, the blue femme was beginning to lose her patience. “Now where are you, you little twat? You couldn’t have just disappeared when there’s only one way out of these tunnels!”

Knock Out nearly let out a gasp. He could see the exit, right in front of his optics; but he could see Arcee within his peripheral vision, too. This was bad. There weren’t any more walls he could hide nearby and the only ways out were sideways, where she could definitely spot him, or forwards, where she _might_ still see him. He took a gamble and crouched as low as he could to the ground, clutching the loot against his chest, then began to inch his way forward. Now he had two choices: continue to crawl and risk having her catch him, or switch to alt mode for a faster escape but grab her attention as he transformed.

The medic shut his optics. What would Starscream do in a situation like this? He was quick, so he could probably get away with barely a scratch. Knock Out was fast, too, but not as fast as the seeker was. And then he shook his helm in annoyance. This was no time to be contemplating what a better choice was. He made his decision, and while the femme was in the middle of her monologue, transformed to speed away as fast as he could. Undoubtedly this took her by surprise as she scrambled after him.

“Hey! That’s no fair! Come back here!” she yelled, firing at his wheels.

He just needed to get out of the tunnels and back to the main cave where the rest of his team was. The Wreckers should’ve been dealt with already, so there shouldn’t be much trouble—

“Argh!”

Knock Out thought too soon, as the ground beneath him suddenly exploded, sending him flying and reverting to bot mode for stability. In his haste he tried to secure the loot, only to find it had been snatched up by Arcee who somehow caught up with him. Swiftly he got to his pedes, only to be slammed down on his back and left him groaning. His helm was hoisted up roughly as a new pair of optics stared at him in glee.

“Hello again, pretty boy.”

The red mech recognised the voice and snarled. “Get fragged, Wheeljack.”

Arcee whistled in approval. “My, my. So much spunk for a youngster.”

The white mech leaned down and prodded at him with a sword as he indolently spoke. “I must say, I’m impressed. I see they’ve let you run around stealing our goods like one of those human insects. Quite amusing, really.”

“Where’s the rest of my team?” Knock Out demanded.

“Oh, don’t worry about them. They’re just… held up a bit, I suppose.”

And by ‘held up’, Wheeljack meant it literally—the seekers and Smokescreen were trapped by sticky webs and hanging upside-down from the ceiling. Dreadwing was not having any of this at all.

“Again?” he sighed, exasperated. “First Wreckers, now Airachnid—can this day get any worse?”

Below them, Bumblebee, Breakdown and said eight-legged femme sniggered. The bulky blue bot waggled a stubby finger at them. “Nice try, ‘cons, but we had a surprise of our own.”

Airachnid leaped with ease onto the cocoon that encased Starscream and stroked his face with a leg, to which he grimaced. “This time, you’re coming back with me, Screamy dear.”

The grey mech let out a grunt of dismay, averting his gaze from impeding violet optics. Then he noticed Smokescreen making odd gestures with his optics and whatever little movement he had in his neck. Confused, Starscream watched as he tried to decipher the meaning of those gestures. It was then he spotted a flash of red emerging from a tunnel in the distance, audible shouts from behind. _Knock Out!_

The seeker took this as a cue to make their escape while everyone was distracted. Violently he swung himself till Airachnid fell off, then rammed into Dreadwing with enough force to knock him off the ceiling. While the navy bot thrashed in his cocoon, Smokescreen had managed to pry himself free by similar violent swinging. A flurry of action commenced; Wheeljack and Arcee chasing after Knock Out, Breakdown fighting to keep Dreadwing pinned to the ground, Airachnid screeching after Starscream and Bumblebee throwing himself straight at Smokescreen. The Decepticon commander broke free of his cocoon by activating his flamethrower from inside and swiftly aimed it at the yellow mech. Once he was left howling in pain, the blue bot quickly freed the seekers, who busted out and seized their captors.

“Damn you, Smokescreen!” screeched Bumblebee, blindly flailing about and tripping over Airachnid. This was enough—he shook his helm aggressively and growled. “Retreat!”

Wheeljack, who was struggling to hold down Knock Out, clicked his glossa in annoyance. “And who made you the boss?”

Breakdown, having been punched by Dreadwing, sat up groggily. “If I remember correctly, Optimus said so himself when he sent us out,” he said innocently.

The ‘cons exchanged glances with one another and reacted simultaneously. The loot was tossed around and the Autobots were soon captured in the heat of the argument—all except Bumblebee. He opened a comm channel requesting for a Ground Bridge and darted away as Smokescreen’s flamethrower spewed fire in his direction. Knock Out flung himself from the opposite end, effectively pinning him down. The red mech growled at the opposing yellow bot.

“Give up. You already admitted defeat.”

Blue optics challenged his gaze. “Yeah? You can take this load of energon if you want. What we’re really after is safe in this box, anyway.”

Alarmed, Knock Out looked down, to which he was kicked in the chin by an uppercut from the knee. Sometime during his exchange of words Arcee had busted out from Dreadwing’s grasp and freed Airachnid as well. Wheeljack snagged a grenade from his hip and tossed it on the ground, making everyone scamper. _Oh, no you don’t._ Knock Out didn’t let this opportunity slip and snatched the loot from Bumblebee’s hands, then hurled it into the air and yelled, “Smokescreen! Catch!”

Startled, the blue mech scurried to grab onto the flying cube just as all the Autobots gathered at the Ground Bridge that materialised. Although Knock Out tried to make his escape, Bumblebee and Wheeljack seized him by the neck and they all vanished into the bridge. It was all over in a matter of seconds—the ‘cons left with one member short. Smokescreen was too stunned to move having just caught whatever loot inside the cube, and Starscream stood motionless, optics wide where the Autobots left. And then he rose slowly and straightened his back; something about his demeanour terrified both Dreadwing and Smokescreen, who had never seen him so enraged before.

“We’ll get him back,” he muttered. “He’ll be back.”

Smokescreen regained his senses and shakily got to his pedes, still clutching onto the cube. Part of him felt he should leave the agitated seeker be, but he knew he had to do something. Carefully he approached the grey mech and reassured him. “He will.”

Scarlet optics finally tore their fixated gaze away and refocused on earnest amber ones. As mad as he was, Smokescreen was right. There was no point in getting angry and lashing out. Right now they had to return to base and figure out how to infiltrate the Autobot starship, let alone locate it in the first place. Starscream exhaled slowly and shut his optics.

“Soundwave. Bring us back. We’ve got a friend to save.”

*

When Knock Out awoke, he was in unfamiliar territory. Last he remembered, he struggled to fight off whoever that held him down while being dragged away from his team, then got struck at the helm by something hard before he passed out. Now he was in some sort of room with glaring lights and it seemed he was being suspended by… chains? He shook his helm and looked around wildly. Surrounding him were four bots, one of them being Bumblebee, who merely looked at him in disdain. The tallest of the four stepped up and his voice boomed across the tiny room.

“So, I’ve heard all sorts of stories about you. Tell me about yourself, _Knock Out._ ”

The red mech had never seen the three bots before, but he had a pretty good guess who just spoke to him. Bravely he challenged the mech’s gaze. “You already know my name. What else do I have to say?”

Instead, this response ticked him off and he received a punch square in the face. Knock Out thought his neck might snap from such an impact but was half surprised he was still functioning. He craned his helm forwards a little and the mech with strange protruding shoulders snapped, “Answer our leader, Decepticon.”

The young mech didn’t like the way he was treated and narrowed his optics. Obviously, he was being held captive by the Autobots and interrogated by who he assumed were the highest ranking bots. Although, he wasn’t quite sure how Bumblebee fit in the equation. Nevertheless his denial to obey only heightened the anger of the Autobot leader.

“Hmm. This one is stubborn,” he muttered. Then he glanced over to the stocky red-and-white bot, who leaned away from the wall and stepped forward with something in his hands. Suddenly Knock Out felt a massive surge of electricity pulsing through his chassis and shrieked in surprise. Bumblebee found this very entertaining, erupting into fits of laughter. Optimus raised a hand towards the stocky bot.

“Enough now, Ratchet. And you,” he shot a glance at the yellow mech, “be quiet.”

The broad-shouldered mech that spoke earlier on gestured casually. “If you found that weapon familiar, that’s because it’s yours. Or, should I say ‘ours’ now, since we confiscated it from you?”

Knock Out grunted as remaining charge from being electrocuted tingled. The tall, dark bot leaned closer to stare at him with piercing azure optics. “You’re a real troublemaker, you know? We were _this_ close to getting our hands on that Red Energon but you just had to interrupt at the last minute. Consider this fair punishment for taking away what was rightfully ours.”

Ruby optics held their gaze. _Red Energon?_ So that was what they were guarding back in the mine—extremely rare and volatile energon that boosted strength and speed for a temporary period. He was more than thankful that Smokescreen managed to catch it safely just as he was being dragged away. Optimus scoffed, raised a servo and threw another punch, this time aimed for his abdomen.

“Are you mute?” scowled the leader. “Speak up, ‘con. I barely heard you.”

Knock Out coughed, finding that he was leaking energon from his mouth. Urgh. Even so, he refused to say anything and endured whatever abuse inflicted upon him. The four pairs of optics glowered at him in silence until Bumblebee clicked his glossa, snatched the energon prod from Ratchet and stabbed the red mech’s abdomen. He rasped and coughed even more but still kept his mouth shut. Optimus let out an irritated sigh and shoved the broad-shouldered mech forwards.

“This is a waste of time,” he grumbled, making a move for the doors. “Ultra Magnus, humour him on my behalf. Do whatever you need to get any valuable info. Take him apart; I don’t care.”

With that the Autobot leader left the room and Ultra Magnus, pleased that he was now in charge, cracked his knuckles excitedly. By then Knock Out was more annoyed than afraid. He had confidence that his teammates would find him eventually, but right now he was sick of seeing these Autobot faces.

“Let’s try this again: tell us who you are, Knock Out, and why is it that we’ve only started seeing you now?” Ultra Magnus leaned uncomfortably close in an attempt to intimidate. Still, the young mech merely kept silent and averted his gaze. Ratchet, who had been quietly watching, retrieved a data pad from his subspace and tapped against it.

“He’s not gonna talk no matter what we do. This should clear things up.” After several more swipes and taps against the screen, the stocky bot began to read off the list. “Knock Out: native to Velocitron, last recorded residence in Iacon. Occupation: Medic. Noted for being the youngest certified physician on Cybertron. Additional notes: he has been trained in combat by a renowned Camien warrior.”

 _Scrap._ The red mech wasn’t really expecting that last bit of info to show up. By then the three Autobots were suspicious and Bumblebee tapped the energon prod on his hand absently. “Well, what do you know? This flashy kid’s apparently been tutored by some famous fighter. I wonder who that could be. Someone we know?”

Knock Out shut his optics. He didn’t want to recall the past now. So he growled and spat energon in the yellow mech’s face. “Mind your own business. You’re not getting anything useful from me, either.”

“What did you say, you punk?” snarled Bumblebee, zapping him a third time.

Their banter was cut short when a Vehicon abruptly entered the premises, speaking to Ultra Magnus. “Commander, the ship has detected intruders on board. You are to organise a diversion to capture the enemies. Optimus’ orders.”

The tall navy bot sighed. “Fine, fine. This was getting boring, too. Time for some fun and games!”

He trudged out of the room with the Vehicon and left Ratchet and an angry Bumblebee behind. The sound of ‘intruders’ gave Knock Out a sense of hope. Were his teammates here already? That was faster than expected. While the yellow mech watched as his commander left, he turned to his remaining companion and hit him with the energon prod.

“Don’t just stand there, old bot. You hardly had any fun with our prisoner here.”

Ratchet brushed the spot he was hit and shrugged. “He’s already beat up enough.”

Bumblebee rolled his optics and sneered. “Medics,” he muttered. And then he yanked the chains holding the Decepticon’s servos down to glare at him. “Your face is kinda pretty for a mech, ‘con. Makes me wanna disfigure you even more.” Turning to Ratchet, he snapped, “You have blades, don’t you?”

The older, stout mech obliged nonchalantly. Swiftly he unsheathed blades from his servos and approached the younger yellow bot. “Yeah. What now, ‘boss’?”

Knock Out’s face was grabbed by a hand and dragged close to the tip of a blade. “How about I gouge these pretty optics of yours and fashion them into, say, trinkets for Arcee or Airachnid to wear?”

The medic could hear clashing of metal and rambling shouts from beyond the doors. He wasn’t sure if either Autobot noticed the commotion as well but didn’t take any chances. He had to think fast, and gave a crooked smile at his captors.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

The cocky smirk on the mech’s face disappeared. “Frag this! You’re worse than Smokescreen.”

Just as a fist neared his face, Knock Out twisted his body with all his energy, knocking Ratchet backwards and sending Bumblebee tumbling on the floor. He thrashed around until one side of the chains were loose enough for him to unsheathe his buzz saw and slice his way out of the shackles. The Autobots tackled him together but he kicked them off, snatching his stolen weapon and sprinted away, only to trip and have Bumblebee pin him down.

“You’re not getting away, you brat!” he hissed.

The red mech managed to manoeuver the prod around and zapped the Autobot from behind. Quickly he kicked him aside as he was being electrocuted. “Hands off, yellow jacket!”

He heaved himself off the ground and scrambled to escape. As he limped along and spat curses in his processor, he tried making contact with any of his teammates via comm-link.

“This is Knock Out… Can anyone hear me?”

Not long afterwards, he got a response. “Thank Primus! Stay where you are—Skyquake is heading your way now.” It was Starscream, and the red mech couldn’t be any happier to hear his voice. He limped behind a wall and quickly looked himself over. Still leaking energon from the mouth, a lurching pain at his abdomen like his insides were twisted, and stinging numbness throughout his chassis. Well, at least he was still functioning. He couldn’t say that his combat skills were on par.

Soon he heard thundering pedesteps and poking his helm out, saw Skyquake charging his way triumphantly. Just as things were looking up, the olive bot was head-butted by an unfamiliar buff red mech and flanked by a screeching Bulkhead. Knock Out reclined to his hiding spot in alarm.

“Out of my way, Cliffjumper!” bellowed Skyquake, whacking the red bot leeched on his servo. He battled the two burly mechs holding him down and protested in fury. As though making things worse, another welcoming committee arrived by the medic’s side.

“Hiya, doc!” mused Arcee, blasters aimed at his helm. A troop of Vehicons surrounded her.

Knock Out pulled a face. Just how many of his teammates were here and where were they? In the state he was in, he was in no condition to put up a fight on his own. Nevertheless he still had to try and struggled to stand up, arming the energon prod against his foes.

The blue femme shook her helm and unsheathed her blasters for scythes. “I admire your bravery, but you must admit you’re outnumbered. The rest of your friends are busy sparring against Optimus and Magnus so there’s no one to help you now!”

“Yeah? Eat your words, Auto-jerks!”

All bots turned their attention to the voice that suddenly spoke and no sooner did hot flames blaze in their direction. Arcee and the Vehicons screeched at the flames and instantly scattered like scraplets. The saviour made his way to a stunned Knock Out, who accepted the hand he offered.

“Glad to see you’re more or less in one piece,” winked the bot.

The medic could only smile weakly in return. “Haha… Hello, Smokescreen.”

“Save your energy, buddy. We’ve got to get you somewhere safe first.”

As the Decepticon commander dragged his limping friend to safety, Knock Out couldn’t help but bring up a topic out of the blue. “The box! What have you done with it?”

“Huh? You mean the cube you tossed dangerously at me? We kept it away, of course.”

“Yes, genius. Thank the Primes you caught it safely—especially when there’s Red Energon inside.”

Smokescreen gawked. “I can’t believe you threw it at me like that. What if I dropped it?”

“I trust you,” he confessed sincerely. “You’ve got a good hand for things.”

The blue mech raised a brow but accepted the compliment nonetheless. He was just about to bring them to a nearby control room when several sticky blobs hurled across them, bringing the commander crashing down. Airachnid lunged towards them and Smokescreen rolled to his side, tossing something across the floor as he did so.

“Here! Take this for now!”

Knock Out looked to his pedes where the blue mech had tossed over his phase shifter. Scrambling to put it on, he activated it just in time as Airachnid spewed acid at him and he phased past the walls. He continued to roll around haphazardly, phasing through numerous walls, until he came to a stop when something seized him by the back of the neck. Instinctively he began to flail and growl, but was suddenly released and captured in a… hug?

He blinked rapidly at this turn of events and soon faced a familiar bot. He gawked but before he could utter a word, was silenced by a kiss plastered to his mouth. When he was released and dragged away, his optics were wide with astonishment. “Starscream, what are you doing here? What about Optimus and Ultra Magnus?”

The grey mech led them into what seemed to be an empty storage chamber and punched the control to the doors, jamming them close. Then he set the medic down on the floor and kept a watchful gaze on the entrance. “I sneaked off when no one was looking. Soundwave is here to help, so he’s with Dreadwing now. I believe Smokescreen slipped away earlier on to help you as well.”

Knock Out shook his helm. “Then go back and help them. I’m not going anywhere in the state I’m in. Thank you for bringing me here.”

Starscream frowned as scarlet optics regarded him in concern. “I can’t just leave you here.”

The younger mech pushed his chest firmly. “Just _go._ The team needs you.”

“You’re going to leak to death if nothing is done.”

Knock Out laughed weakly. “I’m a medic—that should be my line. Besides, there’s nothing you and I can do to patch me up right now.” He shut his optics. “It’s not as bad as it looks. I’ll live—I know that.”

Even so, the seeker was still troubled as he caressed the grounder’s face. Interruption to his comm-link distracted him for a moment. “Sir, where are you? I gave Knock Out my phase shifter and hoped he got away but I can’t help but worry.”

Starscream looked down at ruby optics that stared at him. “I ran into him along one of the corridors. He’s with me now. What’s your situation?”

Smokescreen could be heard sighing in relief on the comm channel. “Hmm, well right now the twins and Soundwave are still handling Optimus and his commander… I would jump in to help but it seems the battle is getting nowhere. I suggest an intervention but I need my phase shifter back.”

The seeker frowned. “All right, but where are you?”

“I snuck into a ceiling vent where I could see what was going on from above. And now, um…”

Knock Out blinked and so did Starscream; they looked up simultaneously to see a pair of amber optics peeking from a vent overhead. The red mech was slightly embarrassed and the seeker hardened his gaze. “Seeing my second-in-command crawling around vents is the last thing I’d expect.”

The blue mech gave a nervous laugh and swiftly removed the vent cover and landed into the chamber room. Although Starscream had stood up to regard the SIC sternly, Knock Out was stiff with horror at the situation. Smokescreen had just witnessed the two of them in an intimate position.

While he was apologising earnestly, the seeker glanced over to the shaken mech and spoke calmly, almost in a defeated tone. “Knock Out, he knows.”

It was the medic’s turn to be baffled. “What?”

Smokescreen felt it was best to explain himself. “Er, yeah. Sorry about that. I thought of telling you earlier but didn’t get the chance to. Basically it was all a coincidence. And I won’t tell anyone.”

The red mech scowled. “I know that you know, idiot, because you were the one I talked to and you encouraged me with this. But what I’m not aware was that he knows that you know—argh, long story short everyone here knows, is that it?”

The two bots nodded and Smokescreen approached him and outstretched a servo. “Don’t get too worked up, doc. I’m not mad or anything and neither is he. Now, I believe you have something that belongs to me?”

Knock Out grumbled but returned the phase shifter anyway. “What are you planning to do?”

“First I need to round up the Wreckers and as many of Optimus’ minions. Then I’ll need to borrow one of Wheeljack’s grenades… for a surprise, of course. But that has to happen once we figure out how to dial up a Ground Bridge back home.”

“Then how did you all get here in the first place?”

“Soundwave planted a fake beacon to lure Vehicons to it. Once they tampered with it a tracking device attached itself to their chassis and that’s how we found our way here.”

Ah. That was clever. “Wasn’t there a control room nearby? I was supposed to be hiding there, wasn’t I?”

“I checked that place already and it isn’t linked to the ship’s main controls. We need to get to the bridge for that. It doesn’t help that the _Nemesis_ is huge.”

The red mech thought a moment, then heaved to his pedes. Starscream outstretched his servos but he dismissed him curtly. “I may be beaten up but I can still function. Bring me to that control room and I’ll help you two along the way. You’re right, Starscream—you can’t just leave me here.”

This time Smokescreen was worried. “Are you sure about that?”

The seeker looked at the medic and back to his commander. “It’s worth a shot.”

With that they took their plan into action: they dropped Knock Out off at the control room and hurried off to re-join the fight. It didn’t take long for the red mech to figure out that he could operate the emergency doors of the nearby corridors in that room and got to work.

 

Smokescreen executed his job swiftly thanks to his handy phase shifter, which he stupidly left behind at base during their earlier scuffle at the energon mine. In no time most of the Autobots were trapped behind impenetrable doors with nowhere to go. Knock Out successfully locked anyone trying to come his way out and stood guard in the control room. Starscream, on the other hand, found his way to the bridge and tried to decipher the way to disable the ship’s cloaking device. By this time Dreadwing had contacted him in a frantic voice.

“Sir! We tried our best but Optimus is too strong… He’s gone off somewhere and we’re trapped _yet again_ by Airachnid’s webs. Ultra Magnus is pacing about and gloating right now, keeping watch on us. I’m afraid you’re on your own.”

The grey mech heard a thundering voice and sighed. “All right. Stay put.”

This was bad—he wasn’t done figuring out the controls yet. If Optimus were to storm in and pick a fight right now it’d just delay their escape further. During times like this it was handy to have Soundwave around—Miko, even, since she knew how to hack. Knock Out might be helpful too considering he was quick to pick up skills. But he was alone and had nobody to rely on. It was up to trusting his instincts.

“Starscream!” boomed the same voice again. The enemy was getting close. Starscream was getting close too, as he finally found the controls for the external defence system. Cloaking device—

“There you are!”

A blast fired at him from behind and the seeker dodged in time. Scrap, he was one command away from success! A tall figure loomed before him and Optimus’ optics glowed in victory. It seemed he didn’t notice the command on screen yet as he was too focused on the crouching seeker.

“So I hear that it’s you who sits on the Decepticon throne now, is it not? A throne that Megatron took great pride in building for millennia. Only, to be soiled by the likes of you?”

Starscream had to handle this situation with utmost caution. He stood his guard. “I’ll have you know that I do not intend to be the same type of leader Megatron once was.”

Optimus chuckled at this. “Of course. You are nothing like him.”

He was closer to the control panel now. It was now or never. “That’s right. I’m quicker.”

In a split second he shot with his null-ray directly at the mech’s chest, startling him. That brief moment of distraction gave him enough time to activate the command to disable the cloaking device and swing his legs under the stumbling leader. Optimus growled and fired at him as they brawled for the upper hand. Starscream knew he wasn’t as strong as him, but he was faster and more agile. He perched atop the command module and fired three out of four of his servo-mounted missiles, the impact of the explosion sending the tall mech flying out of the bridge. Quickly the seeker keyed in the command to shut the bridge doors and clacked away at rapid speed for the Ground Bridge coordinates.

“Open up, little seeker! You can’t keep me out forever!” roared Optimus, banging on the doors.

“Starscream to all units: I have disabled the ship’s cloaking device. Ground Bridge to base underway as I speak.”

Smokescreen, hearing the good news, cheered to himself. He was in the vents once more making his way to the rest of his captive team. If there was one thing he was grateful for his physique was that he was still small enough to crawl through most narrow spaces undetected. Any bigger or bulkier and he wouldn’t be as sneaky as he was known for.

As Optimus continued to bash at the doors, Starscream knew that he couldn’t hang around much longer. So he keyed in a timer where the Ground Bridge would automatically shut off and a voice command where only he could override. Now he just had to wait for Smokescreen’s signal that he made it to their trapped comrades. Pressed for time, the seeker contacted him individually.

“Smokescreen, what’s your status? I can’t hold on much longer!”

Just as he received the message, the SIC had busted through the vent and burned Magnus, Airachnid, nearby Vehicons and the webbed cocoons away. “Mission success, sir!”

Starscream didn’t wait the moment he got a confirmation. He launched the Ground Bridge timer and opened the doors at the opposite end of the bridge where Optimus had abandoned post. Switching to alt mode, he sped away to find his remaining teammate, ignoring the shouts from the Autobot leader.

“Knock Out, where are you?”

“Still in the same control room. Except, I’ve got a slight problem.”

‘Slight’ might be an understatement, as the medic watched nervously at the doors to the control room being burned open from outside by a blow torch. He had his energon prod at the ready but was afraid what might be on the other side of the doors. Starscream contacted him again.

“I’m afraid you have no choice but to open the corridors up again for me to get to you.”

The red mech knew it was the inevitable and prepared himself. The moment those doors were freed, it was a race against time. To make matters worse, whoever outside was almost done busting through to him. Knock Out disabled the emergency doors and summoning his strength, charged forwards. He tumbled against the bot outside and was about to zap them into oblivion, but the intruder raised both hands to surrender.

The young ‘con recognised the bot. “Ratchet?”

Said intruder grunted. “I just saved your aft, youngling. Now, if you want to get out here in one piece, I suggest you follow me or let the rest of my crew dismember you.”

“If this is some kind of trick, I’m not buying it. One of my own is on his way here now.” Knock Out was too bewildered to take any chances. He held up the energon prod defensively.

Distant shouting and noise told him Starscream should be nearby. He sneered. “See?”

Ratchet narrowed his optics. “Here’s some doctor to doctor advice: even if I let you get away, it doesn’t change the fact that I know this ship better than either of you. I can lead you to your destination through a shortcut. Don’t you want to get to your friends quicker that way?”

Ruby optics glanced around and spotted Starscream in alt mode speeding in. He turned his attention back to the Autobot medic. “Why are you helping me?”

The red-and-white mech merely smirked. Starscream landed in bot form and shot at Ratchet, who transformed and made his escape. Annoyed, Knock Out transformed as well despite some difficulty and chased after the ambulance. “Starscream, follow him!”

Clearly baffled, the seeker stared after the red mech and had his thoughts disrupted by a vulgar shout from behind. Whipping around he saw Bumblebee and several escaped Vehicons charging straight at him. “You can run all you want, Screamer, but Optimus isn’t far behind!” the yellow mech cackled.

There was no time to dawdle so the grey mech decided to trust his partner and headed the same direction he left. He caught up in no time thanks to superior speed and questioned the logic behind his actions. “Knock Out, are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

It took all the strength the medic had left to travel at top speed. “Nope. Just trusting my instincts.”

Although he was sceptical about trusting an Autobot, Ratchet turned out to be telling the truth after all. Soon they were nearing the Ground Bridge that Starscream dialled up and spotted their team waving and cheering them on. At this point of time the red-and-white bot veered away, shouting, “Till we meet again!”

They were close—so close! Knock Out sped ahead as he traversed the bridge, followed by Soundwave and the twins. Smokescreen hung around anxiously to guard the entrance, seeing his leader and an angry stampede of Autobots on opposing directions. Starscream felt that the timer he set was about to go off but his internal chronometer could be wrong. Not wanting to take any chances, he opened a comm channel to the _Nemesis’_ controls and commanded manual shut down of the Ground Bridge.

Smokescreen vanished swiftly and so did Starscream—not before he fired his remaining missiles at the horde of Autobots. The last thing he heard was the Prime’s enraged yell of despair. With the dilemma finally over, the ‘cons could finally retreat home safely. Knock Out tumbled out barely able to stand but Soundwave and Skyquake caught him in time. Shockwave, having waited impatiently at the command centre, hurried over to the red mech.

“What in name of Primus happened up there?” he demanded.

Smokescreen offered to summarise the events in one word: “Chaos.”

An unexpected visitor appeared behind Shockwave, circling the commander’s pedes anxiously. “Smoke! Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

The blue mech couldn’t be any less surprised. “Whoa! Miko? I’m fine, clearly it’s not me who needs patching up. When did you get here?”

“Around ten minutes ago, but Shockwave said you guys were gone for ages,” the teen rambled. She then turned her attention to the weary bots around her. “Are you _all_ okay?”

The ‘cons nodded and reassured her tiredly, but they were more concerned about Knock Out, who was whisked away to the infirmary. Starscream had long disappeared after Shockwave, leaving Smokescreen and Miko lingering behind. The SIC felt sorry for the medic and wanted to see how he was doing but he didn’t want to just abandon Miko, either. So he knelt down and spoke to her gently.

“Listen, Miko, it’s nice that you paid us a visit and I’m happy to see you too, but right now Knock Out’s in a dire situation. We’re all tired from battling Autobots so it might take a while before we settle down.”

Undoubtedly she was a little crestfallen but nodded, ashamed of her ignorance. “Sorry. I was too worked up about you to think about anything else. We should see how the doc’s doing.”

And so they made their way to the overcrowded infirmary, where Shockwave was starting to kick everyone out. Since the patient was their medic himself, the purple mech needed a reliable assistant. Naturally Starscream was first to volunteer but he was turned down politely.

“I appreciate your selflessness, but I will not let those claws of yours anywhere near a patient.”

At this remark the seeker stared at his talons in dismay. Dreadwing was next to offer help but got turned down as well; his hands were sturdy but far too big to be prodding around a bot’s sensitive wiring. That left Soundwave with sturdy hands _and_ slim fingers, who gladly obeyed Shockwave’s instructions. Throughout this ordeal Knock Out was still awake and tried to reassure everyone that surgery was not needed—Shockwave shut him up by injecting sedative and he literally knocked out.

Skyquake found this action to be a bit excessive. “Was that really necessary?”

“I know what I’m doing,” Shockwave quipped, shooing the nosy mechs once more. “Now, out of this lab before I remove you by force. No one enters until I deem this operation a success.”

With that he slammed the infirmary doors close, leaving the ‘cons and Miko locked outside. Smokescreen noticed Starscream idling by and sidled up to him carefully. The seeker noticed his presence as he glanced over but kept his gaze away.

“I know you wish there’s something you could do but stand here,” the commander began.

The lean mech hummed quietly. “I may be leader, but medical concerns don’t fall under my field of study. Shockwave is the next best bot for the job.”

Amber optics darted over to check on Miko. She was slumped over on the couch by the command centre, too moody to even pay attention to the twins’ banter. Discreetly Smokescreen walked the seeker away for a more private conversation. “I’m sure he’d be fine. He may be young but that bot’s got a lot of spirit despite his stiff exterior.”

This made Starscream chuckle, much to his surprise. “So you’ve noticed, too.”

“Well, I think he just needs some warming up. He already seems pretty comfortable with life around here… maybe partly because of you.”

The seeker pursed his lips as he hid the blush creeping up his face. He hadn’t let his guard down in front of anyone besides Knock Out for a long time, but he was starting to have a deep seated trust in his commander. Likewise, Smokescreen felt it was safe to delve into slightly more personal topics.

“I hope I don’t sound offensive, but…” he paused and the grey mech looked at him expectantly. “Based on what I’ve observed, it seems that your attitude’s been looking up, as well.”

“Really?” Starscream mused, half surprised.

The blue mech nodded. “Hmm. How do I put this—you’ve loosened up personality-wise without losing the firmness of authority that you have. It reminds me of the bot you once were way back when I first joined the Decepticons.”

Nostalgia struck the seeker’s spark. _The bot you once were._ Smokescreen probably meant the time when he was still rather sprightly and even cheeky. Of course, he was younger too, but he knew the blue mech was referring to his behaviour in comparison to the present. The lean bot gave the SIC a sidelong glance. “If you put it that way, I’m still a long way from becoming that persona again.”

“Maybe a complete regression isn’t what we need but it does help if you’re less pent-up.” Quickly he added, “Ah, not that I’m complaining. I’m sorry if I sound like I’m hating on you… sir.”

Starscream shook his helm as he leaned slightly against the wall. “No, it’s fine.” He glanced over to the nervous bot with his scarlet optics and offered a comforting smile. “Thank you for sharing your honest opinions with me. I appreciate it.”

The grounder couldn’t have felt any happier. They continued to converse with each other while waiting for matters in the infirmary to clear up. Starscream, throughout their conversation, felt it was one he didn’t expect but thankful he had.

*

Knock Out finally awoke after being lectured by Shockwave and once he and Soundwave took their leave, found that he was in his quarters propped against his berth. He heaved a sigh as he sat up rigidly and rubbed his numb helm. All he could do was nod and smile politely when he was flooded with visits from his teammates, much preferring if lesser bots were around. Soon it was only Smokescreen and Miko left; the pair offered encouraging words through similar enthusiasm, but even that didn’t quite cheer him up. The commander knew why, and dropped a hint as he exited the quarters.

“Starscream was still worried so he flew around on a self-initiated patrol. He should be back soon.”

And he dropped another hint, this time making some kind of gesture with his hands. Knock Out thought it meant giving the seeker a call and he did: Starscream answered almost too quickly. The grey mech returned as soon as he could and strode into the medic’s quarters, closing the doors behind him a little too apprehensively. Knock Out knew what to expect and braced himself as lanky servos squeezed him (carefully) in a tight embrace. He chuckled softly as the elated seeker pressed their foreheads together.

“As you can see, I’m still functioning after whatever Shockwave did to me.”

Starscream chided him lightly. “He did a pretty good job, I’ll tell you that. How are you feeling?”

“A little stiff here and there but I’ll be fine. He did forbid me from field duties for a few days but it’s you who makes the final call. So, what do you say?”

“I agree,” he answered promptly. “I can’t risk sending someone out in combat without letting them fully recuperate. In the meantime, that means you’d be hanging about at base for a while.”

Knock Out raised a brow. “Honestly I don’t think my injuries were _that_ bad? Everyone just made a bigger fuss out of it. I was zapped thrice with my own weapon by a mech with an ugly yellow paintjob, hit in the abdomen and punched in the face by a Prime. That’s excluding the fact I was also suspended by chains for who-knew-how-long. I don’t understand why Shockwave felt the need to perform minor surgery.”

“What exactly did he do to you in the infirmary?”

“According to him, he replenished my energon reserves, carried out a full-chassis inspection, ran multiple different tests to check for anomalies… Oh.” The red mech appeared sheepish. “He mended parts of my armour that were dented and deformed thanks to Optimus. I suppose surgery wasn’t all that bad after all.”

The seeker hummed in amusement. Then he looked over to the berth and began to climb onto it, startling the grounder. “Uh, Starscream? What are you doing?”

“Come on. Make space for me,” he remarked casually.

Knock Out blinked in disbelief. “You aren’t planning on riding me, are you?”

“Ooh. Now there’s an idea.” When the medic stared at him in horror, he laughed. “Of course not. I wouldn’t want to deteriorate your condition further.”

As the younger mech let out a grumble he gave in to the kisses that were offered in apology.

“I must commend you for your bravery back on the _Nemesis._ I would praise the rest of the team as well, but I thought I’d tell you first,” Starscream admitted and added, “You do make a fine warrior.”

 _I was trained by one of the best._ “I suppose I do,” he said politely. “Yet most bots think otherwise.”

“You need to have more confidence in yourself. Apart from that, people tend to judge based on your appearance or profession. Perhaps you should learn to embrace those skills more.”

He laughed. “I’m a medic, Starscream. I don’t belong in a battlefield.”

The seeker raised a brow. “Now you’re just being modest. I’m telling you, you’re a great fighter and it doesn’t matter if you’re a medic or not. If I truly did share your views I wouldn’t have sent you out in combat in the first place, would I?”

Knock Out knew he was right. He thought of sharing a story about himself, but decided to save it for another time. Right now he enjoyed the peaceful moment they shared during the aftermath of a hectic scuffle. “Thank you for making me part of this team, then.”

A talon tapped the corner of his mouth cheekily. “And thank you for showing us you’re more than just an ordinary medic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, there's a lot of things to note from this chapter.  
> Smokescreen finally busts the dirty little secret KO and Star have been hiding. Poor Star, being caught red-handed like that! Smoke must've thought they were still at 'dating' stage and not already into kinky stuff lol  
> I know what you're thinking: F*ck you, Airachnid.  
> I genuinely forgot the phase shifter existed in this series until I browsed through previous chapters of this fic. When it dawned upon me I facepalmed and quickly wrote it in during the battle on board the Nemesis. Probably a lame method to mention it halfway into the chapter but I was panicking 'kay :') maybe we can assume Smoke sincerely forgot and doesn't always keep his handy dandy device on, like people wearing watches 24/7  
> Hnngh I think I'm pretty bad at making up action scenes but I'm trying my best for them to still make sense. I hope I did okay though! :x The fact that the 'cons took so long to get a Ground Bridge started up was because the Nemesis was heavily cloaked and since it's a ship, it's never stationary. You couldn't get to Point A to B without knowing the exact coordinates of both locations. Starscream did say (in Prime) that it took him months to track: "It's a ship. It moves." As for the Vehicon that was tagged with the tracking device? He wouldn't be of much help once on board the vessel since they'd be tracking his exact location instead of the ship's. Besides, he was probably already annihilated by one of the Autobots once they detected intruders on board.  
> I also know what you're thinking: Shockwave is someone you don't wanna mess with. Personally I'd be terrified if he were my doctor.  
> I was hoping to create some dynamic between Star and Smoke, seeing as they're leader and SIC now. It's kinda nice to see someone who's close to KO act like a middleman for the two characters. Smoke respects the seeker for who he is, and Star is thankful to have such a dependable commander. I wanted to establish that their relationship as leaders and transparency with their views would strengthen the bond of their team, unlike the unstable connection Star and Megatron had in the past.  
> I got inspiration from several instances that happened in both Prime and RID, like the Red Energon, KO's interrogation bearing resemblance to how Fowler/Wheeljack was captured and chained up, Smoke crawling through vents like Slipstream and Jetstorm in RID during the episode 'Mini-con Madness'...  
> I may or may not have foreshadowed something (or a few things? who knows) Guess you have to wait and see ;)


	9. VIII - Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decepticons investigate a distress beacon from an Autobot shuttle that crash-landed in rural Nepal. Meanwhile, Starscream and Knock Out’s intimacy heightens past the point of subtlety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait... Initially I wanted to finish this by April but personal matters caught up with me and I delayed this until now (June 2018) ;_; I was also suffering from major writer's block and even considered rewriting most of the chapter :'D I hope it doesn't go too badly (I feel it sidetracked tbh) and you'd still enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> Thank you to those who gave kudos, subscribed and bookmarked! It means a lot to me - I'll try to be more consistent with updates. Keep up the support and once again, thanks for reading and sticking around :)
> 
> Edit: Almost 800 hits! That's amazing, thanks for the views <3

For Soundwave, never was there a dull moment for life at Decepticon HQ. There was always something going on, be it Miko’s antics, Shockwave’s constant nagging, the twins’ friendly feuds, or the occasional visit from Fowler. In recent times it didn’t fail to catch his attention of Starscream’s behaviour; he was bright enough to piece the puzzle together but chose to stay silent. _Interesting,_ was his primary thought. He wouldn’t intrude, although he was curious.

Having the lean seeker as his leader was certainly a fresh start. No more Megatron whose laughter shook even the ground, whose pedesteps rumbled like thunder, whose strength was unmatched by none. Yet even such a mighty warrior succumbed to fate as he descended the abyss he corrupted himself in. Frankly, Soundwave was still hurt. The last thing he ever expected was for his role model and closest companion to lose sight of the vision he established; to turn away everyone as he fed his own intents. Nevertheless he had to move on. He was loyal to Megatron ever since their early gladiator days but ultimately he was loyal to whoever led the Decepticons. This time, it was Starscream—he was prepared to dedicate his spark to him, as well.

Monitoring the HQ was his primary duty—keeping watch on security cameras they had installed outside base, tracking his teammates’ locations during patrols, being on constant lookout for any Autobot activity or strange occurrences. If required, he would be sent on missions or battles, but usually only when necessary. That was fine; he was content with being at base most of the time. Just as he was checking the integrity of the HQ’s security system, an alert popped up on-screen. It indicated that something just started to emit distress signals of Cybertronian origin; Soundwave turned around swiftly. None of his teammates were in sight, and he was beginning to feel slightly miserable. He was never very chatty and the thought of deliberately speaking to alert his commander or leader was a bit of a stretch. Alas, his plight was short-lived as Smokescreen jogged up to the control post beside him.

“What’s going on?” he inquired, peering at the screen.

A point was highlighted and displayed the coordinates of the disturbance, yet the slim mech stayed silent. The SIC was looking at him expectantly, the slight frown on his face offsetting the situation. Then he sighed and scratched his helm a little. “Mm, how should I put this tactfully…? Soundwave, I understand you don’t talk very much, but I don’t know what’s happening just from looking at the screen itself.”

So the communications officer clacked away and a more detailed map surfaced. Smokescreen took a moment to read and analyse the contents, then nodded. “Autobot distress signal from a vessel that presumably crashed on some mountains at… Nepal. We definitely need to check this out.” He proceeded to contact Starscream about the issue although he couldn’t help but hesitate a split second. The seeker answered but gave a response that surprised him.

“I shall leave you fully in charge, then. I suggest bringing Soundwave and Shockwave along—they are more experienced with tech than any of us.”

“Yes, certainly,” the blue mech paused but decided to let it slip. “We shall proceed with caution.”

“Good luck and stay alert.”

“Always, sir.”

The comm channel was cut off and soon Smokescreen arranged his away team for the mission. Taking the bots suggested along with Skyquake, they set off for the Nepalese mountains. When they arrived, a snowstorm was brewing and the sudden plunge in temperature shocked them all. Shockwave shuddered. “This weather is not favourable to our systems. We must operate as swiftly as possible.”

Soundwave, equipped with a mobile tracker, led the group; Smokescreen behind and Skyquake right at back, armed and monitoring their surroundings. This distress signal would surely attract the Autobots as well, seeing as it came from one of their own. So far, no enemies in sight—their destination was several steps away, already half buried in snow. The crashed vessel appeared to be an escape pod from a larger ship and it still billowed thick black smoke. Considering the extreme weather and altitude they were at, it was unlikely for humans to ascend such heights any time soon or at all. The ‘cons stood their guard and carefully circled the pod, fanning out and blocking the perimeter.

Smokescreen aimed his blasters at the pod and found it to be empty. Whatever housed inside had already gotten out—so where was it? He gritted his denta. With such thick snow and unforgiving winds lashing at them, it was difficult to rely on the power of sight. They looked around cautiously a while longer before an abrupt yelp snapped them into action. Skyquake had lost his footing and something small and dark was darting around. For a brief, wild moment chaos ensured, until Soundwave suddenly raised a servo, commanding them to halt. Bewildered, Smokescreen stared at the silent mech as he stood, motionless, but attentive.

Whatever that darted about seemed to have frozen in its tracks dangerously close to him; it was hard to make out its features in the storm but it was definitely much smaller than all four of them. Then, Soundwave spoke, astonishing all his teammates: “Ravage?”

Hold on—Smokescreen recognised that name. It wasn’t an Autobot at all! However, there was something that didn’t add up; Ravage was thought to have perished long ago, from what he was told. The four-legged Mini-con padded warily up to Soundwave and dipped his helm low.

“Master. It is most gratifying to have found my way to you again,” a voice growled.

Soundwave shook his helm. “This is most unfathomable. I believed you had been terminated. I was not able to make contact with you for an unprecedented amount of time.”

Shockwave butted in. “Had you been captured by Autobots?”

Ravage nodded gravely. “They intended to relocate me to a high security prison on another planet, but I believe I was accidentally put in a long-distance pod. When the ship departed, my pod automatically ejected into space where I travelled to the coordinates it was destined for. Throughout that time I was in stasis and my pod’s defence systems made contact impossible, until it crashed and released an emergency distress beacon. It seems I have landed in a most fortunate location at a favourable time.”

The ‘cons listened in awe. Even the mighty snowstorm seemed to fall on deaf ears as Ravage’s story triumphed its grandeur. Yet, Soundwave was still in disbelief. “Ravage, I cannot even begin to comprehend the significance of your survival for the Decepticon cause.”

The Mini-con merely bowed. “I am just glad to be with you once more, Master.”

Exchanging glances, the ‘cons took a second to make sense of the situation. Their unexpected reunion was interrupted by several shots that were fired from a distance. Smokescreen grimaced. “Uh-oh. Looks like we have company—we’d better leave before they kick up a fuss.” He then contacted base, though there was heavy static from interference. “Smokescreen to base; we need a Ground Bridge back home immediately. We’re bringing with us a long-lost comrade.”

At the back of his processor he already knew Starscream was unlikely to come to their rescue, considering certain circumstances. So Dreadwing was their saviour instead, kindly bringing them back just as a horde of Vehicons led by Ultra Magnus and Ratchet stormed in. Skyquake bid them a cheeky salute as they vanished into the Bridge, wrapping up the mission swiftly.

 

While half of the team were out investigating the distress signal, Starscream was busy giving attention to a certain red mech. It had been a few days since the scuffle on board the _Nemesis_ and Knock Out had pretty much fully recovered. Nevertheless, the cunning seeker kept the medic well-entertained during his prolonged stay at base and he was enjoying every bit of it. At present the younger bot was indulging in a particular delicacy only the seeker could offer; Starscream writhed in delight at the sinful manipulation.

“Shh. Stop moving so much.”

Knock Out yanked the slim legs closer and pried them further apart. Then he replaced his glossa with three fingers, ramming them knuckle-deep into the dripping wet valve. A shrill scream of ecstasy spilled from the seeker’s lips, triggering his overload. The medic held his digits a while more before slowly removing and licking them clean. He knew he was being watched. Scarlet optics darkened with interest as the grey mech’s wings hiked up at the sight.

“You really enjoy this, don’t you?” he commented, chuckling.

Starscream purred as the glossa returned to caress his sensitive folds. “It does feel good.”

The red mech chuckled once more, then shifted his attention to the twitching spike. He gazed at it and the seeker sat up, gesturing suggestively. “Your choice.”

Although he raised a brow, Knock Out didn’t say anything. While he contemplated his next move, a message came through their comm-links. “Smokescreen to base; we need a Ground Bridge back home immediately. We’re bringing with us a long-lost comrade.”

Their reactions were almost identical and in sync. Starscream sighed irritably at the mood being killed. “So soon? It’s like they never left.”

But Knock Out had other questions in mind. “Long-lost comrade?”

Quickly he caught up to the seeker who snapped his valve and interface panel shut and marched out the premises. Even though some residue remained on his legs, he didn’t seem to care. The medic grabbed his servo urgently. “Starscream, was there anyone else missing or unaccounted for besides, uh, Megatron?”

“No,” the silver mech replied promptly. “I don’t know who they could be talking about.”

Before he could step into the command centre past a wall, the grounder yanked him backwards and he tumbled to the floor. The seeker let out a snarl but Knock Out narrowed his optics in warning. The duration of time spent on Earth thus far was enough for him to figure out how best to handle Starscream’s mood swings. When the lean mech tried to kick him in protest, the medic caught him by the ankles and clicked his glossa.

“Easy, darling,” he chided, deciding to call him by a nickname. That threw the seeker off-guard and he stopped thrashing. “You can’t possibly greet our teammates with lubricant on your thighs.”

Starscream grumbled slightly but otherwise gave in. He let Knock Out clean him up swiftly before heading back to the command centre where Dreadwing just opened the Ground Bridge. Not a few seconds past the control post and something took him aback.

“Miko?” he exclaimed, a little louder than expected. “Since when were you here?”

The girl, who seemingly appeared, shrugged. “I just reached like a minute ago. What’s up?”

There wasn’t a chance to reply as the returning team arrived via the Ground Bridge. It didn’t fail to escape their notice that someone unfamiliar was indeed with them. Starscream couldn’t believe his optics at what he was seeing while Miko and Knock Out were oblivious. Smokescreen was first to speak, beaming with hands on his hips.

“Look who we found castaway in an Autobot escape pod! Another family member reunited.”

Said bot stepped up from beside Soundwave and bowed to the seeker. “Greetings, Commander. I understand it is shocking to see me given the circumstances, but I will explain later. I am grateful to have run into the right company on this distant planet.”

An awkward moment of silence followed when Starscream was addressed by his former title. The accident which contributed to Megatron’s death occurred after the Mini-con’s disappearance, so he couldn’t possibly have known about it. Nonetheless the seeker was sympathetic and welcomed him warmly. “I’m glad to see you are well and functioning, Ravage. However there is much for you to catch up on… Regrettably, Megatron has perished due to a space bridge explosion and I lead the Decepticons now. The current commander is Smokescreen, the blue mech beside you.”

Naturally this news was not what the Mini-con expected. Regardless, Ravage was a highly noble sort and accepted it without prejudice though he was surprised. The bots then introduced themselves—those who had never met him personally—namely the twins, Smokescreen and Knock Out. Miko shied away from the recluse of the couch and introduced herself as well, adding that she was native to Earth. Hesitantly she also asked what type of bot Ravage was, noting that he was much smaller and looked more animal-like compared to the rest of the ‘cons. To everyone’s surprise, Soundwave spoke up.

“He is a Mini-con like Laserbeak. However he is permitted to operate independently unless stated otherwise under my command.”

Miko voiced an ‘oh’ of wonder while Ravage gazed thoughtfully at the human girl. “Affirmative. It appears I do have much to learn about this planet.”

Likewise, Starscream was staring distantly in the Mini-con’s general direction. At the first glance it seemed he was merely making optic contact while addressing him, but Knock Out noticed those optics looked slightly troubled. Yet the seeker spoke in his familiar composed attitude. “Yes. Perhaps it’s best if we discuss current affairs. Soundwave, we shall explain to Ravage all he needs to know.”

The bots took this as a cue to dismiss themselves as they split off. The medic watched as Starscream turned to walk another direction, accompanied by the communications officer and his Mini-con. Smokescreen lingered around as well, regarding his friend with scepticism. Then an idea popped into his mind and he grinned cheekily.

“Hey, what are you going to do now?” he chirruped.

The blue mech was expecting the younger bot to be startled but he just continued staring after the bots that had left. Only a few seconds later did he respond, blinking to break the moment. “Ah. Yes.”

Smokescreen was baffled. “What?”

“I just got reminded of something.”

And then the red mech spun on his heels to make haste away from the command centre. Upon noticing this, Miko hummed aloud as she jumped onto Smokescreen’s shoulder. “I think the doc’s mind has been infected with the love virus.”

The blue mech almost gasped aloud as he did a double-take. _How did she find out?!_

Despite this all Miko did was grin. “You wanna know what I think, Smoke?” she whispered. “I think I know what the doc’s secret is. He’s got the hots for a certain ‘con in the house.”

In order to stay faithful to the promises he made, Smokescreen kept his lips sealed. The teen took his silence as shock and giggled. “Oh, I know what you’re thinking: ‘How did you come up with that theory?’ The answer is…” she leaned even closer to his audio, “Female intuition.”

He forced a smile. _Is there really such a thing?_ “Oh?”

“You might not understand, seeing as it’s only you mechs alone here…”

Knock Out, who had hurried back to his quarters, emerged with his energon prod attached to his back. He had heard the entire conversation between the two—since they followed him—and joined in their banter. “Not really. You do share something in common with one of us.”

It took a moment for Miko to realise he was talking to her. “Um… Pardon?”

“Physically, I mean.”

At this moment an awkward silence followed. The medic halted abruptly having realised all that he just said. _Frag me._ Quickly he corrected himself with a nervous laugh. “Forget what I said. I wasn’t thinking straight. Sorry.”

Smokescreen folded his servos. “Knock Out, are you okay? You’re really edgy all of a sudden.”

Although Miko was more confused than before, she crossed her arms, too. “Yeah. Where are you going? You seem to be in a rush.”

The medic’s processor blanked out for a moment. _Calm down, calm down._ Just because he was struck with a sudden thought he got too anxious and wanted to bolt out as soon as he could. So he vented in deeply and turned to the pair of amber optics staring at him gravely.

“Commander, may I go out on patrol?” he asked.

The sudden change in his tone took the older bot aback. Miko raised a brow and exchanged glances between the two mechs. Smokescreen had already told her about the revised chain of command, to which she was ecstatic. However she had always suspected there were secrets among the very bots with her, knowing how close they were. She believed that even the best of friends didn’t share _everything_ with each other.

The blue mech faltered as he thought of an answer. “All right. I’ll let Starscream know when I have the chance.”

Knock Out merely nodded and dipped his helm a little, then vanished. Miko let out another long hum. “Starscream, huh?”

Absently Smokescreen nodded. “He’s the leader now.”

“No, no. I don’t think you’re listening,” she tapped his shoulder and sniggered. “I bet the reason for the doc’s anxiety is because of Starscream. I wonder what he’s really up to when he meant ‘patrol’.”

“If I was suspicious of him having ulterior motives I wouldn’t have granted him permission.”

“Alternatively, he could’ve just sneaked out without telling anyone. ‘Course that’d be wrong, but don’t tell me you wouldn’t do that too if you wanted to do something you’re not supposed to?”

Amber optics glanced at her in amusement. “You seem to know how he thinks.”

She shrugged. “Maybe it’s because we’re equivalent to about the same age. You did tell me he’s younger than you, after all, even though you’re not as old as the twins.”

“That’s true.” The blue mech pondered for a moment. “You’re pretty sharp, Miko.”

“Hey, since when have I not been sharp?” she chided. “I may look like a rowdy teenager but people tend to underestimate what I can do. Once I accidentally hacked into my school’s confidential finances and stumbled upon some scandalous things. Instead of expelling me like they usually would, they begged that I keep my mouth shut and offered all sorts of bursaries in return. Heck, they were the reason I even _got_ to America. So I guess I have to thank them for that.”

Smokescreen stared at her. “You never told me this before.”

“Nope.”

“Primus, you really are a rebel and genius combined. If you were an Autobot, I’d be scared.”

“Thank you for acknowledging my superior intellect,” she said, putting on a classy British accent, then laughed. “Hey, I can do different accents, too, you know. Wanna hear my Spanish one?”

The blue mech knew this was the start to one of her ranting sessions so he shook his helm politely. As she ranted on, he wondered just what made Knock Out so restless out of the blue. He hoped he wasn’t planning on anything sketchy during his ‘patrol’. He wanted to believe the medic wasn’t that sort of bot.

*

He hadn’t felt this frustrated in a while.

It was at that moment, staring at those crimson optics and the way they behaved, that he suddenly had a flashback of his past. He had pondered it a little after his interrogation by the Autobots but it didn’t seem to want to go away. Maybe part of him had unwittingly associated the seeker with a particular acquaintance. That only made him more apprehensive. Deep down he didn’t want to think or hear anything about said acquaintance. The primary reason being it reminded him too much of the part of his life barely anyone knew. A life he had to hide away from society; a life that was meant to be secret.

Yet somehow news of that life was leaked to the public.

Knock Out cursed silently to himself. He had been idly speeding down the road without paying attention to his surroundings. If he wasn’t careful he might’ve crashed into any passing human vehicles. He noticed he was close to the nearest town and realised he had gone further than intended. So he circled back and tried to calm himself down; then he remembered why he took his energon prod on the way out.

Checking to make sure he was alone, he veered off the road and headed to a familiar location, though he grimaced slightly. Nonetheless it couldn’t be helped as that was the only place he could have some privacy away from base yet not too far. He hoped Soundwave wasn’t monitoring their locations at present; he’d masked his signal just in case. Perhaps he was taking it too far but he didn’t want to be found any time soon.

Once out of sight from the open, he transformed and took a good look at his energon prod. It was undoubtedly crafted meticulously and polished with a matte, silvery sheen. Nevertheless he hadn’t managed to test out what he wanted to yet. But was this truly a good time and place to do so?

*

Back at base, Starscream had just finished showing Ravage around with Soundwave. They talked about the Mini-con’s crash landing, summed up important events to note, and reminisced a little about the past. The seeker was pleasantly surprised to hear that Ravage showed genuine interest in learning Earth culture, first starting with befriending ‘the indigenous being’—Miko—he met earlier on. He assured him that with enough time, he would grasp sufficient knowledge about their second home away from Cybertron. That being said, with permission from both Starscream and Soundwave, the Mini-con dismissed himself to find the girl, who was likely with Smokescreen. Soundwave, too, returned to his duties of monitoring the security system. The seeker was left by himself in the hallway, pondering on what he should do. He decided to check in on his commander first.

“Smokescreen.”

The blue mech responded almost instantly. “Starscream, good afternoon!”

“Hmm. What are you doing right now?”

“Oh, um, nothing in particular… I’m with Miko. Whoa! Looks like Ravage is here.” There was a pause and he continued, “Huh. He’s asking her some pretty odd—er—interesting questions. Basically about wanting to be friends. Am I hearing things right?”

Starscream chuckled a little. “Yes. He mentioned that if he were to learn about Earth, it was best to learn first-hand from someone native to the planet.”

“That’s flattering, although choosing Miko is a bit…?”

“I understand your concerns. However, we must keep in mind she _is_ quite reliable.”

“You don’t think she might influence him in some strange way, do you? I mean, judging by Ravage’s behaviour, I have a feeling both their personalities might clash.”

“I’m sure they’d work it out. Don’t worry too much.”

Smokescreen still worried. “Can’t we get Fowler over to teach him instead? To be safe, you know.”

“Agent Fowler is a very busy man. We shouldn’t bother him unless absolutely necessary.” Starscream then dropped his tone to speak less formally. “Smokescreen, you’re being paranoid. Trust her a bit more, won’t you?”

“Okay… sorry. Can’t help but worry.”

“Anyway, what are the others doing?”

“No one’s told me they were going out, so everyone should be right here at base. Ah, except Knock Out—I wanted to tell you he asked me for permission to go on patrol.”

Starscream stopped walking down the hallway. “I see. How about anyone else?”

“Nope. Just him.”

 _Hmm._ The seeker found this to be rather unusual and pressed for more. “When did he leave?”

“Now that you’re asking, he’s been gone for quite a while… I think it’s been about an hour.”

“Are you sure he’s not back already? Maybe he returned without anyone noticing.”

Hurried pedesteps could be heard in the background. Sounded like the SIC was running. “He’s not in his quarters, or the infirmary either. Frankly I don’t think he’s home yet.” And then he suddenly remembered. “He was behaving rather strangely, though. Miko and I noticed he seemed pretty tense. I’d never seen him that edgy before. He seemed in a hurry to go on that patrol… Maybe I shouldn’t have let him. I was concerned back then, too.”

This was worrying news. What could have pressured the youngling like that? Starscream wasted no time in quickening his pace. “Understood. I’ll try to find him. Keep an eye on the team for me while I’m gone. I will contact you if I discover he’s in any danger.”

“Yes, sir. I hope he’s all right.”

The comm link was cut off and the grey mech hurried his way towards the command centre, only to be halted by Shockwave, who appeared suddenly by his side. Naturally, it shocked the seeker.

“Starscream,” boomed the scientist, “How fortunate to run into you here.”

“Uh, yes… Can I help you, Shockwave?”

“I just wanted to inform you that I completed forging your new sword.”

Scarlet optics blinked. “Oh! Thank you. May I collect it from you later?”

“No need. I have it with me now.” He pulled out said sword from his subspace and presented it to the seeker. Starscream was speechless. Part of him was frustrated he was stopped from leaving and he was nervous if anyone saw their exchange. Yet no one was paying them attention; Soundwave had his back to them and was focused on his work. And then the lean mech saw just how beautifully Shockwave had crafted the sword—he started to feel guilty for wanting to brush him off. He accepted the sword from his hands and gazed at it for a moment.

“It’s stunning,” he admitted. “Thank you so much.” The older mech bowed politely and Starscream glanced at the doors. “I will utilise it to my best abilities. Now if you may excuse me, I have to get going.”

“Of course, sir. Apologies for holding you back.”

He was glad Shockwave didn’t prolong the conversation and took his leave. It felt good to have his repurposed weapon back but he could admire it later. Priority number one was to locate Knock Out—he contacted him promptly, trying to remain calm. Perhaps that bot just needed to clear his processor from whatever that was bothering him. It couldn’t be that Starscream was at fault, could it? His spark lurched at the thought of it.

“Knock Out, report your whereabouts.”

There was crackling static and he thought he caught snippets of a distorted voice, but that was it. It seemed that he managed to connect to his comm-link though there was interference. That meant he was somewhere that blocked most radio signals. He believed he couldn’t have gone too far out, and thought a moment. There weren’t many places to take shelter from in the first place; their HQ was stationed at an air base that was promptly decommissioned after being converted from an abandoned missile silo. Fowler didn’t explain in detail but pointed out the reason for retire was because certain conditions made operations risky such as the building situated underground; uncommon for air bases. Communication was difficult for human military personnel given their current technology.

Speaking of communication, there was one place he had in mind. If the medic wasn’t there, he honestly didn’t know where else he could’ve gone. Into the city, perhaps, but what for? He had to hope on his intuition. Warily he made his way to the place in mind, optics on the lookout for any signs of life. It seemed empty and quiet as expected, but quickly there was something that caught his attention. The first thing he did was to call out, sharply.

“Knock Out!”

The red mech in front of him yelped and aimed his energon prod towards him in defence. When he realised who it was, he hesitantly lowered the weapon and instead looked ashamed. “Oh… You found me, after all.”

Starscream sighed and approached him. “What have you been up to? You got me and Smokescreen worried. He told me what happened—but firstly, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Knock Out flinched in surprise when talons caressed his face gently. “I uh… got a bit paranoid over something and decided to clear my mind.”

“Paranoid? It’s… not me, is it?”

Quickly the younger mech shook his helm. “No, of course not. Although, I admit that I got anxious when I was reminded of something while looking at you. During your conversation about welcoming Ravage.” Then he shut his optics. “Sorry. I was being immature.”

Scarlet optics gazed at him in concern. Glancing around the little cavern ensured that they were completely alone. Then his gaze travelled down to the weapon still in the grounder’s hand. He narrowed his optics in suspicion. “That’s your energon prod, is it not? It looks… different.”

Having this pointed out made the medic fluster. Swiftly the seeker grabbed his servo to take a better look at the prod. It took him aback to see that it had, undoubtedly, been customised. He couldn’t help but raise his voice sternly. “You modified your weapon without consulting Shockwave?”

Knock Out forced a smile. “Well, I tested it to make sure it was functional and safe…”

“Knock Out,” growled Starscream, and the medic withered. “Don’t self-customise if you aren’t licensed in doing so, even if you might be an expert.”

Dismay was evident in those ruby optics. “I’m sorry… But I know what I’m doing, I swear.”

The seeker wasn’t convinced. “I don’t want you to get hurt,” he muttered.

“I understand. That’s why I only modified based on what I already knew, not assumed.”

Starscream wasn’t sure what to think of the situation. The more he stared at the mod-weapon, the more questions he had. Especially pertaining to a particular aspect of that modification. “Is this what you were paranoid about?”

“Yes, and no.” The medic pursed his lips as he made a difficult expression. “Um… maybe I should explain things a little.” Then he angled the weapon towards the seeker. “You probably noticed the main feature of this customisation is this blade. That’s… um…”

The constant stuttering was enough to tell the older mech that this was something grave. The medic hadn’t had this much difficulty in conversing with him in a while. “Go on. You can tell me.”

Even though there was a long pause, Knock Out gave in. “When I first trained in combat, I started off with a lot of swords.”

 _Oh?_ Starscream raised a brow. This was interesting.

“So I figured I should implement a blade into my weapon if I ever had one. That’s all.”

The anti-climactic reply disappointed him. “If you like swords, why aren’t you armed with any?”

“Ah… There’s a valid reason for that. One of which being that blades aren’t as useful as rotary saws or drills in my profession. Personally, I mean.”

Fair point. Though there had to be something else other than that. The seeker tilted his helm in question, and Knock Out knew he was expecting an elaboration. Shifting ruby optics couldn’t lie. The grounder fidgeted in place and appeared disturbed by some thought. What was he thinking? Starscream’s wings twitched in worry. “What is it?”

“Actually, something happened when I was captured on the _Nemesis._ ”

Scarlet optics widened. “You mean other than your interrogation?”

“Mm, it’s related to that. I wasn’t giving them answers so Ratchet decided to look me up himself.”

“And?”

“… There was a piece of info that shouldn’t be there, but it showed up somehow.”

Now the older mech was puzzled. They had been standing throughout their conversation and he pulled the medic by the servo to make them sit down. The medic smiled sadly, weakly, and somehow it was full of sorrow. Starscream felt a kind of pain in that smile. So when the red bot spoke, he listened silently. “I’m not sure I should tell you this now… Perhaps just a little. Basically the data the Autobot medic discovered about me was something no one should have known. I don’t know how, why or who could have leaked that info that managed to immortalise itself into the Iacon database.”

A secret so dire that it shouldn’t even be recorded? This was indeed astonishing to hear.

“That being said, actually I…” there was a pause, “I tried to hack into the database a while ago. In order to eradicate all traces of that information that wasn’t meant to be documented.”

“You _what?_ ” cried the seeker.

The surprises only got bigger. Now Starscream was speechless. Just what in the world could be so sensitive to the point where even the Iacon database shouldn’t be keeping record of? He shook his helm. “You never said a word about this to me.”

“No, I didn’t, and I’m sorry,” the younger bot admitted. “Although midway into my operation, I backed out. As much as I wanted to remove that info from my record as soon as possible, I knew that it was too risky. If the system caught any indication of a breach, my location could be tracked down instantly. So I erased all data of my hacking attempts and stopped myself before it was too late. It wasn’t worth risking not only myself, but the team, and the entire Decepticon reputation from being tarnished by my reckless actions.”

The grey mech looked too stunned to even be mad. “So you know how to hack, too…?” He took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking again. “But what is it about that info that makes it that sensitive? What else do I have to find out about you?”

Undoubtedly, Knock Out was conflicted. He knew it was best not to reveal everything at this point of time. Since he already started to talk about it, he couldn’t just shut up and pretend nothing happened, either. Calm—he had to stay calm and handle this slowly. Picking up the modified prod, he tapped the edge of the blade. “I’m afraid I can’t reveal to you yet the entirety of this story… though I will say it’s related to my knowledge in sword combat.”

Scarlet optics gazed at him in uncertainty. “Are you saying you can’t tell me because you might get in trouble?”

“Yes.”

“Have you done something illegal?”

“No. At least I don’t think so. But no—it was not illegal.” He pursed his lips.

Slim servos grasped the other mech’s tightly, as if for assurance.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen. Yet it did. Even to this day I can’t quite believe the situation.” Quickly he added, “Sorry. I shouldn’t be saying any of this.”

Starscream observed the younger bot carefully. Clearly he was uncomfortable talking about it; he could tell from his body language. Just what in the world happened in the past? The seeker simply couldn’t put a finger to it. Maybe the grounder’s secret could be something medical or scientific-related and contained sensitive information. After all, the research industry did have to guard plenty of confidential info from the public. As he pondered about it, Knock Out sheathed the blade to his prod and kept it away. Then he gave a weak smile.

“Don’t worry about it. I was just being too paranoid. I’m fine now.”

The older mech wanted to believe those words. His shoulders drooped slightly as he exhaled. “Okay. If you’re sure.” Afterwards he cupped the medic’s face and held on firmly. “But you _must_ tell me whenever you’re bothered about something, all right? No exceptions.”

Ruby optics flickered in compliance and the seeker let go of his grip. He moved away and got to his pedes, extending a hand. “Come. We should head back before Smokescreen loses his mind.”

Hearing this piece of info wasn’t very surprising. “Yes… I figured he might worry.”

Both bots transformed and exited the cave. Starscream chided another time. “You had us both worried. Now, let me contact him for a moment.” He opened a comm channel to Smokescreen. “Commander.”

The blue mech on the other line answered hastily. “Did you find him?”

“Yes, he’s all right. We are on our way back home now.”

“Thank Primus! I knew you could find him. Kudos to you, sir.”

“It wasn’t much of a problem. We will see you soon.”

The comm channel was cut off and the familiar view of their headquarters was within hindsight.

When they returned, Smokescreen was there to greet them, instantly blurting questions to the medic. Not long after Starscream put a stop to it and dismissed the second-in-command, sending him off to check on the newcomer Ravage. However, the blue mech couldn’t resist slipping in another question.

“What would you be doing now, sir?”

The lean mech glanced at the grounder, speaking ever so casually. “Oh, just giving the medic a stern lecture about adhering protocol.”

Knock Out’s optics widened in horror and Smokescreen grimaced in sympathy. He mouthed a ‘good luck’ to the younger bot as he trailed behind the seeker to what awaited. The path they took was uncanny and the red mech began to have suspicions. It wasn’t a good feeling—his doubts were confirmed when Starscream halted before a certain room and gestured politely. “After you.”

 _Scrap._ He knew what was going to happen. At least, he had an idea that it might. This could only end up in something unspeakable. He glanced at the seeker before giving in to his fate. The doors slammed shut and they were both alone—there was no turning back now.

The red mech began steadily, “Starscream…”

Oddly, the winged bot was acting rather hospitable and invited him to sit down. “Don’t be shy. Make yourself at home.” However, his pacing was distracting. He smiled sweetly. “I believe this is only your second time here, isn’t it?”

Knock Out tried his best to block out memories of his first visit. “Yes. What is it you want now?”

The seeker whined in dismay. “Don’t say it like that. I’ve prepared a perfect gift for you.”

“Gift?” the medic frowned. “I thought you brought me here for punishment.”

Starscream clicked his glossa. “That’s a rather harsh word. I prefer ‘discipline’.” His fingers brushed over multiple overhead storage containers in a contemplating gait. “Though it could be ‘reward’, depending on how you feel about this.”

The grounder knew he was up to something. Unable to deter his curiosity, he sat down on the berth and watched the lean mech’s actions. Suddenly he was asked to close his optics. He didn’t even get to ask why when something pinned him to the wall and plastered his mouth. When he was finally released, his optics were met with almost crazed ones. This was not good at all.

“Whoa…” Starscream giggled and Knock Out maintained his tone. “Excited, I see?”

“I just want to cheer you up,” admitted the seeker honestly.

The medic thought he was referring to his prolonged disappearance and faltered. He supposed it was only fair to accept whatever the older mech wished to do to brighten his mood. Besides, it was never a bore to have an excited, horny seeker around. “Thank you.” He added, “So what’s this gift you prepared?”

Scarlet optics darkened in glee and the seeker leaned closer. “I don’t know if it’s to your liking, but I hope you’re willing to try.” From beneath the berth he whipped out a bottle of brilliant, glowing liquid. Unmistakably, Knock Out recognised what it was. He stiffened in surprise.

Starscream was anxious to know what the younger mech felt and shook the bottle a little. “I know this seems sudden, but I’ve always wanted to share this with someone. I… have too many to finish on my own.” He paused, before adding, “I didn’t want to simply give them away, either. It felt too much of a waste.”

Ruby optics contemplated carefully. Knock Out already knew this spelled trouble. Despite that, he was willing to risk it, even if it was out of his comfort zone. He had been far too wary his whole life. It wouldn’t kill him to seek thrills once in a while. So he gave in. “Okay. I’ll share it with you.” When the scarlet optics widened, he added, “Only on one condition—that you won’t overdo it.”

As quickly as he had his hopes up, Starscream’s mood dampened slightly. “I can’t make any promises,” he confessed. Then he tilted his helm. “But I will try my best. Is that all right?”

The red mech narrowed his optics. “If anything goes wrong, I’ll be sure to blame you.”

“Sure!” Truthfully, the seeker was just glad that he agreed to his plan and didn’t quite care of the outcome. He popped open the lid of the bottle and shoved it into the medic’s face. Knock Out pushed it away, cocking a brow at him. Then he snatched said bottle and held it away from those talons which didn’t hesitate to claw at the air. Starscream let out a defeated sigh and plopped against the red mech’s torso. With a pleading puppy-eyed look he whined, “Give that back, please?”

Knock Out chided. “You’re playing a dangerous game here, darling. How do I know how tolerant you are of this?”

“Then we’ll just have to find out.”

The younger bot teased him by threatening to drop the bottle. Unsurprisingly this made him panic and claw at him desperately. Amused, the red mech proposed an idea instead: play a simple game of truth. Each would take turns to ask a question, to which if they answered ‘yes’ they had to take a shot. Otherwise, the bot who asked the question got to decide what the other had to do as a forfeit if they answered ‘no’. It was relatively straightforward and they started off pretty well; it was only a matter of time before the questions got more personal.

“Have you ever done something to a superior you shouldn’t have?”

Knock Out took a moment to contemplate. “Do you count?”

“Yes, I suppose. What is it?”

“Um… falling for you?”

The seeker laughed. “Come on, what’s with that response? How adorable.”

Nonetheless it wasn’t funny to the medic and he took a shot anyway. He was almost livid in the way he chugged the luxurious liquid, slamming the bottle down. At this point of time Starscream was beginning to feel a bit uneasy. So far the one who took the most shots was Knock Out, much to the seeker’s surprise. Either the usually quiet medic was a lot more of a thug in reality or he was deliberately lying to avoid forfeits that were mostly intimate acts. Not only that—they were gambling with some pretty potent high-grade and he still seemed to be holding out strong. His tolerance deserved to be applauded.

“Are you okay? You’ve taken in more than me,” Starscream couldn’t withhold his concern any longer. Knock Out merely nodded although he looked a little woozy. And so the questions continued and finally the tables were turned—the grey mech soon found himself chugging down shot after shot. A part of him suspected those questions were thrown at him on purpose. This was bad: he realised he’d probably outdone himself and spoke too soon. He could feel his entire frame heating up with a warm afterglow. It was starting to be difficult to keep his vents cool and he found himself panting slightly. Knock Out noticed, too. He most definitely noticed and looked all the more excited.

“Hey.” A hand was tapping his cheek and Starscream flinched. Ruby optics were dark with intent and eyeing him carefully. “High-grade finally kicking in, huh? You look like you’re about to go in heat, even.” The seeker growled and mumbled his next question.

“Have you ever done or said something to me that you regret?”

The red mech smiled confidently. “No.”

“That’s a lie…”

“No, it isn’t. Go on then, what’s my forfeit?”

Crimson optics were slightly hazy but they focused all on him. Starscream gestured to his glossa and the younger bot got the memo—he tackled him and they crashed onto the berth, the seeker pinned by the other’s weight. When Knock Out released him, it was only to take a breather as he licked his lips and resumed dominating his mouth. This newfound adrenalin rush came as a shock. Starscream had never known him to be _this_ passionate in their intimacy. Currently his servos were seized by brute strength and stared at by bright ruby optics. As unsettling this situation was, he was turned on by it at the same time.

“Knock Out, are you…?”

“Drunk?” The red mech scooped him up and ran a finger down his back simultaneously. An unsolicited moan escaped his throat as his wings naturally folded down in response. “Maybe, maybe not. You definitely are, though, aren’t you dear?”

Starscream groaned and pawed at his shoulders meekly. He glanced over to the bottle and nodded to himself. “Almost empty. We finished one bottle already! Are you keen for more or should we stop here?” Before the seeker could give a response, he was interrupted by a sudden comm-link.

“Doc, I need your assistance ASAP! That little Mini-con took my hunter and messed with it and now my servo is all busted!”

It was unlike Skyquake to ask for help and the situation was odd in itself. Knock Out sighed irritably, perhaps a bit more than normal thanks to the high-grade. “All right, I’ll take a look. Isn’t Smokescreen with him?”

“Yes but he was a little too late in stopping the crime before it happened. Will you please come quickly, Knock Out? I feel like I could lose this limb forever if you don’t do something fast!”

“Very well. In the meantime, do what you can to hold on.”

Once the conversation was over, Knock Out returned his attention to the waiting mech. “Looks like our fun has to stop, after all. I suggest you stay put in here while I’m gone.” He turned to leave but Starscream grabbed onto his servo. “I’ll come back for you—don’t worry. Just wait around and don’t do anything stupid.”

The seeker scowled. “Aren’t you drunk?”

He was already at the door when he remarked, “Not as drunk as you are. Besides, there’s no other choice—I have to go no matter the circumstance. Be right back.”

Not the slightest chance for protest was allowed. The grounder wasted no time hurrying to the infirmary. The quicker he fixed whatever was wrong with Skyquake, the quicker he could get back to tending an unstable Starscream. There’s no telling what might happen with him in that state. Knock Out started to think that maybe he should’ve just locked the seeker in his own quarters. Despite that, he hoped it wasn’t necessary.

 

Although the medic wished for the best, Starscream was still a sly mech and always had a few tricks prepared. He was sprawled out on his berth, staring at the door for what felt like eternity. Of course, he very well knew what Knock Out had told him. _Stay here. Don’t do anything stupid. I’ll come back._ Those words echoed in his processor as he shut his optics. He was the type of bot who could have all the patience in the universe or be as short-tempered as the snap of someone’s fingers. Right now, he was close to boredom. And when he was bored, he needed something to do.

Crimson optics blinked open and settled their focus on something in the distance.

He smiled.

In the cupboard he’d opened earlier, a fresh bottle of high-grade peeked from the shadows. All sense of responsibility was but forgotten. Just a sip wouldn’t hurt, would it? Soon he was already at the cupboard and reaching for it. It wasn’t a very large bottle—in fact it was on the smaller side, though crafted beautifully. This would be absolutely tantalising to gulp down.

The subtle coldness caressed his talons as he held on to it. As long as he didn’t get found out, it was fine. He was quite a fine actor himself. The mouth of the bottle touched his lips and soon the thick, luscious liquid glided down his throat. _Exquisite._ It was incredibly difficult to resist gulping down more. Yet he drilled the thought into his processor about taking only a _sip_ , and forced himself to move the bottle away.

 _There,_ he thought, _I did it. Only a sip._ Quickly he replaced the bottle to its original position. Then an epiphany struck him. Now what? What else was there to do? He paced around his quarters anxiously. The high-grade in his system wasn’t going to ebb away any time soon. In fact, he was more agitated than ever. If he didn’t find something else to do he might just claw away at the walls, floors, ceilings; whatever. So the advice that once echoed in his mind was pushed aside and he stepped out beyond the doors.

Walking became a slight challenge as his pedesteps were rather unstable. Was he going straight or tottering sideways? Where was he even heading to? He thought he knew where and carried on.

He hadn’t got very far when he ran into someone by the hallway. The mech was just as startled. Amidst the confusion, the seeker threw himself at the bot without even confirming his identity. Nonetheless, it was Smokescreen, who was utterly bewildered at what just happened.

“Starscream? What in the name of…” The commander paused as he caught an unmistakable scent, then raised his voice. “Primus, have you been drinking?!”

The deranged seeker merely laughed. “Of course not!”

Smokescreen didn’t even know what to feel. Only that he heaved a sigh and dragged the lean mech to a corner. “Knock Out mentioned something about you not feeling well but I never expected _this_ of all things…” When the seeker let out incoherent sounds, the SIC too, had an epiphany. “Wait a minute—don’t tell me _both_ of you are…? But he seemed fine! Unless he’s a pro at hiding it?” Then he groaned. “Seriously, what funny business have you two been up to? I thought you were going to punish him?”

“I _knew_ I should have kept you locked away!”

A sudden voice boomed and the blue mech whipped around. Speak of the devil; Knock Out stormed towards them and retrieved the wasted seeker. Smokescreen was beyond disappointed and folded his servos crossly. “What the heck’s going on?”

The medic gestured nonchalantly to Starscream. “He started it.”

Said mech nodded vigorously. “Yes! Yes, it was my idea!” he burbled.

A huge sigh vented from the commander as he glared at the pair. “So let me get this straight—Starscream decided that it was wise for both of you to chug down on high-grade and literally get wasted.”

“Not wise at all,” remarked Knock Out.

Starscream, oblivious, merely stared at the red mech with puppy eyes. “It’s fun!”

Watching the pair’s exchange stirred a multitude of emotions within Smokescreen. Should he be mad? Amused? Upset? Nevertheless, he still frowned. “You’re lucky it was me you ran into. What if it was some other bot, huh? If you’re planning on making this relationship public eventually, letting them discover the truth in _this_ situation isn’t so nice now, is it?”

Delirious, the seeker suddenly exclaimed, “He can join us!”

Having a long talon jabbed at his direction, Smokescreen jumped back in surprise. Knock Out was quick to step in, restraining the lean mech. “No, no. None of that nonsense.” He then looked up to address the bewildered mech. “Allow me to set his mind straight and quarantine him until he’s back to his usual self.”

“Yeah? What about you? Letting one drunk mech take care of another is a recipe for disaster.”

“At least I still retain the capacity to function normally compared to him.”

Smokescreen was still doubtful. He knew he shouldn’t let them have their way but he wanted to have faith in his friend. What if Autobots decided to stir up trouble once more? Neither medic nor seeker was fit for battle. How was he supposed to explain their situation to the team? Right now he just had to give the benefit of the doubt and hope nothing else goes wrong. Venting in, he waggled a finger in warning to the medic.

“Fine. I’ll give in just this once. If any of you stir up a mess I’m gonna make sure I’ll be there to lock you up and tie you both down so you won’t go anywhere.”

A moment of awkward silence occurred and he cleared his throat. “That came out wrong but you get what I mean. Understand?”

“Delightfully so,” replied Knock Out, keeping his grip on a wriggling Starscream. Quickly they parted ways before the seeker could do any more stupid things; Smokescreen was still sceptical but walked away in a pondering gait. _They’d better be able to sort themselves out._

Glad their little fiasco was over, the pair returned to the grey mech’s quarters where another type of chaos ensured. Starscream, screeching, lunged at the medic but was taken aback when a jolt of electricity stabbed through his abdomen, instantly defeated. Knock Out knelt down as the seeker curled on the floor in—quite literally—shock. He clicked his glossa at the fallen mech. “I didn’t want to do that but you left me no choice. Now tell me, did you wait patiently like I asked you to?”

The seeker mumbled incoherently as he tried to regain his energy. Watching this, the red mech sighed and heaved him up into his servos. “Of course you didn’t. Why else would you be wandering outside? And don’t think I didn’t notice your little trick there.”

Starscream was thrust onto the berth while Knock Out fetched the second bottle of high-grade that was opened. When he saw this, the seeker’s optics widened and he giggled uneasily. Said bottle was promptly replaced into the cupboard and he sauntered his way to the grey mech. With a sudden smile he said, “You wanted to see what I can really be like, didn’t you? Here you are. You should consider yourself lucky—almost nobody’s seen me like this.”

Then, the seeker yelped as suddenly his neck was seized by a hand. “Please enlighten me: where do you keep your lovely little toys? I’d like for us to play with them.”

At this request Starscream felt his spark churn. _Toys?_ Oh, he had a fine selection of those. Was it okay to share them with someone else, though? Then again, Megatron wasn’t around anymore. It was better to make use of them than let them collect dust and become relics. At the moment he was entranced by sultry ruby optics. He had to admit—he’d never seen them like that before and it was truly alluring. He found himself obeying his request and Knock Out sifted through his collection.

“You must be rather experienced considering this array,” he remarked in amusement. Eventually he selected a particular piece he liked and waved it in front of the seeker. _Ah._ He’d coincidentally picked one of his favourites. Starscream fidgeted and tried to reach out for it. The medic clicked his glossa and held it away from him, then a smile curled on his lips. “This one? Okay—let’s play with it.”

To excite him further, the medic took the initiative to lube the toy himself and lowered it to the seeker’s legs. He clicked his glossa again with a simple ‘Open’ and Starscream gave instant access to his valve. Knock Out held his thighs apart firmly and slowly pushed the slick toy inside—deeper and deeper till it no longer gave way. The grey mech wriggled in delight and even more so when the toy started to vibrate. Knock Out, however, limited his thrashings and distracted him with deep, sensual kisses. The constant swaying in Starscream’s mind had heightened to the point where he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or everything was a blissful reality. Never mind—all that mattered was that he had his young and handsome partner with him.

“Hey.”

The seeker was too absorbed in the lovely porcelain white face and brilliant ruby optics to notice.

“Starscream,” the medic called out once more in a sing-song voice. This finally caught his attention and crimson optics broke their trance-like gaze. “Open up your port.”

His first reaction was to stammer. “Why?”

A smile curled on the younger bot’s lips. “I’m simply returning you a favour you did for me.”

It took a moment for the seeker to understand what he meant; when realisation struck him, he couldn’t help but flush. Noticing this, Knock Out chuckled and fondled his rear until the older mech gave in. Fingers brushed his mouth and Starscream suckled them almost erotically. Afterwards he began to massage that raw port to gradually stretch him first.

Despite all his efforts, the seeker wasn’t making it easy as he kept fidgeting. Having a toy vibrating deep in his valve and pointed fingers caressing his port with the addition of an increasingly aching spike—all while being drunk—was sensory overload. The red mech was well aware of the situation. He tried his best to keep Starscream’s attention on something else, either talking or silencing his whimpers with firm snogging. Eventually the seeker’s lust trumped all else and he started to whine almost pathetically.

Knock Out felt this was a good time to proceed with the next phase of action. Yanking those slim legs close, he spread them further apart and retracted his interface panel. Starscream gritted his denta. His entire frame was heated beyond belief and having that lovely, erect spike pressing against him was euphoric. Ruby optics locked their gaze onto him and once the medic removed his fingers, rammed his length into the stretched port. A strangled cry escaped the seeker’s throat as he sought to comprehend the feeling. Rarely did he interface with his port since the deceased ex-leader much preferred hammering his poor valve till it ripped and tore… Now that he thought of it, how and why did he even put up with that horror in the first place? Blinded by what he believed was ‘love’, probably.

He snapped back to reality when the red mech bucked sharply into him. Starscream flailed around in a panic, claws snagging onto the medic’s shoulders. Knock Out clicked his glossa and tried to soothe him by stroking his thighs. “Relax,” he murmured. “It’s gonna hurt even more if you keep tightening around me.”

Despite his efforts, the grey mech was still anxious. Removing the vibe, Knock Out set it aside and finger-fucked him with two digits. _He’s soaking wet._ Using some of the less viscous lubricant, he lathered himself and Starscream’s port as generously as possible. _This should make things easier, right?_ Afterwards, he detached himself and re-entered with a now lubricated spike. Entry was significantly smoother as he nearly _glided_ into him with ease. Pleased with the result, he took hold of the seeker’s twitching, swollen spike and massaged it.

“There, wasn’t that better?”

Starscream nodded giddily, outstretching his servos for something. He was rewarded with another round of deep glossa-kissing as the younger bot resumed bucking, this time slower and more rhythmic. Getting his port fucked was definitely a different feeling but still felt good nonetheless. This way, he supposed he could better empathise with Knock Out when they switched roles.

Just as he was getting used to this relatively new sensation, two digits sneakily returned to bury themselves deep in his valve and to his surprise, bucked in a different manner. There wasn’t time to be surprised at the surprise as that action triggered an unexpected response—the seeker shrieked as his overload washed them over. Astonished, the medic watched as Starscream’s chassis convulsed and rippled in the aftershock and the way his back arched so beautifully. As mesmerising as it was, they weren’t finished yet—he continued to thrust into him, quickening his pace. Their lovemaking was now stickier and messier than ever; Knock Out felt tempted to just duck down and devour him directly. Instead he controlled himself and sniggered at a light-headed Starscream.

“It seems I discovered your favourite spot,” he commented. “How does it feel being fragged down there?”

“Strange… but good,” mumbled the grey mech.

The red mech hummed in approval and pressed deep into him while pumping his length. How he managed to keep it erect for so long, he wasn’t sure. Perhaps the high-grade had something to do with it. The more he pumped, the closer Starscream got to his limit. Knock Out thought for a moment and ducked down to suckle that hot, solid length. His glossa brushed its shaft and that was it—gleefully, he lapped up whatever he could that shot out. Likewise, the seeker panted in relief and he let himself get pulled even closer; the younger mech lined up his spike to his valve and hooked slender legs round his waist. And then, he bucked—Starscream let out another ecstatic cry from the blissful penetration. Yes, this was more familiar.

Soon after the forgotten vibe was picked up again and rammed into his port. The medic held it in place with one hand while supporting the seeker’s weight with the other servo. He saw how those crimson optics rolled backwards and they offlined from sheer pleasure. _Haha._ This was all too amusing. They’d been having fun for some time now so he felt it was best to finish things up. So he sped up his thrusts and let his overload wash deep into that delicious valve.

While they took a breather, Knock Out had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be enough. His doubts were confirmed when a lanky servo reached out and, though weak, effectively swapped their positions. Starscream had a slightly maddening look in his optics as he smiled sweetly down at him.

“Your turn.”

*

Initially the medic thought that he’d calm down after the second or third time, but no—they kept going and going till they reached over half a dozen times. By then Knock Out was beat and no longer had the energy to keep up with Starscream’s ridiculously lasting stamina. While he _did_ have the upper hand at first, as time went by his endurance dwindled until he eventually gave in. So he let the delirious seeker do whatever he wanted; repeated thrusting from both parties had numbed his senses to the point where he almost felt nothing. Currently the lean mech was occupied in giving him a fiery lap dance while fucking himself simultaneously. The medic could only gaze on at the thrilled expression on his face.

“You’re really enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” he murmured faintly.

Starscream giggled softly and ground his hips aggressively onto his spike. “Can’t get enough.”

The red mech raised a brow and the seeker purred, “Can’t get enough of _you_.”

He continued the lap dance and sighed happily, servos locked around his neck. “This feels so good I can’t even describe just how good… Do you feel good, too?”

Knock Out nodded easily. Thrilled with his response, the seeker slowed his pace for more rhythmic, sensual bucking. “You know,” he began suddenly in a quiet tone, “I think this is the first time I’ve felt this happy while interfacing.”

Ruby optics softened their gaze. “What do you mean?”

“Mmm.” Starscream leaned closer to whisper to his audio. When he confessed privately, the younger mech stayed silent as he listened. As he spoke, he could tell those words were sincere yet broken. The seeker moved away and averted his optics from the medic. “I was a coward then. I may look composed and seem like I know what I’m doing but sometimes I’m just a huge mess inside. Maybe I still am, now.” He paused to arch his back and release his overload. Once he had settled, he cocked his helm slightly. “Um… do you think I deserve what I have now?”

A slight frown on the medic’s face indicated confusion. The seeker extended a finger towards him and held it there till he understood. And then he added, “Not just that… the team too, I guess.”

Knock Out gave a small but hopeful smile. “You made it this far and managed to survive your past. I think that in itself is already a huge achievement. So of course you deserve all you have now.”

“Yeah?” Absently the older mech traced along his headlights with a finger. “Sometimes I find it hard to believe I’m still online and functioning… It’s crazy.” Then he sighed. “I wonder what might’ve happened if I didn’t make it—”

“Nope.” The medic refused to let him continue. “Don’t think about that.” He then looked troubled. “I never expected you to be this pessimistic.”

“Surprised? This is what I’m really like. Sometimes, at least.”

Ruby optics averted momentarily before darting back and lips captured the older mech’s lightly. Although he was a bit taken aback, he gave a weak laugh. “How ironic. This started as me wanting to cheer you up but it seems to have turned out the total opposite. Sorry.”

Knock Out sighed. “You’re drunk, Starscream. But thank you anyway. I suppose we both needed to confide in each other.” He grew concerned when a smirk appeared on the seeker’s face. “What?”

“You really won’t tell me what was it you were paranoid about?”

The medic flushed. “I told you—not now. I will, eventually, but not now.”

Starscream vented a long sigh as he sunk down against his torso. “Hmm. Fine, then. I’m really curious, though…” A moment of silence followed and the air stilled. The red mech nudged him gently.

“Starscream?”

A soft moan resounded. “I’m tired, doctor…”

 _I guessed just as much._ He heaved the heavy seeker off his lap and plopped him to lie down on the berth. As he stood up he winced at the slight sting in his rear but otherwise was fine. The grey mech rolled over to languidly affix his gaze on the younger bot. “I’m swollen, aren’t I?”

Knock Out blinked. “Come again?”

Then the seeker laughed airily. “I can barely move… You really fragged me good.”

 _Ah._ So that was what he meant. “Thank you,” he remarked modestly. “Now, go take a recharge.” When Starscream looked like he was about to protest, the medic added, “Don’t worry. I’ve got this under control. Trust me.”

His doubts reassured, the lean mech could finally take a break from hours on non-stop action. Before Knock Out left he cleaned up what he could and took a final glance at the seeker, then exited promptly. _This time I’ll just lock him inside to be safe._ Quickly he tapped on the keypad lock to the door and overrode the existing code with his own. Once he turned around to walk away, he jumped back in shock.

Seated ever so still and alert was Ravage, staring intently at him.

The medic didn’t know how to react. “How… how long have you been here?”

Ravage remained silent, still staring at him.

He shook his helm. “Why are you even here?”

“Commander’s orders,” quipped the Mini-con.

Knock Out frowned. _Commander…?_ Then he narrowed his optics and sighed, exasperated. Things were spiralling out of control more than he imagined. “Listen, Ravage: I don’t know what Smokescreen told you but this isn’t what it seems. I was just—”

“I know.”

That response was so fast and unexpected that the medic did a double-take.

“I could tell.”

“… Pardon?” Now the red mech was panicking. Knew what? Could tell what?

“Master Soundwave knows, too.” And then Ravage stood up calmly and slowly. “However, you misunderstand. I was sent here merely for guard duty. Nothing more, nothing less. That is all.”

Knock Out was too bewildered to even respond; he just stood there motionless. The little four-legged bot then bowed slightly and padded away. “Now, if you would excuse me, I’ve kept Miko waiting in the command centre for too long. Have a good day, doctor.”

It took almost a full minute for the medic to grasp the severity of the situation. From that instant he felt as if he suffered a meltdown. Did that pain in the aft of a commander form an alliance to ferret him out? Just how many bots now knew of their relationship? Was it really _that_ obvious? He thought they were already quite discreet about it. That still didn’t change one thing—the fact that Ravage could very well have been sitting outside throughout their private activities and possibly heard the deafening screeches from the seeker…

He buried a hand in his face and groaned. _I think I know why he’s called ‘Starscream’ now._ _We're getting slagged._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAVAGEEEEEEEE *squeee*
> 
> I really like Ravage and was a little sad he wasn't featured in Prime, so I added him in. I liked his original personality of being silent but deadly and was reluctant to alter that for the sake of an AU hence decided to retain it. His appearance is most similar to WFC and he stands about 2m (6.5 ft) in height... I guess that's actually pretty big for a Mini-con (I think?), but have you seen the size of Laserbeak in the series?!
> 
> I suppose he didn't have enough air time in this chapter but I hope the ending did him a little justice. Like I mentioned earlier, I had massive writer's block trying to type this chapter so some parts may have been too random or unconnected. Maybe it's me overthinking...
> 
> Our star couple (pun intended) is really taking things seriously and their progress has skyrocketed since the day SS confessed to KO. Throw alcohol in the mix and hey, it's time to up the game! Okay, my fault again having written the first 3 cringe-worthy chapters those few years ago but I did try to make the story less cheesy in later chapters. Personally I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, because reasons. *rubs hands excitedly*
> 
> I'm not sure when the next update might come as I've got a bunch of other things to settle aside from writing (I actually draw mostly and currently finding a job the time I'm uploading this). Despite that I'll try not to go on hiatus too long, so until then, we shall meet again in the future :)


	10. IX - Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus Prime sends an army to infiltrate an unmanned military weapons cache, threatening a group of researchers investigating the nearby protected forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The summary may not be what the chapter is focusing on ;)  
> Disclaimer #2: I'm sorry if things got messy towards the end, but I tried my best o3o
> 
> P.S. Almost 1K hits?! That's amazing, thank you for your support ;w; I'd appreciate a comment or two as well, I'm curious to know what you think of the story so far! Part one of Crimson Fate is quickly coming to an end but I can assure you I have lots more in store for the future; their story doesn't end just yet :3

Ever since that episode of spontaneous high-grade partying, the ex-mentor and apprentice pair _tried_ to be more discreet. However, actions spoke louder than words; it was much easier said than done. Knock Out had a feeling basically everyone knew about their relationship but chose not to mention it directly. Starscream, on the other hand, was taking a gamble by brazenly claiming that everything was fine and they could keep up their ‘secret’ for a long time more. The younger mech simply didn’t share his opinion. He worried, not just about needing to keep up appearances, but more so the seeker’s increasingly bold attitude. He was starting to become someone the medic barely recognised the first time they met. Was this perhaps what Smokescreen meant by Starscream’s former personality? If it was, he only seemed to display it comfortably when they were alone.

Speaking of the sharp-eyed commander, Knock Out rolled his optics. The blue mech was barely bearable with his bubbly nature to begin with, but now that he’s SIC he was starting to sound a lot like a human parent. A _mother,_ to be exact. The medic had never known him to be so nit-picky about things. Even the rest of the team seemed to be slightly annoyed. Or could this be due to Shockwave’s influence? The one-eyed bot frequently bossed him around for some reason when in the past he used to bother Dreadwing a lot more. This slight shift in hierarchy, so to say, affected even Miko. Nowadays she often lingered around Ravage and Soundwave a lot more. Surprisingly, she didn’t appear too bummed about Smokescreen’s change of lifestyle and adjusted rather quickly. Likewise, the blue mech wasn’t too upset, either.

Back to the topic of being ‘discreet’, Knock Out tried multiple times to coax the grey seeker into revealing the truth himself before they find out by some other means. Every time this issue was brought up, Starscream found a way to deflect it. _Smart, but very cheeky._ The medic wondered why he could be so unwilling to just spill the beans. Maybe it was the fear of being judged? Fear of commitment? Fear of having hope in something, only to see it crumble to pieces? It hurt just thinking about it. Perhaps it was better for them to stay quiet a while longer, then.

By ‘quiet’, it also meant in the way they carried out their business. For one, Starscream was _way_ too loud and Knock Out overlooked it at first but he couldn’t put up with it any more. The medic almost wanted to say he sounded like what humans called a banshee. Gradually he found methods to calm the screeching seeker without using force and soon he only let out soft moans or pants. Definitely far quieter than spark-stopping, suggestive, alarming shrieks.

With this implemented, they continued to execute their lovemaking in almost stealthy fashion. Starscream found that he quite enjoyed straddling the medic and likewise, Knock Out found those lap dances both pleasurable and erotic. That ended up becoming their favourite interfacing position—although not too creative—apart from classic missionary with the occasional twist. If they weren’t up to anything kinky, the seeker loved having his wings stroked. Starscream would turn into one of the most obedient creatures once his wings got some attention; giggling and snuggling up to whoever was stroking them.

What also continued was the seeker’s early morning visits to the younger mech’s quarters. It was a time they could simply bask in each other’s presence without causing too much of a racket, enjoying the serenity and morning sunrise.

It seemed like another typical morning for the pair; except this time Starscream decided to extend his visit starting from the previous night and prolonged his stay. Risky, but the lean mech only dropped by late at night when he was certain nobody was still moving about. Naturally he enjoyed a very intimate, undisturbed time alone with his beloved medic. Needless to say, they were both happily drained of energy and fell into deep recharge once their fun was over.

Dreadwing was up pacing around HQ, questioned by Shockwave to look for Knock Out. Obviously the scientist could’ve just looked for the medic himself or contacted him but it was still early and he might not even be awake. Besides, Dreadwing was always willing to lend a hand, and left to do Shockwave a favour. He stopped by the infirmary first but found it vacant. Maybe the medic really was still in recharge, then. Though it was strange, since Knock Out was usually one of the first bots to be awake. The navy bot didn’t think too much about it and headed to his quarters.

Knocking, he said aloud, “Knock Out? Shockwave is asking for you.”

Several seconds passed and there was no response. Dreadwing tried again. “Doc? You there?”

He waited some more but still nothing. This was a little odd. Perhaps the medic was elsewhere, then. Just as he was about to leave, Skyquake trudged into the hallway, looking groggy from waking up. When he spotted his twin looking slightly confused, the olive bot made his way over.

“What’s the matter?”

“Oh, nothing. Shockwave asked me to fetch Knock Out but it seems he’s not in.”

“Well, it can’t be that he’s left base without informing anyone,” quipped Skyquake. “The kid’s too… you know. He probably wouldn’t do that.”

“I suppose so. I was just going to look for him elsewhere.”

“Why can’t you just comm-link the doc? I mean—”

Alas, Skyquake being the big, clumsy bot he’s gained a reputation of being, gestured his servo a little too much only to brush against the digital lock and—to the brothers’ utmost surprise, triggered the doors open. There was no time to wonder why the doors weren’t locked as they spotted an even bigger surprise inside the medic’s quarters. Neither bot could believe their optics at the sight before them or process what exactly was going on.

Knock Out was indeed inside, though still in recharge and propped slightly slouched against his berth. He appeared to be in deep sleep and completely immobile; but then, he wasn’t alone. There, sprawled rather comfortably against his torso was a certain mech the twins never expected to see. The mech’s back was slightly arched as he remained in a subtle foetal position, servos draped across the red bot. The way both of them looked, it was no doubt they were in an intimate position.

Dreadwing didn’t even know what to make of the situation. Skyquake shut his gaping mouth and backed away as quietly as possible, shooing his brother out of the way. They made a run for it once they were far enough but left the doors open in their panic. What in the world was _that?_ The whole situation was a big puzzle neither had any clue about. Sure, they knew Starscream was close to the medic, serving as his mentor initially, but the fact that it seemed to have extended beyond that?

To add to the confusion, Shockwave chimed in. “Dreadwing, have you found him yet?”

“Uh…” The navy bot sought for words to say. “He appears to be… occupied.”

“What do you mean ‘occupied’? Did you find him or not?”

Of course, Shockwave didn’t buy riddles and Dreadwing rubbed his temples in exasperation. “He’s still in recharge, I’m afraid. Why do you need him anyway?”

The scientist could be heard grumbling. “I need to discuss something important with him regarding a project I have in mind. Shouldn’t that youngling already be awake…?”

“I’m sure if we wait a while longer, he would be able to meet you.”

“Thank you for your help. I believe I should just go to him directly, then.”

At this response, the navy bot panicked. “No! No, I mean, uh, I really think you should wait for him to find you himself. It isn’t very polite to intrude on a resting bot.”

“Didn’t _you_ just do the same thing? I do not understand why you’re being especially unreasonable today, Dread—” His words were cut short when he felt a hand grab his shoulder firmly. Whipping around, Shockwave realised it was Soundwave. Somehow he felt as if that action was a warning. If he had brows, the purple mech would’ve furrowed them. “What is it, Soundwave?” he scoffed.

The silent mech didn’t say anything except stare at him unmoving. Then, Ravage padded up between the two bots and broke the tension. “My master and I also feel it is best not to encroach on someone else’s recharge.”

At this point of time Shockwave realised there was something going on that everyone except him knew about. Fuelled by his nagging curiosity, he stormed over to the medic’s quarters despite the efforts to refrain him. Just _what_ could that youngster be hiding? When he reached the hallway, the twins were madly waving and mouthing at him to go away, shaking their helms vigorously. Nonetheless, Shockwave was a bulky mech and tried to elbow his way past them. The twins grabbed each of his servos, desperately pleading with him not to go. Astounded by their behaviour, the scientist argued to release him.

While they squabbled by the corridor, Smokescreen just returned from the first patrol of the day. Immediately he noticed the commotion and hurried his way over. Naturally he was shocked to see Shockwave being seized by the brothers attempting to walk him out of the hallway. The blue mech sought to comprehend the situation and Ravage offered a brief explanation.

The bots’ bickering was loud enough to cause Starscream to wake from his recharge. At first he was wondering what the racket was about but his optics shot open when he caught sight of the entrance. Then he started to nudge the medic urgently.

“Hey… Knock Out. Wake up. Wake up!”

Confused, said bot squinted open ruby optics. The seeker hissed, “Why are the doors open?”

Knock Out only managed to gape in shock as thundering pedesteps could be heard closing in from outside. First to appear into view was Shockwave, then suddenly both the brothers and Smokescreen crashed into him from behind. The scientist stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the couple, now wide awake and frozen in horror.

After a few moments of tense, unmoving silence, Knock Out was first to react, whipping his helm sharply towards Smokescreen. In his defence, the SIC surrendered. “It wasn’t me! I didn’t say anything, I swear!” Then all optics turned to look at him instead. The blue bot realised what just happened and hung his helm. “Scrap.”

The twins exchanged uneasy glances while Shockwave remained motionless, still trying to process the situation. Starscream, suddenly realising he was still propped against the medic with limbs entangled, was caught between wanting to hide and pushing him away. Instead, he did the complete opposite and clung to him even tighter. Knock Out noticed that he looked terrified and reasonably so. Then, the seeker buried his helm into the red mech’s shoulder and—to everyone’s utmost surprise—let out a muffled, agonising screech. It was a sound of frustration, mostly, but it sounded genuinely upset and furious at the same time.

At this point of time the entire team weren’t sure how to react. They had never seen their leader so vulnerable before. Never, or rarely, saw him lose his cool, even. This was all too much confusion at once. Smokescreen, feeling he should step up in this situation, took command. “I think… let’s just leave them alone for a while.”

Things only got worse as Starscream suddenly balled a fist and slammed the wall behind him, startling everyone. There was now a visible dent where he punched and Knock Out knew the seeker was losing his senses. He had to do something fast. “Starscream… Calm down…”

“Get out.”

The medic’s spark flipped. _What?_ Did he hear that right?

But the grip round his neck tightened and so did the seeker’s strangled cry. “Get out…”

The lingering party outside didn’t hesitate to scramble at once. Smokescreen closed the doors before backing away with a concerned expression. Despite that, finally, the pair had their privacy returned. Knock Out knew this wasn’t over. Gently he shifted the seeker but he refused to budge, becoming almost lifeless. The medic sighed. Comforting others or anything to do with emotions in general weren’t his forte but he had to try. He also knew he had to choose his words and tone of voice carefully.

“I know you’re really shaken by everything,” he began quietly.

The grey mech stayed silent. Unusually silent. So the medic continued, “But you knew that we couldn’t keep this up forever. Maybe you’re still not ready to accept that reality yet. Even so, didn’t you mention that we were a ‘family’? You wanted to be more transparent. I believe that the team wouldn’t judge you, either. You’ve earned their respect from what you already achieved. That doesn’t make you any less worthy.”

He paused and shut his optics. “Look at me, talking like I’m good with feelings…”

A sudden shift of weight startled him, more so the sudden kiss that was plastered on his mouth. They remained in that position for a while before the seeker exhaled and hugged him. “Thank you,” he murmured. “I know what you’re trying to say. I’m just being immature—I know.”

And then he fluttered his wings slightly. “You’re really the best. What would I do without you?”

Knock Out gave a small smile. Starscream crashed their lips together again but this time in a deep, passionate kiss. He took another long exhale and shut his optics. “Scrap, that felt amazing.”

The red mech tilted his helm slightly but didn’t comment. Scarlet optics now met with his. “You know what’s crazy? Megatron and I were obviously in a physical relationship but we never got bonded. Though he once tried to talk me into it when I was still uncertain…”

 _Bonded? As in spark-bonded?_ While the younger bot contemplated, Starscream added, “Ah, but back then before the war I was amica endurae with my former trine members. I was their leader.” He hummed. “Those days were fun.”

This was the first he’s talked about anyone apart from the Decepticons or Autobots and it made Knock Out curious. However, it didn’t seem the seeker was going to elaborate so he left it at that. Starscream hopped off the medic’s lap and pulled him along. “Enough of my blabber. I’ve acted out poorly and owe everyone a proper explanation. Though the thought of facing them after my humiliating outburst is a bit…”

“Don’t think too much. You’ll do fine.” The red mech squeezed his hand. “I’ll be here, you know.”

The seeker offered a smile, and they silently made their way to the command centre while Starscream marshalled his thoughts. Should he comm everyone for a short meeting? Or should he just wait? Then he jumped, slightly startled, when the medic nudged him. The expression on his face was enough to tell him that he should be the one taking initiative. Hesitating a moment, he called up the team, and soon enough they came streaming in with wary albeit concerned faces. Smokescreen appeared almost guilty, still feeling stupid from his accidental slip-up before.

Starscream had to muster all his courage to even speak the first words. He thought of being calm and poised as he usually would, but instead he sounded almost too casual altogether. “I know… I’ve been a fool,” he started. _Scrap._ That wasn’t what he planned to say but it seemed spontaneous was the way to go. “I admit that I should have come clean about it sooner. Finding out the truth in such a manner is disgraceful… I’m sorry.”

He shut his optics and gave a sincere bow of apology, holding his stance for at least a few seconds. The ‘cons exchanged glances, unsure of how to respond. Knock Out, who had been beside the seeker a little distance away, stayed ever so silent, crossing his servos and averting his gaze. Normally he would feel deeply embarrassed in such a situation but somehow he was quite content. Maybe he had already mentally and emotionally prepared himself for this moment that he no longer felt ashamed during the actual event.

The grey mech regained his stance and guiltily shifted his gaze. “It seemed I severely overlooked the fact that sometimes, being direct is the best way to do things. I simply felt everyone already knew and never said anything… But seeing the shock on your faces freaked me out, too.”

Skyquake responded, “Well, some of us genuinely _didn’t_ know.”

Dreadwing, glancing at his twin, nodded. “We knew you two were… close, but it never crossed our thoughts that it could’ve heightened beyond that of a brief mentor-apprentice partnership.” He then furrowed his brows. “However, I’m beginning to wonder just how long this has been going on with us being oblivious?”

Knock Out wondered that too. It seemed so long ago that he couldn’t quite remember when exactly it started. Not to mention he was pretty against this relationship at first but quickly changed his mind, so it turned out to be. The lean seeker shifted his weight and murmured, “Let’s just say… I haven’t been keeping track.”

His response was enough to tell them this wasn’t a recent affair. Shockwave, who had been completely silent throughout, finally spoke. “You always had a tendency to keep things to yourself. You’re generally adept at masking your true emotions, too, so we may never know the truth.”

Whenever Shockwave made an observation, his words could usually be trusted. Being as meticulous and organised as he was, it’s no surprise he’s able to pinpoint any habits someone might have. Though sometimes, that observation may be hindered by his inability to multitask efficiently. Starscream’s shoulders slouched slightly at the remark. “Yes, I’m aware. I’ve been trying to fix that.”

“We don’t need you to fix your personality,” quipped Skyquake. “All we ask is that you have a little more faith and know that you can confide in us. It’s as what you told us—here we are like a family, and we’re only united the strongest when communication is open between all members.”

The grey mech’s spark warmed from those validating words. He couldn’t help but regain a smile.

“Commander? Nothing to say?” said Dreadwing, nudging the blue mech.

Smokescreen jumped and glanced around, flustered. “What do you want me to say? Yeah, I knew about their situation long before any of you did—in fact I was the one—” He stopped before making himself look even more foolish. The threatening glare from the medic wasn’t helping, either. He flashed a grin. “No, nothing. Just… stay happy together?”

Knock Out cocked a brow, unimpressed, at the corny salutation. Dreadwing then turned his attention to the medic. “What about you, Knock Out? Why didn’t you say anything, either?”

 _Uh-oh._ It was his turn being interviewed. “I don’t find it necessary to publicise such affairs, that’s all,” he replied quietly. “Besides, you don’t know if the other party would concur to it.”

As the bots nodded and murmured among themselves, a sudden chime from the command centre took them by surprise. The monitors lit up and a live video call popped up into the interface.

“Starscream?” boomed the caller in a stern tone. It was Fowler.

Said seeker stepped up, returning to his cool composure, servos neatly linked behind his back. The retired army ranger had already been informed of Megatron’s demise in private. “Yes, Agent Fowler?”

“Thank the heavens you responded immediately. Now, we’ve got a big problem on our hands.”

“To what do we owe?”

“Some of our patrolling fighter pilots spotted some suspicious vehicles entering a restricted area in Vancouver. When I got the mugshots they seem to be undoubtedly Autobots. I’ve already hooked us up with the Canadian military and they’ve given us permission to intervene. Sending you over images now.”

Shortly afterwards several slightly blurred screenshots from the pilots’ surveillance cameras transpired onto the screen. A row of identical silver-black cars—several of them—were seen driving down the road. Leading them was a large navy blue semi-truck and yellow-and-black sports car. _Vehicons led by Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee._ Starscream narrowed his optics. “Yes, Autobots indeed. Where exactly are they heading to?”

“It’s a protected forest—several endangered species live there, though it baffles me what they might want with all that organic matter. Unless…” Fowler paused and suddenly gasped aloud. “Of course! How could I be so stupid?”

“What is it, sir?”

“Deep within that forest lies an unmanned weapons cache—military-grade, packed with tonnes of explosives and high-tech machinery. It’s infested with security cameras in every possible corner so infiltration is a huge gamble, though I have to credit their guts to want to raid it.”

Smokescreen folded his servos and frowned. “But human technology is rather primitive—no offence—compared to Cybertronian tech. What could the Autobots want with it?”

“Perhaps,” suggested Shockwave, stepping up, “They plan on building a weapon of mass destruction using as many of these ‘primitive’ human technology. A single human mechanism is not enough of a threat, but an entire supply of them might be.”

Starscream turned towards the scientist. “Do you have any ideas what they might want to build?”

The one-eyed shook his head. “I have a few but I won’t be certain until I know what and how many weapons they are planning to take.”

“Does it really matter _what_ they want to construct?” snapped Fowler. “The entire human race—Earth population—are in potential danger if any of those weapons fall into Autobot hands! I expect you ‘cons to be there pronto and stop this mutiny!”

Coordinates to the military weapons cache were sent and Fowler wrapped up quickly. “Now, I have to settle some pressing matters on my side of things, so you’d better take care of those hooligans and report back to me ASAP.”

The grey seeker nodded. “Leave it to us; we won’t disappoint you.”

With that, the video call ended and Starscream faced his team again. “We might have to deploy most of you in this situation, considering what we’re dealing with. Soundwave, are you all right with being out in the field?” The faceless ‘con stilled a moment but Ravage stepped up.

“Please, sir, allow me. My master should remain here to monitor surveillance and keep us updated on the go.”

Soundwave nodded in approval and returned his gaze to the seeker. Starscream hummed. “Very well. All of us excluding Soundwave and Shockwave will go, then.”

The Ground Bridge was prepared in no time and they bid the two remaining bots farewell. When they reached their destination, they quickly hid behind some shrubbery outside the building to observe and devise a plan. Already the premises was guarded by a horde of Vehicons and many more littered the interior, Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee nowhere to be seen. As they continued to watch in hiding, Fowler called again, connecting through their comm channel.

“One more thing—you’ll be glad to know we gained temporary access to all security feeds. Though you must work quickly before any one of them finds the control room and manually cuts off the power supply to the cameras.”

“Noted. We are on site now and will commence our plan shortly,” replied Starscream.

The call ended and he wasted no time addressing his team. “Dreadwing and Skyquake, create a diversion to lure some of the Vehicons away. Smokescreen and Ravage—you two will sneak in while they’re distracted and head to the control room. Once you’ve cleared the area Knock Out and I will make our way inside and take care of the rest. Keep your comm channels open at all times.”

Everyone nodded in unison and the twins were first to set off. Once they were some distance away, Dreadwing tossed a smoke bomb towards the back of the building, causing an explosion without any actual damage. The Vehicons guarding that area took the bait and pursued the navy bot. Meanwhile, Skyquake flung a stone at one of the Vehicons by the entrance, then emerged from the brush with his hunter armed.

“Decepticon! Halt!” shouted a trooper, and the whole lot of them gave chase when Skyquake transformed and flew off. Smokescreen, watching from their cover, couldn’t help but snicker. _Vehicons—easily distracted._ He and Ravage then made a dash for the building once Starscream gestured for them to go. The Mini-con darted about effortlessly, easily dodging laser beams from Vehicons on the upper levels of the building. Smokescreen made use of his phase shifter to swiftly take out any bots hiding indoors; a job executed in rapid time.

“We have eliminated most of the guards on ground and first level,” Ravage reported. “Heading for the control room now.”

The SIC briefly picked Ravage up in his servos to phase through the locked doors and took care of any more troopers snooping around. “Mission success—control room is now in our command,” announced Smokescreen. The Mini-con was observing the many monitor screens and mapping everything out in his processor. Starscream took this as a sign to make his move and gestured Knock Out to follow suit. They headed towards the back of the premises, weapons armed and ready.

“Has anyone spotted Ultra Magnus or Bumblebee?” the grey mech questioned.

“They appear to be in an underground chamber two levels below the surface,” said Ravage. “Ah, but it seems they’ve noticed something is amiss.”

Suddenly, Dreadwing yelled, “Starscream! Behind you!”

Alarmed, the grey mech dodged just as something came speeding by and exploded. Dreadwing transformed and landed, immediately assaulting whoever hurled the grenade—it turned out to be Cliffjumper, who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Knock Out, managing to dodge as well, stared in shock. “Is he insane? Throwing explosives around in an area full of functioning weaponry?”

“Right he must be, but all the better to blow you up together with this pathetic human scrap,” scorned a voice. The pair turned towards where it came from and there stood Bumblebee, default angry face on point as usual. He started to advance towards them, slow at first, but soon accelerated to a running gait. “Though I must admit this ‘scrap’ must be useful if Optimus plans on fashioning a handsome weapon out of them.”

Knock Out activated his prod and aimed it towards the yellow mech. “I’ll entertain yellow jacket here. You go on ahead,” he muttered to Starscream, who gladly bolted to seek out other skulking Autobots. While the medic and Bumblebee sparred each other, Ravage continued to attentively monitor the cameras and Smokescreen stood guard by the door. “Sir, Ultra Magnus spotted advancing towards a group of Vehicons by the left exterior of the building. They appear to be transporting missiles somewhere.”

The seeker didn’t hesitate to intervene. The Autobot commander, noticing Starscream’s arrival, extended his servos out in an almost welcoming gesture. “Ah, just in time for the party!” he chirped. “I must say, you still owe me a dance by the moonlight—you never seem to have time to spare.”

“I never will,” responded the lean mech, retrieving his newly forged sword and slashed it at Magnus. He narrowly dodged the blade, walking backwards as Starscream moved forward.

“Now, now, you might have managed to get away with one of our own the last stint, but we’ve come to claim back what’s ours!”

 _What? Does he mean Ravage?_ Frantic cries could be heard and in the corner of his optic, Starscream spotted Skyquake doing away with the Vehicons transporting the missiles. As he sparred with the broad-shouldered mech, he began to realise that something didn’t add up. Everything seemed all over the place, like it was all a huge foil. Quickly he ran over the events in his processor—what were they missing out on?

“Smokescreen, assist Skyquake!”

“What—but sir, I can’t just leave Ravage here!” spluttered the SIC.

“Ravage needs to leave as well—I will take over surveillance duty.”

Now the ‘cons were baffled by Starscream’s orders though they didn’t question and obeyed. The seeker fought valiantly against the tall Autobot against him before dodging an incoming hammer, transformed and sped off. He spotted Knock Out and Dreadwing pinning a now defenceless Bumblebee down while batting off more Vehicons, but something shot at him from below and he was forced to land. A pair of cheeky blue optics grinned at him.

“Yo, Screamy. It’s been a while!”

Starscream grunted in annoyance. _Cliffjumper_. The red bot, though small in physique, was known for being a trickster and his carefree attitude. Frankly, he would’ve been perfect Decepticon material, but only Primus knows why he chose to side the Autobots. Though now wasn’t the right moment to catch up with old enemies—the seeker had better things to do.

“Sorry, but I’m not interested in any reunions.”

He didn’t even bother attacking and simply transformed again—not before the Autobot leaped onto him and hitched a ride. Starscream growled and tried to shake him off but Cliffjumper leeched firmly on. Fine, if he wasn’t willing to let go, he was going to be forced to. The seeker accelerated quickly, reaching blinding speeds in mere seconds; he was going so fast that he caused a deafening sonic boom. Alas, Cliffjumper was blown off like a piece of candy wrapper in a gust of wind and came crashing down to the ground. Starscream chuckled quietly to himself. _Don’t ever mess with a fighter jet._

Naturally, this unintended occurrence raised alarm. Activity ceased for a few moments between Autobot and Decepticon as everyone froze in shock at the thundering sound in the sky. Knock Out recognised what it was and knew it had to be the seeker’s doing. “Starscream, are you all right?”

“Yes—I apologise for the distress. We may have been foolishly toyed with while the Autobots plan grander schemes elsewhere.”

“What do you mean?”

A cackle was heard and the medic whipped around to witness Bumblebee clutching his abdomen and laughing his spark out. Wait… What was happening? Dreadwing and Knock Out exchanged panicked glances as they tried to piece together the situation. Bumblebee smirked at them.

“You lot are stupider than even the mindless drones that work for us! Took you long enough to figure out this was merely a game while the main event awaits its reveal!”

At this moment, the ‘cons knew. The twins transformed and sped off after Starscream, now far ahead. Knock Out flanked the yellow mech with his prod against the ground and aimed the extended blade to his optic. “You get kudos this time but do enlighten us with this ‘main event’ that you speak of.”

Bumblebee scoffed. “Or what? You gonna blind me and turn me into a cyclops like that old bag of bolts Shockwave?”

“Or I’ll do _this_.”

The prod’s strength was set near maximum and a massive jolt of electricity ran through the bot’s circuits. He spasmed and screamed, then collapsed, completely immobile, save for his neck. Smokescreen and Ravage, having arrived at the scene, were taken aback by this ruthless action but amazed altogether. Bumblebee snarled.

“What have you done, you glitched excuse of a doctor?”

“Given you the appropriate prescription for your existing condition,” remarked the red mech sarcastically. “Also, consider that payback for what you did to me back on the _Nemesis_.” Ravage held the Autobot’s helm in place as Smokescreen leaned down with a triumphant expression. His former friend glared ferociously at him like some kind of beast.

“I suggest you do as he says. Who knows what else he’s capable of inflicting upon you?”

The Autobot growled at the infuriating humiliation. Seems he had to give in.

 

Meanwhile, Starscream found his way to the Autobot warship, hidden high above the clouds. Was the Prime really after the weapons in the cache or was that just a bad joke to pass time? The twins had caught up to him and the three of them kept their distance before landing on the _Nemesis_. An incoming call from Fowler seemed to confirm that suspicion.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but looks like we have another situation. We’ve received a report that a group of researchers were abducted from their expedition in the nearby protected forest by ‘giant alien robots’. I don’t know what exactly is going on down there, but we can’t let Prime and his army claim any innocent human lives—not under my watch!”

Starscream heaved an internal sigh of exasperation. It was typical of the Autobots to want to exploit unsuspecting humans as ransom, knowing the ‘cons wouldn’t want them hurt. “Understood. We are in proximity of the Autobot warship now and will infiltrate to rescue the researchers.”

“You’d _better_ , or else I’d have people coming after me and threatening to sue the government!”

“We won’t let you or your fellow human race down, Agent Fowler. We vowed to protect Earth and that’s exactly what we will do.”

The call was cut off and the seekers regarded this as a cue to advance forward. As soon as they took action, they were attacked by the ship’s in-built weapons and shot at by a hoard of Vehicons stationed by the stern. They dealt with them swiftly and made haste to navigate the interior of the ship. At the same time, Smokescreen, Ravage and Knock Out rounded up the Autobots down at the weapons cache and made sure they couldn’t escape. Ravage, observing the circumstances, knew that the Vehicons who kept coming had to have exited from somewhere—meaning there must be a Ground Bridge nearby. With permission from his commander, he proceeded to find said bridge after failed interrogation with Ultra Magnus and Cliffjumper. In the end it was Bumblebee who spilled the beans.

“Starscream, I am coming to aid you on your mission on board the warship. Knock Out and Smokescreen have the situation under control at the building.”

“Ravage, wait!” ordered the grey seeker, but it was too late.

When the Mini-con discovered the bridge and exited the other side, he was immediately surrounded by a pack of Vehicons with blasters aimed at him. He growled and tried to escape between their legs but something shot at him from the side and he collapsed to the floor. Glancing at himself, he realised he was covered in thick webs and then hoisted roughly by the scruff to meet with violet optics.

“My, what an adorable creature you are!” mused Airachnid, grinning at the now hissing Ravage. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen any Mini-cons around. You’d make a fine specimen for my collection, but sadly I can’t do that just yet.”

Starscream and the twins had run into Optimus and Ratchet by a corridor. Behind them were the Vehicons and Airachnid with Ravage in her servos. Ratchet had five adult humans by his pedes, all unconscious and bound by webs. He gave a slanted smile. _This was all a trap._

“Welcome back, distinguished guests.”

The three seekers stood their ground as they were cornered by Autobots. Optimus scoffed and stepped forward, heavy pedesteps shaking the floor beneath them. “How it irks me to see your face again, _Starscream._ You and your pack of fools caused massive damage to both my crew and my ship the last time you were here. However, we have regained something in our possession that you stole from us.”

The tall mech beckoned Airachnid and she waltzed forward, handing over a growling, cocooned Ravage to Optimus. She then narrowed her optics haughtily at the grey seeker. “Hello, Screamy dear.”

Ignoring her, Starscream addressed the Autobot leader gravely. “He belongs to us, not you.”

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong!” Optimus held up the Mini-con by the scruff and dangled him dangerously in the air. The seekers bristled but held their guard. “For inside this… unruly beast of yours, is a piece of our technology that we implanted into his brain-pan when he was first captured. We are here right now merely because we want it back.”

This was shocking news to the ‘cons, especially Ravage, who whipped his helm to glare at the Prime. Starscream wasn’t sure what to make of this situation. For all they knew, they could be lying right through their denta. Autobots were known for bribery and trade-offs; surely there had to be a catch.

“What about the weapons you stole from the cache?”

Optimus shrugged. “We don’t really need those primitive weapons but why not just take what’s readily available? After all, we _are_ living in times of war, are we not?”

Crimson optics maintained a cold gaze. “Then release these humans. They have nothing to do with any of this.”

Ratchet stepped up this time. “Not so fast. If you wish to see these fleshies unharmed, then you must allow us to extract our technology from your Mini-con. Otherwise, you can get him back in one piece, but they die. No compromises.”

There it was—the catch. Seeker Team exchanged wary glances among themselves, knowing which option was the lesser of the two evils. Starscream asked another question. “What exactly is this technology you speak of?”

“Ever the curious ‘con, are you?” Optimus advanced closer and leaned down, looming over the three seekers. He held an icy stare. “Did you think we were stupid? How do you think we know Ravage was going to be here and that our plan would work?”

The thoughts in Starscream’s processor raced. The most plausible explanation was that some kind of spy gadget was implanted to an oblivious Ravage. Now realising the true extent of the situation, his spark began to lurch. Just what and how much info did the Autobots manage to obtain?

Optimus noticed the subtle change in the seeker’s expression and his lips curled into a smile. “Ah, so you managed to figure it out. I can see why Megatron had a soft spot for you—clever little seeker you are. Too bad you aren’t sharp enough to piece the puzzle before we did.” He reclined his back and the smile vanished, replaced by a booming voice. “Now, your Mini-con or these fleshlings?”

Ravage, still dangling from the Prime’s hands, muttered quietly. “Let them take me. We cannot afford to let innocent lives go to waste.”

Starscream glanced over to his captured teammate and back to swarm of Autobots surrounding them. He thought carefully for a moment, and then made his decision. “Very well.”

Skyquake and Dreadwing were surprised by their leader’s answer and looked like they wanted to protest. As if Starscream knew how they would react, he raised a servo towards them, signalling to stand down. Optimus grinned smugly, gesturing for two Vehicons to step forward and toss the bundle of researchers over to their pedes. “Wise choice. Now, escort them out of the ship.”

Skyquake opened his mouth to object but Starscream raised a servo sternly to stop him. The olive mech shut his mouth but couldn’t help feeling irritated. What exactly was the grey mech thinking? Soon they were being pushed and shoved by Vehicons who were walking them out to the stern. Likewise, Optimus and Ratchet, along with Airachnid and some more Vehicons, walked another direction along a corridor. The femme, amused at Ravage hanging dejectedly like a doll from the Prime’s hands, snickered.

“It seems Starscream has gone soft now that he’s forced to become leader.”

A loud explosion suddenly followed and while Optimus was briefly distracted, found that Ravage was snatched away from his hands. Enraged, the Prime stared after the intruder who seemingly appeared out of thin air. Said intruder merely grinned and made his escape.

“Surprise, motherfuckers!”

“Smokescreen!” roared Optimus, immediately opening fire. The sneaky mech had already phased past the walls, and he whipped around to glower at his medic. “You left the bridge open, you good-for-nothing doctor?!”

Ratchet raised his brows. “Hey, don’t look at me. I wasn’t in charge of monitoring the bridge.”

The Autobot leader growled, pushing him aside and thundered his way down the aisle. “Find that Decepticon and bring him to me!” he bellowed, ordering his entire crew via comm-link.

As chaos ensured, Ravage looked up gratefully to his saviour. “Thank you, Commander.”

“No problem,” Smokescreen winked, and he met up with the seekers by the stern. Dreadwing was holding the human researchers close to his chest and shielding them as he fended off enemies at the same time. Starscream spotted the SIC and nodded in thanks.

“Glad to know we were on the same wavelength.”

“I wasn’t called a ‘Stealth Specialist’ for nothing,” the blue mech remarked modestly.

“Cursing them wasn’t necessary, though.”

“Sorry. Guess it slipped out before I could stop myself.”

“What about Knock Out?”

“Mmm, yeah, I kinda left him alone down there. I think you should help him out. I can take over from here. Oh, but take Ravage with you.”

Swiftly the Mini-con was passed over to Starscream and gesturing with his helm, Dreadwing followed suit and the two transformed to return to land below. When they reached solid ground, they were met with a surprising sight. Helicopters and several vehicles surrounded the area, armed military men holding the remaining Autobots hostage. Several of those men then started to head for the two seekers but were halted by a familiar face.

“Stand down—they’re with us!”

The men did as they were told and returned to their positions. Starscream watched as Dreadwing carefully set down and freed the still unconscious researchers. Likewise, Ravage was freed from his cocoon, then Starscream turned towards the human in question. “Thank you, Agent Fowler.”

“No, thank _you_ ,” remarked Fowler, beaming at the grey mech. “You just saved us all from a catastrophic chain of events. Though it seems we’ve lost some of our weapons to them, after all… Unfortunate, but incomparable to losing a single human being.”

Crimson optics glanced over to five researchers, who were being put on stretchers and loaded up into the back of ambulances. “Will they be all right?”

“Hopefully, but I can’t say for sure since I’m no doctor. They’re knocked up real good. What did the Autobots even do to them?”

Speaking of ‘doctor’ reminded the seeker of a certain bot. He looked around and spotted the mech in question heading his way towards them. Ruby optics shied away a split second before returning to make contact with crimson ones. “Some of them were still being uncooperative while you were gone, so I shocked them all out cold to shut them up. They won’t be awake for a while, but that led to my prod being depleted of energon.”

At this moment a human medic came hurrying over to Fowler with a clipboard in her hands. “Sir, all five have been cleared and none of them have any organ failures. They’ll be fine—they just need lots of rest.”

Fowler heaved a huge sigh of relief. “That’s wonderful.”

Knock Out couldn’t help but chip in. “It could be possible that Ratchet may have intoxicated them with a weak sedative, inducing them into a mild coma-like state. Otherwise he might have an energon prod of his own that we aren’t aware of, though that outcome is unlikely…”

The human medic almost screamed when the young mech spoke but stood rigid as a tree. Dreadwing, who was standing beside Starscream, patted Knock Out’s shoulder lightly. “Don’t worry, he’s a doctor, too. He knows what he’s saying.”

The human medic forced a smile and nodded before hurrying away. Knock Out shot the navy bot a look for the unnecessary intervention. “I think you scared her.”

But Dreadwing was baffled. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

The red mech merely shook his helm and listened as Fowler spoke once more. “Now, what are we gonna do with that lot over there?” He nodded to the unmoving Autobots in the distance.

“Optimus would want his crew back. He won’t risk having his commander and lieutenant at the mercy of Decepticon or human hands,” replied Starscream calmly.

 _Lieutenant?_ Knock Out pondered about this for a moment before realising who he was referring to. _So_ that’s _how Bumblebee fits into the Autobot hierarchy._ Not long after, a bridge opened up and Ratchet was first to step out with a group of Vehicons behind him. The armed men were shouting and ready to open fire when Smokescreen appeared, blasters aimed for the medic’s helm. “They’re just here to retrieve their comrades.”

Fowler had rushed over and commanded his men to stand down yet again. Ratchet gave a sour look to the SIC and dragged an unconscious Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Magnus back with the help of the Vehicons. They then disappeared back into the bridge and Smokescreen stepped out along with Skyquake. Now with all the Autobots gone, everything was at peace again, at least for the time being.

The brothers rushed to each other, pleased with being reunited again. Starscream was about to commend his SIC for a job well done until he noted the deep, long gash across his face. The blue mech merely shrugged. “Yeah, Optimus wasn’t very happy I foiled his plans. This was his parting gift before I left.”

“We can get that treated back at base,” commented Knock Out, who then turned to Ravage. “I heard everything that was said on the warship, so it seems I have to operate on you, as well.”

The Mini-con shifted uneasily. “It still confounds me to know they tampered with my systems and used me to spy for them. If possible, I’d prefer whatever technology they embedded be destroyed.”

“Yes, that decision seems to be necessary.”

Fowler, done talking to several of his colleagues, returned to the Decepticons. “Now, you bots can head home and get yourselves sorted out. Thank you again for your selfless assistance. As for the researchers… I’ll think of something believable to tell them once they wake up.”

Starscream nodded and asked Soundwave for a Ground Bridge. “Send them our regards, however you want to pass on the message.”

“Will do.”

*

Operation to remove the foreign object in Ravage’s brain-pan was a success. The only bots allowed in the infirmary during the procedure were Knock Out, Shockwave and Soundwave. Knock Out held up the tiny object with a pair of surgical pliers as the three mechs inspected it closely.

“Those savages,” grunted Shockwave, snatching the object away. “This device was developed by Autobot scientists for covert operations. It taps in to specific radio frequencies to listen in on the channel. Few Decepticon medics had access to information about them, but I was fortunate enough to have read about it.”

“They were infiltrating our comm-links,” muttered Knock Out.

“As luck would have it, this merely serves as a read-only format. No information can be recorded or stored. We can safely do away with it before it falls into the wrong hands again.”

Knock Out had to object. “Shouldn’t we ask Starscream for his permission before doing so?”

Shockwave stilled for a moment. “Yes… Yes, right. Put that aside so we can get Ravage back in working order.”

Sometime later, the Mini-con awoke after the sedative wore off. Starscream was summoned inside the infirmary and the situation was explained to both him and Ravage. The grey seeker contemplated. “Storing the device away could prove useful in the future if we need it, but the risks are far too dangerous. Destroy it, and we would have to revise our shared comm-link frequency.”

Soundwave understood this was a cue for him to get to work and took his leave. Ravage was about to follow after his master but was halted by Knock Out. “There should be no side effects, but do come to us if you feel anything unusual.” The Mini-con nodded and padded away.

Shockwave, after being given the green light, took the device in his hand and left to exterminate it somewhere far and safe. And then only Starscream remained, watching as Knock Out was busy cleaning and replacing tools back to their respective compartments. Earlier on, Smokescreen was treated for the nasty gash across his face and was told he was very lucky. Any closer and the Prime would’ve damaged his optic fibres and he could possibly lose complete vision in his right optic. He was also told that it might leave a permanent scar as it healed due to how deep the wound was. The blue mech wasn’t too thrilled but shrugged it off, saying if that was the price he had to pay to stay online, he just had to get used to it.

The medic knew Starscream was watching him and continued to linger. He wondered why the seeker wasn’t saying anything though he wasn’t too concerned, and resumed cleaning up. However, he started to feel bothered by the silence and spoke up. “You’re rather quiet.”

“Oh. I was just thinking,” said the grey mech.

“About what?”

“About just how dangerous it was if the Autobots were listening in to our comm channels. Even worse, if that device actually monitored an individual’s coordinates.”

Knock Out picked up a syringe and cleaned it pensively. “Yes… But it seemed to have permeated only Ravage’s communications, not anyone else’s. Soundwave is working to alter the frequencies as we speak.”

The seeker merely hummed in response, servos folded as he leaned against the wall. He didn’t look up—a faraway, meditative expression was taut on his face. Ruby optics blinked, and then the medic sighed. “Starscream?” Still the lean mech didn’t move and he softened his voice. “What is it?”

“Can you imagine if…” began Starscream, pursing his lips. “If they gained access to Ravage’s audio receptors instead, and managed to hear every single word we were speaking?”

The red mech knew what was being implied and paused clean-up to attend to the seeker. “I know that would be devastating news for all of us. But that reality never happened—our situation is safe from them.”

Knock Out tilted his helm to try and peek at those crimson optics. When Starscream noticed his behaviour, he couldn’t help but chuckle at how inadvertently adorable he was acting. This reaction took the young bot aback and even more so when a hand caressed his face. “You’re right. I shouldn’t worry so much.”

The medic flushed and gently moved his hand away. “By the way,” he added, busying himself with cleaning again, “I believe you owe me compensation for busting the wall in my quarters.”

Starscream nearly forgot about that. This morning’s episode was a fleeting memory that came running back into his processor. He shifted away from the wall and casually paced around the infirmary. “Then… I suppose you could spend the night in my quarters today.”

“That still won’t solve—”

Knock Out stopped himself as he realised he had misunderstood the sentence. The seeker’s wings twitched and his crimson optics looked at him expectantly. The medic appeared slightly conflicted. “Are you sure?”

Starscream gave a tiny, hopeful smile. “I’d be happy if you do.” He was now close to the younger mech and glided his servos around his torso from behind, gently squeezing, and purred softly beside his audio. “I promise you won’t regret it.”

The red mech shut his optics. _I hate it when you do that._ “Fine.”

Delighted, the seeker squeezed him tighter. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun: so now everyone knows about KnockStar. No more playing secrets... or is there?
> 
> It wasn't directly mentioned before (unless you've read the Character Info/Chapter 1), but Smokescreen's former rank before being promoted to Commander was 'Stealth Specialist'. Airachnid is the Autobots' Stealth Specialist, so what do they do? The title is pretty self-explanatory - they are masters of disguise, the element of surprise. Usually they're quick and full of tricks to confuse their enemies. (Wow, I unintentionally rhymed there.)
> 
> To be honest I wanted Cliffjumper to have a more prominent role in this chapter but as I was writing, somehow Ravage became the main attraction. Guess that's how writing goes sometimes; you have an idea already prepared and planned but as you type it out, the story takes a different turn of its own.
> 
> Not to worry - Cliff would get his chance in the limelight soon ;) As least he's not a zombie this time.
> 
> P.S. Yes, Smokescreen really did say what you read he said. Rebel commander ftw.  
> Update: I didn't realise that whatever Smokescreen said (no spoilers here) was actually a meme. Wow, looks like I slipped in a meme without even realising it! No wonder that phrase sounded familiar XD


	11. X - Entitlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decepticons are alerted of Autobot activity in Yellowstone National Park. They scramble to deter the enemies from harvesting a potential Cybertronian relic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Wow, can't believe another year has passed. Time really flies ;;; Apparently I wrote 4 chapters in 2018? Idk whether that's good or bad, but I have mixed feelings.
> 
> Enough said! A little warning that the chapter starts off explicit again but only for the first half. The rest... I'll leave it to you to find out ;) I feel like it's all over the place and lame again but it's probably just me...
> 
> Happy belated New Year 2019, and thank you for your continued support on this (cringy) story!

_He’s crazy._

Knock Out had to silence himself yet again as the force of the impact threatened to give them away. It didn’t help that at present, he was a mess of sorts and pinned by the hips, face plastered against the wall. A lovely voice ghosted across his audio as he continued to be caressed mercilessly by talons.

“Stay still like this for a while longer. You’re doing an excellent job.”

 _But I can’t._ Why did he agree to this ‘game’ in the first place? Hide-and-seek, but with a twist. If you got caught, the catcher was allowed to do whatever they wanted with you. Fine—he had to admit they might’ve been a _little_ drunk when they came up with the idea. Playing such a game in the dead of night was asking for trouble. There were only two players—both of them—and Knock Out was easily caught by Starscream.

Except he chose to hide close to the twins’ quarters and the seeker decided his punishment was going to be a heavy dose of petting. At least it was supposed to be, as it escalated to actual interfacing. The medic could barely move against Starscream’s weight pressing against him. He might be lean, but he’s incredibly strong. Suddenly a hand seized his neck from behind and Knock Out almost gagged.

“Let’s walk back to my quarters.”

Relief washed over him as he was led away from his teammates’ rooms. It was difficult to keep a steady balance or walk straight considering the current situation. Nonetheless, he had to bear with it. They were almost there. Starscream keyed in the code to unlock the doors and once they were inside, the medic was thrust onto the berth. He braced himself as the seeker bucked, and he came. The grey mech sniggered, wiping off the stray rivets and smeared it across the medic’s face. Then he leaned down and lapped it up, following with a deep, glossa-down-your-throat kiss.

Starscream knew this was his weakness. He melted when he was given glossa-kisses and seemed to thoroughly enjoy them. Nowadays they didn’t need to say much during their personal sessions together—they already knew what to do by intuition. A typical session would normally end off with the seeker snuggling into the servos of his beloved medic, softly purring, wings twitching. Knock Out always returned the embrace. If it wasn’t obvious by now, Starscream _loved_ hugs. It still baffled him to think this was the same mech who could fight an entire army of Autobots on his own with barely a change in expression.

Soon the seeker went silent as he fell into recharge, safely cradled by his partner. The medic didn’t even care that he wasn’t in his own room—he was just glad to be out of public view, and soon shut his optics.

 

Knock Out’s recharge was content and already he felt a lot better than he did the night before. However, he was awaken not on his own accord, but by something… licking him. Blinking open ruby optics, he was met with a pair of the most seductive bedroom eyes. A voice chuckled and whispered ever so tenderly. “Good morning.”

 _Primus dammit._ Starscream had never appeared so sexy before, and his charm only seemed to intensify each day. At the back of his processor Knock Out had a suspicion of what might be happening but chose not to ponder on it. Instead, he gave a weak smile, and was pleased when the seeker purred loudly in return. They exchanged several moments of long, slow kisses, then parted when the grey mech bucked into his hips.

“Play with me.”

The medic knew what this actually meant. It was still fairly early, so he decided to give in and entertain his partner. Humming thoughtfully, he glided a hand down towards his legs, gently squeezed his right thigh and hoisted it up. The hand returned close to those thighs and paused a moment. _I knew it._ As if to encourage him, the seeker shifted closer. Knock Out narrowed his optics. Carefully he curled his digits and let them soak in the warm, snug, wet little area. Starscream let out a satisfied moan and panted softly as those digits started massaging him. The younger mech watched, keeping his finger-fucking at a constant pace.

“How long have you had this open for, huh?” he murmured.

“I never closed it in the first place.”

 _What? Since last night?_ Knock Out shook his helm and licked over his lips. “Bold move, darling. Don’t do that again.” He rammed his digits suddenly and Starscream held back a yelp. They continued to buck and curl repetitively—and then started to brush against the tiny node within his valve. At this point the seeker was practically crying and was reduced to whimpers. The red mech embraced him as he brushed that sweet spot over and over again. “Come on. Come for me.”

Starscream was gripping onto his shoulders tightly now, threatening to dent his armour. The medic bucked faster and finally his overload drowned them both. Detaching his fingers, Knock Out observed them, drenched and sticky with lubricant—then lapped them clean right in front of the seeker. Needless to say, the grey mech was aroused by such an act and had to swallow his anxiety. He grabbed the younger bot’s hand and stuck his glossa out to lick a digit.

 _Holy scrap._ But the medic didn’t stop him—instead they both licked at his digits till everything was lapped clean. Their fun had yet to be ceased, as Knock Out stuck his fingers inside the dripping wet valve again and re-emerged. Instinctively Starscream hung his mouth open and the medic shoved his digits inside. And so he suckled them obediently as his partner gave a devilish smirk.

“How about you suck on something else?”

Oh, yes. The seeker wanted something else, indeed. He got his wish and was soon blissfully lapping at the lovely spike presented to him. And then, he mounted the medic’s thighs and slowly lowered himself in position. Knock Out gazed with intent as his spike was engulfed and had to shut his optics when the lean mech started to thrust his hips. This lap dance was undeniably pleasurable, but he had to up the game. Swiftly he flipped them over and bucked. It wasn’t enough, so he lifted the seeker’s delicate aft higher off the berth and rammed deeper. Only then did Starscream let out an erotic cry and his interface panel popped open. Already his spike was leaking a silvery pre-cum and twitching; the medic took hold of it and massaged expertly.

The seeker gasped. “Knock Out…!” But he couldn’t speak any more as he let out another cry when his partner’s overload washed over him. Sparks of electricity ran down his circuits in a fervent passion during the aftermath but he knew it wasn’t over yet. The younger mech detached himself only to re-attach by a different outlet. Surprisingly, he slipped in easily and kept his gaze on the seeker.

“I’m all yours.”

Starscream grinned and snagged onto his hips with his talons, encouraging him to move. Knock Out started to thrust slowly but couldn’t maintain his composure for long. The seeker chuckled in amusement. He was slightly longer than the medic was, though not as thick, and thus could reach deeper. The red mech was flipped to his back and he bucked violently. A scream nearly escaped.

_Scrap, he did that on purpose!_

Nevertheless, Starscream found his partner’s reaction amusing. He snapped his hips again and repeated the motion several times. Knock Out couldn’t handle it—he had to squeeze his optics shut. At first he figured it was just the impact and overthinking, but soon passion morphed into something else.

He recognised the sensation.

At this moment, he panicked.

_Stop._

He had to scream. It came out as a strangled cry, which surprised them both. The seeker blinked, astounded. Immediately he stilled.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to.”

Detaching himself from the grounder, he embraced him tightly and didn’t let go. He could feel him trembling slightly under his frame. A thousand apologies probably weren’t enough and he never felt this stupid or ashamed in a long time. He got carried away in the heat of the moment.

_I hurt him._

Still afraid, Starscream slowly released his hug and peered at the medic’s face with utmost concern. “Are… are you okay?” When he got no response, he started to get anxious. Ruby optics were wide and frozen in fear. He asked again. “Do… you want me to check?”

There was a slight change in expression but otherwise Knock Out was still too stunned to move. His spark was pulsing harder than it did less than a minute ago. The seeker didn’t hesitate and ducked down for a peek. _Please be okay._ When he saw the aftermath, he froze.

_Scrap. Scrap, scrap, scrap._

However, the medic forced a smile. “It’s okay. You can’t break me that easily.”

Starscream wanted to protest. _It’s_ not _okay!_

“I’ll be fine. You just surprised me, that’s all.”

 _No. Don’t lie to yourself. It shouldn’t look like this._ The seeker shook his helm madly. He could see the damage—it was clear as day, right in front of his optics. He could tell it was serious. And yet, how was the youngling still able to smile? What in the world would Shockwave say if he saw this? There were minute tears and he was leaking, how could that be—

Wait.

Something was off.

Starscream titled his helm at an angle as if it gave him a better perspective. His optics followed a particular rip and stilled there. Now he had more questions than answers. Something was _definitely_ not right. He jerked his helm back up sharply.

“Knock Out,” he began, voice wavering between fear and urgency, laced with… anger?

“Tell me the truth.”

Now it was the medic who was confused. Despite the damage he received, he seemed relatively fine and no longer froze in place. “What do you mean?”

Crimson optics were persistent. “Did you lie to me?”

“What?”

“Were you just pretending?”

“Starscream, I—”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about!” he hissed, more distressed than angry. “Tell me right now, young mech, what have you done to yourself?”

Knock Out was completely lost and stared hopelessly on. “I’m sorry, I really don’t know what you’re talking about…”

The seeker leaned in and held his gaze. “You’re like me,” he murmured.

It was vague and it took the grounder a few moments for those words to register. Starscream continued slowly. “But it’s covered up. Sealed. Not the normal way. Even I didn’t notice at all until now.” He furrowed his brows. “Someone did this to you. You couldn’t have done it yourself.”

The medic blinked. He understood now what the seeker was talking about but dismissed it. _Impossible._ “That’s… not possible. I know what my body is like—I don’t have what you think I do.”

Crimson optics were now stern. “You want me to fetch Shockwave and let him look you over?”

Knock Out shook his helm and struggled to sit up. “Not necessary. I’m—”

There was a sharp pain and a snap in his rear, then suddenly everything ceased. He collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Starscream instantly rushed to his side.

“Knock Out? Knock Out!”

Calling out to him was pointless. His biolights had turned off—he had literally knocked out. Starscream couldn’t have pictured a worse turn of events.

_What have I done?_

*

Shockwave was literally eyeing the seeker gravely. Naturally, Starscream was beyond ashamed and upset. He couldn’t even face the scientist as he hid his face in a hand. They were in the infirmary; Knock Out had been placed on a medical berth with multiple cables connected to him. At present, this long, tense silence had been going on for at least five minutes.

Then the one-eyed bot heaved a sigh. “Care to explain?”

And so he did, albeit briefly. Shockwave didn’t throw a tantrum, yell, and nag or mock him. Instead, he proceeded to carry out a thorough inspection to the red mech’s ‘nether regions’. Another few minutes of tense silence followed, with the scientist taking down notes every now and then. The seeker noted how often he was leaning down and noting things. Eventually, he let out a deep, pensive grunt and faced him.

“Do you want the good news or the bad news first?”

Starscream swallowed and tried to keep calm. “Good news, please.”

“You will be glad to know he would be fine. He passed out simply because of sudden excessive physical strain to his body. I expect a speedy recovery.” Shockwave then paused, his tone becoming serious. “However, his case confounds me. I have never seen anything like this in my career.”

The seeker frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Typically when a bot gets a recreational procedure done, they are constructed in a way that allows them to control their panels individually at will. In Knock Out’s case, it seems that his valve panel was forcibly removed and replaced by a permanent, non-retractable casing. I would need to detach this casing to carry out a more detailed analysis, though what I suspect that happened is something I have to deem immoral, even by medical standards.”

Starscream withered. “Why would anyone want to disfigure a bot’s body like this?”

“Exactly my point,” concurred Shockwave. “You are right—someone did this to him. It had to be someone professional as I can tell they knew what they were doing; another physician. Though they must be mad to have gone this far… You say that he claims to have not known about the existence of his valve until today?”

“Yes, and it seems ridiculous. There must be a reasonable explanation.”

“There _is_ one possible answer.” He looked down at the data pad he was holding. “Someone not only removed his ability to use his valve at will, but also severed all circuitry connected to it. Therefore he is unable to feel or react through it—essentially, it is dead, but can be restored. However, I can only confirm this theory if I properly examine the interior.”

“… Which means removing that casing,” murmured the seeker. He shook his helm. “Then how come he has no idea this part of him even exists?”

“Memory wipe,” replied the scientist simply. “Though wipes are usually reserved for more confidential information, such as intel about enemies, passwords, scientific formulas… That being said, memory wipes are carried out only by medical experts. It seems that whatever had been done to him was the doing of his fellow physicians, most likely when he was still in medical training on Cybertron.” Shockwave hesitated. “But he is so young…”

“Do you think Autobots are responsible?”

The scientist shook his helm. “No. Even as merciless Autobots might be, they aren’t ghouls. Restricting one’s ability to interface would not make any viable difference in their cause of war. This is puzzling even to me, but for now, I think it’s best if we focus on repairing what we can.”

He picked up a set of medical tools by the table beside him and glanced over to the seeker. “I would need your permission to proceed with the examination. Once I remove this, it cannot be fixed back. I can, however, restore a functioning panel for him.”

Starscream pondered solemnly. Knock Out was still unconscious as he was under manual stasis lock and wouldn’t be waking up any time soon. As leader and his partner, he had to make the decision that was best for him. He thought a moment longer before answering. _I hope you understand._

“You may proceed.”

Shockwave nodded in affirmation. “Would you like to stay for the duration of the examination?”

The seeker was slightly surprised to be asked this. Normally this question would be directed only to a patient’s conjunx—Starscream wasn’t. Nonetheless it seemed the scientist regarded him as one, and it gave him mixed feelings. He then thought of Knock Out and politely declined the offer.

“I will let you work in peace. I’ll be waiting outside.”

“Very well.”

The lean mech had started to head for the door but Shockwave spoke again. “Starscream.”

He halted. “Yes?”

“Please be more mindful next time you decide on interfacing.”

Shockwave had spoken in a stern tone that the seeker recognised all too well. Crimson optics darted away in shame. “Yes, Shockwave. I know I screwed up.”

Finally he did leave the infirmary and couldn’t help but grimace. _Embarrassing._ To make matters worse, the entire team had already gathered outside, staring at him expectantly. He stared at them for a while before lowering his helm in shame. “Don’t ask.”

Smokescreen didn’t look the slightest bit impressed. Instead, he seemed worried. “We heard quite a racket and saw Shockwave go inside, so we figured something must’ve happened. You were there for quite some time. Are you okay?”

At this moment he realised they were concerned about _him_ and not Knock Out. They probably never thought that he was the patient in question instead. “I’m fine…” He thought and decided not to reveal the truth. “I don’t think I’m allowed to say what went on in there.”

The ‘cons exchanged glances. Starscream knew they wouldn’t let him off that easily and formulated his words carefully. “Something to do with strict doctor-and-patient confidentiality.”

Smokescreen’s amber optics appeared troubled. “All right. If you say so. We just hope everything is under control.”

The seeker reassured him and his team, and reluctantly they dismissed themselves. As promised, he lingered outside the infirmary, leaning against a wall. There were a hundred questions floating about his processor but he had to stay calm. Soon an hour passed and his pedes were numb from standing. Now would be a good time to take a break and fly outside for a while, but he knew he shouldn’t do that. His wait eventually paid off as the doors opened and out stepped Shockwave, looking around.

“Starscream,” he began, once spotting the seeker. “The procedure is complete.”

He didn’t waste any time hurrying inside where the one-eyed bot shared the results of his findings. “During my examination, I found that my initial diagnosis was incorrect. In fact, the reality of it might be worse than I imagined.” A detailed chart appeared on the monitor screen stating Shockwave’s observations. “While I believed that his valve circuitry was deliberately damaged, that was not the case at all. Upon assessment I discovered that everything looked to be in good working condition—too good, in fact. Knock Out’s valve was not deliberately damaged—it had not been activated for use in the first place.”

The seeker frowned, and the scientist continued. “Moreover, with thorough inspection, I discovered that he had not been fixed with a valve panel at all. This casing was built over his existing frame and mended to be part of it as one piece. It seems that whoever built him this valve changed their mind halfway and attempted to obscure their error. After all, recreational organs are permanent once part of a bot’s body—they cannot be removed.”

Starscream looked down at the red mech, now beginning to wake from temporary stasis. He regarded Shockwave again in concern. “So you mean to suggest that everything is there as it should be, but it has been untouched and unused as it was sealed back up before activation?”

“Affirmative,” nodded the scientist. Knock Out groggily sat up, then his optics shot wide open at the sight of the two older mechs and the infirmary.

“Shockwave?” The medic glanced around at the bots beside him. “Starscream? Wait… how did I get here? Why am I here?”

“You passed out,” explained the seeker. “This is on me to blame, however there’s something else we need to talk to you about.”

Ruby optics softened in dismay. “Please don’t tell me this is going to be about interfacing...”

“I would like to know as well,” added Shockwave, closing in and regarded the youngling gravely. “Knock Out. Please do try to remember any sort of modification done to you while you were still on Cybertron. Who did it and why?”

The red mech bristled at this question. _Modification._ No. Nothing of that sort. Warily, he replied, “If you mean to my body, the only thing I did was to get fixed with what I have now.”

Starscream and Shockwave exchanged glances. “Including a valve?” asked the seeker.

“Are you seriously telling me I have one?” Knock Out spluttered.

At this point Shockwave would’ve frowned if he could. “Did you not consent to having it built?”

“Absolutely not. I only asked for a spike mainly because it was easier to resolve hormonal issues myself if ever there was a patient with those problems. My mentor at the time was the one who affixed that organ for me—I remember that clearly. He didn’t do anything else other than what I requested for. This… valve business is something completely alien to me.”

“Then perhaps he did not inform you the entirety of his actions.” The purple bot walked back down to the red mech’s torso and folded his servos. “No matter the reason, it doesn’t change the fact that you _do_ have a valve, whether you like it or not. I have repaired your damaged port and fixed for you a working panel, but all that is left to do is to activate your valve and see if it actually works.”

Knock Out’s spark missed a beat. What, with the scientist present? _This is going to be awkward._ However, Shockwave turned towards the seeker and seemed to dip his helm respectfully. “I would grant you special permission to do this instead of me, as preliminary interface assessments are generally carried out by physicians. Preferably with me still being able to monitor the situation… Merely for medical purposes.”

The red mech wanted to roll his optics. _I’m a physician too—I can do the assessment myself._

Before Starscream could reply, the HQ’s alarm went off. Shockwave pondered for a moment before adding, “Though it seems this has to be postponed.” He turned towards the medic. “Despite the damage you received, you should still be able to carry out field duties as usual.”

After he somewhat struggled off the berth, he joined the others at the command centre. As Soundwave was observing the monitors, a video call from Fowler popped into view. “Starscream?” he bellowed. Said seeker stepped up and Fowler continued. He appeared to be piloting a helicopter. “It seems the Autobots aren’t giving us a break. I received a report from rangers in Yellowstone National Park about unauthorised activity within the vicinity. Take a look for yourself.”

The call was cut to a live feed from air surveillance. Among the sea of trees a large rock face protruded, leading up to a mountain. Many Vehicons could be seen scattered around the rock, and with them were mining equipment. Fowler’s video call returned online. “No sign of the boss-bots so far, though we shouldn’t take any chances. We’ve already started to vacate the park though it’s a bit of a hassle due to the vast expanse of the area. I’ve deployed several of my men on site to help with the evacuation.”

Starscream nodded. “Understood. We will intervene promptly.”

Fowler ended his call and the seeker turned towards his team. Smokescreen was first to speak. “Should we all go?” At this remark, Shockwave scoffed.

“Definitely not me.”

The grey seeker confirmed their doubts. “Everyone excluding Soundwave and Shockwave.” He shot the only Mini-con a look. “Ravage, if you wish.”

Ravage glanced over to his master for approval; Soundwave nodded, and the Mini-con lifted his helm confidently. “Always ready to assist, sir.”

“Then let’s get going.”

As soon as the Ground Bridge was prepared, they traversed to the location and were immediately greeted by gunfire. Just like what Fowler had said, only troopers seemed to be present. Each ‘con had to deal with enemies of their own, though Smokescreen spotted a horde of Vehicons drilling into the upper rock face. “I’ll take care of them!”

Starscream nodded as the SIC left, then glanced over to his teammate. “Dreadwing, go with.”

Gladly, the navy bot hurried after his commander. “I thought you’d never ask!”

When Smokescreen reached higher ground, he and Dreadwing swiftly got rid of the horde. The blue mech peered into the rock they’d penetrated and recognised what he saw. “Looks like the handle of a sword.”

The bulkier, navy bot widened his optics. “You don’t think this could be a relic?”

They stared at each other for a moment before realising the gravity of the situation. The SIC tried to pull the sword out from the wall but to no avail. He groaned in frustration. “It won’t budge!”

Dreadwing tried next, but failed as well. He shot several times at the rock with his blaster and surprisingly, no damage was done. There wasn’t a chance to question further as the commotion below got louder, then suddenly the rock beneath them rumbled. Quickly they were forced to abandon post and returned to their team. Something shot at Smokescreen from behind and sniggered.

“Hi!” mused a smallish red bot.

The blue mech pulled a face, shooting back at him with his blasters. “Always up for a game, aren’t you, Cliff?” He ducked behind a rock, then drew out his flamethrower. “Let’s see how you play with fire!”

Cliffjumper dodged the spewed flames, which instead burned multiple troopers. As the battle continued, an incoming call from Fowler interrupted the ‘cons. “Sorry to intrude, but it seems we might need some of you to help out on our side. The rangers are having trouble guiding the park animals away from the battle site and some of them are straying too close to you right now.”

Skyquake frowned. “We are not pet-sitters!”

“But they are still sentient beings of this planet,” remarked Starscream.

Smokescreen took the initiative once more and transformed. “No worries; I got this. Send me the coordinates, Fowler!”

Ravage decided to follow after him and the remaining ‘cons continued to fend off enemies. Cliffjumper dodged around effortlessly, looking almost bored. Dreadwing decided to interrogate him.

“Hey, Cliff, where are the rest of your crew?”

“Oh, they’ll show up soon enough,” remarked the red bot casually.

No sooner were those words said and something exploded from behind. An unsuspecting Knock Out was targeted as something flung at him and a hammer was raised to his face.

“Hello!” chirped the bulky bot, grinning cheekily. The medic growled and freed himself with a mighty kick to the abdomen. He proceeded with swiftly pinning him down and subjected him to a nasty shock from his energon prod. The bot groaned in pain as Knock Out dusted himself off.

“Hello to you too, Breakdown.”

Somehow there still seemed to be Vehicons that kept coming out of nowhere even though they already took care of many. Meanwhile, Smokescreen and Ravage were working together to steer the oblivious animals away from the commotion. A large herd of elk were grazing in the field and were relatively undeterred by their presence. Only when Ravage growled loudly at them did they scamper. Just as the blue mech was about to update the team of their status, he heard a distant shout and froze. Squinting to look between the brushes, he ducked down and beckoned Ravage to do the same.

“What the heck… What are these kids still doing here?” he mumbled.

Nearby, a group of teenagers were huddled together, seemingly oblivious to the chaos around them. There were about four or five of them, and one was dangerously close to where the two bots were hiding. Judging from their conversation, it appeared they were lost and separated from the rest of their friends. Smokescreen grumbled to himself and transformed, where Ravage did the same. He had to hope the kids didn’t spot him and would go away soon. He couldn’t stay there and be quiet for too long.

But he had to take a risk. So he whispered urgently into his comm-link, “I have a slight problem here. Lost group of human kids spotted and I’m afraid if I move, they might see me.”

Skyquake was first to respond. “You can say that again. Prime’s here!”

 _Scrap, not them too._ Smokescreen decided to take that risk after all, and very carefully reversed his way out. Back at the main battle scene, Optimus Prime had _indeed_ arrived and wasted no time swatting enemies away like flies. Dreadwing strained from a tug-of-war with Bulkhead and Breakdown; he spotted the tall, dark bot approach the abandoned, supposed relic and inspect it. Then, with one swift tug, managed to pry it free from its rock coffin and held it triumphantly over his helm. The navy bot’s jaw almost dropped but there was no time to react—Optimus proceeded to swing the giant sword he erected and a wave of energy materialised towards everything in its vicinity.

Some Autobots managed to duck in time but the Decepticons, stunned, were flung by the massive energy that struck them. Starscream, scrambling to get on his pedes, barked, “That’s the Star Sabre!”

Optimus cackled and waltzed his way towards the fallen bots. The Autobots recovered quickly and closed in on them, weapons aimed at the ready. Skyquake growled at Cliffjumper, who had a blaster directed to his face, but otherwise held his ground. Optimus stood before Starscream and narrowed his optics.

“Impeccable observation,” he remarked dryly. “You would have done well as an Autobot. I admit that you managed to throw us off the last time, but I assure you history will not repeat itself. With _this_ now in my possession, I could easily butcher you to pieces if I so desire. The Star Sabre—deemed worthy only to a Prime and will reject any other entity. Is it your fate to perish on this day, in front of your comrades?”

The grey seeker took a moment to regain his composure. “You really should learn to talk less.”

Bewildered by his response, Optimus was taken by surprise when something rammed into him on the left and the Star Sabre knocked away from his hands. Starscream took this as a cue to resume the fight and his team followed suit. The Autobot leader roared in frustration at the sight of Ravage gnawing at his abdomen, then let out a shriek as he was electrocuted by the prod at the end of the Mini-con’s tail. Smokescreen, who was responsible for the intervention, dragged the heavy sword to safety.

“He can blind me if he wants to, but I won’t let him get away this time,” he muttered, remembering the scar on his face. He spotted Starscream and Skyquake among the chaos cornering the Prime. Then, the grey seeker activated his comm-link: “Ground Bridge, now!”

Optimus snickered, quickly recovering from the intervention and lunged a servo out to grab him. “Oh? Backing out, are you? Wise choice.”

The olive seeker slammed the Prime’s servo away from Starscream with his sword and grinned. “Did you forget something, Prime?”

It was too late to react—by the time Optimus realised the relic was no longer with him, the Ground Bridge had been opened and Smokescreen bolted into it. On the opposite end, Shockwave was waiting anxiously. The giant sword was then passed to the scientist frantically yet carefully.

“Lock this up far away in the safest, most secure place possible!” cried the SIC, returning through the portal as quickly as he dropped off his package. The Autobot leader was already thundering his way towards him, firing at the Ground Bridge recklessly. Smokescreen barely emerged back to the battlefield before the bridge closed when something suddenly yanked Optimus backwards, causing him to stumble.

“In your _dreams!_ ”

Screeching, shearing metal-on-metal contact caused the Prime to shriek in pain. The next moment, he lost all vision and the world was black around him. He lashed out in all directions in frustration. “Who was that?! What did you do to me?!”

The perpetrator leaped off the Prime’s back and re-joined his team. Frankly, they were speechless at what they just witnessed. Breakdown roared and barrelled straight towards said bot.

“How _dare_ you!”

“Oh no you don’t!”

Smokescreen head-butted into the bulky bot, knocking him off-course. Glancing back, he nodded in approval. “Way to go, doc!”

Optimus was still stumbling about, more irate than ever. As if clawing at his face would solve the problem. Knock Out had apparently sliced through his face, through both his optics, offlining them. The tall, dark bot could feel that he was leaking—a _lot._ Needless to say, the rest of the Autobots were too dumbfounded at this sight to properly function, though the two Wreckers were actively sparring, seemingly unaffected.

Abruptly another Ground Bridge opened up nearby and out emerged Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack and Bumblebee with more Vehicons. Immediately they surrounded the ‘cons, weapons aimed at the ready. Optimus was ushered by several troopers, though they were whacked away by a swing of his servos.

“No! These imbeciles need to _pay_ for their defiance!” he hissed vilely.

Magnus jerked his helm and his accomplices closed in on them. Wheeljack, with unsheathed swords, mimed slicing his throat as a silent threat. Bumblebee, on the other hand, practically snarled as he armed his stingers, crackling with electricity. The Decepticons huddled with backs together, warily staying still.

“What now?” murmured Smokescreen to his leader.

Starscream scanned his surroundings at the pairs of optics glowering into them. “I have a plan.”

Discreetly, he gestured with his hand at Ravage and subtly pointed to the ground. The Mini-con was quick to understand the command and growled softly in acknowledgement. Starscream whispered to his team once more. “Stand your ground, everyone. Do not move.”

The Autobot commander jabbed a cannon into the seeker’s face. “Quit the chit-chat. We have you surrounded and outnumbered—whatcha gonna do, Screamy?”

Amidst the tense interval, Optimus’ voice reverberated across the mountains. “Execute them!”

Crimson optics narrowed as the Autobots began to charge at them. “Now, Ravage!”

At his command, the Mini-con seemed to vent in deeply before performing an ear-splitting scream. It sounded roughly like a lion’s roar but much higher-pitched; waves of energy pulsed through the ground, knocking anyone off their pedes within its radius. Dreadwing glanced around, then questioned, “Is now the time for a tactical retreat, sir?”

Suddenly blinding white lights from above glared down at them, forcing everyone to squint up. Several helicopters shadowed the sky and red lasers were aimed at the Autobots. Bewildered, Bumblebee hissed, “Humans?!”

Knock Out could make out the distinct figure of a certain human piloting a helicopter. _Agent Fowler._ However, despite the recent commotion, Optimus could be heard sniggering in the background. His severely damaged optics crackled and flickered as they repeatedly attempted to reboot.

“Is this how you choose to settle disputes now, oh great Starscream?” he bellowed. “Calling upon the aid of your… human _friends?_ What can they possibly achieve against us?” And then he gritted his denta, voice deep in an abhorrent growl. “Pathetic.”

The red medic could feel Starscream tensing beside him but held great restraint. And then he spoke up, voice controlled and firm. “You are damaged, Prime—a liability to your team. If you truly care about the welfare of your cause, you would retreat now. There is nothing left for us to fight at present.”

“Is that so?” The tall, dark bot took several steps forward, entirely depending on his other senses to keep him alert. Several shouts resounded from above and all the lasers now centred on him. Fowler commanded his team to hold their fire, and continued to observe them.

“Then why won’t you take us out now? We are at your mercy, right before you, are we not? Slaughter us all till all our energon is spilled on this organic land; until we are sure to be no longer living. You know I wouldn’t hesitate to do the same to you.”

“I’m not like you,” replied Starscream tautly.

Optimus straightened his back with a silent yet menacing aura. “So be it, then.”

He raised a servo and fired several shots at the sky before anyone could react. Fowler barked his orders to engage and the ground was pelted with barrels of bullets. All bots scampered to avoid the ammo and the twins had thrown themselves at the Autobot leader. Bumblebee and Smokescreen were already tearing mercilessly at each other, Ravage dodging a flighty Cliffjumper, while Knock Out had his hands full against all three Wreckers. Just as Starscream was about to help him, he was halted by a giant hammer mere inches away from his face.

“Going somewhere?” cooed Ultra Magnus, optics narrowed, a thin smile curled on his lips.

A horde of Vehicons surrounded him, closing in quickly. The silver seeker hummed. “As a matter of fact, yes.”

With a mighty leap he was momentarily airborne and transformed. Performing several impressive aerial manoeuvres, he swooped down, firing at them from above. While he executed this air strike in looping circles, Fowler interrupted his comm-link in urgent shouts. “Starscream, we can’t hold them for much longer! You ought to retreat now before it’s too late!”

“Understood,” he responded, then switched the channel to address his entire team. “Rendezvous by the base of the mountain. We need to fall back. Soundwave, prepare the Ground Bridge to receive us!”

A voice chimed in before the channel was cut off. “I’d appreciate some assistance, here!”

 _Knock Out._ The grey mech threw several more punches at Magnus and his party, then sped off towards the medic’s location. Meanwhile, the Wreckers were enjoying themselves, taking turns at having a go at the inexperienced Decepticon. Amidst their banter, Breakdown suddenly froze.

“Do you hear that?”

They whipped around to see the seeker bolting at full speed towards them. A kick was delivered square to his face, powerful enough that he lost his balance and teetered backwards. Now with a helping hand, Knock Out zeroed his focus into Wheeljack, dodging dual swords and stabbing him with his prod. Bulkhead came barging in, haphazardly swinging his wrecking ball around.

“I’ll crush you!” he roared, but had his thunder stolen when something suddenly sliced the chain of his weapon away from his servo. The burly green mech was then met with a pair of burning crimson optics boring holes through his chassis.

“Stay away from him,” hissed the seeker, voice laced with a certain toxicity that poisoned the air. Bulkhead received a solid uppercut that instantly knocked him out; Starscream quickly grabbed his partner and made a run for the rendezvous point. A Ground Bridge then opened up and out stepped, for some reason, Miko. Bewildered, Smokescreen, who spotted her while struggling against Bumblebee, yelled out.

“What are you doing here? Get back!”

The teenage girl had a determined expression plastered on her face. “I’m here to provide support! Shockwave said I could go!” She armed a harpoon-like object and aimed them at the nearest Autobots. “Eat _this!_ ”

A beam of neon blue light blasted out and instantly froze its targets in their tracks. Although he was just as astounded as Smokescreen at Miko’s appearance, Starscream continued to head towards the portal. In the distance, Optimus barked for his crew to fall back and snarled in the seeker’s direction.

“This isn’t the end, Starscream. Your actions are merely a minor inconvenience. For as long as I still live, I assure you that your world will never be at peace.”

 Soon another Ground Bridge portal opened up where the Autobots begrudgingly retreated. The grey seeker had finally reached the rendezvous and was urging his team inside, Ravage being first. However, a strange vortex began to form between the two portals, converging and melding together. Dreadwing stopped in his tracks, staring at it in concern.

“No time to worry about that—just go!” Smokescreen shoved the navy bot inside, followed by his brother. “Miko, go!” The teen scrambled back through the bridge, clutching her new weapon to her chest. Last to follow suit were Knock Out, the second-in-command and their leader.

Ravage emerged from the bridge where his master, Soundwave stood by the communications hub as usual. Shockwave was stationed by the entrance, prepared to tend to any injuries. But after a while of waiting, no one else stepped out. The three bots exchanged glances and the Mini-con was immediately questioned.

“Where is everyone?” demanded the one-eyed scientist.

For once, panic was evident in Ravage’s yellow optics. “I… They were right behind me. I swear.”

A loud crackling noise resounded, then the console powering the Ground Bridge exploded in a cloud of black smoke. The portal instantly closed and Soundwave was already on high alert to assess the problem. Shockwave didn’t hesitate to comm the team.

“Starscream, what is your status? The Ground Bridge appears to be malfunctioning; Ravage has returned but nobody else showed up.”

Silence. He tried again, more urgently. “Starscream, sir? Please respond!”

Nothing.

“Smokescreen? Anybody? Is anyone receiving me?”

It was pointless—there was absolute silence. Not even radio static was heard. For the first time in a long time, Shockwave felt absolutely helpless. Slowly, he turned to look at his remaining teammate by the console.

“Soundwave… Something is terribly wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaat?? What could be happening?! Find out in the next chapter!
> 
> Notes:  
> \- As previously noted in 'VI: Prospect', I decided that in this universe, Transformers could choose to have sexual (recreational) organs or not. Shockwave briefly explains how that's done in this chapter. Recreational organs are surgically implanted and a permanent alteration to a bot’s body. Once you decide to get one, you can’t remove it; just like a piercing. It becomes part of you forever, even if a bot decides to reformat themselves. Every bot is forged by default without any said interface organs. That’s why some don’t have the ability to interface at all (Soundwave/Shockwave), simply because they chose not to be fixed with them. It’s a major decision in a bot’s life—understandably why many can’t interface, and many can, because they want to.
> 
> \- However, for Seekers, most if not all have spikes or valves, sometimes both. It’s part of their nature to want to bond, so majority of seekers and winged bots get themselves recreational organs early in their life. In a seeker trine where strong familial bonds are present, it’s no surprise that they would share intimacy in a group and not just between two bots. Typically a trine consists of only one or two bots with valves while the others have only spikes. Those with valves are usually trine leaders.
> 
> \- You must be wondering why KO had no idea about his extra organ. Sounds ridiculous, right? Rightttt. I can't say at this point of time, but the answer will be revealed later in the future.


End file.
